FourSided Eyes
by bobo3
Summary: First of a PotC four-story chain (before rythmteck's "Inconvenient") starting with Captain Kendra of the Dilettante and Sparrow - and the humor that ensues. Non-romance. ::Complete::
1. Corsets And Rum

Disclaimer: *sniffles* Well…no matter how much I wish or beg…they still won't give me the rights to PotC…*sigh* Maybe I'll just have to wait for Christmas and ask Santa…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 1: Corsets and Rum

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

"Another horizon…another sunset." Breathing in slowly, the words felt somehow…cold on my lips. It was odd, as the Caribbean was generally a very cheery, exciting place. But it mattered not, a grin tugged at my mouth and I lowered my gaze from the setting sun to the polished deck far below. 

Grabbing hold of the sea worn rope to my left, I set my booted foot on the railing of the crow's nest and relinquished my body to the air. I slid down in a flurry, grinning as the wind blew through my hair and ruffled my clothing about, tickling my skin as it rushed by. Landing on the deck, I softened my smile and strode towards the helm, nodding at my crew, who were either scrubbing, mopping, or keeping their eyes on the wide blue expanse surrounding them. It was a calming feeling, having my white shirt whip about me, the air cooling my skin and hiding the small sheen of sweat likely there from today's exertion. The only negative was that the wind caused my hair to frolic about my face; it was just long enough to land in my grinning mouth. My black pants barely stayed on my nearly non-existent hips, and without my belt, would have fallen off without too much effort. 

I guess, reflecting on it, that I don't look as I ought to. Well, being a woman and all. My only recognizable trait, as far as I could tell, was the ever-so-slight curves that showed through my aging shirt. But I kept myself bound everyday, as a force of habit, and as a precaution, incase some Redcoat or enemy came looking for 'Captain Ken'.

I grinned madly as I reached the railing, leaning my waist against it, and let my eyes take in the immensity of the ocean, my balance keeping me from falling over or hurting meself.

Here, I am free. No one can tell me what to do, where to go, or how to act, or look. The ocean is freedom, the _Dilettante_ is freedom.

A few of my tawny locks dared a treacherous mission, to do battle with my eyes and mouth. My only response was to blow on them lazily, glad when a strong gust of salty sea air returned, blowing my hair back to it's proper place: out of my way. 

This is where I belong. The open sea. 

With a bout of delight, I spun away from the railing and twirled for a moment. 

How nice it would be for a skirt to sway about me…

What was _that_? How did that enter my mind?

I shook my head and hoped my delirious brain would regain its senses. That settled, I tapped my foot, knowing that I had a task in mind…but what was it?

"Now…where were we headed?" I wondered to myself aloud. "Oh yes, Grenada!"

I hurried back to the helm and checked the compass. The ever-present grin regained its place and I allowed it; the _Dilettante_ was still on the right course. My gaze drifted over to the small lad holding the helm steady. The grin widening, I clapped the young pirate on the shoulder. 

"Good work, lad, keep 'er straight for a while longer."

"Thank ye, Cap'n," the lad grinned.

It took me a moment to take my eyes off him. He had only been on board for a few weeks…and this would be his first docking with us…

So, with only one thing left to do, I set my hands on my hips and put on a stern expression, perhaps looking about as feminine and powerful as I possibly could. Though I don't generally hear the two words together that often. "Just remember to call me 'Pierre' on shore, lad. Savvy?"

He nodded and his smiled broadened. "Yessir! I won't forget, Cap'n!"

"That's the spirit!" The grin returned and I began my jaunt to the other end of the ship, surveying the crew hard at work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Rum.

I need rum…

Desperately, desperately need rum…

Letting out a sigh, I found the desire to fill the _Black Pearl_ entirely with rum immeasurably tempting. We were nearly to Grenada, but the rum…

Letting my head rest on the crook of my arm it was difficult not to either drift off to sleep or let the insanity take me.

And to think that one day prior, I was up to my arms in rum…or was that last month? Sighing again, I mumbled angrily to myself about a lack of rum. 

"Cap'n, we are ready to dock." Anamaria said from behind me, not so cheery to make me jump, but not quite quiet enough to let me continue to drift off. 

So, I lifted my head and nodded. I needed a long vacation…with just some rum and I. "Make sure ye all 'ave ye proper shares of the loot, and then I'll be seein' ye all back 'ere in a week."

"A whole week, Cap'n?" she inquired.

I grinned. "An extra reward for the hard work ye've all been doing." No need to seem too cheery about it all, so I replaced the grin instantly with a stern expression. "Now off with ye, scallywag." 

"Aye, Cap'n," I caught a flash of Anamaria's teeth when she smiled and then went back down to the crew.

Now…about that rum…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Costume change!

It was time for Kendra, the scrawny Captain of the _Dilettante_, to become Pierre, the small French cabin boy of the aforementioned ship. A grin was ever-present as I hurried down to my cabin and I closed the door tightly behind me, locking it as well. I was no fool, and there had been a few too many close calls to my 'decency', whether my crew intended the offense or not. 

After stripping down to just my wrap and pants, I dared a glance towards the mirror that stood beside my wall.

The image I saw was beautiful. A bit rough around the edges yet, but still it shined and gleamed even in the gloom of my cabin.

The mirror, that is.

Me on the other hand…I saw little beauty in the scrawny girl that stood before me. Nearly three and twenty, yet I still didn't look a day over thirteen. And that was for a cabin boy, _not_ a woman, be she pirate or noble. 

But it was still very pretty…

Yes, the mirror again.

I couldn't believe my luck when the merchant ship I'd raided a few years back had the enormous mirror just sitting there…in plain view! Well, I _did_ have to go all the way down to the captain's cabin, but it was still free for the taking. The captain had the audacity to bring his wife along; I guess she fancied looking at herself. 

A small scowl came onto my face as I turned and looked at my profile. 

Not that she didn't have reason to like how she looked. At least she had some kind of bust. 

Looking down at mine, you'd have hardly figured that I was a girl. But no need to be foolish, so I rewrapped myself, used to the slight tingling sensation as I pulled the cloth tight around my meager female assets. Tying it securely, my mind wandered to my crew's reactions to my proposition of hiding myself as a boy instead of having to reiterate that I, indeed, was a woman pirate captain. My first mate would play the illustrious Captain Ken, and I would watch from the backgrounds, the humble cabin boy Pierre. No one would be the wiser and there wouldn't be quite so much mockery as we got supplies. Plus the redcoats would have so many contradictory rumors about us that they'd never be able to tell which one of us was the real captain. The plan was foolproof…I was just lucky enough to have my first mate be named Kenneth. 

But getting back to their reaction…they had all seemed puzzled at first, but laughed a bit, and then as I demonstrated my cabin-boy-act, they did agree that I could bamboozle all but the quickest pirate. The redcoats would definitely be fooled though. I laughed alongside them, ignoring the small pangs for some kind of advice…I suppose a part of me even then wished to be seen as the least bit of what I truly was. 

I may look like a boy, well, all but a bit of me at least, but I had a woman's insides. I had a heart, a mind that was still feminine in aspects. Though I suppose my pirate adoptive parents had taken efforts not to leave vestiges of the girl I could've become under other circumstances. 

Reflecting more, I suppose it would be worse to look like a boy in high society than on the open sea. Here, I could still prove my salts, and not be disregarded if my hips would be too small to handle giving birth. 

A shudder ran down my spine. _That _womanly responsibility could be left to the noblewomen. I had no desire to see my girth grow so large…nor have to go through the actual process of birth. 

But enough of those nauseating thoughts. 

I carefully looked over my image. All seemed to be in order. My thin, scraggly hair was held in a loose, low ponytail by a thin black ribbon. My tattered tricorn hat sat jauntily on my head and was just a bit too large, as if I had inherited the poor thing from a father-like figure. 

I tightened my belt and checked over my small cutlass' sheath, pulling out the blade and executing a few quick moves before sheathing it, and quickly checking over my pistol. With all that accomplished, I glanced over my bland quarters.

Looks manly enough. Captain Ken's a vain Cap'n.

A smirk replaced my usual grin for a moment as I kept my gaze in the mirror.

But who would dare deny Captain Ken that?

So, with a pivot and a spring in my step, I unlocked my door and headed out, ready to greet Grenada as one of the small cabin boys that manned the _Dilettante_, the speedy ship of the illustrious Captain Ken. 

A beautiful sight greeted me as I reached the deck…there stood Kenneth McKillings, my first mate. Now, _there_ was the image of what a proper pirate captain should look like. 

Tall, with a lean, muscular build, deep blue eyes that could turn wild like the sea when enraged, an attractive face, darkly tanned skin, and of course, his dark hair looked regal even after the longest periods of time without washing. 

Even now, he took my breath away. But I quickly regained it and smiled, bowing slightly to him, tipping my hat as well. "Ye look fine today, Cap'n Ken."

"As do you, Pierre," the corner of his mouth moved up ever so slightly. 

Kenneth was so serious, but I had found a way to break down his wall and make him smile, even laugh on occasion. But I suppose it was beneficial for the _Dilettante_ to have a serious captain in the face of the public…though the ship's own name fit my personality better. 

Holding back a sigh, I flashed him an impish smile. His droll expressions really could get irritating after a time…but he still was one of the most attractive men I had seen. 

But I suppose, being on a ship for most of your life rather limits the number of men you can see. 

Either way, Kenneth was a pleasant sight, to say the least. But he kept his keep as well. He could run up the sails as good as anyone else, and was quite handy with a cutlass or sword. 

I suppose my preference of the cutlass came from the fact that I was more familiar with it. I'd only handled a sword a few times, but if things became rough, I would be able to use a sword just as well. My hand would be a bit more shaky, and my strokes a bit less confident, but nothing more. 

Sadly, there had been little true competition for the past few years. Either all the swordsman were dead, or had retired. So, it was left to the amateurs and myself. It made plundering a bit easier, but the sword play was so droll…

Either way, I found it a joy to be able to go into port. Going to the land was a rare treat that I thoroughly enjoyed. There was no doubt that I was in love with the sea, but a change of scenery was always pleasant, especially a change in diet. French cuisine wasn't the best thing I'd eaten, but I'd eat it before I'd even think about touching the hard tack that ended up being our staple most of the time.

Keeping my smile at Kenneth, an odd thought-desire-like thing came into being…I wanted…

What was it that I wanted?

I found my body longing to be closer to him…

To breathe in his scent…

To have him smile at me…not just from a joke I made, but from something else…

Something…

I chased the invading thoughts away. 

Besides, he surely wasn't attracted to me; why would I ever feel the need to do the least bit to _be_ attractive to him?

Kenneth liked the women who wore frilly dresses and giggle and swoon. I doubt anyone would look at me straight if I attempted to act like that. I don't look like a proper woman, nor a proper man.

Just to spite my strange desires, I'd more than likely do more harm to myself physically if I dared to be 'feminine'. All those dresses? Those layers of stifling material in this weather? The _corsets_?

The vindictive being that created those torture devices should be keelhauled.

I would have no qualms whatsoever in executing the task. Be they man or woman. 

A woman? Why in the world would a woman make such a thing…let alone release it to the public? 

A shudder ran down my spine at the thought.

Walking over to the railing and waiting to finish coming to port, the thought of wearing anything more than a loose shirt and some pants, boots, and possibly a vest, made me shudder again. 

Why had I gone onto this train of thought anyway? Oh yes, my odd reaction to Kenneth's masculine presence. 

There's no need to worry anyway. I shouldn't care. I don't need a man, I have the _Dilettante_ and my crew.

Letting out a sigh, I let my mind drift back to when I had first become a Captain…

After having to suffer the people on port mocking me time and time again for being the Captain, yet still looking like a small lad…I had made up my mind to prove to my crew in my actions - if I could not do it in appearance - that I was Captain, and deserved that title. 

Because of this, and other factors I suppose, my crew respected me. They still do. A smile came back and I scanned them over quickly. 

I had proved myself many a time in battle, and not one of my crew attempted to second guess my authority after our first fight. 

My hand tightened on my cutlass' handle. All feared my swordsmanship. My cutlass had seen better days, but I was just as ruthless, if not more so, than any other pirate out there. 

My training had been impeccable. Mainly because I had mastered sailing so quickly, so there was plenty of time for me to practice. My teachers were masters of their craft, and I always felt safe under their tutelage. 

Another plus…my small size, agility, and quick footwork kept me far ahead of the competition. I hadn't even suffered a scratch since my learning days. And that was an impressive repertoire. 

Feeling a swell of pride grow in me, I smiled broader. I was a good captain, not so lenient as to allow them to grow lazy and weak, but not so harsh as to work them to death.

After helping with the docking, I bade farewell to my crew, and my 'Cap'n', finding myself on the streets of Grenada. I had dearly missed this place…but I knew if I stayed more than a week…I would miss the _Dilettante_ with a ferocity unknown to land-folk. 

A few ladies passed - of course dressed in the most modern French fashion, which was better than English…which brought us the dreadful corset - and I smiled, tipped my hat, and gave out compliments in impeccable French. The younger of the few smiled and thanked me, while the elder women scoffed and looked away. 

I suppose a filthy cabin boy's words don't impress them much. And I hadn't even said anything offensive either. Just a polite 'You look lovely today', and the like. 

I suppose French was a skill unheard of in the majority of the pirating world…the majority of pirates didn't bother with the language, and dealt with trade in the best way possible. They either hired a crew member from a French-speaking area, or fumbled their way through it. 

My crew was different. Both my first and second mate - by my strong persuasion - were versed enough in French to trade and get by rather well. Even then, certain situations had arisen at times, so as a habit I came along with the trading, to lend my assistance as 'Pierre' whenever necessary. Though I was tempted at times, I had learned to wait for 'Cap'n Ken's' command before I assisted. 

Oh look, a lovely little tavern! I do think that I will go in…haven't had a drink in a while. Been too busy on the _Dilettante_ and all…


	2. Grenada Taverns

Disclaimer: *heavy sigh* Still don't own Jack or Pirates…But I _do_ happen to own Kendra and her crew. *nod nod* So don't you be stealin' them! Unless…you, well…I guess I might let you _pay_ to write stuff with them…but since it's doubtful anyone will like them besides me…*sniffle* never mind that. 

Authors Notes: A note for you, there are two more characters to be added, that's the "four-sided eyes"…four POV's…but, they're later on in the story. Janette and Spriggit in chapter five. Hope you enjoy!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 2: Grenada Taverns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_ walked the streets of Grenada.

And…

Nothing was happening.

With another glance around, I reaffirmed it. 

No one had noticed me. Me! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!

But no matter, I frowned to myself for a moment, I'll just have to build up my image here. Or perhaps all my loyal admirers just don't recognize me.

That had to be it.

I need to remedy that, but first, me rum.

So, I kept walking and followed my eyes and ears, until I found the closest tavern. I had to look at the image on the swinging sign, as everything was written in French. Stupid language, really. 

Stepping into this particular tavern…it felt odd. 

And that was not a good thing.

Definitely not.

Only one remedy.

I put on the famous Captain Jack Sparrow grin and sauntered in. Need to get really smashed…then there won't be the least bit of discomfort anywhere…

Even if everyone else is babbling in French, or Portuguese, or Spanish, or anything really…

Sitting down at the bar, I waited for the bartender to come over. I had come to a busy tavern, so he had a large number of customers to serve. Soon he came over to me and babbled something. 

"Rum," I said clearly. "I'll have a bottle of rum."

He stared for a moment, then mumbled again. 

Bloody hell…I just want a bottle of rum. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat and repeated my desire.

"Sir, would you care for some assistance?" a small voice asked.

I glanced back and found a small boy, no more than twelve or thirteen, standing there and smiling softly. 

"What?"

His smile became impish for a moment. "You seem unable to communicate with the bartender…I speak a spot of French. You said you wanted a bottle of rum?"

I nodded. 

The boy sat next to me and spoke fluently. It was a surprise that he had been speaking what I thought normal English just a moment before. 

"J'ai bosion d'une bouteille de rhum." 

The bartender nodded, and turned around, producing what looked so… very… beautiful. 

I took the bottle immediately, and nodded to the boy. "Ye have me thanks." Popping off the cork, I took a deep drink…ah, now that feels much better. 

"Enjoying your rum, sir?" the boy asked. "You look like you've been without for a time."

I eyed the boy for a moment. "Perceptive, aren't ye. Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. What is your name?"

"Pierre, sir."

"Call me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, lad, no more of that 'sir' rubbish." I waved my hand around to emphasize my words, the other was far too busy holding the precious rum.

With a nod, and a "Aye, Cap'n Sparrow," I returned to my rum and was surprised to see the lad downing a bottle as well. 

Sure hope he can hold his liquor…wouldn't want to have to watch the lad retching anytime soon. Least of all, on or near me.

But he lasted…seemed quite used to it actually. 

Either way…the bliss of inebriation is unmatched. At least, in Captain Jack Sparrow's humble opinion. 

Now…rum.

Check.

Company and entertainment…

Would the boy - Pierre, I believe his name was- be of any value to me? Entertainment? Someone to talk to? Perhaps he could be amusing when drunk. He at least didn't appear to be a daft boy…

I prided myself on my abilities on judging people. And this lad seemed quite wise, if nothing else, he was in his element here in this tavern. 

The boy must have seen my gaze on him, and turned slightly. 

"Enjoying your rum, Cap'n Sparrow?"

"Aye, lad." I narrowed my eyes for a moment, watching his expressions closely. Something felt just a little off…

Was probably just all the French in the background. Always did have a way of irritating me.

"Staying long in Grenda?"

"About a week," why was he inquiring? "Do you live here?"

He shook his head. "Nay, just here with my ship. The _Dilettante_. Not sure how long Cap'n Ken will give us leave, but it should be a few days at least. Where do you originate Cap'n Sparrow?"

A grin came onto my face. "Haven't heard of the…the Dilly-tent was it?" Never could pronounce French very well…

"_Dilettante_, Cap'n Sparrow. It's a French name, but it suits the ship and crew. It means 'dabbler'. What ship is yours?"

"The _Black Pearl_."

His eyes widened and he blinked. "The…_the…Black Pearl_? I thought it was only a legend…amazing."

I cocked my head a bit. "So, ye've heard of my ship…but ye haven't heard of me?"

Pierre contemplated that thought for a moment. "Well…I'm not sure. I guess I am a little lightheaded. But your name does sound familiar."

Familiar? I only sound vaguely familiar? Oh my…this boy and Grenada truly need help.

"So…" Pierre swished his bottle around, then looked up again. "If ye're in Grenada for a whole week…how are you going to get along without speaking any French?"

Oh…that wasn't very nice lad…

"I can get by well enough," I waved my hand and grinned, about to say more, before he spoke up again.

"Like ye did with the rum, eh?" his grin broadened.

Another jab…this boy had the beginnings of a sharp tongue. 

"Careful there lad…tis not wise to get on Captain Jack Sparrow's bad side."

His eyes sparkled mischievously, the impish grin back for a second round. "And what would be the consequences of getting on your bad side, Cap'n Sparrow?"

"A great number of things, actually…" 

After much arguing, cursing, and more blissful inebriation, Pierre had convinced me to learn a few phrases of French… I believe I agreed just to get him to stop asking me to… 

But wouldn't that be defeating the purpose of him bothering me?

Too late now…

"Now," Pierre began, setting a hand on my shoulder and leaning towards me a bit. "You need ta know how to introduce yeself…" he cleared his throat. "Repeat after me. Je m'appelle…"

"Je m'appelle…" 

"Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow."

"Luh Captain Jack Sparrow."

He paused for a moment. "Close enough. Now say it again, and put it all togetha'."

I blinked and for the life of me…the words I'd just babbled were gone from my memory.

He sighed and started again. "Je m'appelle le Capitane Jack Sparrow."

"Juh mapel luh Captain Jack Sparrow." I took a swig of rum, then looked scrupulously at the lad. "Now what did I just say?" 

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"No you're not, _I'm_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

He rolled his eyes. "I just translated for you. I'm not claiming your name."

"Aye…" I chuckled, "now…how would I say…" I tugged at my braids. "Something like 'It is a beautiful evening, love'?"

Pierre raised an eyebrow slightly. "Trying to impress the French women, are ya?"

The classic Jack Sparrow grin reappeared. "Nothin' wrong with a few compliments, eh lad?"

"Aye, Cap'n Sparrow." He closed his eyes a bit in thought, and then sat up again. "Ready to repeat again, Cap'n?"

With a nod, he once again began to babble in French.

"C'est un soir..."

"Sest oon sore…"

"C'est un soir charmant, ma chéri."

"Sest oon sore charmont, ma sheri."

He bit his lip for a moment. "Close enough. Congratulations, Cap'n Sparrow. You've now learned two phrases in French."

"Thank ye, lad." I clapped him on the back. "Couldn'ta done it without ye."

"Glad to be of service, Cap'n," he glanced at the window. "Well…love to stay and teach ya more French…but I told the Cap'n I'd be back by now. Gotta hurry on. Good luck in Grenada."

Back to the ship? What kind of Captain is that? Well…the lad may be quick with his mouth, but perhaps his cutlass wasn't quite so effective. Probably for his own protection…

"Good night, Pierre."

He waved, placed a few coins on the counter and hurried out the door, disappearing into the dark night. 

Interesting cabin boy he was…

Oh well, back to me rum…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

"Stupid figures…" I muttered to myself. I'd cooped myself up in my cabin since I'd returned from my trip to the tavern. And the task of estimating the cost of restocking the _Dilettante_ was proving nearly impossible. I suppose I was a bit too drunk...and Captain Jack Sparrow refused to get out of my thoughts. 

Curse him for ever entering them.

Narrowing my eyes and reflecting, I found my thoughts settling on his eyes and face. The kohl surrounding his eyes just seemed to draw my gaze…I resisted quite well. It didn't seem proper for 'Pierre' to stare at a man like I would. 

Well…like the interesting little pirate captain I was…

Why must I find men attractive?!

It makes life so very…extremely…irritating. My head had been swimming at the tavern…with the rum and with the sight of the roguish Captain Jack Sparrow. Surely he was quite used to female company…especially with his request to learn a compliment in French. And I actually gave him one too…

Shaking my head and resting my chin on my bent elbow, I felt my eyes starting to glaze over. I should've given him an insult or something offensive…really…

Well, I guess I'm forgetting that he saw me as Pierre and not as the woman I suppose lies somewhere deep within me, it wasn't an intended offense… Not that the potential feminine woman'll be appearing anytime soon. Not at this rate anyway. I was becoming more emotional, that was true, but I was becoming quite skilled at ignoring and controlling my fickle emotions. 

To think, three-and-twenty, yet still fighting for control of my emotions…

Hmm…

I think the grains of wood in my wall are starting to crack…

A short yell caught my attention and I jumped to my feet, shoving back my chair in the process. I think that yell came from Kenneth…no one else has that low of a bass…

Now is not the time to reflect on his attributes, Kendra…

Nor is it the time to sit here and argue with myself.

In a heartbeat I had my belt strapped on and I rushed out, heading straight for the deck. The familiar clang of metal filled my ears…along with the yells of frustration and fury… 

Why did I only keep a few of the crew on board? If we were all here, this force could easily be dealt with…But with only the four of us…

Mere feet from the deck, as I was hurrying up the stairs, something very hard and small hit the back of my skull. 

Powerless to do little else, I felt my body go a little numb as I fell on my face. I couldn't even let out a curse, or a yell…or anything. 

Hearing the chuckling above me, it seemed I had fallen victim to the blunt end of a cutlass. At least I hadn't been decapitated…

"Loud enough to wake the dead," the quickly fading male voice laughed, his boots stepping over and then clomping past me. Probably to check for others down below…

It was getting harder and harder to stay conscious…but I had to fight this. Laying here, prone, while my crew fought for the sanctity of the _Dilettante_…

"So, the famous Captain Ken…" a virile - and quite unforgettable - voice said, perking my attention and giving me something to listen to, and I stayed conscious because of it. 

Not that I wanted to hear this…

"What do ye want?" Kenneth growled. His voice hinted at the immense pain he was in. 

Not Kenneth…not any of my crew…not me! 

Please not beautiful Kenneth…

Gah…stupid feminine whims…

The man laughed. "I've waited for this moment for a long time…and now that it's here, I find meself rather disappointed in ye. 'Brave and fierce', hmph! Tis a pity to see such a legend deflated… throw 'em overboard boys, and make sure 'e won't wake up ever again." He let out another deep laugh, and there were several laughs accompanying it, but they were abruptly cut off as I heard a scuffle and Kenneth's voice once more…

"Ye'll suffer for this! I won't go down without a fight!" 

More metal clanged and clashed…then the awful sound was heard…

Flesh being cut through…quickly and cleanly…

A short sound…yet so very heart wrenching…

Then a limp body hit the deck and the men laughed once more, their leader scoffing and sheathing his sword after no doubt wiping the previous owner's blood on his own garments…

If I had more control of my senses I'm sure I would've cried…but…I couldn't even do more than softly breathe and listen in horror…

Kenneth was dead.

Dead…

No doubt everyone else was a prisoner, or dead. Except the part of my crew on shore. If only I can get my senses and swim back to shore…

There was no way I could beat that many men. It was no doubt an entire crew. I was skilled, that was true…but I could not defeat an entire crew. Not without a varied terrain that I knew well, yet they had no knowledge of. Even then…considering that I couldn't make myself do much of anything just yet, there was no hope of me being able to help.

"Drag that one off the deck…" the leader continued to speak, but I closed my eyes and let my senses dull…

Being awake would make me vulnerable to their fetid pleasure…

For a moment I jerked in surprise at the cold of the water…but then my senses dulled again…and I prayed to whatever god there was that I make it to shore alive…


	3. The Ugly Duckling

Disclaimer: Yet again…I do not own Jack, nor Will, nor Cotton, nor anyone else who's in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl…but I _do_ own Kendra and her crew! 

Authors Note: I hope this third installment causes all of my readers. Either way, my lesson for this chapter is: Be kind, review, and the same will be done to you. (Not that I'll have one every chapter by any means.)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 3: The Ugly Duckling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Rum was a wonderful thing. Even now, after having one bottle, I carried two more with me as I ambled on the beach. It was a pleasant evening. The sunset was very pretty too. All wild and bright, as if a painter had been in his bouts of death and knocked over a couple bottles of his most vivid colors. 

If only all evenings could be like this…the solitude was nice, but then again, certain _kinds_ of company would be quite agreeable. 

Continuing along, I hummed the delightful tune that Elizabeth had taught me, and smiled to meself as I meandered down the beach. But up ahead…there was a peculiar sight. I paused in my stroll and narrowed my eyes, hoping to make out what the small dark shape was. But I found it necessary to advance to see more details, so advance I did. 

It was a small rectangular shape…and was that…a shirt? I could've sworn that I saw a white shirt on the dark thing, waving a bit in the light breeze. Someone was lying there. And whoever it was, they were a very small person. So, assuming the worst, I put both bottles in one hand, drew my cutlass and continued forward. 

"Hello?" I dearly hoped that they weren't French. That lad had taught me a spot of the language, but I still doubted that I could carry on any sort of conversation without a heavy reliance on hand signals. "Hello there?"

The small boy, it appeared to be a boy, had not moved, and his hands were spread before him, far from the cutlass that was around his waist. Seeing that he was not armed within easy reach, nor conscious, I sheathed my weapon and crouched next to the unfortunate soul. Me rum, I set that down beside me. 

I poked him once, and this had no effect. I sure hoped he wasn't dead, it really was a pity to have to make a grave so late at night. Besides, the sand was so damp and I really did not look forward to washing all of it out of my clothes. Then again, a quick dip in the ocean could remedy that as well. But still, grave-digging was not an activity I regularly looked forward to. 

Upon closer inspection, my subject was still breathing. Great news! No graves tonight! 

Gingerly putting a hand on his far shoulder, I pulled the small boy over, and my eyes widened as I caught the faint scent. 

Blood.

He may have survived whatever ordeal it was, but the lad might also be very close to death. Was that Pierre? Squinting a bit, I nodded. It was Pierre.

His loose shirt was soaking wet, but the blood was still fresh. Perhaps he was still bleeding? I would surely hope not…either way, it would be his shirt to be ripped. I'd had mine own used far too often for my liking. Pirates aren't made of money, you know. Nor do we pack plenty of extra shirts with us. 

So I gently gripped the high neck of his shirt and ripped. Underneath this, there were far more surprises.

The boy sure was scrawny, but more than that…he had strips of white cloth wrapped disturbingly tight around his chest at least a hand's length its width. I was tempted to cut it open; the boy's breathing _was_ shallow. Perhaps that was part of the problem…it had worked on Elizabeth. But my attention was drawn once more to the blood.

It didn't make any sense. The pattern, the amounts spread about…none of it.

A large portion of it had stained his right shoulder and below, but there was obviously no wound inflicted there. What was the wrapping if not a bandage? 

Wait…

Could it be…?

No way.

Scanning the boy again, there was no possible way I had mistaken his sex. No woman could have such small-

Sputtering?

My gaze hurried up to his, or her, face and I was relieved to see that the poor creature - male or female - had regained consciousness and was now attempting to empty the contents of their stomach. Obliging them, I grabbed his - I'd assume it was a boy until proven wrong - shoulder and turned him onto his side, glad when he put out his hand and steadied himself. I waited politely for a few minutes, until the coughing and gagging stopped. He then looked back at me with a tired gaze and propped himself up on his elbows. 

He still seemed a bit out of sorts, almost a film over his eyes…? 

"Ye all right, lad?" I asked

The gaze now turned jaded, and I was sure he was recovering just fine. Even in the darkness that was beginning to fall, I could tell that he tensed a bit.

"What?" he asked. "My…" he stared down at his ripped shirt and seemed frozen in either shock or absolute horror.

"Oh, saw some blood and thought it 'propriate to check for a wound. Didn't see any though."

"Just…" he tepidly sat up and put a hand lightly to the back of his head. "Just a bruise from where I was hit." His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who hit ye?" I asked. "Crew or Cap'n get tired of you?"

It seemed I had hit a nerve of some sort, as his cheek twitched and the boy's eyes began to water. It seemed to be more of an emotional ordeal, not something to be enraged over as his anger had begun to soften and was quickly being replaced by anguish.

"No…" he managed to get out. "Someone…we 'ere ambushed." He took a deep breath, beating his tears for a time. "I was forced to listen to them kill the Cap'n and the crew onboard. Thought I was dead, I 'spose." Bitterness crept in. "After I got hit running up to the deck to see what the commotion was about."

"Ah," I nodded. "From behind. Didn't think a smart lad like you would go down so easy."

He didn't even spare me a glance, or a weak smile. The boy simply looked at his stomach, which I now noticed looked a bit more toned than I had suspected. The boy was just very thin, not scrawny. He did have some meat on him.

"So, Pierre, was it?" He nodded softly. "Lost your ship then?"

He clenched his fists and gave a curt nod. "Only one thing to do." I got to my feet and looked to him expectantly.

It took a moment, but he finally raised his eyes to me. "And what's that?"

"Join me crew." I flashed a classic Captain Jack Sparrow grin. "Lost a cabin boy recently, could use another set of hands."

His eyes opened slightly and he got to his feet, "You'd let me join yer crew?"

"Of course!" I kept my eyes on his face, but did not miss the subtle move he made to pull his ruined shirt closed. "Come along then, Pierre."

"Yessir," he mumbled quietly, staying a step or two behind me as I followed my path back to the pier, sure to grab me rum bottles. Couldn't forget those. 

It would be best to keep him on the _Pearl_, as to keep things quiet for a time, let alone that I could keep him in one place. And if his ship's attackers came looking for any survivors, I wasn't about to submit the boy to a second attack. 

And as Pierre's first act as cabin boy on the _Pearl_, he rowed Captain Jack Sparrow back to his beautiful ship. A very smooth and fast ride too, I might add. The boy - or girl I still wondered - might look like a twig, but he would likely be able to hold his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

So here I was…on the illustrious _Black Pearl_. Unfortunately, I was pretending to be a cabin boy here…but all the same, I was safe for the moment. 

Why did _Sparrow_ have to be my rescuer? 

That blasted…irritating…beautiful-

Wait…_beautiful_?

Now I dare not even think about where that thought came from. 

Glancing for a moment over at my new 'Captain' for the time being, I found the statement to be true. He was attractive. His eyes especially…they seemed to suck me in and make me want to just…just melt away. 

Oh gah…I'm turning into a romantic or something.

Now _that_ thought made me shudder.

If nothing else, I had vowed to keep the code and to never became a giddy bit of feminine fluff.

The sudden image of me as a bit of feminine fluff entered my mind…

And will torment me for the rest of my days.

Though, I'm sure Kenneth would have enjoyed that image…probably would have gotten a good laugh out of him…

Reality reared it's ugly head once more…

Kenneth…

He's gone…

Dead…

I felt a tear come up and show itself…

No!

I refuse to be weak!

I may have been born female…but I cannot…

Cannot…

No…

I am not weak…

But who says that women are always weak…?

My pseudo-parents' words came back to me…

"…Now, ye can never cry. That makes ye vulnerable…"

"…Don't be a yellow-bellied woman," his hands shook my shoulders and stunted my tears from a long gash along my thigh, "if ye cry over every scratch, you'll never survive out 'ere…it's a man's world…"

A second tear was revealed…

What am I?

Who am I?

I looked to my hands. My small, almost feminine hands…

The world sees me as a boy…and at the rate of my aging, I would forever be that way…

But do I want to be a girl? 

Was I supposed to be a boy, but fate decided to spin me about and have a laugh at me?

I heard boots coming my way, but I turned away slowly, making sure that my tears were held back. I _could not_ have Sparrow see me cry…

"Are ye all right, Pierre?" I vaguely heard him ask from a few inches behind me.

Does he have any idea how far away people usually are when they speak to one another? 

Apparently not…

I have to answer, or else he'll get closer.

With two soft clunking boot-steps, the 'or else' had come true.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out, but by this time, more tears had begun to fall and my voice faltered.

Curses!

Not only was I failing to stop my tears…but Sparrow knew it and was right behind me.

"Pierre, what's wrong?" his voice sounded oh so warm…

No! I can't give into him…

Besides, if I gave away my secret…then…

Instinctively I flinched as he set his surprisingly comforting - bloody mutinous body - hand on my shoulder. 

He must have felt me flinch, because he pulled his hand away. Thank the heavens for that… I don't know how much longer I would've kept my composure otherwise… 

"Nothin' to be concerned about, Cap'n," I managed to keep my voice and intonation neutral. 

His pause only made the insufferable tension in the air worse. Finally he spoke, but his words gave little, if any comfort. "I think I'll keep an eye on ye tonight. You've been through a lot-"

"I'm fine," I spat out, grabbing the railing and squeezing it tight. The wood wasn't rough though…if it was rough I could've been able to ignore my tears by concentrating on the pain. But things as they were, I squeezed tighter and hoped to still beat my foe. 

He was caught off guard, or enjoyed tormenting me with his silence. 

"All right, Pierre. You can sleep where're you please. Good night."

I nodded stiffly and he left…

Once I was sure he was out of sight, I allowed my shoulders to slump and my defenses were running low…

Why has fate suddenly turned against me? Did I do a wrong to deserve this?

Or was I simply born in the wrong body?

A small whimper escaped, then a sob…and the tears became unstoppable…

Unable to do much else, I fought to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks, and sank down to the deck, unable to even attempt to stifle my worsening sobs. 

Torment wracked me…and then a voice I wished I did not recognize resurfaced.

I had no idea how long he'd been there, but as I turned my gaze to him, I saw that he was looking quite drunk…and was squatting down. He leaned in closer, then pulled back, all the while his lips continued to move and his hands waved about…what was he babbling about? It was hard to concentrate… 

But…surprisingly, my eyesight began to clear, and though my sobs had dissipated, my hiccups continued. I hate that side effect of sobbing…

I couldn't comprehend a word he was saying, but his mere…presence made my tears stop and my head slowly clear. And his eyes…I could watch those for hours and not be bored…though they were brown, a color generally known for it's commonality, his seemed to…bore into my soul. 

Most surprising of all: I enjoyed it.

Normally, I stayed as emotionally distant from strangers as I could…but this man…Sparrow…he got under my skin one minute, and the next he helped me to calm down from the worst crying fit in all of my life…

Why was I not disturbed?

I know I should be fleeing…swimming to shore, anything…but…

Somehow it felt…_right_ just to sit here and let him talk to me…

His expression seemed a bit less frantic as my senses cleared and I calmed, but it also could have been that he was drunk and well…drunk men are highly unpredictable. 

"…sea turtles…human hair…" 

I was catching a few words, but still, what would sea turtles and human hair have in common?

"Now, love…"

Since when was he calling me love? Would that not in fact mean that he saw me as a…as I truly was? 

My sudden horrific discovery must have shown on my face, as Jack leaned closer again, but stayed there. 

"Are ye all right, Pierre?"

"What…did you - hic! - call me a - hic! - m-moment ago?" Swallowing down the last of my hiccups, I succeeded in sounding like a distraught little child.

His glorious eyes turned mischievous, if not just for a second, and his grin resumed its place. "Been callin' ye Pierre the whole time. Was telling you about my adventures with a Will Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner. Did you like it?"

"I…" the words came without my command. "I don't think I really was able to understand you…I saw your lips move. But…I didn't hear what you said…"

Jack smiled in a knowing manner…that really should disturb me. "Well, just glad you're feeling better. Want to talk about anything?"

"N-no, I'm quite all right now." Have to think of a good reason…a very good reason. "Just…just had to get over the Cap'n and the crew's death…they…" sincerity that I did not intend crept in, "they were like family to me…" My voice softened to a whisper. "My only family…"

The solemn tone settled over us and then Sparrow set a hand on my head. 

Again, my body betrayed the natural order of things, and did little else but accept the action. 

At least it didn't dare to feel comforted.

"I'll be looking out for ye, lad." He called me lad! Perhaps he really didn't know. I can only hope. "You should probably go to sleep now. Been a long day." He took his hand off my head and held it out to me. 

Numbly, I took it and he stood, pulling me up with him. I wobbled for a moment, it seemed exhaustion was catching up to me, but he steadied me and then let go of my hand, keeping his hand on my shoulder and walking with me below the deck. 

A pillow and cot had never felt so comfortable…this was odd because I had always dreaded going to sleep in a cot. It had been an enormous relief to become captain of the _Dilettante _and finally get a bed to sleep in. But now…I really rather liked the cot…the swaying of the waves against the boat rocking me to sleep…


	4. Blubbering Boys

Disclaimer: *sneaks around a corner* Psst…come here. *leans closer* I may not have Jack or anyone else from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl' as my very own yet…but soon…*maniacal grin* Very, _very _soon…

Authors Note: Thank you reviewers!!! I love you!!! *resists glomping…just barely* Hope you like this little tid-bit. It's all our favorite Pirate Captain…yep, Jack. 

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 4: Blubbering boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Gloom…that had to be it.

Since Pierre had been on board the _Pearl_ that particular emotion seemed palpable in the air. It was understandable though. From the blood on his shoulder, the lad had been very close to the struggle. And…since he could not be more than thirteen years of age, having to witness so many deaths would be hard on him. But he was being very silent about it. Perhaps his life had been hard. Narrowing my eyes at his backside, I was sure of it. This lad had never been pampered. And if Pierre was in fact a girl, he was in denial of the fact, or had been taught to hide it. 

No doubt, he'd been raised by people other than his - or her - own parents.

I hadn't known too many women pirates, but if most were like Anamaria…they wouldn't tell their daughter to be a man. And if my suspicions were correct, Pierre was a very confused cabin boy, or a very confused girl used to posing as a cabin boy. 

He had been silent ever since we'd gotten off the beach, and from seeing his previous behavior…this was not natural for him. Or her. 

Shaking my head for a moment, I surveyed the ocean and found it empty besides the usual ships at Grenada's port. Gibbs and Cotton were onboard, but Cotton was in the Crow's Nest and Gibbs was making the rounds. So for the most part, it was just Pierre and I. 

Upon closer inspection, I thought I saw Pierre blink a little quickly…a tear?

He was crying? 

Oh no…

I guess it would be a good chance for me to discover Pierre's true sex. Surely a woman, or young girl, would reveal herself when at the mercy of her tears? I might as well get closer…the sooner I can be sure that Pierre is a lad and not a lass, the better. 

I don't think someone so small had ever taken so much thought…especially looking as plain and innocent as Pierre did.

As I walked towards him my observation was confirmed. Pierre had turned his back to me, an obvious action to take when trying to hide your tears. If he had no tears to hide, there would be no need to turn around. I stopped a foot or so behind him, and decided upon an innocent question.

"Are ye all right, Pierre?"

He didn't reply. Pierre definitely tensed, but I also could have been wrong and he hadn't realized how close I was to him…

So I took two steps, and my movement forced him to provide a response. It was rushed…and his voice wavered for a moment. He _had_ been crying.

"I'm fine."

I waited a moment, prepping my voice to be its most seductive and comforting self…"Pierre, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply, tensing again. Did the lad realize how obvious he was being? If he did…perhaps he was more daft that I thought. Narrowing my eyes, I was sure the cause was his grief and tears distracting him. 

Usually I let men work out their worries alone…but this lad…he provoked my curiosity. He was so…confusing. 

I had found my enigma.

Amazing. 

I set my hand on his shoulder and felt him flinch. No need to cause the boy more pain, so I made a retreat. With my hand, I refused to move the rest of me just yet.

"Nothin' to be concerned about, Cap'n." He had managed to calm his voice. He gave little away. 

I'd have to work harder…

And so I began my analysis again. 

He seemed tough on the outside…but the fact that the majority of his concentration was spent on controlling his tears… He indeed was hurting inside. It would eventually be necessary to express that emotion. Keeping it inside for too long could be detrimental. And his control seemed weak enough that it could very well be expressed quite soon. 

So, I found it necessary do something for the boy. He may not be glad for my company, but I didn't want to leave him be. Who knew if the boy would jump overboard and swim to shore? Even try to commit suicide? Unlikely…but still…

"I think I'll keep an eye on ye tonight. You've been through a lot-"

He cut me off, "I'm fine." 

I watched his hands clench the railing. He definitely was on the edges of snapping in some way. I didn't want to deal with a drunk, crying lad…least of all if he was angry at me. He only clenched the wood tighter, as if to fight off the tears by concentrating on his pain. I allowed him the chance to calm, but it didn't seem the opportunity would show itself in my presence. So my only option was to leave if I wanted to allow the boy to work out his emotions. The sooner that happened, the sooner he could get to work and stop moping around. 

"All right, Pierre. You can sleep where're you please. Good night."

He nodded stiffly and I walked away slowly. 

That lad...why does he puzzle me so much? It's really not a good thing to have a pirate captain's brain filled with intrigue. No less about a scrawny lad…

So I wandered the deck, trying to find something to occupy my mind. But Pierre, whether he willed it or not, would not stay out of my head. 

That wrap…and pulling his shirt closed. But he very well could have a previous wound. Any right-minded woman would have instantly attempted to cover herself. Unless she was a Tortuga lady…but Pierre, if he truly was hiding his sex, was not a Tortuga lady. If any kind of female, he was the confused juvenile kind. 

Great…

Eventually I returned to Pierre's last location, but he was definitely not as I had last seem him. The lad was sitting on the deck, his small pathetic body convulsing in his sobs - they were audible enough for me to hear them from across the far side of the deck, quite the feat - and he was covering his face, attempting to stem the tears or hide his face. Would a boy cry in such a way? 

Narrowing my eyes and continuing towards him, I decided a boy could. But that still did not rule out the possibility of Pierre being a girl. 

He must have been completely absorbed by his tears…normally Pierre would have noticed my footsteps by now.

What could cause a lad - or lass - to cry in such a manner?

Did inner demons torment him? 

Had he truly lost his family aboard the _Dilettante_? 

Well, I had to at least stop his tears to get some sort of answer.

Stopping no more than a foot away, Pierre still did not respond to my presence. The boy needs some cheering up…nothing better than an adventure tale.

And so I set about telling my most recent adventure.

"Now, Pierre, listen well, for your Captain has a very important adventure to tell you about. My first crew aboard the _Black Pearl_, you see, were not as honest of pirates as I thought they were. And my mutinous first mate Barbossa, he was not the loyal lackey I thought he was. Normally, I'm a superb judge of character, but this time it seems I was mistaken…"

To add to the effects of the story, and to hopefully get Pierre's attention - he was still consumed with his tears - I would do my normal waving of hands and focusing and refocusing of eyes, but I crouched down to his huddled form and leaned in, then leaned back, continuing the process as I spoke.

As I started to get farther in, he looked over at me. 

Finally! An audience!

Now the lad was watching me, and thankfully his sobs were dying quickly, but then he started to hiccup. An almost endearing trait, really. Seeing the lad breathing hard to slow his tears, and then jerk back with the force of a powerful hiccup was almost enough to break my concentration. 

It seemed I was doing something right…Pierre was calming. The hiccups continued, but they were quickly becoming far less common. Pierre calmed the fastest as he met my gaze and kept it there. I let the story begin to tell itself, and watched for a kind of signal in his eyes or body language. 

No doubt he was incapable of normal speech. His hiccups would be enough to put an end to that valiant effort. 

Things largely continued with me talking excitedly, Pierre hiccupping every so often, and our eyes keeping in contact. As odd as it felt…watching his eyes stare into mine perked my interest. The boy was overall rather plain, but his eyes could display such a range of emotions…

Like that one right there.

I had reached the point in the thread that I was telling Elizabeth about the impossibility of our relationship, and a shimmer of some color flashed through his eyes…and the tremor seemed to snap him out of his stupor. To an extent…

Now the lad was staring in shock, almost….horrified?

I must get a better look at this…I leaned forward and stayed my position. 

"Are ye all right, Pierre?"

"What…did you - hic! - call me a - hic! - m-moment ago?" Swallowing down the last of the amusing hiccups, Pierre almost got me to crack a smile too soon for the correct effect in my reply.

I slowly put on a mischievous expression, but let it stay only a moment. Can't set the boy too off guard. But I continued to grin. "Been callin' ye Pierre the whole time. Was telling you about my adventures with a Will Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner. Did you like it?"

"I…" Pierre's words were so broken it was almost alarming. He had always come off very smooth and polished in his speech. Was this the true Pierre? Or was he just too tired to think straight? "I don't think I really was able to understand you…I saw your lips move. But…I didn't hear what you said…"

Ah, the boy had been utterly distracted as he had held my gaze. Captain Jack Sparrow is truly a man of many talents. And my smile said it all.

"Well, just glad you're feeling better. Want to talk about anything?"

He began to stutter. He must have really been tired…or off guard. "N-no, I'm quite all right now." His pause seemed a bit too long for him to catch his breath. "Just…just had to get over the Cap'n and the crew's death…they…" tears began to resurface and the boy's façade faded just a bit, "they were like family to me…" He got even quieter and finished in a whisper. "My only family…"

Well…that would explain a lot of the crying. Poor lad feels all alone in the world. Couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen. Cabin boys had survived at a younger age, but most had either witnessed that kind of carnage from a very young age…or not at all. And it was always a changing experience. 

I even remember the first time that I saw a man be savagely run through. Not that it affected me as much. But, to see my own crew slaughtered…it may still have some kind of ill response. 

Hugging was out of the question. Besides…pirates don't hug. At least, well… Captains and cabin boys don't hug. Captains and wenches…well, that was an entirely different matter.

Having suffered enough of the quiet and gloom, I gently placed my hand on his head.

Pierre took it and I sensed that he calmed even the least bit.

Putting a kind tone to my voice, I spoke softly. "I'll be looking out for ye, lad." Was that hope coming out of his eyes? Perhaps my words were more powerful than I thought. "You should probably go to sleep now. Been a long day." I took my hand off his head and held it out to him. No doubt the lad would stumble without some kind of assistance.

As if still in a dream-like state, Pierre took my hand. His were incredibly small… calloused, but almost… nothing more than a young boy's hands.

I got to my feet and pulled him up. Pierre's weariness was prevalent, and he was unsteady, and not wishing to have the lad falling all over and pulling my arm in funny directions, I steadied him with my other hand, sure to place it on his shoulder. 

Not that I generally place it on a lad's chest, mind ye. 

Once Pierre seemed steady, I placed the hand on his shoulder and led him towards the stairs below deck. Pierre said nothing, and I didn't mind it. He looked awful. His eyes were red from bawling, but he had taken it well. No blubbering apologies. I was sure he thought me odd, but he also could be getting over his rum. 

Reaching the empty crew's quarters, I stopped Pierre next to a cot and patted his back lightly. 

"Here be a bed for the night. See you in the morning, Pierre."

"Good night," he said in a muffled tone, and tiredly pulled off his boots, climbing into the cot and settling into it. I continued out, pausing in the doorway.

Pierre looked so small there. With a few exceptions, my crew was made of entirely full grown men or a few cabin boys about ready to become men. Pierre…he still had the innocent look of a child. But there were far too many contradictions and questions for things to be as simple as that…

Soon, my little enigma. Soon enough I will unravel your mysteries. 

Now, about my own bed…


	5. French Fluff

Disclaimer: *lounging in her chair* Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me! *grins* My plan is perfect! Soon…maybe within less than a week…*nod nod* But for now…*face falls* I no own Jack or Will or Elizabeth or Gibbs or Anamaria or *deep breath* Norrington or anyone from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl"! It's not fair!! *maniacal grin* But soon…things will change. *eyes glint mischievously*

Authors Note: Updated version of the chapter so the review replies are at the end now. Enjoy all! Nothing more to say about this, so…on with the story! Aye, avass! *grins*

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 5: French fluff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

I hate boats.

Positively loathe them.

I had been ecstatic about Father's promotion, within propriety's reason, up until the realization that we would be moving to a Caribbean island hit me.

We would be traveling on a boat. From my beloved France to God-knows-where. 

Then consequences: I would be confined to a boat full of disgusting, rude, unwashed sailors with no way to hide away. Unless I stayed in my quarters - I fancied that they would be miserably small and uncivilized - all day. And considering my past experiences with sea-sickness…that was also not preferable.

So here I was…stuck on an enormous floating conglomeration of wood…and had no way to get off. And once we were out to sea, I had no desire to even _think_ about jumping overboard. Not only would my beautiful dress - that I was wearing for that day, all of my dresses were gloriously beautiful - be ruined, but I had never even dreamed of swimming, nor would I ever want to. I can only imagine how hideous I would look if I was to be soaking wet and still fully clothed. Let alone how very immodest I would be…all that soaking material clinging to me…

The thought was quickly forced away. Such thoughts were improper.

I was surely not implying that I wanted to be seen in anything less than proper attire. I was a lady of high standing, though only sixteen years of age, and knew the appropriate decorum. I would not dishonor my father - though at times I am quite sure he is insane - nor my mother's good name by my actions. I will continually do all within my power to be a noble lady. Even if I am to be stuck on a vile, undeveloped Caribbean island. 

How fate cursed me.

Letting out a small sigh, I wandered my prison, hoping that the time would pass quickly. All of the sailors were either too shy to talk to me, far to ugly to consider talking to, or too vile and rude. There was no one to converse with but Father…and all he could think about was his new promotion and how grand life was to be in the Caribbean. I found it almost impossible not to roll my eyes - it would have been _very_ unladylike to do so - and forced a small smile, excusing myself as soon as decorum would allow. 

Oh how I detested this…

All of this.

The violent wind whipping my hair about me.

The constant stench of the salty ocean air.

The pestering gulls that were near every port…

And especially the lack of fine cuisine.

I know that Father had done his utmost to keep my taste buds well fed during this voyage…but this cook was simply not as skilled as the one that we had left behind. How unfortunate that the man could not have the will to either leave his bothersome wife and child behind, or force them to move against their will.

It wasn't like _I_ wanted to be on this rotting ship.

At least I wasn't wasting gourmet food whenever the sea sickness returned to me. When I saw a particularly rough patch of ocean up ahead I would lock myself in my room. No need to let the sailors and everyone else see me in a most undignified position. 

If only something exciting could happen…

Letting out a second sigh I leaned on the railing and stared at the setting sun. 

"How I wish that I could be back home…" 

Luckily no one heard my single vocal complaint.

For that hour at least.

Hopefully Mother's trip over will not take so long either. She had been forced to stay back, having several events to finish planning and her country to serve. She was a lady in the court and His Majesty had demanded her services for a short time longer than Father could stay. So the majority of our belongings were traveling with Father and myself, and the rest would follow with Mother. How dreadful…poor Mother dearest will have to travel all by herself and be surrounded by filthy sailors such as these. 

How could anyone call their occupation a way of life? I suppose it could be a meager existence. They hardly make any income. And such physical labor…

I resisted shuddering at being coated in sweat as they were after particularly hard days. 

How anyone could enjoy such a life was beyond my capacity of understanding… which I might add is quite large.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV…)

The solitude of Grenada afternoons was highly overrated. The town was far too busy and I had been trapped in this particular location for far too long. Men such as I are meant to wander and be roaming free about the ocean. 

Not trapped on the land in this pathetic excuse for a French colony. 

Fear of losing my sea legs was one that I refused to show, but was always on my mind. I had been on the sea long enough that I would regain them soon, but having even the slightest disadvantage in sea-warfare is potentially lethal. 

How I longed to be off this wretched island prison. My crew and I had been stranded here for the better part of a month. And though I do enjoy the land's amenities on occasion, that is only for a short time period. A man has got to have the sea in his veins; and mine had been going far too long without. 

Despite having lookouts at all ends of the entire island, not one ship had been left unguarded enough for me to make my move. You'd think one captain would be foolish enough, or undermanned enough to give us at least one opportunity…

"Captain Spriggit!" a blessedly familiar voice called out, footsteps hurrying towards me. 

Turning slightly, I was glad to see one of my men carrying a telescope and jogging towards me. 

"Aye, sailor?"

He stopped a foot or so away, the smile on his face uncontrollable. "Ye know how we've been stuck 'ere for near a month, Captain?"

"Aye," I grumbled, "I already know that, hurry up and tell me what's got you smiling so wide."

He narrowed his eyes momentarily and lowered his voice. "Well, we found our ticket back to the sea…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

I awoke in my cabin, and looked around blearily. 

What in the world is going on? Hadn't everyone been killed and the _Dilettante_ been taken from me?

Shaking my head, I put the last of my captain attire on and opened my door, glad to see my crew hard at work and the dawn's early light not so harsh on my eyes. I always did hate the contrast between my quarters and the sunlight outside. 

Taking a deep breath, I let the sweet smells of the Caribbean fill my lungs and started towards the helm. Kenneth, beautiful Kenneth, was holding it for me, and I hurried to his side.

"Good morning, Kenneth!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

He had not looked at me yet, perhaps he was absorbed by his thoughts. But his response was unexpected…

"What is it?" he growled, scowling over at me for a moment.

Kenneth was angry at me?

Why?

What had I done?

I was captain…so I slept in a few minutes. What's the problem?

Making a hesitant response, I took a step back to give myself space to dodge or react if things changed drastically. "Is…is something the matter Kenneth?"

His expression darkened again and I glanced over the crew quickly. They all had paused in their work and were also glaring at me. 

What in the world was going on? I hadn't deserted them or betrayed them in the least…or had I?

Besides…this can't be real…can it? I'm so sure that I had last been on the _Black Pearl_ and been posing as Pierre for Captain Jack Sparrow…

"You are being a nuisance, Kendra," Kenneth turned to me and gave me a look with such hatred and disgust behind it that my breath stopped short. "All you have done is trouble us. Having a weak woman as Captain has only slowed down our conquests. We are ready to be done with you. Men!" An unnatural light flickered in Kenneth's eyes…and he gazed down into mine. 

The very marrow of my bones seemed to melt and I was frozen in place…unable to do the wise thing and take command of my crew…to assert myself and regain my rightful place of Captain of the _Dilettante_. 

His awful words came out all the same…

"Throw 'er overboard, men!" Kenneth's eyes flashed again and his usually expressionless lips curled into an awful sneer…

"No…" It was more of a whisper than anything…and no heed was given.

I was harshly grabbed and still my body refused to respond…we crossed the deck…and then the railing…oh not here…not now…

We were in the middle of the entire ocean…and there was not even a small island for me to have the hopes to swim to and survive a few weeks longer…

It was now that I broke out of my shock and began to thrash and resist…but all the same…the hands let go, and I fell towards the gray depths below me…

Only darkness now…

Darkness…

"_Wake up!_" 

I jerked upright and shuddered, my breath but a wheeze and a strange hand on my shoulder.

"Do ye hear me lad? Are ye all right?"

Numbly, I turned my head and saw a shorter man - still taller than me mind you - beside me. He looked to be the part of the average pirate…a graying scruffy beard following the line of his jawbone. He looked a little on the stockier side…and was dressed in a white shirt that had seen better days, a dull blue vest and looked rather…calming. At least from this standpoint. 

"Ye all right, lad?" he asked, his eyebrows waggling a bit.

Nodding a bit, I found my voice. "I…I think so. What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he stepped back, looking suspicious of me…or something. "I heard some screaming, and came down to see what the matter was. Ye was thrashing about in the cot and nearly fell out."

"I…I was screaming and thrashing in my sleep?" I asked quietly. 

"Aye," he nodded and turned his head a bit to the side. "Were ye having a nightmare?"

Lowering my gaze, the images of my dream returned to me…"It was the culmination of some of my greatest fears. So, aye, it was a nightmare indeed."

The man watched me for a moment, then nodded. To what, I don't know. 

"So, are ye Pierre?"

I dipped my head slightly. "Aye."

"I'm Gibbs."

Forcing a smile, I swung my legs over the side of the cot. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gibbs. Would it be possible to get something to eat?"

"Of course," he headed towards the door, "right this way lad. Ye got a last name?"

I shook my head. "Nay, I was found floating on the waves at a young age. Got no more to my name than what ye see," I put on my belt, wondering when I had taken it off during the night. 

"Aye," Gibbs nodded and led me to the deck, where Captain Jack Sparrow and another man were talking. Well…Captain Jack was talking and a striking yellow and blue parrot sat on the other man's shoulder. The other man wasn't saying a whole lot, but he was more than likely just waiting his turn to reply. 

"Now Mr. Cotton-" Jack had started to speak, but his gaze jerked over to Gibbs and I and he smiled broader, cutting himself off. "Ah, there the lad is. Mr. Cotton, this is Pierre. Pierre, Mr. Cotton." Jack leaned closer and spoke a bit softer, his words directed only at me apparently. "He had his tongue cut out, and he trained the parrot to speak for him."

I nodded slowly. The nightmare still wasn't too far from my mind. 

"Are you hungry, Pierre?" Jack asked, smiling in his usual intoxicated manner. 

That was it, the man seemed to be constantly a little drunk.

"Aye, Cap'n." I nodded. "I'm starving. Where's the galley or should I row back to shore for something to eat?"

Jack sashayed over and patted my shoulder. "So kind of you to offer, lad. We'll just have to bring something back for Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton."

Gibbs didn't look too enthralled by the idea of having to wait for his meal, but we couldn't leave the ship too undermanned. Especially since that could lead to someone taking advantage of the small crew…

A tear threatened to show itself and I instantly forced it back, smiling in a silly manner. "What are we waitin' for, Cap'n?"

"That's the spirit!" Jack laughed to himself and began towards the small boat. 

I followed after him. There was no reason to stay and I was awfully hungry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woo hoo! As many reviews as I now have chapters! Sweet! (Not that I don't have scenes written for advance stuff….and trust me, it's _good_. But…I should try and give individual responses to my reviewers. *sniffles* Since there's only five…. they're a very good group of five…and we may be small in numbers, (equivocal to Kendra being small in stature) but we're strong in might and spirit! *two thumbs up* Before I begin, I now own the soundtrack *starts to drool* I advise getting it, it's mighty inspiring and brings images back to me that I'm sure I would forget otherwise…*blissful sigh* And Captain Spriggit's POV is a little late in coming, but remember that these are not necessarily chronological…Jack's scene 1 will always be before scene 2...but Kendra's scene 1 and Spriggit's scene 2 may not be in the right order. 

*blinks* And if that made sense…well…more power to you.

Anyhoo…

Here goes…

Banshee: Ultra tons of thanks! Getting that first review just made my day…I was really getting worried about my story…*sweatdrops* As everyone could tell in my author's notes…*eham*

Yoshiko-Rae: Nifty name! *grins* But thanks a ton for being my second reviewer! *blushes* And you called me 'Cap'n'! *gets all warm and fuzzy inside* Aww…shucks. Don't ye worry yerself matey, plenty more rum and fluff coming…infact. *grins* Look at the chapter title. 

KawaiiRyu: I must also say I like the name. Not that Banshee isn't a very good one either…*looks around nervously, then continues* But sorry that things didn't work out how you thought they did…but I hope everything makes sense now. *looks over her reviewers* Since there are four points of view going on, things could easily get confusing. Just look at chapters three and four for example! Four is all about Jack watching 'Pierre' cry…and three is largely having Kendra try to get Jack to stay away from her as she cries…

Alex: (should it be lower case? *shrug*) Thanks for all the compliments. *smiles proudly* I'm glad my work can bring such joy and appreciation to my fans. *nod nod* Thank ye all very much!

the bountyhunter: Just remember…moderation in all things. *blinks* What? *scoffs* Heck no, give me more! But I'm glad you like it, love it and want some more…and guess what? You get more! And there's at least a few more chapter's worth of stuff here…I could maybe even get up into double digits. *gasps with sheer delight* With four view points and all…*giggles* And after this chapter all the characters will be introduced! Thanks again! But…about Will and Elizabeth…if the plot calls for them, they will be included. But I'm not so sure of my ability to play them out properly. I'm using the most awesome example of a Jack Sparrow representation, from "Caribbean Holiday" by Martian Aries (Hope they don't mind…*glances around* I love your work!) to get him right and I got a copy of the script. I really want to keep him in character. But…as far as I can tell, it's very doubtful Will and Elizabeth will be included. I might slip them in sometime, but I _can_ guarantee more humor. Sorry about things being so sad…just had to get past that phase I suppose…


	6. Growing Lads

Disclaimer: *notices surroundings and pauses in her packing of ropes, explosives and other random objects* Howdy! Er…Aye mateys! *forces grin* Nothin' to see here, now just keep looking' and perhaps you'll er…well…*glances back at supplies* Get on and read the fanfic, will ye?!

Authors Note: Hope no one is too confused. Remember to ask questions if things get confusing. I may not answer them in direct form, but I'll try to address them asap, whether in author's notes…*grins* or in the story. Enjoy!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 6: Growing Lads

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Getting a bartender to work my way this time around was a much simpler matter. Pierre would ask me what I wanted, I would tell him, and he in turn would order it. All that was required of me was to pay the bill. And it seemed rather cheap. Even _with_ Pierre wolfing down as much as could possibly fit in his small frame. Where did it all go? 

Growing lad, can't forget that. He's a growing lad…

Aside from Pierre's horrendous hunger, I could definitely get used to having Pierre speak all the French for me…

But if I get too comfortable with Pierre doing all of the talking…then my grand reputation as Captain Jack Sparrow, capable captain of the _Black Pearl_ would suffer. 

A possible solution: Pierre would teach me French up until I could speak the language adequately. Glancing over at the boy, who was eagerly eating his meal, a small grin came onto my face. 

You, confusing little Pierre, will serve me well. Very well indeed. 

Seeing as though he had no other place to go, he would likely become a permanent part of the crew. I could only wonder what he'd look like as a full grown man. No doubt he'd still be just as wiry. But he could get very tall too. He still had yet to come onto his growth spurt. Yes, Pierre would be a very helpful addition to the _Pearl's_ crew. 

"Captain Sparrow?" the lad asked.

I turned my gaze to him. It must be important if he had paused in his meal. "Aye, lad?"

"Is something the matter? You still have most of your food left."

As if food was the most important matter to deal with…apparently he really was going through a growth spurt.

"Nothing's the matter, Pierre. Will that be enough for you?"

He nodded happily. "Aye Cap'n. Quite enough. I just…been stuck eating galley food and this is so good…" He looked contentedly down at the stack of bones on his plate. "Thank ye for feeding me so well."

I nodded. "My pleasure, lad. Would be a crime to starve a growing boy like yourself. And if food is all you ever need to be content, then you'll be one of the easiest men to please on deck." Leaning forward and grinning in a suggestive manner, I decided to see how the lad would react. This could be my best chance to see if Pierre was indeed a lass. "Most of the other men desire a little extra _company_ when they come ashore."

Pierre smiled weakly. "I've seen enough of that, Cap'n. And I…" his cheeks darkened a bit. "I don't think I'll need that kind of…_company_ for quite some time."

A chuckle escaped me. The lad keeps giving answers that I can't decipher completely. It's almost like he knows I'm trying to figure him out. Curse that intuitive nature of his, if that in fact was the truth.

"We'll see lad, we'll see." With that, I picked up my mug of rum and effectively ended the conversation. Now I could take in his last comment. 

If Pierre was a girl, he could've sensed that any other comment would've given away his -or her - sex. And if that was the case, then Pierre was trying to keep that little fact a secret. Whether it was by his belief that there was a reason to hide his sex, or if he had something to hide since he was a girl… 

Now that started a whole new train of thought. 

Great…

Even more to occupy my mind.

Pierre, you truly are my enigma.

Shaking my head ever so slightly, I looked over at the subject in question. Pierre was now picking at his teeth, his plate emptied of all possible edible items. I don't think my men had even eaten that much…even the ones twice Pierre's size. 

All the more reason to believe Pierre to be a growing boy…

But that wrap…

It refused to leave my mind. 

Might as well ask now. Men - or women - seem to be more open after a hearty meal and plenty of rum. And I noticed that Pierre had at least drained one mug. 

"So, Pierre," I let the question hang.

He looked up and grinned broadly. "Aye, Cap'n? What do ye want to know?"

Good. He seems pretty loose. It's rather amazing what men will admit when drunk.

"I noticed that you had some kind of bandage across your chest. What's it for?"

Pierre thought for a moment. More than likely in drunken confusion. Then he smiled and pointed to the small gap in his ripped shirt. He had stitched it up a bit, but it mostly was still open. 

"Oh, this? Just a nasty scar I got when I was younger. Been told to cover it up, so I do." He shrugged and nearly lost his balance with his efforts, "Just been me custom, I guess. The wound was never a pretty one."

A wound, hm? Seeing that he was drunk…perhaps I had been mistaken about suspecting him to be a girl…

"How'd you get the wound, Pierre?"

He thought deeply. "Not entirely sure. Think I caught the wrong end of a cutlass. Was in me first battle." His eyes darkened. "The memory is ratha' fuzzy…but I was hardly able ta hold me cutlass up and defend meself." A small unreadable expression of agitation or perhaps pent up anger flashed across his face. "One moment I'm fightin' like ever'one else, and the next I wakes up with the bandage."

I nodded softly. "Does it pain you still?"

"Not anymore," Pierre put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his upraised hands. "at least…I don't think it does." His eyes darkened, but this time with drunken confusion. "Dunno anymore Cap'n…" a small laugh escaped him. "Think I drained that mug a' rum a bit too fast. Can't think quite righ'." He hiccupped for a moment, then covered his mouth, grinning as wide as many a drunk men. "Thank ye again for breakfas', Cap'n…" 

"My pleasure," I smiled and saw that my plate was missing. Glancing over at Pierre's side of the table, it was quickly found. Pierre had taken my neglect as a sign to eat that as well. 

How much could one lad of his size eat? 

I guess Pierre is a one of a kind. 

With both of us fed, I put the money down on the table and gestured to Pierre. "Come on Pierre, time to get supplies and the like." 

He nodded and stumbled to his feet, apologizing and laughing to himself. I guess he's quite an amusing drunk cabin boy. 

On our way out, Pierre kept running into other occupants of the tavern, and practically fell into the lap of one man. I sighed and disentangled the lad, who was muttering apologies no doubt, in French and English, then tipped my head to the man.

"Sorry about that, we'll be on our way now. Come on, Pierre." 

Pierre smiled stupidly up at me. "Thank ye, Cap'n! Just can't hold me own two feetsss…that's all…" 

With a soft chuckle at Pierre's antics, I kept a tight grip on his arm and helped the lad out of the tavern and into the streets of Grenada, where I dragged him along with me to get the supplies the _Black Pearl_ would be needing for her next voyage. 

Reflecting on Pierre's hunger back at the tavern, I seriously began to consider doubling the amount of food…

Remember Jack, growing boy…growing boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

This food was great. I dug deep into it and reveled. I hadn't realized how very hungry I was until the food was placed in front of me. 

Halfway through my plate, I realized that Jack was watching me. Even for a split second. As I slowly lifted my gaze and paused in my food, I saw that he was looking contemplatively to the side. Always thinking, Captain Jack Sparrow was. Did I provoke so much thought? That wouldn't be good… he could suspect my secret. Might as well find a conversation topic…break his train of thought. 

Seeing his mostly full plate, I smiled to myself, then regained a passive expression.

"Captain Sparrow?" I inquired.

He looked over to me. "Aye, lad?"

"Is something the matter? You still have most of your food left."

Sparrow seemed to scan me over for a moment, then kept a nonchalant tone.

"Nothing's the matter, Pierre. Will that be enough for you?"

Always wise to be the happy lad. So I nodded enthusiastically. "Aye Cap'n. Quite enough. I just…been stuck eating galley food and this is so good…" I paused and smiled contentedly at my most empty plate. "Thank ye for feeding me so well."

Jack bobbed his head. "My pleasure, lad. Would be a crime to starve a growing boy like yourself. And if food is all you ever need to be content, then you'll be one of the easiest men to please on deck." 

Now what is he up to?

He was leaning forward and grinning in a rather…er…oh no. He's going to try to make me blush or give away my femininity. Well, I'll prove him wrong.

"Most of the other men desire a little extra _company_ when they come ashore."

Well…Pierre is a young lad. I can be embarrassed about such a subject, but not offended or horribly shy. 

Putting on a weak smile, I managed to put the least bit of insecurity in my voice. "I've seen enough of that, Cap'n. And I…" a slight blush came anyway. "I don't think I'll need that kind of…_company_ for quite some time."

He chuckled and I knew I was victorious. He thought me to be the young lad…not the wizened woman I happen to be. 

"We'll see lad, we'll see."

Captain Sparrow then cut off the conversation, no doubt to return to his thoughts, picking up his mug of rum and downing a bit more of it. 

Well, I can think as well. I returned to finishing off my plate, only to have my gaze fall on his half-eaten plate. Glancing up at my new Captain, I decided he wasn't going to be too angry at me. I can always pull the hungry cabin boy plea…growing boys have to eat, don't they? So I snatched up his plate and cleaned off the remaining bits as well. 

Waste not, want not. 

So…if I was to keep Sparrow out of my hair for a time, I'd have to no doubt give him some answers. Taking a swig of my rum, an idea came to me. Sparrow thinks me to be a young boy. A cabin boy of my size would easily become intoxicated with this much rum. I barely resisted grinning from ear to ear. My 'drunken' revelations would hold back his curiosity for a time. 

So I took deep draughts of my rum, and lowering my glass once, I spotted a gaze that had likely been on me the entire time. 

Across the tavern sat Finnan Delwyn, my second mate. I put a finger to my lips, effectively telling him to not break my act. He nodded slightly and kept a sideways watch on me. 

I had truly trained my crew well. 

Sparrow was deeply absorbed in his thoughts, so I grabbed a scrap of napkin and asked a passing serving wench for a quill to write with. She gave me an odd look, but obliged me. Luckily for me, Sparrow was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice. Quickly I scrawled out a note - in French to ensure it's secrecy from Sparrow - telling my crew of my predicament and that I would be going with Sparrow in the hopes that I would be able to find the _Dilettante_ and enlist Sparrow's help in returning it to us all. I proposed meeting back in a year's time in Grenada. I gave my apologies for not telling them in person, and emphasized that I was to be unknown to them. If they wished to be free of my service, now was the perfect moment. That last line left a bittersweet flavor…and I decided to end the note. Finishing it quickly, I slid the quill under a plate and slipped the note into my sleeve, sure to keep it hidden. 

I lowered my gaze and continued to pick at my meal, making sure that not a scrap of food was left. During this task, Sparrow must have finished his thinking. 

"So, Pierre," he let his voice trail off.

Good idea to play the drunk…I put on a silly grin and looked up. "Aye, Cap'n? What do ye want to know?"

I employed all of my acting skills and imitated every drunken move I could think of. Careful not to overdo it, I smiled stupidly and kept my balance unsteady. 

"I noticed that you had some kind of bandage across your chest. What's it for?"

So, Sparrow does suspect. And he expects a drunk lad to speak freely…well, I suppose I can speak truthfully to a point. 

I had stitched a bit while waiting for our meal, though it did seem a bit odd to do amongst all the chaos. I pointed to my wrap, and was sure to keep up the drunken act. 

Slurred speech was oh so much fun…"Oh, this? Just a nasty scar I got when I was younger. Been told to cover it up, so I do." I shrugged and almost overdid my wavering balance, tipping dangerously to my left. But to give away my concern for falling over would be to admit that I was not drunk. And that was not something I wished to admit. "Just been me custom, I guess. The wound was never a pretty one."

"How'd you get the wound, Pierre?"

Time to drunkenly ponder again. I put a finger to my chin and tapped it a few times. "Not entirely sure. Think I caught the wrong end of a cutlass. Was in me first battle." My mind thought back to the dark day where I actually had gotten a deep scar across my chest. "The memory is ratha' fuzzy…but I was hardly able ta hold me cutlass up and defend meself." Stupid pirate who cut my chest…it had only been a wound for the fellow cabin boys to mock me about. 'Kendra's takin' so long to heal cause she's a girl!' I can't get too distracted…though a drunk lad could easily do such a thing. "One moment I'm fightin' like ever'one else, and the next I wakes up with the bandage."

He bobbed his head a bit. "Does it pain you still?"

"Not anymore," I was tired of wavering about, so I plunked my elbows down on the table and rested his chin on my upraised hands. "at least…I don't think it does." That stupid memory returned to me…the searing pain. The shame at having my captain have to see my insignificant female assets…he hadn't insulted my figure. But the look in his eye… it would never leave me. I suppose after that incident I had given up all fairy-tale like dreams of being a noble lady shimmering and beautiful. I was Kendra, the rugged pirate lass, and so help me, I would be proud of it. I would make a name for myself…Oh yes, can't forget Jack for too long. "Dunno anymore Cap'n…" can't get too serious, so I let out a small laugh. "Think I drained that mug a' rum a bit too fast. Can't think quite righ'." A hiccup showed itself at the right moment, and I covered his mouth, grinning as wide as I'd seen many drunk men smile. "Thank ye again for breakfas', Cap'n…" 

"My pleasure," he smiled and finally noted his relocated plate. His gaze traveled along and stopped on my side of the table, reaching his now clean plate.

He thought about something for a moment, then put some money on the table and gestured to me.

"Come on Pierre, time to get supplies and the like." 

I bobbed my head and stumbled to my feet, letting out apologies and laughing at my clumsiness. Not all of it was an act. I guess the rum was a bit stronger here. 

Here comes the challenge…following behind Sparrow, I made sure to weave back and forth, bumping into tables, occupants, and anything there was to be seen. Finnan glanced up and I put a sillier grin on. I came near him, then he stuck out his foot, no doubt having seen me scrawl the note and knowing my plans. I let myself fall onto his lap. 

Normally, this would have been all very embarrassing. But since I was a little more giddy from the rum, and that I refused to let my grief overcome me, I slipped the note out of my sleeve and inside his vest, caught off guard as my mutters of apologies in English and instructions to read the note in private and share it with the crew in French were cut off by a pair of very strong hands. 

Sparrow's hands.

He picked me up with ease. 

How nice his hands felt…

Stop that!

Bloody mutinous body…

Sparrow smiled and half laughed his apology. "Sorry about that, we'll be on our way now. Come on, Pierre." 

I grinned stupidly up at him. "Thank ye, Cap'n! Just can't hold me own two feetsss…that's all…" 

This all must have been very amusing for Sparrow, as he chuckled again, and helped me out of the tavern, but kept a tight grip on my arm.

Over the course of the next few hours we traveled to various shops and I mumbled phrases in French for him, sure to keep them garbled and plenty drunken. No reason to let my secret off so easy. Especially after I'd done so well and kept Sparrow so well deceived. 

Of course, he could be deceiving me, but…time will only tell. 

At least my crew would know what was going on. I had not deserted them entirely. I refused to be mutinous in any way. 

Aside from the fact that my arm began to grow comfortable and long for more warmth from Sparrow…

Growls of frustration were barely held back.

Just barely.


	7. Etiquette and Bloodshed

Disclaimer: *closed door with a sign reading: Out for business reasons. P.S. As of yet, no own Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl*

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy! Arr matey's, it's National Speak Like A Pirate Day! September 19th! Yo ho, yo ho! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! (Or so it was the original day I posted it. *grins*)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 7: Etiquette and Bloodshed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV…)

It was a dark evening.

But a very good one.

My crew and I had finally found a careless captain who had anchored just a short ways off Grenada's port. And the setting was perfect for our ambush. We would be free men within a few hours.

The exhilaration was unbearable.

My men eagerly rowed out in a few boats we'd 'commandeered'. 

The ship ahead of us wasn't overly large and seemed like it could be a schooner. The night air was just chilled enough to send small shivers down a man's spine, but not enough to make a jacket necessary attire. One of the most irritating temperatures, or so I believe it to be.

Nearing the ship, my suspicion was confirmed. Our prey and prize was a schooner. It didn't seem to be in too bad of shape either. The captain was lax about guarding the ship, but did care about it's condition. 

The _Dilettante_. Silly name, but it would serve us well. 

I'll be a true captain once more…

Battles always did have a way of becoming a blur, but this one wasn't much of a struggle. Only three men on deck. 

They wouldn't last very long against my crew.

The man who proclaimed himself to be captain didn't look like a fool…quite a large and imposing man. I assume women would swoon at the sight of him, but be he an attractive man or a hideous one, he would submit and become part of our crew or be thrown overboard. 

Grenada wasn't too far away, he could easily survive the swim. 

"Face me, coward!" the captain yelled and began a fierce attack on one of my men. Unfortunately, it was my crewman who was most skilled in swordplay…

Soon enough Captain Ken of the _Dilettante_ was subdued, just as a pair of boots was running rather quickly up the stairs…I nodded to another crewman and he hurried over, holding up his sword to no doubt catch the fourth doomed crewmember off guard.

It turned out to be a lean cabin boy, and he was knocked unconscious rather easily. 

"Loud enough to wake the dead," my crewman chuckled, stepping over the limp cabin boy and going down the stairs to check for any others.

With that threat taken care of, I strode over to the kneeling Captain Ken. His hands were tied behind his back and two men were restraining him. Even now, unarmed, he fought his fate. 

I guess that rules out making him part of the crew. No doubt he'd feel that his pride was too 'insulted' to lower his rank. 

"So, the famous Captain Ken…" I let the words slide off my tongue and smirked at my prisoner. 

"What do ye want?" Captain Ken growled. 

It sounded like he was in pain. That could be attributed to the gash at the side of his head, along with the numerous slashes on his arms. 

He was beaten yet he still struggled…this captain amused me and I allowed myself to laugh. I'd heard of this _illustrious_ Captain, and did not find myself impressed. I had been curious to sort out the numerous rumors, but not enough to take my effort to do it. Here the opportunity was, dropped at my feet.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time…and now that it's here, I find meself rather disappointed in ye. 'Brave and fierce', hmph! Tis a pity to see such a legend deflated… throw 'em overboard boys, and make sure 'e won't wake up ever again." I let out another deep rumble, and my crewmembers joined in. 

I turned my back to the man, and started towards the helm. The other two crewmembers, both dead, were tossed overboard and now it was Captain Ken's turn. 

He was dragged about halfway across the distance to the railing, before he put up another fight. 

Foolish man. 

"Ye'll suffer for this! I won't go down without a fight!" 

I waved my hand behind me and my men drew their cutlasses. 

Turning slightly, I saw that the indignant captain had stolen a cutlass from one of my men and was now facing off against two of my crew. Doing rather well…at least for a short time. 

It felt wasteful to spend so much effort on one man. I was glad to watch my first mate come from behind the man and cut his head off. The annoyance had finally been dealt with. 

Easy enough prey. At least my men had gotten some kind of amusement for the evening. They continued to laugh to themselves. 

Glancing over at the stairs to the galley, I spotted the limp cabin boy.

"Drag that one off the deck," I gestured to the boy, "don't want his body to block the stairs. Now some of you get moving and check to see what stores we'll need to get to reach our next stop. The rest of you check the condition of the ship."

My crew hurried to the tasks, one picking up the boy and slinging him over his shoulder. It almost saddened me to see such a young lad killed. He just ended up being on the wrong ship. 

My gain, his loss. Such was the world.

Walking up to the helm, I ran my hands slowly over it and let my smile grow. 

At last…we were back at sea. Soon, at least by dawn we would be ready to get revenge for all of the wrongs done to us. 

The _Dilettante_. I'd heard of it before… The usual gossip. My crew had heard conflicting stories about the sex of the captain and if there was witchcraft involved or just mistaken identity.

One story told of the captain being a small woman, slight in build, but very fiery. Formidable with a cutlass. But then there were also tales of a the man fitting the description of the self-proclaimed captain. 

So I guess the puzzle was solved. The man probably just let his woman impersonate him, or something just as stupid.

Really, the mindless banter was quite irritating.

But either way, the _Dilettante_ was mine and I intended to make the best of this opportunity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Day in, day out, the same monotonous routine. 

Oh, how I tire of it.

I get up in the morning, bathe with a dish of water - how primitive - and then dress. After that ritual, I go outside and go to the 'galley' - strange name for a miniscule dining area -, eat breakfast, wander the deck, ignore the sailors, eat lunch, and then do much of the same before dinner. If only there was someone to talk to…my number of naps has been steadily increasing. As has my progress on the cross-stitch Mother insisted I take with me.

At least I had that to do with my hands while bored out of my mind on this floating prison. 

Staring out at the endless ocean, I found my mind wandering. And the majority of the time, it would wander in the direction of the many books I'd read. Not that I was bookish or a shrew mind you. 

Father had refused plenty of proposals to me. I of course had not agreed to any of the men previously either. They weren't worthy of my hand. I was a proper lady, and was waiting for the man with the right elevation in status. Of course it was helpful if he was attractive…and splendidly romantic.

But seeing as though none of the middle-aged men who asked my father for my hand fit all of those attributes, it was only proper that I snuff them as well. 

Oh, the trials and tribulations I endure.

But those books continually came back to my mind. Exhilarating tales of capture and rescue, brigands and heroes. How I wished that a man could come and sweep me off my feet…

Not that I needed one, but it just would have been nice. And considering that all hope of me marrying above or even near my status was dying with this relocation, I thoroughly looked forward to my knight in shining armor.

He would have blond hair, that much I know.

And…blue or green eyes. Maybe a very pretty hazel.

He'd be tan…and oh-so-deliciously muscular…

I felt a blush grow on my cheek and I stopped that train of thought immediately.

This is no time to start having improper thoughts!

Glancing back at the sailors milling about and doing their various tasks, I remembered my location and reaffirmed the vulnerability of a woman who had her mind in the clouds. I was to be firmly based in reality. No more of this wandering mind…

Letting out a sigh, I felt a ping of desire to be someone who could have an adventure… but that was a far-fetched notion, and there was no need for me to feel that way.

I was a lady, Father would have a high position and I would be able to pick from the hopefully large selection of suitable noblemen. 

I need to get off this boat…I'm losing my conversationalist skills if nothing else. I swear that I go days without speaking. A nod and a smile were all that was necessary as far as Father was concerned; he could babble to himself for hours, perhaps days on end, and not even notice that his audience was either bored out of their mind, had fallen asleep, or even was absent.

I gave up and slumped over on the railing, sighing heavily and keeping a dismal gaze out on the ocean. 

The sun was beginning to set, and I smiled softly at the beautiful assemblage of colors that was arrayed before me.

This was perhaps the only thing that brightened my day. It was far too dark and gloomy in the morning, then it got too hot in the afternoon, but early to late evening… things were calm and the colors from the sunset were amazing. I could have watched them all day. 

I think I want to learn how to paint.

Yes, that would be a good talent.

Then I could recall images such as this and bring it to life on canvas.

Another sigh escaped and I lowered my face. 

I really am losing my mind…

A painter? 

I am a _lady_. Respectable ladies throw parties and sew and ensure the public good. We do not paint or do anything outlandish.

But the desire to paint was still there…

Standing tall, I reaffirmed my resolve to keep my respectability. Even if all of the sailors around me were putrid, indecent, and unworthy of my attention, I would be a kind lady and give them their due respect.

It wasn't much that was due to them, but I would give them what they deserved.

But what exactly was that?

Sighing again, I felt my resolve melting again. 

I need Mother…when around her I feel capable and know that all will be well. Father isn't horrible, just overly ambitious. 

I am sixteen years old…and I still need my Mother.

What kind of a lady am I?

Obviously a very sad one.

Breathing deeply I started back for my cabin, and again made the resolution to be a lady.

The sailors had learned to stop trying to make conversation with me, thank goodness, and the trip was silent. 

Reaching my cabin, I closed the door tightly behind me and sat at my desk, pulling out my etiquette book and lightly running my fingers along the print on the cover. "How to be a proper lady". 

Sighing happily, I smiled and began the first chapter for the fifth time this week. Mother had done more for me than she knew. This book was my only connection to my future. And the people of my station, aside from Father that is. But even Father knew nothing of proper manners and how a lady should act. With this book and the tutelage of my Mother dearest…I would be ready to join high society in no time.

Though I fear there will be no high society where we are headed.

Oh dear…

Well, Mother and I will have to begin the high society. The community will be eternally grateful, I'm sure of it.

Nodding to myself, I delved deeper into the advice and guidelines listed in the blessed book before me. 

You will never now how much service this book does for me Mother…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My previous author's note:

*gasps in sheer delight* I got a review from one of my idols!! *almost swoons, then gains control and grins* Doomo arigato gozasi-*blinks* Whoops…Uh…thank you thank you thank you! I love you! I love Winn! *huggles rythmteck* Ah the sheer bliss! The joy! *lets rythmteck go* Er…sorry…I just…*blush* Anyhoo…keep reviewing everyone! Tell your friends, your neighbors, the good people who love PotC! Please!! The more reviews I get, the better I do! (Or so I'd like to believe.) I'm not meaning to delay the plot, I just have to get these other pov's in…otherwise things will be even more out of order than before…perhaps after I finish it I'll change the order and put more of Spriggit and Janette in the beginning…but until then…


	8. Black Sails

Disclaimer: *sign now changed to: Busy, dealing with a kidnappe guest*

(Author's note moved to end.)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 8: Black Sails

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

The next few days passed uneventfully, and I slipped into my old 'Pierre' habits with ease. Thank goodness I'd done it so often that it felt natural. And the crew seemed to think nothing of my story, a few patting me on the head or the shoulder, muttering things ranging from 'That's life, lad', to 'It's tough, but ye'll make it'. Overall, it wasn't very encouraging. But I was determined to deal with it anyway. Forcing a smile was difficult at first, but then it became my regular expression and I helped with restocking the _Pearl_ and prepping the wonderful ship for her next voyage. Working on her only made me miss the _Dilettante_ more dearly. 

Then again, seeing anything remotely like a ship made me miss my _Dilettante_. 

If I don't get her back soon…I don't know what will happen to me.

But I can't give in just yet. I have to survive. 

It was comforting to see so many of my crew about Grenada, and by careful observation I saw them nod or wink to me, but most were signing aboard other vessels for short terms or doing smaller jobs to pass the time. 

Good men…all of them.

If only Kenneth was still alive…

And my other two loyal crewman…

James…

Lawrence…

I breathed deeply and straightened myself, concentrating harder on my swabbing. This is no time to break down into tears. I've already embarrassed myself once, and in front of Captain Jack Sparrow no less. I refuse to do it again. 

Pausing for a moment in my work, I pondered my future. It would be difficult to hide the truth for too long, but I would hold out as long as possible. The tales of the _Pearl's_ speed lightened my grief. Surely this ship, if any, could catch up to the _Dilettante_. She was a fast schooner…but this ship was a legend. 

Narrowing my eyes at my Captain who was standing at the helm barking out orders - well, more like waving his hand and giving out orders - I reminded myself that I was sailing under a supposed legend. The man did have wondrous eyes, and had the luckiest timing I'd seen yet. I suppose I might have some of the worst… Breathing deep again, I returned to my task and cleared my mind of such depressing thoughts. If I can concentrate on holding up this façade and regaining the _Dilettante_ then perhaps I can pull this off. 

I can do this.

No.

I _will _do this.

And so the next few weeks will pass. Nothing eventful, nothing peculiar about me. I will exist as Pierre and be no one of consequence…until the time to reveal myself and regain the _Dilettante_ arrives.

Until then…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Quite the cabin boy - or girl - I reminded myself. Pierre was the smallest person on deck but still had all of his tasks done at a blinding rate, and the quality of the work was something I'd expect from a distinguished pirate…not a scrawny child. Perhaps Pierre could even match _my_ knots…and he was a natural with his cutlass. It looked old enough that he had likely inherited it from a mentor, but still…the way he was so confident with it…

Nah, couldn't be.

Lad - or lass -, Pierre couldn't be more than fifteen at the most. He hardly looked thirteen.

But still…the glint in his eye as he practiced with Anamaria belied his youthful face.

He did have to witness the death of his crew and captain, even if he only heard it…the poor lad - or lass - had been deeply affected by it.

Even so, around the crew he put on a happy expression and could joke along with the best of them. But the bandage, or it could be a wrapping, made me wonder.

Pierre could be a young girl, and it was either her father that was captain or crewman on board her ship or she simply snuck her way in as the charming French boy Pierre. 

It was odd. His French seemed to be genuine, not that I was an expert or anything, but when he spoke in English there were almost no traces of a French accent. If he was originally from a French colony, wouldn't he have an accent?

But he could've been raised at sea…surrounded by an English crew…perhaps he had been bilingual all his life? That was always a possibility.

That lad - or lass - Pierre sure did get me thinking though, and I already had enough to worry about…

Not that I bothered worrying about it, mind ye, but it still was there pricking the back of my mind.

Letting out a sigh I decided to look for something to occupy my mind.

To think, all this thought over one little cabin boy.

Or lass.

"Bloody hell…" I muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

At least the crew was looking lively today. But whatever about? I had woken up and everything seemed as if it was to be as any other day. But even Father seemed fretful… what information did I not have? Breakfast was scanty, and everyone was on their toes. 

What in the world is going on?

And why will no one tell me?

Well, I haven't asked, but still…

Looking around and finally tiring of my ignorance I went up to where the giant wheel was and stopped next to our jittery captain. 

"Sir?" I asked politely, glad to discover that my tongue and lips still worked.

He spared me a glance. "Miss Graton, you really should go into your cabin."

"May I inquire why, sir?" I put a bit of my infamous sweet tone into it.

I could tell it tempted him. My smile of victory was halted as he turned again. 

"Your father didn't want you to know, but these waters are not safe at the moment. For your own safety, please go back to your cabin and content yourself while the issue is dealt with."

"What issue would that be, kind sir?"

Persistence was one of my many virtues. The lady who gives up easily does not win, you see. And I much prefer to win.

Ladies just use different methods than say…unruly sailors or even worse, piratical scoundrels.

He looked anxiously about. My charms were quite effective…if only he'd just snap… I put a pout on my lips and as he looked over all ability to hold back his secret seemed lost.

Victorious again.

"Well…just as long as it's not known where you get the information, you might as well know. Miss Graton…we are being pursued by pirates. And not just any pirate ship…we believe it to be the legendary _Black Pearl_."

What?

Had he just said…

Pirates?

Speak of the devil…

I turned slightly and looked behind the ship, squinting in hopes of seeing something.

Perhaps just even being pursued by a pirate ship would be enough adventure to give me something to think about for a time.

"Surely we can outrun them," I began, but stopped myself short as I saw the grim expression on the captain.

"She has black sails, Miss Graton. And no ship that any of us has seen can gain on its prey that quickly. I truly recommend you go below deck and pray for all of our souls. I'm sorry that it must come to this, but please Miss Graton. For your safety."

Numbly nodding, I turned and walked back to my cabin.

Pirates…we were being chased by legendary pirates.

Had I been praying for adventure? Something exciting?

And besides that fact…would God answer in such a way?

Taking another glance back and now spotting a growing black and brown speck in the distance, my thoughts wandered more…

Perhaps the sailors had sinned and were being punished…

Surely _I_ was not the offensive one…right?

Of course not…I'm a lady. And ladies only do respectable things.

But pirates…

They come and plunder and pillage and rape…

Rape?

Looking around quickly, I was reminded that I was the only woman aboard this floating prison.

Oh dear…

I think I'm getting light headed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Finally! Something to do!

I held tightly to the rigging and stood on the railing, watching our fast approach of the seemingly French ship. 

I couldn't remember the model's name…nor could I read the name written on the back, but the flag atop its mast was definitely French. 

Wait…no one else speaks French.

Great.

Glancing over at my captain at the helm, I sighed at the impending situation.

No doubt I'll have to discuss negotiations, if it comes to that. 

Well, at least I'll get to have a real fight for once.

Anamaria was good, I'll give her that…but I want a real challenge. Grinning to myself, I returned to my previous eager position.

Here comes my adventure…and oh how much I need this.

If nothing else…a good bit of swashbuckling will take my mind off the grief which hovers threateningly over me. I assume that I appear to be a cheery lad, but my dreams at night…

A shudder ran down my spine.

Those still haunt me during my waking hours.

And my silly grins only grow due to those images.

Time and time again, I have to watch my crew mutiny, or die, or…anything else awful. 

I've never seen myself die. Yes, I've been thrown in the ocean, but thank goodness I've never had to see my glassy gaze and pallid limbs floating among those of the dead… 

I respected Davy Jones' Locker…but I never wished to join those who inhabit those dark depths. Glancing to my right, I watched the water breaking against the _Pearl's_ hull and smiled to myself. 

I was aboard a legendary pirate ship. I would have my revenge, and fear of death should not hinder my mission. 

"I'll avenge your death Kenneth…Lawrence, James. Don't you worry."

Besides, I have _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to help me…

Glancing back at said man, my grin broadened. This would be a thoroughly enjoyable experience. He is fun to banter with…and I can only hope to see his cutlass in action. But today…I would see it. The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow would fight today, and I would watch to see just how good this man was. 

Though it was doubtful this French vessel would provide much of a challenge…it was still a possibility. 

Breathing in deeply, I allowed my smirk to turn a bit malicious. 

Good things come to those who wait. 

And good things were soon to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: *evil grin* Got some awesome stuff lined up for the near future… just have to get through this next bit….*rubs hands together maliciously, eyes glinting* then things will be awesome. Don't you worry…next chapter or two and then…*sighs happily* Oh-so-awesomeness coming… And thanks for all the reviews! Keep them comin'! Thanks a ton KawaiiRyu, HealerAriel, and Gwyn ap Rhys! I love you all! And perhaps ideas and comments would be helpful…hmmm? (I don't think you realize how excited I get when I get e-mail…my roommate can attest to the loud shrieks of glee…)


	9. Overhaul

Disclaimer: *squeals and giggles of delight are heard from behind the closed door, with the sign reading: Busy entertaining herself and guest…No! Not in that way! We're playing 'hearts', sicko's!*

Authors Note: Doomo arigato minna! (Thank you thank you thank you!) Sorry I didn't get it up earlier today…well, er…actually. Whatever, I got it up really late at night/early morning. Same difference. Hope you enjoy! Here it is, updated like! With new, correct French! Thanks Ursula!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 9: Overhaul 

(To gain upon in a chase; to overtake.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Battle on the high seas…

The sights, the smells…

The excitement.

My grin couldn't be much wider as the _Pearl_ rushed after our prey. A French ship, the flag said all. They likely wouldn't put up much of a fight, or have much booty, but still... It was something to look forward to. Even Pierre seemed excited. I chuckled to myself as I saw Pierre leaning off the railing as far as he could. 

It was a good thing Pierre was so young. He still had time to adjust and forget the tragedies of his past. Not that he wasn't bound to have more in the future, but such experiences would only make him stronger. 

Landlubbers always talk of how a pirate's life seems like it is so easy…but most wouldn't last a week as a hand aboard most pirate ships. 

Pierre though…he either had been raised aboard a ship or merely adjusted well. Time would only tell how well he was at swordplay. Sure, he sparred rather well against Anamaria…but when death was an actual option… 

Nodding slightly to myself, I made the mental note to either have Anamaria keep an eye on Pierre, or do it myself. There would be no need to lose such an interesting cabin boy just yet. 

Though dissolving the issues surrounding Pierre…no. Captain Jack Sparrow can solve this mystery without having to search a dead body. Besides, that's just a little bit too morbid for my taste.

Grinning broadly and holding tightly to the helm, our prey came only closer…and closer. 

Within ten minutes, maybe less, this ship would be ours for the taking. Unless the crew put up a fight…and then it would be around twenty minutes. 

Ah, a pirate's life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

What in heaven's name is going on? The room, I presumed it was my cabin, was twirling about and there were loud noises all around.

Wait…

We were being pursued by pirates…and there was little hope of our escape. And... why am I here? Wasn't I out on deck, returning to my room after the awful discovery? Narrowing my eyes - and then closing them after I discovered that such an action made the room spin even faster - I tried to recollect my last waking moment, or at least the memories corresponding to them.

Oh yes…I had remembered more about what pirates were like, and how I am the only…

I felt the color, or what little that was left of it, drain from my cheeks.

Rape. Pirates rape and ravage.

I must've fainted.

It would certainly explain the gap in my memory, and how I've ended up on my bed in my cabin.

Now that my breathing and vision had returned to normal I distinguished metal clanging amongst the clamor going on outside.

As the throbbing in my head began to match the rhythm of the clanging I started to wish they'd really stop all this nonsense and not make my headache any worse.

Really, how loud and raucous must they be?

Despite all of my perfectly reasonable wishes, the yelling got louder. And what were they saying?

Was that English? Oh dear…

If they don't speak French then…I'll have absolutely no way to demand my safety. If they find me…

Now wait a moment.

I am, as of yet, unnoticed. Who's to say that they _will_ notice me?

But…

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping this entire ordeal would end soon.

I'm irresistible!

How could they _not_ notice me?

Oh dear…

I sat still and waited for a brilliant idea to come to me.

And waited.

And waited yet some more.

Maybe if I don't make any noise and my door is locked tightly they'll leave me be…

Well, I can't seem to formulate any other ideas. I guess that's my only option for survival.

How dreadful. Where's my knight in shining armor when I need him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

My cutlass was just as swift.

Just as deadly.

Well, I hadn't killed any French sailors yet, but this was only because I didn't feel the need to spill so much blood.

Not yet at least.

I noted Sparrow's precaution instantly. He had kept his battles near me, obviously to keep an eye on inexperienced little 'Pierre'. Just as well. I can keep an eye on him too. 

"Jacque!" my opponent yelled, darting his gaze to a man out of my range of vision. "Jíl distrairai! Tíl attaqueras de derrière!"

My nostrils flared and I attacked with more vigor. These foolish sailors thought they had the upper hand, but I would prove them wrong. 

I could feel more of Sparrow's gaze on me, but what does it matter? I can always attest to doing well under pressure. Lessons from a very young age…

Whatever it takes to keep up this façade.

Well…I suppose it would be wise to not show off _all_ of my skills then, wouldn't it?

The fateful bootstep behind me was shortly cut off by a yell and I sliced my opponent's sword arm along the wrist, causing him to drop his blade and allow me to turn around quickly. 

Sparrow.

Curse his protectiveness.

I could've dealt with both men.

But I hid my frustration as surprise.

My captain stood behind me, and pulled his sword out of the French sailor's back. Jacque I suppose his name was.

I stepped on the fallen sword of my enemy and held my blade to his neck, smirking to myself as he clutched his wrist and glared at me. 

"Ne suppose pas que nous sommes les imbécile qui ne parlons pas français. Fais-tu attention pour ton cou," I spat out. 

The sailor's eyes darkened. "Tu parle Français.."

"Oui," my smirk broadened.

"Pierre," Sparrow walked up to my side, his cutlass still in hand, but now down at his side.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Care to tell those of us who don't speak French what just happened?"

I spared him a glance. "The fool simply thought that he could tell his friend, which you so gracefully dealt with, to stab me in my back. I then told him that not all of us are fools without any knowledge of his language." My smirk turned a little malicious. "Warned him of losing his head. Then he said I spoke French, and I confirmed it. Nothing more, Cap'n."

Sparrow's kohl-lined eyes watched me for a moment, then he nodded. "Anamaria!"

"Aye Cap'n?" I heard her boots near us.

"Is the entire crew subdued?"

"Aye Cap'n, we've got the rest of the prisoners around the mast. Do you want us to tie them up?"

He nodded. "Pierre, bring your prisoner over as well. And then I'll be requiring your assistance."

"My French you mean?"

He grinned and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Smart lad."

I glared at the sailor across from me and gestured with my cutlass. This time he was obedient, and all of the crew was tied to the mast. There appeared to be one passenger… a nicely dressed gentlemen. The crew was whispering softly to him, I believe his name was Monsieur Graton. Sounds likes a rich Frenchman name. Makes sense. He was definitely unnerved. He would continually glance towards a point to my right. Where I believe some cabins were located. He was worried about something…or someone.

My train of thought was broken as Sparrow put a hand on my shoulder.

Oh was his hand warm…

No! Can't get distracted. 

I sheathed my cutlass. Now I would have to use my words and wit.

Splendid. 

I kept my smirk to a minimum. The French crew already was tense enough. There was no need to set them off any more.

"Which one is the captain, Pierre?"

I scanned the men tied to the mast. "Qui est le capitaine?"

A middle aged man straightened and kept his tone stiff. "Je suis le capitaine."

Lifting my gaze a bit to see Sparrow better, I pointed to the man. "There he is, Cap'n."

Sparrow nodded and had me walk with him until we stopped before the man. "Now, ask the fine gentlemen what goods he'd like to give to us willingly?"

"Qu'est-ce que donnerez-vous volontiers?"

The man reminded me of a bird…a nasty, sniveling one. And his feathers were definitely ruffled by my words. 

My words came out harshly. "Nous pouvons fouillons ton bateau si nécessaire. Nous n'avons pas besoin tu et ton équipage trouver quel nous manque."

Sparrow titled his head a bit. 

"I only said that we can always search his ship if necessary. We don't need him or his crew to take what we need."

He nodded. "Good lad."

I concentrated my eyes on the captain and assumed a more threatening stance, putting my hand back on my cutlass' handle. 

With this action, the bird-captain spoke quickly, his eyes constantly moving down to my cutlass handle, as well as Sparrow's. "Nous avons divers articles. Et un grande portion de le bagage de les passagers. C'est au dessous le pont."

"He says 'We have a variety of goods. And a good deal of the passenger's luggage. It is all below deck'." I repeated. "Cap'n? What reply should I make?"

Sparrow gained his typical cocky expression. "Thank him for his cooperation. Men!" He barked out.

His hand slid off my shoulder and for a split second I was tempted to follow his lead, if only to keep the warmth of his hand on my shoulder… But I have business to deal with.

"It's all below deck! A few will search the rest of the ship for anything else of value. And bring any other passengers to me. I'll be at the helm."

The captain and his crew looked warily between Sparrow and myself. I simply smiled demurely. "Merci pour votre coopération." 

I nodded my head and started off towards the cabins. I always did like searching through people's belongings. It not only gave insight into their lives…but there were always far more interesting trinkets to be found there than in a treasure chest. Such as the mirror back in my cabin…

And there was Monsieur Graton's constant glances over in this general direction. No need to neglect such hints and clues.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on my stroll. 

Finding a small corridor, I paused at the shadows within. The battle in the open air was over…but there could still be men hiding here. Cowards, but still men with swords capable of skewering me. And that was not something I normally looked forward to. I preceded slowly, and calmed a bit as my eyes adjusted to the shadows.

This corridor was well traveled. Someone or something was down here. Or at least someone had been. There were three doors to examine, and the first two revealed small cabins, no doubt one of them belonging to the first or second mate, and the other being the French gentlemen, Monsieur Graton. 

He was definitely fretting about something, and what do men fret about besides their lives, treasure and…a grin slid onto my face as I heard a bit of shuffling behind the third door.

Children. Or his wife.

No doubt they'd keep them hidden. We _are_ ruthless pirates after all.

So with a broadening grin I tapped on the door, seeing instantly that it was locked and blockaded. 

Time to employ my French again it seems…

"Hello?" I asked, hoping the occupant didn't have any weapons on them and that my French was similar enough to the sailors aboard this vessel. But it should be rather close, I've had to listen to them jabber for long enough. "Mademoiselle Graton?"

After a short pause a hesitant high-pitched voice replied in sickeningly impeccable French. "Who is it? What is going on?"

"Just one of the sailors, Mademoiselle," I couldn't keep my grin from being malicious, but my intonation stayed genuine. "All is well now, please come out."

"I…I wish to speak to the captain. Go get him."

Demanding isn't she?

"I am very sorry Mademoiselle Graton, but the captain is indisposed. He actually requested that you meet him at the helm."

"The _what_?"

Her haughty tone was grating my nerves already. This was a bad sign…we'd only been talking for a mere minute or so.

"I thought all your sailors knew not to use such foolish sailor terms when speaking to me." Her agitation was nowhere near mine, but it gave me the impression that she was…scolding a child.

Maybe the crew had tired of her and locked her in here to keep her out of their way, and for the sake of their sanity.

"My sincerest apologies, Mademoiselle. The captain is waiting where the large wheel used for steering is located. Would you please do him the honor of coming to such a location?"

Gah…if I have to keep this up for much longer I'll just shoot off the lock and hit the stupid girl over the head and drag her on deck. 

A small grin crept back onto my face, replacing the irked scowl that had grown as our conversation had continued. 

But the best part of all was that I hadn't lied. Perhaps I wasn't so much a sailor as a pirate…but in all other ways I was completely honest. Sparrow was at the helm, and was now in charge of this vessel, and he _had_ requested that all occupants of the ship be brought before him.

After what seemed an eternity, the woman answered and scooted what sounded like a chair out of the way, unlocking the door too. "This shouldn't take long, I still have very important things to attend to. Really, whatever could the captain need from me-" the door swung open and my pistol was aimed at her heart.

She stared for a moment, then her gaze lowered to my pistol.

"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle," I tipped my hat a bit and flashed her a grin. "The captain intends to look over all of his prisoners. If you would be so kind?" I took a step back and gestured down the corridor. "Can't keep him waiting, can you?"

"Y-you…you lied to me." Her words were no more than a breathless whisper. But she started slowly down the hall, my pistol pressed to her back.

"You're mistaken, Mademoiselle. I am a sailor, but also a pirate. And the captain _does_ want to see you at the helm. And since your crew is subdued, things are quite calm. So, to be technical and completely honest, I didn't say one lie to you. I only allowed your assumptions to be incorrect."

She turned her head slightly and I detected a hint of…ah, that's it, disgust, revolt. Most anything along that particular tangent.

I merely broadened my grin and pushed her a bit harder with my pistol, my fingers firmly away from the trigger and the gun still uncocked.

As legend tells, Sparrow was - and still is - very fond of women. And Mademoiselle Graton was a very pretty one. Were I the jealous type, I would've considered disposing of her and taking her hair for a wig, or just taking the wig, depending on how much she irritated me at that particular moment. 

No reason to agitate my _dear_ Captain Sparrow, so I'll just turn her over to him.

How did this girl stand all the frilly layers…and how did she _still_ look so clean after being out to sea for so long… Well, she probably had far more opportunities to bathe, and that would provide for a lot of her cleanliness. 

I have better things to do with my time…like working with the rigging and everything else associated with running a ship. 

Though it would be nice to have some of the men smell better…But they're not about to change their ways real soon. Oh well…


	10. Mistranslations

Disclaimer: *squeals and runs out of the door, Captain Jack Sparrow's hat on her head* Can't catch me! *sprints down the hall*

*the aforementioned Captain stumbles out the door, then spots his hat and hurries after* Hey! Come back here! Scurvy cur!

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Which are now moved to the end! (Plus…I think most of the French is correct…I'm still getting Ursula to help me with it…)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 10: Mistranslations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

A very successful morning, I must say.

Taking a ship with no casualties on our side. I may have had to watch Pierre's back, but such was the life of a pirate. The lad hadn't even thanked me. Oh well, probably too surprised by the close call on his life.

Or had that been agitation in his gaze?

Probably not.

Either way, having Pierre in my crew had proven most helpful. No more having to talk to French crews and not have a clue what they were saying. The loot that my men were showing to me in passing looked fairly valuable. Plenty of supplies too. All the better, as I wondered if Pierre would eat up our stores in a week. 

Now what was this? 

A woman…

Squinting and leaning on the helm, I spotted Pierre holding her at gunpoint, having the pale beauty come my way. 

Good Pierre.

Very good.

My grin broadened. "What have we here, Pierre?"

"A bit off irritation, I'd say. But you told us to bring any prisoners to you. So here she is."

The two walked up the stairs and the woman paled even more as she got nearer. 

"Hello, lass," I put on my most charming grin.

She looked nervously - why should she be nervous? - over her shoulder and at me. 

Well, her ship had been commandeered by a band of pirates…that could definitely have something to do with it.

Perhaps quite a bit to do with it.

"Pierre, put your pistol away. She can't do any harm now, nor do I see her doing much previously either."

His eyes narrowed, but he put it away. 

"Thank ye lad. Now, lass, tell me your name."

The woman looked between us again, and only seemed more perplexed.

"Pierre?"

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Does she only speak French?"

"It would seem so, Cap'n."

Great. Pierre doesn't seem too fond of her, and is the only one who can talk to her. 

"Pierre, please ask her for her name."

He nodded and spit out something in French.

She looked defiantly at him for a moment, but he only put his hand to his cutlass handle, and she finally spoke.

"Je suis Janette Graton."

So was it Je suis…or was it Janette?

Pierre looked over at me, "May I introduce Mademoiselle Janette Graton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

Janette looked to Pierre, but his gaze was staring out at the ocean.

"Pierre?"

"Oh, sorry Cap'n." Pierre turned slightly. "C'est un plaisir pour faire votre connaissance."

She really was quite beautiful…not in the way of most Tortuga ladies, but…more towards the elegance of Elizabeth. Her tightly fitting dress gave hints of _quite_ attractive curves… 

And her dark brown hair? The curls seemed to be perfectly shaped…she must have styled them that morning, as they were starting to wilt. I had no qualms whatsoever about her face…and her eyes? I could look into those beautiful azure orbs for quite some time. But now, they emanated fear and anxiety. Can't have a pretty woman terrified when Captain Jack Sparrow's around. 

Though Scarlet and Giselle weren't too happy with me recently…

But that's besides the point.

The woman was by now looking around and her anxiety was only growing. Pierre would be the only person who could convey any kind of comforting words to her. 

I guess that settles things.

"Pierre, I have another favor to ask of you."

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Escort our lovely guest to my cabin and wait there with her. I'll be over shortly."

He started a bit. "Guest? But, Cap'n…she's a-"

"Remember who's captain, Pierre."

For a moment Pierre left his mouth open, a bit of contempt in his eyes, then he closed it. "I remember."

"And you'll take her to my cabin, savvy?" 

"Savvy, Cap'n."

"Good lad."

Pierre nodded and quickly jabbered off something to the girl. She looked back in surprise, then let out a little gasp as Pierre grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

A smirk found its way back onto my lips and I scanned over the French vessel. Everything is in order, and I will have a beautiful woman in my cabin. 

How much better could life get?

Well, rum.

But I have plenty of that. Made sure of that in Grenada. Really must remember to thank Pierre for all of his assistance.

He bartered quite well…even when half drunk.

I keep discovering more and more potential in that lad every time I see him. Must be a full blooded pirate. 

Now wait just a moment…

Why was I thinking so much about Pierre?

Okay, he is an enigma…but it's not right for me to think about a cabin boy so much.

But was he a cabin lass? Or rather, she a cabin lass? 

Letting out a sigh, I admitted defeat to the never ending argument. Until I either confronted Pierre about it - unwise and just…strange - or Pierre showed himself to be one sex or the other, I would be left to wonder. 

I only hope that I'm right.

But I'm not even sure if he's a boy or a girl…

My smirk returned.

Which means I'm right either way.

Brilliant.

Can't let my admirers forget that I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. 

Shouldn't let the crew handle all of the looting. I_ am_ a pirate after all. 

I quickly spotted Mr. Gibbs with his hands full of a chest. Couldn't have been too heavy, seeing as though he was carrying it, and didn't seem the least bit strained. 

"Mr. Gibbs, what have you there?"

"Oh, this Jack, looks like a chest of dresses. Think it's probably the little French lasses…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

I found myself doing the inevitable. Translating for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and his new bit of French fluff, Miss 'Too-Delicate-To-Be-More-Than-A-Decoration'. 

But she was helpful in one aspect, possibly two.

One: being around her reaffirmed my joy at being a pirate, even a measly cabin boy.

Two: She brought this awful situation to pass.

All right, I know that sounded like a negative…but the positive part was that this situation had so many amusing possibilities…

And it had been so long without good entertainment…

"Now, Pierre," Sparrow's voice brought me back to the present, "Sit down. I need your help in having Miss…" he looked between us, holding onto the 's' for a bit too long.

"Graton, Cap'n." I added quickly. 

"Yes," he nodded decisively. "You will be translating for Miss Graton and myself. Are ye up for the task?"

"Of course, Cap'n." I flashed a smile. He had no idea what he was setting himself up for. And that was the best part! "Do all I can ta be of service."

Sparrow smiled at the French woman and gestured at the seat directly across the table. "Please, have a seat Miss Graton."

She batted those sad, weepy eyes and looked confused. 

Really…how hard is it to understand that gesture? Withholding a sigh, I sat to her left and forced a comforting smile. All the while I concentrated hard on keeping my tone warm and my enunciation impeccable. "Plairiez-vous me faites l'honneur de séance?" 

She looked to me for a moment, as if she _still_ didn't comprehend the situation. 

Finally a small smile tugged at her mouth and she whispered. "Merci."

This was going to be a long conversation…I could tell that already. "Thank you."

He seemed rather pleased that she was beginning to calm, and started again. "I want to make ye as _comfortable_ as possible during this trip, and want to know of any concerns ye 'ave."

"Le Capitaine veut savoir si vous avez n'importe quelles inquiétudes. Et ajoute qu'il souhaite vous garder _confortable_ sur notre voyage." A small grin came onto my face as I waited for her reaction. Twisting words was so very fun…'The Captain wants to know if you have any concerns. And adds that he wishes to keep you _comfortable _on our voyage.' 

I smiled knowingly, though it was doubtful Sparrow would've caught the glint in my eye as I spoke of his 'comforts'.

The girl seemed caught off guard but didn't go into hysterics again. "Je souhaite retourner la maison, et être indemne." 

I repeated her concerns, that she wished to return home and be unharmed, hoping the conversation would perk up soon. It finally did when Sparrow wanted to compliment her. 

"Janet, right?"

I nodded. "But it's pronounced 'Zah-net', Cap'n."

"Your…eyes are beautiful, like the ocean."

It took me a moment, but then I remembered that I was supposed to translate. Why had I even paused and started to feel embarrassed? It wasn't like Sparrow was complimenting me… Not that I'd like him to anyway. 

But continuing on…

Finally, I can have some more fun! Now…to word it just right…'the Captain says your eyes are similar to the ocean; he would love to see them sinking into the depths.' Yes…that'll do. 

The words came off my tongue perfectly…ah, the joy of French. "Janette, le Capitaine dit que vos yeux sont similaires à l'océan; il aimerait les voir couler dans les profondeurs."

The effect was unforgettable. The size of the said beauties increased and I was sure the girl would've cried, had she not run out of tears hours before. "P-p-pourquoi dites-vous cela, le Capitaine?"

I repeated her question: Why do you say that, Captain?

He gave her his usual devilish grin…only adding to her terror. "Well, love, because that's what I see as I look into 'em."

Oh the joy you bring me Jack Sparrow…the pure joy.

"Cela est que le Capitaine envisage comme il dévisage dans vos yeux pendant ces dure des heures." 

My poetry surprised even me…what could be more beautiful? 'That is what the Captain envisions as he stares into your eyes during these last hours…' Ah, the beauty.

My words had only frightened the girl more. "Les dernières heures?" 

"You truly see that?" I said to Sparrow, finding it difficult not to imitate her sickeningly sweet soprano. Of course, I ignored her true reply: these last hours?

Sparrow nodded, leaning forward onto the table. No doubt he thought she was wary of his advancements, not his 'threats' of her last hours.

"Q-que me sera-t-il obligé à advenir? Pourquoi il me lancera dans les profondeurs?"

It seemed the French lass had some stomach to her…having the head to continue to talk. Even the nerve to give a reply: 'What is to become of me? Why will he throw me into the depths?' She seemed to be a poet as well…

Sparrow was looking to me and I swallowed. I can't get lost in my thoughts, he's expecting her 'response'. "Why do you shower me with these flatteries? Can you not see that I am undeserving?"

He scoffed. "Undeserving? I'm surprised ye recognize them as compliments! Ye must have men flocking all about ye on shore!"

My mind raced with the possibilities… 'Into the depths? Who says I won't just keelhaul you, or ravage you and then leave you to my men?'

"Dans les profondeurs? Qui dit que j'ai gagné't seulement la quille vous transporte, ou vous ravager et vous part alors à mes hommes?"

The reply was barely off my lips when another impossible thing happened. The already pale woman had lost even more color in her face and appeared to be shaking. "S-s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît avoir la pitié sur moi et me permets de va pour étayer ou un autre bateau de marchand. Mon père paiera l'argent de rançon. Seulement m'épargner, s'il vous plaît."

She was getting to be quite desperate…but my fun wouldn't end just yet. Begging for her life and wanting to be left ashore or on a merchant ship? We just raided the ship she was on…what position was she in to bargain? And her father's ransom? We already took all the gold on the ship…how rich could he be? Remembering not to drift into my thoughts again, I composed my words carefully. "Captain, I am flattered. Truly, but I still do not believe you. The…the…"

Before I could stop him, he leaned forward more, and she let out an ear-splitting shriek, jumping to her feet and hurrying in a flurry of skirts to the other side of the cabin.

Sparrow and myself covered our ears, but he recovered sooner than I. Perhaps it was that he was farther from the source of the awful sound… But it must have been that, or else I would've made a wild dash for the door to give him time to cool off. 

"_What_ have you been sayin', Pierre?" he growled, now inches from me.

"Nothing you haven't, Cap'n." I quipped instantly.

My expression got slightly worried as I was hauled out of my seat and held up by my shirt collar. 

"There is no way my words would've had _that_ effect on her. Now tell me, _what_ did you say to her?"

It was becoming harder to hold back my laughter, but his expression warned of nasty consequences. Month of swabbing? Two months? Hopefully not.

"She's French, Cap'n. Things get lost in translations all the time-"

He jerked me closer and I gasped for air, grabbing his wrist to keep my air supply steady and my shirt uninjured. 

"You will tell me exactly what you said to her, scurvy cur!" His tone confirmed all suspicions of his eyes' sincerity and I felt compelled to be a bit more honest. 

No need to be so quick to be obedient…he _had_ been the one to bring this all about. 

"All right," I mumbled, and then cleared my throat, "Plairiez-vous me faites-" 

"_Pierre,_" his growl made me freeze up. "In _English_."

"All right!" I let out a sigh and went mostly limp in his grip again. "I twisted your words and now she thinks she'll either be ravaged or keel hauled. And that these are her last hours. She started to beg for you to let her go or get a ransom from her father."

His eyes narrowed. "You changed my compliments to threats?"

"Basically put, yes."

Sparrow glanced over at the frightened bit of fluff, obviously contemplating his next course of action. Feeling just a bit giddy still, I dared to speak up.

"I could try translatin' again, Cap'n, if ye'd li-"

His glare shut me up and I merely grinned mischievously.

"I can't trust you not to twist my words again. And she won't trust me now…" his tone got as dark as I'd ever heard it. "Get back on deck, and stay out of my sight."

With that, I was roughly dropped and barely landed on my feet, bowing my head and tipping my hat at the fluff, hurrying out the door..

Talk about a close call…but it was oh so much fun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rythmteck: Hope you don't choke on too much more water…though I do enjoy seeing that people like my humor…I always get afraid it's not funny…

KawaiiRyu: Well, thanks again! I do love my compliments…brighten my day, they do. And I'm glad you caught up. *nods* Can't say how often I'll get chapters up, but I do have 16 pages of later scenes waiting to be reached…*sighs* Curse my awful writing habits…if only I could always write chronologically…I'd have so much more up… *shakes her head*


	11. A Most Unpleasant Experience

Disclaimer: *still fleeing down the hall* Can't catch me! 

*Sparrow catches up and grabs her, but she twists in his grip and both go tumbling to the floor, quite to their surprise, rather tangled up in each other's limbs*

Hmm…maybe I don't mind being caught…

Authors Note: Arr, fun abounds here mateys! Finally we get to see the mind behind the fluff…and prove if there is one. *grins* But of course there is…amazing how this is my longest chapter yet…hope ye all enjoy it. And, of course, I must credit my dear friend Nini with the secondary title…she _did_ suggest it to me…*grins* Thank ye! More than twice the number of reviews for number of chapters! Yeah! Now if only we could triple or even quadruple it…*evil grin* But… for me reviewers…(at the end now.)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 11: A Most Unpleasant Experience

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Sitting still gets tiring quite quickly. As does pacing. But, at least when you pace you get the luxury of moving. Eternity seemed to come and go before the silence was put to a painful end. Someone was knocking on my door.

"Hello?" the boy asked. It sounded like one of the younger boys learning how to be sailors. "Mademoiselle Graton?"

I hesitated for a moment, and then put on my best voice. "Who is it? What is going on?"

"Just one of the sailors, Mademoiselle," the lad seemed quite cheery from coming from a battle. We must have won with ease. It sure took them long enough to inform me of the victory. "All is well now, please come out."

"I…" my voice cracked, now that was _definitely _not leaving a good impression. Sadly, there's nothing I can do but continue. "I wish to speak to the captain. Go get him."

"I am very sorry Mademoiselle Graton, but the captain is indisposed. He actually requested that you meet him at the helm."

Irritating sailor…I thought I'd set them straight on how to speak to me. I suppose I'll have to tell them _again_. 

"The _what_?" I paused, giving the boy a chance to realize his mistake. When he gave no reply, I continued. "I thought all you sailors knew not to use such foolish sailor terms when speaking to me." 

"My sincerest apologies, Mademoiselle. The captain is waiting where the large wheel used for steering is located. Would you please do him the honor of coming to such a location?"

Now…I have to decide if I'll comply with this disrespectful little sailor or if I will simply ignore him and wait for the captain to come to me, like propriety demands. 

Since propriety is the way a proper lady acts, I shall just have to wait for him to come.

But, then I'll be stuck here even longer.

Giving my dull quarters a cursory examination, I remembered how the prospect of staying was not a pleasant option.

I really need to get out of this room. I suppose…that this one time I can give in and ignore propriety. Besides, the sailor is sure not to know the conduct of propriety, and if he did, he was certainly not following them.

So I began to move the chair out of the way, unlocking the door and opening it. "This shouldn't take long, I still have very important things to attend to. Really, whatever could the captain need from me-"

My heart stopped in mid-beat. 

This was no sailor…this was a…a…

Pirate.

I had always imagined them to be taller, but he did appear to be a younger pirate. He was smiling and that was all that was pleasant about him. His clothing was in sad shape, and well…his odor wasn't all that pleasant. Though, to be honest, he didn't smell as bad as many of the sailors either. But then…I lowered my gaze and saw the flash of metal. A pistol. Oh dear…

"Good afternoon, Mademoiselle," he tipped his shabby hat and flashed a broader grin. "The captain intends to look over all of his prisoners. If you would be so kind?" He took a step back and gestured down the corridor. "Can't keep him waiting, can you?"

"Y-you…you lied to me." My voice refused to be louder than a whisper. The look in his eye made me want to shake…but I would not be weak. I had no choice but to obey. I don't want to die…

Stiffly I began to walk down the hall, and then I held in a gasp as I felt the pistol be pressed to my back. Okay…I'll scream if I keep thinking about this…don't think about it. Don't think about it…

The wretched boy spoke again. And his continuously perfect French surprised… and irritated me. "You're mistaken, Mademoiselle. I am a sailor, but also a pirate. And the captain _does_ want to see you at the helm. And since your crew is subdued, things are quite calm. So, to be technical and completely honest, I didn't say one lie to you. I only allowed your assumptions to be incorrect."

Insolent, insufferable…Oh! I don't know how I'll stand him. 

I looked over my shoulder and was discouraged when my look of extreme disgust resulted in only a broad grin from the boy, the pistol being shoved against my back even harder.

And so we continued forward, towards the place the sailor had called…the 'helm' I believe. Stupid name for it, really. 

Getting back on deck was a terrifying experience. All of the crew was tied around the large…mast…and even Father was looking on in horror! Oh…how this must pain him. 

Certainly not as much as me though. _He_ doesn't have the gun shoved into his back. 

As we were about to reach the stairs leading to the…helm, I finally noticed a man leaning over the wheel. 

He was most definitely a pirate…but was not altogether entirely unpleasant. His clothes seemed to be a better state than the boy behind me, but he was the captain. Or so I gathered from the situation. All of the other pirates had paused in their plundering, but this man was not. He seemed to have the privilege of surveying the ship and not having to do much else. 

His gaze was on me, and well…it did not give me a comforting feeling. The awful man grinned and spoke to the boy in English…or what I think is English. 

The boy replied back gruffly, not seeming too pleased with the situation.

Well, I'm not too happy about it either. Is that a puddle of blood…oh my…

All right, let me think a moment. Why am I not screaming and cowering? I'm being taken captive by pirates - not ugly pirates, but pirates nonetheless - at gunpoint. 

Shock.

Yes, that has to be it…

Here we were, the pirate boy and myself, up the stairs, almost to the captain. Just a lovely situation this was becoming. 

Then the captain was looking at me, and…heaven forbid, giving me a…was that a lecherous expression? And he said something too…

Now I think my shock is wearing off…I can definitely feel my heart beating again. Not to mention my nerves getting worse. The boy hadn't said anything for a time, and he speaks both languages, does he not? I glanced back at him, and then returned my eyes to the captain. Can't trust him not to…not to…well, I'm not sure what he'd do, but nothing sounds too appealing as of yet. 

Not that anything _will _ever be appealing coming from a pirate, except being freed from them to continue on our course. 

"Pierre," the Captain began, and then continued speaking in English. That was a French name…was the boy Pierre? 

The boy eyed the captain, and then put the pistol away. 

Oh thank God for that…I don't know what I would've done had the boy jabbed harder or…slipped. 

The captain seemed pleased by this action, and then spoke to me again. 

Why does he bother? Perhaps…perhaps Pierre, awful boy that he was, would tell me what the man was saying to me. This was all very confusing. First I think my crew has beaten the pirates, then I'm being forced by pirates to come to their captain…and then he continues to try and speak to me in English. What kind of lady does he think I am?

"Pierre?" the captain asked again.

The boy replied. Undoubtedly, that was the boy's name. 

The two continued to converse for a few more seconds, but I wouldn't have been able to make anything of the babbled words anyway. 

Pierre nodded. "What's your name?"

What? I scowled and let my eyes show the boy my disagreement to the request. He thinks he can just lie to me - no matter how he tries to deny it - force me by gunpoint out here and…oh my, he's putting his hand on a…that is one awful looking sword. 

I think it's best not to test him any further.

"I am Janette Graton."

Pierre looked to the captain and said something, including my name. 

The captain spoke in return. 

This wasn't too bad, I suppose. Now I can hope that Pierre will tell me what the man said…but he's staring out into nothingness.

The captain brought him back to reality. "Pierre?"

He muttered something in English, and then turned a little closer to me. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. 

At least the man had some manners. Or could take an introduction properly. 

Was he…oh dear.

He was looking me up and down. How very improper…was that a blush? Oh dear oh dear…

Now, I can't meet his gaze…I'll just…look around the ship. Yes, sounds like a splendid idea.

I hardly noticed that the two pirates had been conversing, when I heard Pierre say something quickly in French, and then as I looked to him in confusion he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. We hurried back down the stairs and towards…oh no. Any place but there. We were headed towards the board that went from this place I now saw as my refuge to that…that pirate boat.

I refuse to go there. 

So as we reached the board I set my weight backwards. Pierre tugged for a moment, then saw my defiance and a snarl came onto his lips.

"Tis not wise to test me, Miss Graton. I still have my pistol and cutlass. Not to mention the power to make you go wherever I want you to go, and do whatever I tell you to do."

"I refuse to go on that pirate…boat."

"Ship, Mademoiselle. And it's the _Black Pearl_ just incase you didn't hear. Captain Sparrow ordered that you be taken to his cabin, and that's exactly where I'll take you. Drag you if I must. Or shall I use this?" 

I watched his free hand drift to the pistol handle and I gulped.

His grin broadened. "Now will you comply?"

"I…I still want to know what he wants with me, this…this Captain Sparrow."

Pierre looked calm for a moment. "I really don't know, and don't care. We'll be going now." He tugged and I could not resist this time, my wrist would surely be bruised from this experience.

His hands were small, even smaller than mine, but were rough on my skin. Not to mention that he was able to overpower me. So, with no other option - that would serve my dignity, I suppose - Pierre took me to Captain Sparrow's cabin.

On first impression it disgusted me. It stank of…something alcoholic. Probably rum, knowing the tales of what pirates drank most often.

"Hm," Pierre muttered to himself, walking around the cabin, staying mostly by the door. 

"Why are you still here?" I asked. If I was to suffer this fate, I wasn't so sure I wanted to deal with this annoying little pirate if I didn't have to.

Lazily he turned to me. Was the boy drunk? He almost seemed that way…

"Hm?" he smirked in some private joke. "You wish for me to leave you to the mercies of a pirate captain? One who has not seen a woman like you for at least a month? Not a wise move, Mademoiselle. Besides, Captain's orders that I bring you here and wait until he comes. So for now, I'm to keep you here." His smirk turned eerie. "But he didn't specify that you had to be unharmed. I advise staying on my good side, Miss Graton."

This boy continually threatens me…why? I doubt he has the conviction to stand his ground and wishes only to keep up a strong image. 

I scoffed and turned my back. "You couldn't harm me even if you wanted to."

In what seemed the blink of an eye something whooshed by my ear and implanted itself in the wall. Slowly turning my gaze to the object, I saw what I feared…the boy had thrown a dagger, and missed me by an incredibly small distance. 

"I intended to miss you, Mademoiselle." His tone was harsh and I dared not to move as his booted feet strode over to me, stopping at my left and putting his hand on the dagger. His expression was irritated - was he amused for a split second there? - and he continued his remarks. "Remember that I am pirate, and will not hesitate to hurt even you. I may be smaller than you, but do not think me to be a simple child." With a jerk he pulled the dagger out and walked to the other side of the room, no doubt storing the hidden dagger back in it's original location. 

I was quite sure I hadn't seen a dagger on him…but I hadn't looked too closely at the boy either. And what of Captain Sparrow? 

He reminded me strongly of the cheap novels in which roguish pirates swarmed the seas and took women captive…doing unspeakable things to them. The man didn't seem incredibly harsh, but he _had_ captured my ship. 

But no one had died.

Well, no, maybe there was a dead man on the deck…I at least vaguely remember blood. Right? 

Yes, there had been blood. 

Okay, I can't think of that…I have to focus on something pleasant…like…well…I slowly turned and looked over the cabin for an object to divert my attention from my current situation. 

This cabin was not extremely large, but seemed relatively clean. There were maps - and was that a ruby? - on the table. That is a beautiful jewel…

Again, I felt a restraining grip on my wrist. The same wrist in fact, and I yelped in pain and surprise.

How very undignified.

Pierre was the perpetrator, and his expression was dark. "I wouldn't be trying to touch the captain's things if I was you. It may only be one ruby, but it's the captain's. Tis not wise to step between a pirate and his treasure." A small smile came onto his face. "Even if it's not his, tis not wise."

I nodded numbly. "I…it was just so pretty."

His eyes narrowed and he appeared to be contemplative. The boy really was confusing…one minute he's threatening me with a dagger, the next teasing me about being greedy about treasure. I only wanted to get a closer look at it, that's all. 

Eventually he stopped his thinking and let me go, sitting down at the table and keeping his eyes on me. Seeing as though I had nothing better to do, I let my gaze wander the room and stayed still. I only got in trouble when I moved about the cabin, so no movement might keep me safe. But why must he stare?

I am so bored…

It was an eternity before the door opened and Pierre got to his feet, nodding his head and saying something to Captain Sparrow. In the dimmer light, the man was less terrifying. But he was an odd looking man…truly.

His hat was similar to Pierre's, and he wore a grimy red bandana below it. His black hair was definitely not very clean and tangled and…I don't even know what you call it. It stuck together in large clumps…how very unpleasant. His mustache was tasteful, at least. But his beard…were those two braids coming off his chin? How very peculiar… Beads were strung throughout his hair, and was that a bone? How…disturbing. His coat looked as if it had been stylish at one point - probably still was in England, they were _so_ far behind with fashion - and he wore two belts. One that went across his waist, and the other…went over his right shoulder and across to his left hip. And on that was a…scabbard. I do know that term. My uncles did fence, and I suppose sword accessories had the same title elsewhere, did they not?

All the while, I failed to see that the two pirates were talking. Then I saw that Captain Sparrow, who was now sitting at the table, was looking at me, and…pointed with his hand? At what?

Pierre sat down at one of the chairs at the table and smiled kindly at me. What is he after? His tone was even warm towards me. "Would you do me the honor of sitting?"

What? Sit…at the same table as two pirates? Well…they haven't harmed me yet. 

"Thank you," I whispered. I still can't be sure if the pirates will snap and do something…well…something I'd rather they didn't. 

Pierre must have told Captain Sparrow what I said. Our conversation slowly took shape, everything having to go through Pierre. 

The Captain's words did little to comfort me, though he at least was trying to make himself sound hospitable. 

Throughout most of this, Pierre had seemed subdued, but suddenly something in his eyes perked up. Was he amused? Excited to translate this particular line? 

"The Captain says your eyes are similar to the ocean; he would love to see them sinking into the depths."

What? My eyes widened in surprise. "Why do you say that, Captain?"

This captain must be mad…he must be…

"That is what the Captain envisions as he stares into your eyes during these last hours."

Pierre's words were not comforting me…what is going on? Our conversation had been so…bland before, but now…I wanted it to perk up a bit perhaps, but not like _this_.

"These last hours?" I finally managed to get out.

Pierre spoke in English to the despicable man, and the man nodded, leaning forward onto the table. He has to be mad…no reasonable person could grin like that and say such awful things…

"What is to become of me? Why will he throw me into the depths?"

I can't believe that I can still speak…just keep breathing Janette, keep breathing. The man is crazy, he couldn't possibly…

Wait. Crazy people are illogical.

That means that he _could_ follow through…

Oh my…

If I had thought that Pierre's words were discomforting before…well…

"Into the depths? Who says I won't just keelhaul you, or ravage you and then leave you to my men?"

I know that I paled at that. There was no mistaking it as I began to get light headed. My mouth moved on its own, and I think I began to ramble on about my life being spared, and being taken to a shore, or a merchant ship…and…well, I think father paying a ransom for me as well. Soon enough my air ran out and I silently gasped, hoping that my pitiful pleas would soften some part of the vile man's heart…

There was still hope that he would release me unharmed…I can still hope. 

But then, as Pierre was still speaking to him, the man leaned forward and grinned in that awful manner…

I lost it.

A shriek came out, and I jumped out of my chair, fleeing to the farthest point possible. I can not be near that evil man any longer. 

Luckily neither advanced on me, but something strange occurred. Captain Sparrow looked most unhappy and he advanced on Pierre, talking angrily to him. Pierre replied back, and then the awful man jerked the boy up in the air, holding him up by his shirt collar. 

Oh my…

Am I to be his next victim?

Please let it not be so…

Their conversation continued, and Captain Sparrow only got angrier. Then Pierre started to say something in French, I couldn't make it out though. This didn't please Captain Sparrow either.

Had Pierre been disobeying his captain? No, that's impossible. Perhaps the boy had been slightly defiant, but I do not see how _anyone_ could stand up to such a wrath. 

Eventually Sparrow seemed to have calmed a bit and he looked over in my direction for a moment. 

Am I next? Oh please no…

The two pirates exchanged a few more words, and then Captain Sparrow simply let go of Pierre. Since the boy was hanging a few feet up in the air, I almost feared for his safety. But he must have good balance, as he landed on his feet and then bowed his head, tipping his hat at me and then hurrying out the door.

Now it's just me and Captain Sparrow.

God help me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer Ariel: Thanks for being so loyal! Such joy it brings me…and well…when Kendra saw your comments…*snickers* She was rather flustered, after of course she got her initial frustration and surprise out…But yes, you guys are a bit more perceptive than even _I_ am. I hadn't fully realized that Kendra was displaying jealousy…*shrugs* You learn something new every day.

Rythmteck: Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye! Thank ye all! And…seeing as though Kendra is as of yet, in complete and total denial…she doesn't yet know of her… "claim"… *sighs* And I had such a cool chapter planned for when she realizes it…but you all spoiled it! *simmers* No fair…*sniffles* Oh well. 

Louis Reade (or am I?): New reader!! Woo! *does a happy dance* So…Pierre and Louis are similar hm? But not French or captain bit…so, just the short, feisty, conniving and gender-identity-crisis like? Interesting…let me know if you get any stuff up. 

Yoshiko-Rae: Yes, Kendra does enjoy her conniving moments…I only can imagine what her psuedo-parents had to endure… And yes, poor Janette and Cap'n Sparrow. But "good ol' Kendra"…*sniggers* That's so funny! I can't comprehend why…but it just strikes me funny bone! 

And don't none of ye worry….got many more pages waiting to come up, but I suppose my college needs to come first…*sniffles* No fair…


	12. Hawk Eyes

Disclaimer: *grins up at Sparrow, who she happens to be entangled with* 

Sparrow: *pulls loose an arm, takes back his hat, and puts it on, then wriggles the rest of him loose, getting to his feet, only to find a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of ankles wrapped around his waist. After a momentary pause, he sighs* What is it now, lass?

Authors Note: In the spirit of replying to all of my nifty reviewers (39!! Whew!) I will let you read the story first, and _then_ do individual thanks at the end. Hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay! Cursed writer's block…but I did start a shameless self-insertion if anyone's interested…just think of it as….fluff. *nod nod* But on with the story! Aye, avast!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 12: Hawk Eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

I can't believe this. Pierre tricked me. How dare he?

Really, I'm his captain. I've taken him in, and he pulls a stunt like that?

That would explain why he seemed so pleased to translate…

I laid down on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. Forcing Janette Graton into a room was much harder than it should have been. She wasn't very strong - but who could expect much strength out of a girl like her? - but much screeching and crying had gone on as I literally dragged her to a cabin. 

Rubbing my temples, I was glad that most of the work for today was over with. Looting, some swashbuckling, getting my eardrums almost burst twice, getting tricked by Pierre…what more would I need? 

Sighing again, I tossed my hat over to the side and pulled off my boots, preparing to take a good, long nap. 

But why would Pierre do such a thing?

He couldn't seriously think that doing that to his captain will go unpunished… does he?

And the punishment…what shall it be?

Lashes are too harsh…was only a bit of fun on his part. Though I doubt Miss Graton will let me or anyone near her…and considering that Pierre is the only one who can talk to her anyway…it doesn't change things too much. But Janette doesn't seem too fond of Pierre either.

Too bad, the girl will have to tolerate Pierre. He's her only source of communication.

I really underestimated this lad's wicked streak…didn't think he really had too much more than a sharp tongue-

Well, that would be exactly what he did today. He didn't do anything but contort my words to his purposes. He obviously wasn't too thrilled by the prospect of having to translate our conversation, but decided to make the best of it. And he turned it into his own personal game. 

That wit of his could get him into trouble if he's not careful.

I suppose more chores would just have to do. 

But then again, if the lad was so adept at deceit that he could trick even _me_ for that long… perhaps we could have our own little spy...we'd have to make sure he doesn't become a true scallywag. 

Grinning to myself, the idea of training Pierre as my second set of ears and eyes became very appealing…I suppose his training would begin as soon as I deemed that he had served his punishment for doing what he knew best. And I will have to be careful to make sure that Pierre _wants_ to be on my side…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Life on board the _Pearl _wasn't too bad, in fact I was able to keep my spirits amazingly high. 

But being a cabin boy on board the _Pearl_…under _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…

I now remembered why I had worked so hard as a cabin lass, and been glad when the experience was over.

The job was simply detestable.

All of the tasks that no one wanted were left to us. And unless we work like bleedin' madmen we wouldn't be done till long after the sun set. Perhaps if I proved myself early on, I thought, I could move up the ranks quickly.

And I may have been Captain for a while, and not been required to do all the menial jobs…but I'd learned to like a few minutes of rest every so often. 

Either Sparrow's ship needed more upkeep, or I hadn't fully realized how much my crew did every day. Then again…my crew was bigger than Sparrow's. That fact alone may have lessened the load. But, his crew must have made much more money after each raid. Less people to split it between.

My crew hadn't complained, and they got their fill of rum…and women. I hadn't actually seen their activities after we docked, so I could only take their word for it. And considering that I'd rather not have women making advances on myself, or rather, Pierre, it all was for the best.

Then again…I suppose Sparrow could have been trying to punish me for mistranslating and turning his 'first impression' on Janette into a catastrophe. Oh well, I guess he either saw that I was only having a bit of fun or is just soft on me… A small grin came onto my face at the second possibility.

And this was all besides the fact that Janette, the bit of French fluff had decided to become my shadow… why she would was beyond me. I did my best to ignore her…but despite this, she still followed. Doesn't she have a nap to get to, or some stitching, or anything? Really, anything at all…

I couldn't be sure what the crew thought of me, but at least they believed, or pretended to believe, my Pierre façade. It was quite fun to play Pierre day in and day out. I re-honed my knots and, unfortunately, swabbing skills. Luckily I hadn't lost my calluses, so it merely was an annoyance.

Kenneth…the _Dilettante_, the crew…Captain 'Ken'…how I missed it.

I would have my revenge and restore my ship to its proper owner. 

Only problem was…how to get there and retake my ship. Plus, the added concern of getting my remaining crew back onto the _Dilettante_, nor how the two would end up in the same location. 

With all the aforementioned in mind, no wonder my head hurt. For that reason alone, it was good to have some mindless scrubbing of the deck to do. My mind could wander, or ponder, all it liked. Now if only I could get rid of my lingering shadow…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Life changes quickly and I'm not always so sure that I wish for it to change. Just a few days ago I was bored to death on the ship with Father and the French crew, and now?

I'm aboard a pirate ship, with only an irritable little French boy to talk to. I had thought my previous crew bad, but now I see that there are worse men aboard ships.

Oh, here comes that awful man again…I hurried into a shaded corner and hoped that the captain would pass by and not notice me. Unfortunately, he tipped his hat and grinned, but continued on.

And so now he's seen me cower from him.

Where has my image of a proper lady gone? Am I not still a respectable lady? I have only been put in these awful circumstances…it was never my choice. Let me think…what would Mother do?

I suppose she would do her best to portray the proper image of a respectable lady and do good wherever possible.

But…what good was there to do on this floating prison? Would teaching them of propriety work?

Even I was still a student…but surely I was farther along than these…filthy…no, no, I can't think of them in such a way. It is my duty to help these wayward souls and bring them back to the joys of decorum and respectability. And since Pierre speaks both French and English, he can assist me. Surely he will agree with my cause. He's a smart boy.

Smiling, I stepped away from my corner and found Pierre with ease.

"Pierre?" I asked sweetly.

"Aye, Mademoiselle? What is it now?"

Why did he sound so irritated? I haven't bothered him…have I? Surely I have just observed and found that he was the safest pirate to be near. Besides, he could translate for me at a moment's notice.

Communication was very important.

"I wanted to request your assistance in a valiant task."

To this, he lifted his face and looked to me, pausing in his mopping of the boat's wooden floor.

"Which task is this?"

Was he amused? Well…surely he was only excited to be part of a new and worthy cause. I clasped my hands together, smiling serenely.

"Well, Pierre, I wish for you to translate for me while I try to educate your fellow pirates in the ways of proprie-"

"No," he cut me off, going back to his work right away. "Not interested."

"But…Pierre!" I came a few steps closer. "Surely you can see the nobility in such a task, right?"

He merely scoffed. "If I may give you a piece of advice, Mademoiselle…have as little interaction with my fellows if you wish to keep your vision of propriety and your…" he paused, putting emphasis on the word, glancing up and smirking, "_virtue_ in tact."

My virtue…does he mean… A blush came onto my cheeks. Oh dear…

He grinned at my new color and continued his mopping again. "Besides, m'lady, we're coming into port soon. You'll have plenty of opportunities to either stare at your cabin wall and make up lots of proposals to persuade us to propriety's cause, or you can see for yourself who ye'll have to work with."

"Port? Which port is this?" Land was sounding very appealing…being on a boat too long has really started to distort my sense of time.

Captain Sparrow rounded the corner and smiled at us both, talking to Pierre, his hands waving about and he slung his arm around the boy's shoulders, while the boy glowered and feebly argued back. Or was he agreeing, but only disappointed with the outcome? Without knowing what was being said, it was nearly impossible to tell.

Either way, Captain Sparrow - dreadful man - finished his conversation, tipped his hat at me and then sashayed away.

The least bit confused, I looked to Pierre for answers. He seemed a little miffed, and was directing most of this emotion in my general direction.

"What did Captain Sparrow say?"

Pierre looked to the sea. "That I'm to be your escort when we reach port. I'm to get you a room for the night and keep you safe." A strange, almost whimsical smile came onto his face. "I suppose you'll have plenty of time to try out your arguments for propriety on at least one pirate."

An escort? This…lad? Would I be safe? Surely the boy couldn't defend himself even…not in a world so dangerous as this one.

Pierre must have seen my worry and narrowed his eyes, the smile a distant memory. "What be your worry now? I'll make sure ye're safe and well fed. Cap'n's given me an extra ration and a half just to make sure I can get you a room that's a bit more respectable."

"That was very kind of him," I said without thinking, then breathed deeply and continued. "But are you sure that I will be safe in your company? Surely, a small boy like yourself could not-"

"Could not _what_?" He acted as though I had wounded his pride…what did I do wrong now? "Mademoiselle, I may be small of stature and look quite young, but do not _ever_ underestimate a pirate. I fought my share in your capture. And I've seen my share of battles. Tis not wise to suggest that I couldn't keep a bunch of drunken curs off ye for one night. Could wound me pride." He then mopped vigorously, and kept his attention there.

The time passed quickly enough, almost too soon for my liking. But Pierre had finished his duties in time, and after coming into port, Pierre stayed firmly at my side, nodding at Captain Sparrow once. Pierre seemed disinterested in what I was saying to him, just making idle conversation really, but continually watched the crowd and strongly reminded me of a wary hawk guarding her brood.

We wandered amongst the small shops and I spotted a few that were to my fancy. Pierre suggested that we get a room first, and I resigned myself to his will. He was my guardian for the time. Perhaps he knew best. When I inquired as to why we should get the room first, his reply was simple, yet disturbing.

"Cap'n Sparrow made it clear that your room be a respectable one and those inn's don't hold that many lodgings. The earlier we get it, the better. Besides, I want to look the place over and make sure I can stand watch inside your room or have a wide enough hall for me keep a chair out there and guard your door."

"But really, is it necessary to do all that?"

"Aye," he nodded and kept his eyes seemingly everywhere at once. "Any drunken pirate to catch a glimpse of you all by your lonesome 'sides me will jump at the chance to barge into your room. I have proved my salts, but a drunken man will only see a child. Tis best that I take every precaution."

So we followed Pierre's wisdom, and got a rather decent room. Pierre kept the key, and I did not argue. Pierre's mood did not appear to be lightening in the least. And he continually grabbed my arm and guided me down roads that did not look so pleasant, but always ended up in an area where there were less vile pirates wandering about. 

Perhaps he really could keep me safe while here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

This bit of fluff is a nuisance. How could Sparrow do this to me? I have to keep an eye on her? Do I not already do it on the _Pearl_? 

Isn't shore time when we can be free to do what we please? _I'm_ certainly being denied that liberty.

Really…sighing to myself, I allowed her to wander a shop, standing at the doorway and closing my eyes for a moment. 

Despite all the noise and chaos about me, which was sure to triple by nightfall, I was able to calm my nerves and breath deeply. I vaguely heard a familiar swoosh of skirts, but my mind did not fully register it. The calm was too pleasant and…Janette!

Snapping my eyes open, I scanned the shop and saw that my charge was not where she was supposed to be…

No reason to worry yet. If it was near midnight, I would worry. But daylight is on my side. 

Now where had she gotten to? You'd really think that a woman taller than me, and that clean, would stand out in a crowd…like that.

Sparrow will have my head if she's roughed up much more…

Letting out a soft sigh, I picked up my pace and quietly jogged over to where Janette was cornered by a group of no-doubt drunken sailors. They were getting on in the years, and seemed to be on harder times than most. 

"Now, wench, just be nice and…" he laughed and grabbed a handful of her hair, sniffing it and leaning close enough in the process that Janette shuddered and went even paler. "Gents, come get a sniff a' this! Ne'er smelled somethin' so sweet."

His companions laughed and all prepared to take their own lock of hair. 

I was finally within reach and pulled out my cutlass, taking out my pistol with my other hand, setting it against the back of the instigator's neck and cocking it.

"I'd advise ye scallywags to keep moving and leave the lady alone," luckily I had done lots of practice and found a way to make my voice imposing and hopefully equivalent to a man, or at least a sixteen year old boy.

More at the sound of the cocking pistol than my words, did the men stiffen. Oh well, there went the point to my practice.

"Gents?" I asked, pressing the muzzle harder against his neck.

He dropped her hair and I backed off a step, still holding both weapons in ready position. Janette looked past them and her expression lightened at the sight of me. No doubt a fully-armed Pierre was a sight she was grateful for, but still wary of. 

The men turned and looked to me, a chuckle showing itself. 

"A lad?" the second sailor scoffed. "Now's I seen ever'thing!"

My expression darkened. "I do not advise testing me, sir. Now move along or you'll regret it."

The man to my left advanced a step and I brought up my cutlass with a swift sweep, keeping it inches from his nose. He acted accordingly and stared at the blade, staying where he was. 

I only spared him a sideways glance. "I may be small, but I know well enough how to skewer a man. Or put a ball through 'is head." 

The instigator sneered. "What rights do ye have with the wench? She be fair game for the lot of us. Surely ye aren't old 'nough to have a use for 'er other than a-"

Keeping my tone harsh, I graced him with a reply. "I only be 'er steward, ye cads. Cap'n Sparrow is the one who has the uses of her. And if ye would like to have a chat with 'im about it, be my guest. Otherwise, I advise movin' along gents."

"C-Cap'n _Sparrow_?" the men stuttered, their different rhythms making something akin to an unpleasant melody. Surely Sparrow would have been pleased.

"Aye, of the _Black Pearl_. Now if ye'll excuse me and my charge…"

They nodded and stepped aside. Uncocking my pistol I put it away, but kept my cutlass out, lowering it slowly from the third man's face. I walked through the men and stopped a few steps before cowering, whimpering Janette.

I put on a soft smile, using my best French once more. "Mademoiselle Graton, it is time that we continued to the inn. Wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded softly, standing up a bit straighter.

Just for good measure, I put out my arm in a gentlemanly fashion, as if to escort her. "Shall we?"

A smile came onto her face and she nodded again, "Yes, we shall." 

Surprisingly, there was no hesitation from her as she slipped her arm into my own and we continued down the alley. 

Talk about a close call…glancing over at Janette she for once seemed to be looking the least bit secure. I guess she took my daring 'rescue' to mean that I would be looking out for her. And that perhaps my intentions were more heartfelt than in reality they were. Oh well, if she believes me to actually _care_ for her welfare, then perhaps she will be less trouble to persuade. 

All the better for me. The easier my charge is to handle, the less I have to worry about punishments from Sparrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer Section: Whew! Thank you all so much! Wow…_7_ new reviewers! Seven!! And I'm up to 39 reviews! Now if we can keep my ratio of reviews to chapter at about 4 to 1...I would be most happy. *grins* That would mean…58! *waves hand* We can do it easy guys! Whew! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep whipping out chapters! Just… they may be sporadic with college and all…

Elsinore: New reviewer #1! *blinks and nearly faints* Wow! You catch up fast…thank you thank you thank you!! I'm glad you enjoy it all, and the constructive comments were helpful. *narrows eyes* But I don't know how Kenneth will take the news…let alone Kendra… Hmm…We'll just have to wait and see, eh? But no, really, who is Sabine? Dark hair? Medium height? *giggles* Sorry, don't know her!

Olio: Thanks new reviewer #2! Yeah! I'm glad you like Kendra…and…she's glad you like her too. *nod nod* I'm doin' me best, lads and lasses! Here be another update for ye!

Yoshiko-Rae: Thanks again, mate! *blushes* And ye called me 'Cap'n' again… oh dear, oh dear…*slaps self* No! I refuse to revert to Janette mode! No! But I'm glad you find Janette funny. I did intend for her to be a humor factor…and a sore spot for Kendra. Poor girl…er…lad…er…whatever she is. And I be doin' me best! 'Ere's another chappie for ye all!

Fatfatfeet: New reviewer #3! What size shoe? *sniggers* Sorry…too tempting to ask. I'm glad you're reading my fic, and enjoying it too! Thanks a ton for the sites! *glomps* I bookmarked them, but haven't had time to use them too much yet…but don't worry, it will _definitely_ come in handy…even got a dumb joke for my latest story from one of the sites…*whistles to self* Anyhoo…Keep up the reading and I'll keep up the writing! And I'm glad you enjoy all the original characters…By the way…what _does_ everyone think of Spriggit? Just me random curiosity…

Ariandir: New reviewer #4! Hope that cold's better. And thank ye for all the compliments! *blushes a bit* I'm glad the repeating of scenes went well…I was afraid it would get repetitive… but I plan on using it whenever the story calls for it. Especially to clarify actions and just to have the humor come from when people _think_ they've got the other figured out…but really are way off. Makes for some good ironies and twists… *grins* And yes, rock on Inconvenient! *sniffs* Just so sad that it's ended…but more will come…hopefully. *puppy dog eyes* 

Princess Razu: New reviewer #5! Sorry I didn't have more done…just this cursed gap in the tale, but I'm trudging through it. Tis tough, but definitely worth it! Keep comin' back, there's lots to happen yet!

Savvy-Z: New reviewer #6! Hope you enjoyed my review of your story, and I'm glad you're enjoying mine. Now, just keep in mind that Janette comes from a very different world than the rest of us…France. Well, _her _France. I really have nothing against the French, but well…my version of their propriety really is starting to drive me nuts…either that or I'm falling into talking about it incessantly _way_ too easily… *cringes* 

Mooranda: New reviewer #7! Wow! Brilliant? *grins and blushes, then pauses* How can I blush anymore? I'm already bright red! Oh well…*shrugs* But…thanks for all the compliments! I'm glad you're getting the same visuals as me…or are at least enjoying them. My friend Ellen drew a rendition of Kendra and Jack. Not too shabby I'd say…if anyone knows how to post a pic…without money of course, well…I'd show it to you. She just did the sketch last night, so it'll be a bit before it's colored. 

Ja ne, minna! *slaps forehead* Every time…gah… Ar, mateys! Best of luck to ye! And come back soon for more swashbuckling and…ramblings from me!


	13. Landlubbers

Disclaimer: *clings tighter to Sparrow* Just wanted to give ye a hug!

Sparrow: *raises an eyebrow* A hug? Don't ye landlubbers have anything better to do in- *gasps for air*

*giggles in delight and squeezes tighter* 

Authors Note: Arrr! Chapter 13! *grins* Hope I get ye scurvy dogs' laughin' hard! (Sad how my notes get progressively less humorous…hmm….)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 13: Landlubbers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Dinner was a very interesting affair. 

Especially when forced to eat with Janette. Surely, I could have left her alone for an hour or so to go find a place more to my liking, but I was given extra money by Sparrow to keep her happy…might as well use a bit of it myself. Plus it made little sense to pay for Janette's meal, and then leave her for an hour, only to come back and have her likely cling to me as she had become frightened and lonely.

But the very way in which she ate…it made me almost…

Feel guilty.

And that was certainly not a desirable feeling. Least of all getting it from her actions. I knew she wasn't meaning to do anything of the sort…but…

Why should I care anyway? Really, I'm a pirate, she's a French noble. Or she had been recently…perhaps her father's continued income depended on a relocation? That could very well be it. 

Either way…eating across from her, and watching her take demure little bites after cutting up her food properly just…made me hesitate in my eating. And such an action does not please me. Food is meant to be enjoyed, to be consumed and keep a person content and happy. Not…become a work of art or to prove one's skill at performing the act of having such grace and cleanliness. 

Sent shudders down my spine, the very thought of having to be trained in such a thing. 

"So there you are!" a cheerful girlish voice called out, a set of feet hurrying behind it. 

Experience and instinct told me to ignore it…but the set of feet was coming straight for _me_. But I don't know any other girls here…perhaps she thinks I'm someone else…

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" the voice continued. "Really, why must you be so hard to find!"

Every fiber of my being told me to draw my cutlass and tear down this obvious landlubber… but… I can't do that here. I clenched my fork tighter and turned in my seat. "Excuse me?"

Before me stood something…quite…disturbing. A bright, chipper - I never thought I'd see the word embodied, but had now been proven wrong - girl stood there, nearly radiating sunlight. 

I'm surprised I didn't have to squint.

"I found you! You're such a wonderful boy, I said to myself, and I just can't help but introduce myself. I'm Beatrice-"

I can't take anymore of this…

"Belay just a moment, lass," I turned in my chair and set down the fork, slowly getting to my feet. Now that I was standing, the girl was about my height, was of a slight build, and she was just starting to look like a woman. Something that I was never going to even resemble. A spare few of her blond ringlets hung alongside her cheeks, while the rest were pulled back in some kind of imitation of an elaborate style. A sad one, I think. 

Beatrice's hazel eyes flickered with excitement. "Lass? Surely that is a term of endearment!"

I couldn't hold back a sneer. "What is yer business with me?" I put on a gruff tone. I don't need a same-size bit of fluff in my company too. "I'm sure I've ne'er talked to ye 'fore. Smartly now, wench."

She seemed slightly puzzled. 

Was I not clear enough? Really…how else can I demand for her to tell me what she wants with me…?

"Well…I…I saw what you did for that woman over there and wanted to tell you of my sincere admiration. It's not everyday that I get to see a kind soul such as you save a woman in distress-"

That was it. I snapped. A pirate can only take so many blows to one's honor in a day…I'd more than taken my fill.

"Now hold on jus' a second, _squiffy_! I be a pirate, now don't ye forget it! And that bit a' fluff over there, is not a "woman in distress" as ye say…she's me charge, and I only care about keeping me cap'n happy and in turn keeping me pockets well filled and stayin' as far from a rope's end as possible!"

She blinked slowly, proving that harsh words were something she was not used to… judging from her attire - that of the working class- and her location, I would expect that she had endured such things. Unless she had been relocated here…and obviously not been here long. If she did not leave me in peace soon, I'm not sure how drastic things may have to become.

Janette…she was saying something to me. I'd forgotten about her. 

Just what I need…another distraction. At least Beatrice will have time to either run along or let my words sink in. I pivoted and looked to Janette, forcing a smile, but somehow managing to make myself look calmly at her.

French is really not the language I'm in the mood for…

"You said something, Janette? I'm sorry, I missed it. Would you be so kind as to repeat it?"

She looked to Beatrice for a moment, contemplating something…I really don't like it when I can't read her. 

"Well, I just asked what the matter was. And…why you were sounding so angry."

I softened my smile again. Amazing the parts I can play…

"Just a small tiff, go ahead and keep eating. I'll be done talking to her soon." 

Nodding curtly, I turned my back and darkened my expression as soon as my face was out of Janette's eyesight. No reason to set the girl off…especially after I'd put on such a kind façade only seconds before.

"Do ye understand me, _sprog_?" I sneered at the miniature fluff. "I don't want none of yer gratitude or admiration. I only want ye to leave me in peace. Now off with ye."

"But…" she seemed close to tears. Just what I need… "Why are you so angry at me? I…I just wanted to tell you that I…" she trailed off and looked to her feet.

And the pathetic sight pulled at my heart. 

Letting out a sigh, I slumped into my chair. "Out with it, lass. And do it smartly, I'm already hangin' the jib." 

"I merely wished to tell you of my affections for you."

I had just grabbed my mug and was glad I had not started to take a drink. Otherwise I would have spit all over myself. No need to waste good rum.

"What?" I stuttered, setting down the mug, not noticing that it slid across the table from the force. "Ye mean that ye…"

She nodded, taking on a somewhat demure appearance. Not that I hadn't seen enough of that sitting just across the table… I glanced over at Janette and saw that she was working furiously to understand the interactions going on in a language foreign to her. 

"I…well…" Great, a girl expresses her affections for Pierre…and I can't do anything better than pull off the puzzled boy act that she would expect.

This had better not get any worse…

And then it did.

In walked Sparrow, the one man I truly didn't want to see.

"Good evening, Pierre, Janette," he tipped his hat. Spotting Beatrice the annoyance, he gained a grin. "And who might this lass be, Pierre?"

His tone…he thinks that…

Am I blushing?

Oh please no…I _really_ don't need this right now…

"Just Beatrice Cap'n, she…she only wanted to-"

"Tell Pierre of my affections," she smiled and latched onto my arm.

If I hadn't been blushing before, I'm sure I am now…

Must get away…must get away…

Sparrow's wicked grin made me freeze, and I could do little more than watch in horror. 

"Something the matter, Pierre?" He scanned over Beatrice, making her blush as well.

And then giggle as he winked.

"Stick with this one for a bit Pierre, she isn't one to ignore. Go along, lad," he patted me on the back and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Prove yourself to be a man." 

Things are getting well out of hand…

I reacted and darted my eyes over just in time to see his gold teeth glint mischievously. 

"But Cap'n, what about Janette-"

His grin only broadened. "Smartly now lad, I'll entertain this beauty while ye can take Janette up to her room. Lock her in, she'll be fine for a few hours. Just enough time for you to have a bit of fun."

I'm sure my face was resembling a blazin' fire by this point in time.

"But Cap'n…" my voice came out as a croak.

And there was the sniffle at my side, along with the smaller arm clinging to my tensed one even harder. "You don't like me, Pierre?"

I gulped. "Well…just…" glancing between the three different challenges of my current situation, I decided to handle one at a time. And perhaps Sparrow would be drunk enough to make a pass at Beatrice and then I would be free of her too…

I can only hope.

"Nay, lass." I smiled weakly. "Just…just a bit shy, that be all." I disentangled myself for a moment. "But I must deal with me charge first, if ye'll 'scuse me. Cap'n Sparrow has most kindly agreed to keep ye entertained while I take Miss Graton to her room for the evening."

Beatrice had somehow managed to smile and look even more happy than when I had first seen her. Amazing since she embodied the word 'chipper'. "Don't be too long, Pierre."

"I won't," I forced the same smile I used on Janette. I slipped past Sparrow and was glad that Janette seemed to be done eating. I cleared my throat, it did seem very dry… "Miss Graton, it is late. I hope you enjoyed your meal, but I must be escorting you back to your room now. If you would?" I put out my arm, thankfully maintaining the façade.

How I bless the weeks of practice… they'd better keep paying off. 

She blinked in surprise. "Go to bed…already?"

What is going on?! First I'm forced to save Janette's scrawny neck, then I gain an admirer, Sparrow shows himself at the most inopportune time, and now Janette doesn't speak about propriety incessantly? 

"Yes, I must insist. The pirates in town only get more rowdy as the night proceeds."

That did it.

Janette hurriedly scooted her chair back and took my arm. "Let us go then, Pierre."

Nodding, I walked at a comfortable pace back towards her room. As we exited the room I let out a soft breath, hoping that Janette would miss it. She glanced over. 

Curses.

"Is something the matter Pierre? And…may I inquire about what that girl wanted with you?" She smiled. "Does she fancy you?"

I gulped and looked to her with wide eyes. "W-why do you say that?"

Janette's eyes twinkled deviously. "I know of romance Pierre, if you would like some tips."

"I…I thank you, but I really will not be in need of the assistance. But…" I looked to the side. "The girl does take a fancy to me." My eye twitched unrepentantly.

"Do you think her ugly?"

"N-no, I just…she does not suit me in other ways. And I am far too busy with my duties aboard the _Pearl_."

Janette cocked her head, and I started to wonder if she'd had some of my rum…

"You deny your first romance?"

The red that had begun to fade resurfaced. "J-Janette, really. Can we please change the subject? Would this not be improper for a lady such as yourself to discuss?"

She gasped and put her free hand to her mouth. "Oh my…I'm not sure what's come over me…"

Good. She's no longer on the offensive. 

"Did you drink anything other than your water?"

"Well…" she thought to herself and nearly missed a step.

Great, a drunk bit of French fluff. Odd that her mannerisms and high standard of conduct seemed to slip, but not her speech…though I'm sure she would have been stared at in court. But then again…so would I. And I still have to deal with Sparrow and the other fluff, Beatrice. 

"I expect you will have a headache in the mornin'. Why did you drink from my glass anyway?"

She became sheepish and put more of her weight on me. "Those awful men were just s-so t-terrible…and then when you came and rescued me…" Janette let out a pleased sigh, one that made me want to shudder, especially since I was the supposed hero. 

When had I gone soft? 

"The food was so good, and the water tasted dingy…or…moldy…or…well, it failed to please my delicate taste. And so I reasoned for a time, all the while watchin' you devour your plate - in the most distasteful manner I might add - and took a sip. It had an odd flavor at first, and it made me calm. I was still so jit- er…jit-ttery that I really needed something to make me feel happy." Her grin was taking on a drunken quality.

I paused at the top of the stairs and put my arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't make a comment and merely slung her arm over my shoulders. It was discouraging to see how well my shoulders served as a rest for her arm.

"Tomorrow ye'll get to see what a hang-over feels like firsthand," we finally reached her room and I pulled the key out of my pocket, glad to put it in the lock and open it. I maneuvered her into the room and had her sit on the bed. I pocketed the key, and scanned the room for anything that would make for an easy entrance for a drunken pirate. 

Janette hummed happily to herself. It was a rather annoying ditty that I'd never heard before. Hopefully I'd never have to hear it ever again, either. 

"All right, Miss Graton," I looked over at her and was dismayed to see her still quite drunk and awake. "You need to sleep. Otherwise I can't leave you here and be sure that you won't attract some rather unpleasant visitors." Striding over to the bed, I pulled her back to her feet and had her lean on me, pulling back the sheets and then re-positioning her onto the bed, slowly persuading her into a laying position. "Now go to sleep, Janette."

She puckered up, and mumbled about wanting a kiss goodnight. I turned to walk away, but she whimpered.

This is the end of it…it has to be.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back over and she closed her eyes as I leaned over her and pulled the sheets over her, hesitantly kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well, Fluff."

She grinned and hummed again, her eyes closed. I slowly walked to the door, and was glad that her ditty was inaudible as I reached the door. I glanced back once more, and closed the door, locking it tightly behind me and slipping the key back into my pocket. 

"Finally," I sighed. 

"'ello lad."

Lifting my gaze, I sighed at the sight of a large, drunken pirate grinning at me. "What is it?"

"I saw ye leavin' a rather tipsy lass in that room," his expression turned lecherous. "I be wanting that key now, lad."

Narrowing my eyes, I put my hands on my hips. I had not put Janette in that room to be assaulted in her drunken slumber. I may not like that fluff, but this was an act that disgusted me. 

"I can't be doin' that sir." Gripping my cutlass, I smirked. "Cap'n Sparrow would be most disappointed if his woman was touched 'fore he could. Now I recommend you leave and forget you saw anything. _Savvy_?"

He chuckled and summed me up. From the grin on his face, he obviously underestimated me.

The slight buzz from the rum made me sharpen my senses. 

"Hand over the key, lad. If you want I can leave you with nothing else but a sore neck. Otherwise…" he drew his cutlass and I watched him carefully. 

He was far more intoxicated than I. Unless he was very skilled, his balance would be easily upset. I drew my cutlass and eased myself into a more sturdy stance. 

"Leave now, and ye'll not be nursin' a wound."

He observed me for a moment, and seeing that I had accepted his challenge, he jerked forward, swinging his cutlass in a broad sweep. I retreated a step and parried He swung again; I dodged and then rushed forward, nicking his wrist. 

Ignoring the string of curses, I darted to the side and dodged his cutlass once more, glad that my height made it especially easy to do so. 

I paused in my retreat and watched him growl at the sight of his wrist dripping crimson blood.

"Ye little bilge rat! Hold still!"

Flashing I grin, I gave my retort. Of course, my cutlass spoke for me and I left a small gash on his thigh.

"Filthy cur!" He roared and charged once more.

I danced around his stumbling form and kicked him in the rear, pleased when he stumbled and fell on his face, his cutlass still in his hand. I proceeded to step on his injured wrist, receiving a yell from him. I then grabbed his cutlass and stepped back, allowing him to get to his feet.

"Ready to leave yet, swab?" 

He clenched his fists and I smirked broader, swinging the two cutlasses with ease. 

"Are ye sure it's wise to be tempting me to attack again? Seeing as though ye have no weapon…and I have _both_ cutlasses…"

"I'll leave ye cur, just return me cutlass."

"Lead the way outside," I pointed to the stairs and he turned, grumbling. 

The jaunt down the stairs went much faster than the walk up, and I ignored Sparrow and Beatrice's confused gazes as I walked past them, both cutlasses to the pirate's back.

Reaching the outside air, he turned and seemed about ready to kill.

I flashed him another grin. "Turn around and I'll put it back in your sheath."

He started to argue back, but looked to the blades, deciding against it. Turning around again, I waited a moment before slipping his own cutlass back in it's sheath and then stepping in front of him, jerking my fist up and hitting him hard under the chin. Sad how much of a struggle it was to reach it. 

After a short sound of surprise, he fell on his back and didn't move. Grinning, I sheathed my cutlass and headed back into the inn, feeling rather pleased with myself. 

And then I saw Sparrow and Beatrice…almost forgotten them. 

There went my smile…

The things a pirate must deal with. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer Section: Yeah! Two new reviewers! 

PED-sarah: I love new reviewers! I'm glad ye like the French. Actually…my French in person is awful, but when given access to the internet which has free-of-charge translators…well…I can get ye any sentence in French ye need…*blush* But say it? Oh no, we don't need to hear that…And about that other suggestion. *grins* Hope this chapter works out well enough for ye…lookin' over the situation…Janette just really wouldn't have gone for Pierre…

Yoshiko-Rae: Yeah! Kendra likes having a kindred spirit…but she's not so sure she likes the pity. *shrugs* Don't take it personal, a' course. She's just…a bit tetchy as of late…lot going on to irritate her. 

Urebriviel: Glad you like. And thanks for reading! 

KawaiiRyu: I'm flattered. *blush* I was afraid I was losing my touch. And her plan will come in time…just have patience.

Keep 'em comin' me 'earties!


	14. Scars of Honor

Disclaimer: *snuggles up closer to Sparrow* Wanna do something _really_ fun?

Sparrow: *pries her arms off his neck and breathes* What would that be lass?

*giggles and whispers something in his ear, tensing* 

Sparrow: What in the…there's no way I'd resolve meself to that! What are ye, daft?

Authors Note: Okie, this chapter's a bit…more dark. And there is a French line in there in italics…but the English is given later on for it. If you don't know what it is by the end of the chapter…I can tell ye later. Not earth-breakingly amazing. And when I retranslated it back into English…it took a weird form. So if anyone who speaks French could tell me the correct way…well…I would be happy.

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 14: Scars of Honor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Poor lad seems to attract all the wrong kinds of girls. Janette was about as beautiful as they come…but could use a small dose of reality. And this girl…at least I could speak to her without the use of an interpreter - truly an advantage when Pierre is the interpreter - but…she needs to have her blindfold taken off. 

Now I can understand Pierre's distress at me suggesting that he keep the lass _comfortable_. How women talked so much…and about such nonsense. 

That lad needs to hurry up. Really, how long does it take to walk a woman to her room, lock her in, and make sure everything's secure? Unless that gait of Janette's was not just her being tired but…drunk. 

Either way, I really am regretting this situation I put myself in. Watching over this girl - Beatrice I believe her name was - for even a short period of time. She didn't even realize that I had failed to say much of anything during this entire conversation. I suppose she likes to hear herself talk enough that my lack of words doesn't bother her. 

Looking over the inn, I was surprised by Pierre's choice. It seemed to be comparatively respectable, but there were more respectable inns in town. They could have been full…or Pierre had been here before. And then maybe he failed to have enough to pay for anything nicer. Or he's stingy…doubtful of that last one. 

After discovering more details than I wanted to know about this inn, and waiting what seemed an eternity, Pierre came back down the stairs…but with two cutlasses drawn and pointed at a rather large pirate's back. Who was bearing a few scratches.

Pierre seemed a bit roughed up, but overall was in much better shape than the other pirate. He spared us a glance, and then it was impossible to ignore Beatrice's constant flow of questions.

"Now what is going on? Why does Pierre have…those awful things pointed at that man?"

I turned to look at her as soon as Pierre had stepped outside the inn. "Can't say for sure, lass. I only know that Pierre is a more resourceful cabin boy than I had expected. To know why exactly he's doing as such, you'll have to ask him. He should be back soon."

I nodded after she answered and waited eagerly for the lad to walk back in. He came back alone, and stared at the girl and I for a moment, as if his mind had not fully realized our presence until now. 

But soon enough he took my place, and I was glad to get to me own business…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

How can this twaddle be enjoyable conversation? How does this girl do it day in and day out?

Her mindlessness makes my own mind start to go numb…or that could be the large amounts of rum I'm consuming. 

Very good point.

Pausing and glancing down at my nearly empty rum, I continued to drown out Beatrice's babble. Really should get some more of this rum…may not be the best quality, but it sure works well to keep my mind off the numerous problems sitting in my way. Or out of sight for the moment. Or asleep upstairs.

I just want to get back to the _Dilettante…_ why do I have go through all this nonsense? Such toleration is uncalled for and unnecessary in a pirate. We can be patient, yes, but not _this_ patient. 

Unfortunately, her voice trailed back into hearing range. "…Pierre, really, are you listening to me?"

"Aye, I am." Nodding, I continued to gaze into my mug. "Ye been prattlin' on about fashion and unfathom'ble amounts a' work given to ye, and then…" I put a finger to my chin, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Oh yes, ye were jabberin' about yer excitement 'bout seein' me. If I may, ye can continue along that tangent. Seems to be the most interestin' to me. And I normally don't even like to 'ear 'bout meself."

Lowering my gaze, I was glad to see that I had frustrated her. Perhaps if she got frustrated enough…she'd leave me in peace. 

I can only hope.

"How dare you!" she snapped, and crossed her arms over her chest, which I lazily noted was much larger than mine.

She must have noticed my gaze, and turned a shade darker, starting to get edgy along with angry.

"How old are ye, lass?" I inquired. 

"Fourteen," she muttered. "And Father is trying to marry me off already. I know that most girls would dream of it…but I want to do something with my life before I start raising children and become a wife."

A sly grin came onto my face, unbidden of course. "We can only 'ope that you do it in the reverse order."

To this, she blinked in confusion. "Do what in reverse order?"

A chuckle came without permission too. Perhaps I really was getting a bit tipsy… not a good thing here. "If ye 'ere to be a mother, and then a wife…well…" My grin turned suggestive, I'm sure. Though my words could have sunken in too. Nothing else would have gotten that look in her eye in response. "I thought lasses like ye are tryin' ta' stay respect'ble and all."

"Why…I never!" Beatrice stood hastily, and I merely stayed where I was. I doubt she could do much harm to me, let alone would she have the nerve to. Sparrow's type of strumpets were one thing…this girl was quite another. "I fail to see how I ever saw you as respectable!"

I began to examine my fingernails. "I ne'er said I was as such. It was all ye own assumptions. Can only blame yerself, lass. 'Sides, ye should know by now that a lil' bit of rum in a man can make 'im less respect'ble by the sip. If ye don't like these turn of events, then leave."

She clenched her fists and my senses sharpened a bit. I was beginning to wonder if she really would try to apply fists to me. She hadn't seemed the type…but if people are pushed to a certain end, well, you can never tell. 

"Well, lass?" I rolled my neck and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. "Ye're not me charge, and free to leave whene'er ye please. Good night to ye."

It seemed like ages passed before she finally sniffed haughtily and I listened to her feet patter softly away…only to pause again. She hadn't left. Please don't tell me she's going to come back my way…please no…

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere?"

Raucous laughter broke out, and I dimly heard Beatrice's voice reply, of course with a terrified hint to her tone. 

She's on her own. I have no reason to protect her. Really, she'll be fine on her own.

Despite this, something within me prompted me to assist her.

But I can not. To do so would prove myself a gentlemen…and I am a pirate. Her fate does not concern me.

But…

A squeal. Sounds of a small scuffle. A scream cut short. More muttering and laughing from the men.

My nerves were dulled from all the rum…but I couldn't stand by any longer, sitting up and instantly spotting the perpetrators. Surely enough, Beatrice was receiving the beginnings of an assault. And from four men at that. 

Don't drunken men have _anything_ better to do? Really… how many girls can you ruffle up before it gets dull?

Beatrice's mouth was covered by a rather large hand, and her horrified eyes darted over to my advancing form, widening now. Unfortunately, the four men saw me at the same time. There went my hopes of catching them off guard.

"Leave 'er be," I growled, gripping both my pistol and cutlass. "Find a strumpet to slake your lust. This girl needs none a' this."

Two continued to work their way up the skirt of her dress, or her bodice, and the other two turned their attentions to me. Both had cutlasses, but fortunately not pistols. 

"That so, lad? And why should we do as ye say?" one loomed over me, the stench of day-old rum pungent.

The other occupants of the tavern would not be any assistance, Beatrice was the least of their worries and as long as no blood was spilled, they could care less. 

Why do I care?

A momentary look at Beatrice answered this.

__

Souffrir Inutile. 

Enough girls have been forced and I have not prevented it…either by weakness or ignorance. Besides, given a slight twist in the situation…and it could be me getting groped.

After a cursory examination, I saw only one real solution. Especially if I was to get Beatrice out of this situation quickly. And speed was of the essence.

What I would give for Sparrow's help right about now…

Whipping out my cutlass, I slit the closest man's wrist, and he stumbled back, letting out a yell and holding his wound tightly. His companion reacted after a short delay, no doubt due to alcohol. He swung a fist at me, and I darted out of the way. I slashed his thigh, leaving him to stumble back a step…and then advance again.

I tried to back up quickly enough, and only found that a fist came soaring towards me. Needless to say, it impacted my jaw. 

Over the midst of screaming - no doubt Beatrice - and the frustrated curses of the men I'd wounded, I lost my footing for a moment, but regained it and tightened my grip on my blade, advancing quickly on the man who had struck me.

My jaw stung, but it was a survivable wound. He hadn't broken it, thank the heavens for that. I ducked low to another fist, and swung my cutlass at the third man, putting a small crimson line on his arm. The first was still cursing and unable to really retaliate, unless he wanted to bleed to death. 

At least I had lowered the number by one. 

The two circled me, and I did my best to blink away the rum. It was just so hard to make my eyes focus and not slump on the floor and sleep…

Out of nowhere came another fist, and I spit up something, no doubt blood, as it pounded into my gut. My body reacted instinctively and stumbled back, but managed to balance again. 

I heard laughing around me, and lashed out. As Pierre or not, I refuse to have my fighting mocked. 

I'd killed plenty of men in my days…and I _will not_ lose now. To filthy drunkards no less.

My blade found someone's gut, and slid across it. I focused on nothing else…and regained my dance-like fighting stances. 

Or at least, that was how Kenneth and the crew had always said I looked when in a bloodlust…and surely, this was a bloodlust. 

How it had come to this…it was probably built up. So many frustrations leave few options for outlets when playing the part of Pierre. 

Piracy, pillaging, plundering, all of this had the least effect on me.

But raping had always been a bit more sensitive…

My breathing was rapid and my reactions instinctive. There was no time to think actions through. As long as it was a pirate attacking me, I would strike back…with fist or blade.

After an undeterminable amount of time I was left to stand alone, all of my opponents either keeping their distance or out of commission.

Glancing towards the door, I saw a small form slumped, and cowering. That would be Beatrice. 

Blood. I taste blood. 

Wiping my hand across my mouth, I sneered at the red smear across my skin. I spit and looked to my cutlass. This too showed the results of my troubles. 

I bent next to a still figure and wiped off the blade, sheathing it and slowing my breathing more. One eye stung in particular, and thinking about it, I do believe that it will swell more. 

Ice, I'll need ice for that. Can't show myself like this to Janette.

Fluff…

Janette…I'd almost forgotten about her. I really don't need to have another concern.

Scanning over the silent room, I felt my body's exhaustion start to settle in. Definite sign to get out of here. I turned to Beatrice and kept my expression calm.

"Now get lass, I don't need any more trouble from ye."

She whimpered and scampered off, nothing more than a blur of skirts and fuzzy memories. 

Ice…need to get some ice. 

I looked over the room again and walked over to the bar. "Can I have some ice?"

The man nodded and came back with a dripping bundled up cloth. "Free a' charge, lad. Tis an honorable thing ye did."

I took the cloth and pressed it to my eye, barely able to ignore the sting. "Honorable?"

He nodded, and kept his tone low. "I's seen far too many girls be taken advantage of. You were the first boy to stand up for a lass…mostly it is full-grown men who have the nerve to do anything. And most are too drunk to even swing a sword."

This man thought me honorable…a pirate…honorable? 

Smiling softly and nodding, I murmured a reply. "Ye have me thanks." 

I headed towards Janette's room, glad that I was given a wide berth.

Walking up the stairs was a challenge, but I would never admit it openly. Janette was snoring softly in her sleep, laying in an unnatural position, no doubt due to the rum.

Keeping a placid expression - it hurt my jaw less- I locked the door behind me and settled down on the chair by the door, determined to at least stay awake until all of the ice was gone.

__

Souffrir Inutile. 

Oh yes…those words had chosen to show themselves without my request… 

"Unnecessary suffering…" the words came out again. I tried to smile at the irony of it. 

I could have let the scallywags drag her off and not received a scratch…but instead I put myself right in the midst of the frying pan. And I still feel it's burn…

Already my body was starting to stiffen and sting all over. 

If I can just stay awake…just stay awake…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PED-sarah: Thanks for the continued support! 

bmariezee: Hey! Wow…new fave author? *blushes* Honored, I am. But yeah… pity is the general feeling that will be had for Pierre…at least at this rate. Poor, poor Pierre…

HealerAriel: The secret will come out in time…and yes, Jack can only make things much, much worse…or does he?

Novembergrl: Oh? Similar minds? Must be great minds. *big grin* I look forward to more of your stuff…and how exactly your characters gets rather…_unwanted affections_ pushed at them…those situations always do liven things up.

Keep the reviews coming, everybody! They really do brighten up my day! 


	15. Befuddlement

Disclaimer: *whimpers* But…but…please Captain Sparrow! Please!

Sparrow: *growls* I refuse to sing some squiffy's rendition of a child's shanty!

But…but…fine! I'll do a solo then! *clears her throat, and sings despite Sparrow's horrified expression* Cap'n Sparrow had a ship! Yo ho, yo ho, yo! And on this ship he had some fluff! Yo ho-

Sparrow: *claps a hand over her mouth* Shut yer trap, lass! *jerks his hand away as she kisses it* What in the…?!!

*grins* Sorry, mate, couldn't resist. *continues singing* And on this ship he had some fluff! Yo ho, yo ho, yo! With a fluff, fluff here, and a fluff, fluff there! Here a fluff, there a fluff! Everywhere a fluff fluff!

Authors Note: *giggles* Couldn't resist…me matey Kaylene thought it up one night and well…it was just begging to be put in. *grins* Awesome stuff it is, indeed. Needed the humor anyway, right? It is getting kinda dark…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 15: Befuddlement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Clanging hammers and throbbing pains were about all that I could perceive upon first waking…but the pain subsided gradually, staying at a level still far beyond what I should have to tolerate. 

And where was I? This bed was…not mine on the _Black Pearl_…we had gone to port. But how did I end up here? It took considerable effort to open my eyes - my it was bright out - and sit up. 

The room was smaller than Captain Sparrow's cabin, but still quite nice for this kind of town. There were no decorations, besides a small chest and a mirror. After glancing at that, I decided to not look in that direction. 

I look quite dreadful right about now… And there's Pierre. I think that's him. He's sitting by the door, his head nodded forward. No doubt asleep. I smiled softly at his decency towards me.

Surely he was frustrated with me. Being broken out of such roguish ways must be difficult, but he seems to be coming along beautifully. 

Mother will be so proud…here I am, the prisoner of pirates, and despite the odds, one of them is learning some propriety. Sleeping next to the door to keep me safe… fending off the awful men earlier. Boarding and feeding me. 

Wait…I don't remember much of the end of dinner. I had eaten most of my meal and then got tired of the water and…

I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

I'd actually drank some of that vile liquid. Pierre had been too busy dealing with that other girl…and I…I really don't know what had come over me. I surely hope I didn't do anything foolish. 

The poor lad looked roughed up. Probably had a hard time going to sleep in a chair. Must have been up half the night trying to get comfortable. Perhaps I can lend him my blanket for a time. It _is_ a bit cold out. 

Propriety demands such decencies from me in return. 

So I slipped out of bed and cringed at the cold of the wooden floor. It did not take much effort to pull the blanket off the bed, though it was more challenging than usual to keep my balance and walk quietly towards Pierre. My head still throbbed, but I suppose it was all my fault for actually touching that alcohol. 

What was that on Pierre's chin? It looked to be a red color…

Is it…

It can't be…

But…

Oh my…

That's blood.

I stumbled back a step, dropped the blanket and looked closer at the boy. He was still breathing, yes, but it was slow and methodical. The slumber of someone very worn out. What had gone on the previous night?

Did he fight off brigands in my safety? 

Or did he simply get into a drunken brawl? 

Looking closely at the bruises and cuts scattered on Pierre, I truly began to wonder which it was.

"P-Pierre?" I asked, hoping that he would be in a good mood.

He did not respond, so I asked again, this time speaking a little louder.

Still nothing.

How odd…perhaps I'll go get something to eat or… at least I can get something to help clean up the poor boy. 

I was just a few steps away from the door and Pierre sprung to action, while I gasped and stumbled back. 

He almost panted, his hand on his cutlass, and his eyes wild with…something dreadful. His posture was that of a man ready to kill…

"Janette…" he muttered and let his hands drop. "Where are you headed?"

I gasped for air. The shock of his movements did little to assist my pounding headache. 

"Steady, lass. I won't harm you…" he opened his hands wide and generally tried to look calming.

All of nerves screamed for me to flee…despite his words, something about him still made me think of a feral animal…out for blood… And…that swollen eye of his…the blood trailing down his chin and various other places…this all did little to comfort me.

He watched me for a moment, then winced after attempting to smile. "You don't like how I look, do you?" A momentary chortle turned into a cough, and he forced a smile. "Just a bit of blood and bruises, Janette. Nothing to be afraid of."

"How did you get so beat up, Pierre?" I was glad my voice had chosen to show itself again. "Were you defending my door?"

He glanced over at the chair and sat down again. "Aye, along with the other lass. Well, not her door, but…" Pierre sighed and gently touched his jaw. "Some drunken men were being rather unkind to her. I could not stand by and watch her be taken advantage of."

Did he just say…

He did.

Pierre had not gotten in one fight last night…but _two_. And he had protected that girl's virtue. At his own expense…it looked to have been a heavy price.

"Oh Pierre…" I took a few wary steps towards him. "I…I cannot thank you enough."

His expression darkened. "Don't be thanking me, lass. Are ye hungry?"

"Well…" his change in mood disturbed me. How quickly he switched between laughing and scowling…it was enough to keep me unnecessarily wary around him. But he had proven himself to be a gentlemen, no matter how he tried to deny it. "We should clean you up first. My stomach can wait."

"No hang-over for ye? I would've thought ye'd be feelin' awful about this time of day."

Finally regaining my nerve, I smiled sweetly. "Oh, this pounding headache? I believe that would be what you are referring to. But I must insist that your wounds be tended first."

Pierre observed me for a moment, then pulled a key out of his pocket and got to his feet, heading towards the door. "I suppose I can let ye help me clean up. Stay here, I'll go get some water and washrags."

"Wait, Pierre," I put a hand on his shoulder, only to pull it away as he winced and looked over at me.

"What is it, lass? I can only be in one place at a time, so ye'll have to be lonely only for a little bit. Trust me, you're much safer at this time of day than last night."

"I just…you shouldn't be doing all of the work in your condition. I want to help somehow."

He scoffed. "Ye can't even speak to them, lass. Don't bother with pity on me. Not worth your time." Pierre then unlocked the door and headed out, a hollow click following the door closing. 

He had locked me in again. But about that headache…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

I'm awake.

Why is that again?

Rubbing my head, I sat up and ignored the familiar sensation of the slight disagreement between last night's rum and me head. I stumbled out of bed and put on the last of my clothes, still not sure that I really wanted to be awake. Glancing in the general direction of the window, I decided it was late enough to sleep in. I suppose I should go check on Janette and Pierre. Don't know how late the lad was out. Beatrice may have been more fun for him than I would expect. But first: breakfast.

I collected all of my things and was surprised to see such large numbers of conversations going on in the tavern. Really…do these people never sleep, or did they all come from the side of town that went to bed early?

Either way, I might as well find out what the commotion is about. It must be something important or amazing if this many pirates would be awake and about at this time of day.

While eating my breakfast I let my ears pick up snatches of the numerous conversations.

"…Ye should'a seen 'im! The lad was skewerin' 'em right an' left! Looked like a bleedin' 'hirlwind 'e did!…"

"…A mere lad! Ne'er seen someone move so quick! 'Specially since he was so small and drunk too!…"

"Couldn't believe it! 'E took out five full grown men! Killed two of them 'fore they could strike back once he got angry 'nough…"

So, there was a particularly large bar fight, and a mere lad faced five opponents. Full grown men in fact. And he moved very quickly apparently. Small and inebriated. Killed two of the men. 

Why hadn't I been there? I'm always up for a good brawl, and that one sounded particularly interesting. Especially if that particular lad needed to join a crew. Could always use a new prodigy. Pierre was my prodigy in words, and perhaps this lad could become mine in sword. 

Spotting a passing wench, I alerted her to my presence. "'ey wench."

She paused and looked back. "Ye called, pirate?"

"That's Captain Sparrow, if ye please." Really, does no one recognize me? "What do ye know about this brawl last night?"

After eyeing me for a moment, she set her tray down. "Well, as ye can hear, there's lots of talk about it. From what I can tell, some mystery lad down at "The Lazy Gull" saw a group of pirates harassing a girl and told 'em to back off. Then when they refused, he went wild…took out five grown men. The people who saw it couldn't believe their own deadlights. They'd never seen anything like it. If ye want to know more, I hear that Richard was there." 

"And who might Richard be?"

She pointed out a man with a particularly large crowd. "He's the man in blue, Captain Sparrow."

"Thank ye, lass." I nodded and she picked up her tray, getting back to work. 

Very interesting. "The Lazy Gull" was the same inn that Pierre was at. Perhaps he had seen it too. It wouldn't have been Janette that had been assaulted, Pierre had locked her in her room. But what about Beatrice? Narrowing my eyes, the implications began to swarm in my mind. 

It was all madness. 

Pierre wouldn't be that strong. There was no way he could kill two men and still fend off three others. Seeing his spars with Anamaria proved that he was not capable of dealing with more than one opponent…or did it?

The lad has been rather secretive. But what would this mean? That he's quite handy with a cutlass and doesn't want the whole world to know? But why wouldn't he want this known? 

Time to talk to this 'Richard' fellow, I suppose.

Finishing off my breakfast, I paid my bill and then headed over to the crowd. I pushed my way through and sat as close to Richard as possible. He was an older man, hanging onto the last remnants of youth. His blue coat was tattered and his once-white shirt was not in much better shape. He held onto a mug of something, likely rum, and looked a bit skittish. 

"Tell it again, Richard!" a serving wench squealed, sitting on the lap of a man to his right. 

"If you insist," he mumbled, taking a deep drink from his mug.

I wouldn't even have to say or do a thing, just listen in. I guess my timing is particularly lucky.

Richard began his tale, eyes wide in fear of the memory, or so it seemed from the timid quality his voice took on. 

"I had been enjoying me normal rounds at "The Lazy Gull" when I heard a bit of a commotion near the door, and looked over to see four men feelin' up a lass. They'd quieted her by covering her mouth, and I looked away. There was nothin' to see far as I was concern'd. But then I heard the boy walk over, and he seemed a bit tipsy, though his steps were steady." His eyes narrowed in recollection. 

"Small boy, doubtful he was as tall as me shoulder. He demanded that they let her go, but two of them continued to get their pleasure from her, while the other two turned to face the lad. They mocked him for a moment, and just as I was beginnin' to think the lad would just walk away, he had his cutlass out and across one of the men's wrists in the blink of an eye. He a' course fell back and was out of the fight, but sure made a lot of noise. His companion didn't like this and swung a fist at the lad. He dodged and left a scratch on the man's leg. Naturally, I turned in me chair to get a better view. It was startin' to look exciting." 

He paused and considered his words. "Then the lad started to lose ground. Got a good fist to the jaw. Stumbled for a bit, then charged at the man. Left a cut on his arm too. Then the lad was outnumbered again, as just one man was holdin' onto the girl now. Things started to look grim, and the lad got hit hard in the gut. I started to think it was over, but…the tide suddenly turned. The lad seemed to become someone…or something else. He wore an awful snarl, and fought like a demon. Ran circles around them men… slashed a few guts, barely missed dis'mbow'lin' a few. The lad got hit, but they didn't seem to affect him. He just kept lashing out…like he was fighting for his life." Richard chuckled to himself. "'Course if given the chance, I'm sure the men would'a snapped him like a twig. Lad sure was scrawny. But blimey…I wouldn't want to face 'im. Ne'er in a thous'nd years. That's like askin' ta' be black spotted." Richard shook his head, taking another gulp of his mug. "Whoe'er's crew 'e's on…that sure be a lucky captain. Ye'd be sure not to lose a fight with 'im on yer side."

I had kept silent through the tale and then left with the majority of the crowd, allowing my mind to absorb the information as I headed for "The Lazy Gull" to check on my cabin boy and other passenger. 

Pierre…could you be that lad? 

Very doubtful…he wouldn't get that worked up over a girl. Or would he? Perhaps if he was as drunk as Richard claimed he was…but that wouldn't make sense. Pierre gets drunk easily and can hardly hold his own two feet. There was no way Pierre could wield his cutlass like that in the first place, let alone while trying to stay standing and do the fancy footwork a tale like that requires. Best I can hope for is that Pierre got to watch the brawl and he can give me more details. Pierre might have even met him…and then the hopes of finding the skilled lad were high. 

The rest of my stroll was uneventful, and I found "The Lazy Gull" to be surprisingly quiet. Perhaps they were all just too scared of upsetting the lad. Either way, it was time to check on Pierre and Janette. Especially if such a brawl had gone on. Striding up to the bar, I put on my classic grin and leaned on the counter.

"I don't suppose ye could do me favor of tellin' me where a lad 'Pierre' is staying, could ye?"

The tavern keeper continued to wipe off the counter, but otherwise gave his attention to me. "What's your business with Pierre?"

My grin broadened. "I be his captain, and he's a bit late comin' back to the ship. So I thought I'd come collect him myself."

"Well, take it easy on the lad. He got wrapped up in that nasty brawl, I hear. Nursing a few wounds considering how he looked when he came down to get some dressings and things."

"Wounded?" If Pierre had been in the brawl…he would have definitely seen the mystery lad. Though it was truly doubtful he actually was the lad, but the possibility was still there.

"Aye," he nodded. "Got a nasty black eye and some other scratches. Seems like he'll survive though. Be a bit sore for a few days though."

"And his room number?"

"A' course," he looked over to his wall of keys and scanned them over, before turning back again. "Room twelve I believe. He should be awake, just got the dressings a short time ago."

"Ye have me thanks," I nodded, and headed up the stairs. Room twelve. Hopefully Pierre isn't so bruised and battered that he can't keep up his duties when the time comes. 

The hallway had a small puddle of blood a short ways down from Pierre's room…and I picked up my pace. It was old, but that could still mean that my cabin boy's condition was serious. He would not be one to admit his wounds. He'd proved that the first night on the _Pearl_. I'd have to force the answer out of him now doubt.

Just as I was to knock on his door, he called out in a rather tired voice. "State your name or prepare to be skewered."

I'd humor the lad. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"'Tis unlocked, Cap'n."

I twisted the handle slowly and stepped inside, quickly taking in the sights. Janette was standing beside the bed, where Pierre sat, his shirt sleeve rolled up. She was dressing his wound, a small gash it looked like.

Settling my gaze on Pierre, I was a little surprised. His right eye was definitely swollen, and he had a spattering of black and blue on his cheek and chin below it. There was still the remnants of blood on his shirt, no doubt from the cut on his arm, and possibly other people too. It had to be other's as well. Unless his chest and upper torso was covered in tiny cuts. 

"Prepare to be skewered? You don't look quite ready to skewer a man, Pierre."

He smiled weakly. "Just the usual threats, Cap'n. How are ye this fine day?"

"Well enough," I came closer to my cabin boy, taking in his whole appearance. "How was the brawl last night?"

"Brawl?" he blinked and then lowered his gaze. "I…I didn't mean to get involved…but…"

"Nothing to worry about lad." I clapped a hand softly on his shoulder, noting that he still fought back a wince. "What I _do_ need from you in return is this. Could you identify this lad who can beat five grown men?"

He nodded softly. "Aye, but I doubt 'e's still around here. Hear that he got out as soon as he could. I just got caught in the crossfire."

"Did you hear what ship he was on?"

"Nay, Cap'n. But I do know for sure what his fist looks like." He gently rubbed the side of his black eye, grinning broadly.

Pierre was in a surprisingly good mood for someone as battered as himself. Janette had long since finished his bandage and he hopped of the bed, almost stumbling as his feet touched the floor. Janette took a step towards him in concern, but he mumbled something to her and held his ground. 

Tough lad to the end. 

"What be on the itinerary today, Cap'n? Anything ye need me assistance on?"

Janette seems calm enough. If nothing else I could take her back to the _Pearl_ and leave her there. No need to have Pierre watch her again today. The lad looked like he could use a break. Not that he'd likely admit it. 

"You are to escort Miss Graton back to the _Pearl _and then have a day to yourself, Pierre. Looks like you had a rough night, but if you spot that lad, see what you can find out about him."

"Aye, Cap'n. I will." He bobbed his head and then looked back at Janette, putting on what I assume was a pleasant tone and quickly saying something to her in French. She nodded and then curtsied slightly to me, to which I tipped my hat.

The two walked out of the room, and I was left to myself again. Still with no idea as to who the mysterious lad was. Pierre knew of his existence, but unless he saw him again, it was very unlikely that the boy would be found. 

At least Pierre knows what he looks like. 

I wonder if the rum here is any good…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have reviewers! Yeah! Love you all! 

SilverButterfly: Thank ye! New reviewers always make me day! I aim to please. *grins* And you said it was flowy! Yippie! *blushes* I'm rather fond of me style of writing too…

Yoshiko-Rae: *winks* Don't ye worry, I be keeping the Cap'n plenty good company. *grins* Though he may not like the music…

Mad as a Dormouse: Nice name. *grins* Me like. Thanks for reviewing! And I fully intend on continuing, so here ye go! *blushes again* I'm glad people like my humor…I always worry that people only laugh in person cause I'm laughing….at my own jokes no less. *sigh* Oh well, on with more reviews!

Pretty Kitty: *now a deep red* Ah, shucks…thanks for all the compliments…and I only stopped cause I have horrendous gaps to be filled in. It takes time, and well… college calls. If it could be my way, stories would come first, and then classes next. But... well… that doesn't happen. I'll keep 'em coming as fast as I can. 

KawaiiRyu: Yeah! Another continued reviewer! Ye gotta love morals…though Kendra would deny their existence to her dying breath, and even beyond. She is a very fun to write…makes me laugh _way_ too much sometimes… But I hope this chapter answered your question. *grins* But don't worry, the intrigue will continue. 

Lip Balm: Another new reader/reviewer! Woo hoo! Thanks! Always have loved me coincidences… *grins* Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep typing 'em out!

Olio: Oh gosh...*the blush continues* the compliments just never end…well, not that I _want _them to either…but still. Thanks again!

Piggypink: Sorry to be confusin' ye with the different points of view. Rather goes with the territory of the story, I suppose. Hope you get rested up soon. But thanks for the review! Always love my new reviewers!

Novembergrl: Thanks! I always worry that my action stinks…I'm glad people like it. Drunken/enraged fighting is rather hard to show, but I guess I can try, eh? Yeah! Signing in is fun! *grins* I read your chapters, but the review thingy didn't work…so I'll try again. Thanks again for the continued support!


	16. Sliver of Hope

Disclaimer: *Sparrow sits in a chair, looking over at Amy, who is bound, gagged and tied to a chair opposite him*

*mumbles mercilessly, trying to speak*

Sparrow: *smiles to himself* You won't be singing any more squiffy shanties. 

*whimpers*

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! College is…tough. Time consuming…in general, tough. I'll survive, pass, all that good stuff….but that doesn't mean I won't suffer during it. But at least I can flee to my stories if necessary. I hope to make it a weekly basis, maybe bi-weekly. During my less busy weeks…tri-weekly even. *nod nod* Finally getting past the unknown filler section. So…thanks for all of your continued support! I don't know what I'd do without you guys…*sniffles* You make me so happy!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 16: Sliver of Hope

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

I had never been so glad to leave a ship, especially one as elegant as the Pearl, as I was just a few hours ago. I had gotten Sparrow's permission - _finally_ - to dump Fluff off and have some time to myself for once. How I had missed it. Knowing full well I would be mocked for it - and not caring one bit, I could blame it on cleaning up my wounds after all - I found an inn that had baths and took full advantage of it. 

It was like I renewed my spirit, or something of that sort, coming out of the tub and drying off. All of the filth, dirt and frustrations were washed away. I felt like a new woman.

Well, until I dressed back up as Pierre and assured that I looked every bit the part. I winced more than usual as I bound my chest. I'd never had to keep myself so tightly bound for such a long period of time and it had begun to sting. Not enough for me to show it, just enough to be an annoyance. 

Looking over the pay Sparrow had compensated me with, I knew it would be hard not to splurge and spend it all, but before I can have the _Dilettante_ back under my feet I would have to be careful. But I suppose a few somber drinks wouldn't hurt…right? Besides, I can celebrate the continued success of my façade. No point in not reveling even the least bit, right? 

Scanning over the inn's possible amenities was a joy. Baths, food, not a large number of scantily clad wenches. Odd how it doesn't really please me to see women gallivanting about, flaunting what I lacked. Oh well, I'd just get the same reactions from the men then. 

And I'm quite sure I still would rather not have them grabbing at me or trying to fondle me. My eye twitched at the thought and that was followed by a wince. 

It was all so stupid.

Why had I gotten up and had the nerve to take on those four? The girl was full of nonsense and irritation, and I had _defended_ her. My jaw stung and I set a hand to it. 

Paid dearly too.

All thanks to me sense of decency I suppose. Or it could be that I don't want karma to come back and have _that_ particular indecency come me way…Not sure. 

I'd be fine in a few days, but I was destined to look vulnerable, or at least a little battered for the good portion of a week. And if Janette tried to mother me again…

Shaking my head, I headed out. Fresh air might do me some good. And if my luck continues to be this sour, I'll need all the good I can get. 

The _Dilettante_ stolen, some of crew murdered before me, forced to hide as Pierre under Captain Sparrow. Then the whole Fluff fiasco…I gritted my teeth at this one. What am I supposed to do with her? I can't stand her, yet she thinks I'm either holding a soft spot for her or that I'm somehow…virtuous. Aye, virtuous would be the proper word, wouldn't it? 

Really, who in the right mind would ever put the label _virtuous_ on a pirate? If Fluff were to know just who I was and what I'd done…

Virtuous…

"Poppycock," the mutter slipped out.

Either way…I let out a sigh and put my hands in my pockets, strolling down the lane and enjoying the relative silence compared to the usual chaotic screaming and cheering. Along with all the squealing and laughing. Never will understand how women can become prostitutes…well, how they live such a life at least. 

I've heard plenty of sad tales of their beginnings. Forced into it for a lack of money, or simply because they were tricked into it. More of the prior, but I would never become such a thing. 

Besides, being mistaken for a lad the majority of life isn't a very desirable trait in a prostitute. In fact, I don't think it would be farfetched to say it was a definite downside.

Too good of a pirate anyway. No need to waste such talent.

I smirked at this and began to whistle to myself. Not any song in particular, just bits and pieces of tunes that came back to my memory. Today is going to be a much better day, that much I can guarantee. No Janette, no duties, just me onesies. And a bag of doubloons too. That's always helpful. 

Reaching the more populated part of town - at least the more consistently populated part - I decided to have a bit of fun and see if I would need to hone my Pierre act. Always fun to wander crowds and pick up bits of people's conversations. Does make for humorous ruminations on occasion. 

This crowd was mostly made up of men and women out doing little errands. Poor landlubbers, life must be so dull for them. I enjoy the simplicity for a short time, but I need the excitement, the…risk. I need it to feel alive. Perhaps they just assume this is living, and never know any better. I can't help but pity them. 

At least it's not my loss.

One man in particular kept keeping my eye, looked to be a pirate. Not that I can't see plenty of them about. But something about him…

Narrowing my eyes and following him a bit more, I still couldn't place why he seemed familiar - perhaps I'd looted his ship before - but the unnatural urge to follow him persisted. Me instinct hasn't led me astray yet, it was what led me to talk to Sparrow in Grenada. Perhaps it would assist me now. 

The pirate's dress seemed quite plain, but not all of us chose to be as flashy as Sparrow. To each his own. His gaze was strangely…calm. Nervousness is not a trait very common in pirates, but the confident manner in which he strolled through the crowd refused to let me leave him be. He stopped at a shop and began bartering for some supplies. I didn't listen close enough to hear his exact words. But his voice…

I froze.

Where have I heard it before?

The pirate laughed and I gasped. 

The _Dilettante_. He…had been one of the pirates who had killed Kenneth, James, and Lawrence. I had found them… And that means the _Dilettante_ is here! Forget Sparrow, forget Fluff…I'd found my ship! My life…my love…everything to me.

The _Dilettante_…

Her glorious sails flapping their greeting…the rigging waiting to be climbed…the helm begging to held…I can almost feel the smooth wood under my hands and the rocking of the sea…

Breaking out of my daze, I warily advanced on the pirate, gauging the situation quickly. By the number of coins he was handing over, he either was buying some expensive supplies, or getting a very large amount. My instincts told me the latter. A grin slowly formed as did my plan. 

Lots of supplies would mean he would need help hauling the supplies to the ship…and I can either hire myself out to the pirates, or the sutler. Perfect. Now…to implement the plan.

I watched a bit longer and was glad to see the pirate looking over his pile of supplies, deciding how to carry it all. Between the two of us, it would only require one, possibly two trips if the bags were very heavy. I strode forward, putting on my younger mannerisms again. 

"'ello, sir! Need a 'and?"

He looked over and scanned me quickly. "Are you hiring yourself out, then?"

"Aye," I nodded. "To anyone'll take me."

The pirate scanned over the supplies again. "And your price?"

"Not much, sir. Beggars can't be choosers, can we?"

With a nod from the man, I shouldered my share of the bags, likely some kind of food, and followed him through the crowd. We neared a set of docks I had not noticed on the way in. Then again, I was prepping Fluff for the venture onto land, so I wouldn't have had a chance. Curse her. She kept me from knowing about it last night too. I could have slept with the knowledge that my beloved ship was at this very port. 

Not that I would have slept much…

The man glanced over his shoulder at me, and I kept my smile broad. 

"Much furth'r sir?"

"Nay, come along."

I nodded and put a little more spring to my step. The bags weren't all that heavy, but they were quite large, so they fell well past my knees, where they hardly reached my pseudo-employer's thighs. 

There she is…

I couldn't help but stare, barely stopping myself before I walked into the man's back. He had paused before my ship, and noted my awe.

"A beauty, isn't she?"

I nodded. "Aye, I have not seen her equal…"

And I hadn't.

"This be _Spriggit's Lass_, and if you're not afraid of water we can get these supplies onboard."

"Aye," I nodded and followed him once more. Spriggit's Lass? _Spriggit's Lass?_ If you're going to rename my ship - stolen as it is - _at least_ give her a name befitting her! I kept down my rage at such an injustice and forced my cheery grin mixed with awe to stay prevalent. No need to set them off just yet. 

The man was a bit surprised when I followed him down the steps below deck, not faltering a bit. Perhaps I need to be careful not to show too much familiarity with the _Dilettante_. They did have enough intelligence to sneak up on my crewman. 

After setting the supplies with the rest, it saddened me to see the state my ship was sinking into already. Bottles of cheap rum were strewn about, careless evidence of a celebration earlier. Much earlier…most likely after they stole my ship. 

"Come along, lad," the pirate clapped me on the shoulder and I nodded.

"Aye sir."

Walking back on deck almost made me start to reminisce of the days I longed to go back to…but I resisted. These pirates were not friendly to me, if they were to know who I truly was. 

Then I saw the man…Captain Spriggit, I presume.

The pirate was directing me towards the vile creature, and I had to put forth all of my will not to show my disgust and hatred for him. He was tall, possibly taller than Sparrow. He appeared to be a weathered man of the sea, and likely had held his own in battle for some time. 

He sure proved himself against three men and myself. A hard task for a _full_ crew.

Kenneth…this man had killed him. _My_ Kenneth. 

"Captain Spriggit, this lad be looking for work. Have we need of a cabin boy?"

This man…Captain Spriggit…if nothing else, I will see him suffer. But for now, I'll smile pleasantly.

The captain - my rightful role I might add - looked to me in appraisal. It really is starting to get annoying. But…can't show that. I'm supposed to be glad of this opportunity.

"I suppose we could consider another set of hands. Though small as his are."

His voice would never be forgotten…it will likely haunt my nightmares. 

"I won't let ye down, Captain." I nodded. 

"Your name, lad?"

"Pierre, Captain."

He nodded. This man was not the type to appreciate his cabin boys calling him by 'cap'n', and I wish to stay on his good side. Until I jab a knife into his back that is. And the sooner he falls limply to the ground by my hands, the better. 

Luckily my patience was not tested further as I was sent out with the rest of the men to retrieve the remaining supplies. They were going to ship out the next day. I had almost missed them. Thank Sparrow for letting me have this day to myself so I could have this last bit of hope. 

Cabin boys must either have a high tolerance for insults, or either be so enthralled by the joy of becoming a cabin boy that they don't notice them. But captains…I don't know how I'm not going insane tolerating this.

At least I've found the _Dilettante_ and now I can take back her back. It will require a mutiny…or me killing them all off late at night. It would be difficult, but if necessary, I will. Then again…I could send out letters to my 'family' back at home…write in French and get a hold of Finnan and get the crew to all be at one location where Spriggit will be docking. 

Ah, the implications…

A malicious smirk came onto my lips for a moment, and I was glad that no one was watching me. 

I will have my revenge…this man Spriggit will find that the knife he put in my back will turn on him. And stings greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooo! Dark ending! *grins* I love writing malicious Kendra…so much fun! 

SilverButterfly: Not telling all of her secrets at once? Come, come now…Pierre values her privacy…and wishes not to let anyone, even our lovely Sparrow in on it. *grins*

KawaiiRyu: Nope, no one recognizes Pierre…Or isn't daring enough to admit it…"Bring attention to the helpless looking lad that slaughtered four men by himself last night? Oh no, I think I'll not do that…" I guess maybe being a little tipsy at the time of watching it and Pierre moving just a wee bit fast er…does help with her staying secret. 

Buritsutsunei: Nifty name…I must say. Did I say that before…? If so, there it is again. Aye, aye, tis inevitable that Sparrow will discover Pierre's little secrets. But, Pierre isn't the type to do such a thing without a fight…and it be coming up. Just be patient. Got a plot to build and weave ye know?

Piggypink: Wow…everybody wants to know when Pierre's secret is out. Now, if I were to say: "Expect it in three chapter's time…" Well, then that chapter wouldn't be very fun, and I'd only get reviews full of "hurry it up!"…and well…I prefer encouraging reviews, not rushing reviews. I be putting them out as fast as me fingers and brain can function together…(not to mention my schedule) But it will come in due time…don't ye worry. (I will try to work in the time to read yours…Thanksgiving at latest. Bound not to be _too_ bogged by homework…right? *looks hopeful*)

FFE Rocks My Socks: *sighs* Reason one: Don't want to rush this too much. Reason two: I was starting to write crud so I had to take a short break. Reason three: College. Reason four: I need to sleep! Really…living off six hours a day wears you down fast… Reason five: College. Reason six: The cursed writer's block came for a bit…and left. Hopefully for good. *looks around warily* Reason seven: Um…college! *grins* But keep up the reviews!

Thanks all! 


	17. Serendipity

Disclaimer: *glances around and smiles when sure that Sparrow is out of the room. Slips out of her shoes, then pulls her feet out of the ropes holding her there, then she works her hands free, pulling off the gag and slipping out of the room, leaving her shoes behind…*

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short…but I got it out sooner, didn't I? And yes, another transition chapter…but I can't neglect Spriggit too much. Don't worry, his role will get bigger…but the plot had to keep developing more. And if anyone is confused by earlier comments…er…I can't predict exactly when Kendra's secret will come out, so just stay on your toes. *grins* And I have Chapter 18 finished. I'll probably just upload tomorrow…to give you something to mull over before I tell you more. Ah, the joys of authorship…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 17: Serendipity 

(The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV…)

Curious, this ship is. Very curious. 

No repairs to be made, in fact, the ship seemed to be hiding its age well. There were a few new boards here and there, but this was only discovered by close examination of the ship. From a distance or a glance it would have been impossible. Captain Ken was immaculate about keeping his ship in pristine shape. 

And the captain's quarters…now that is a strange thing. Upon first entering it, I was unsure that I was looking in on a pirate's quarters and not someone or something else. The bed was neatly made, and everything was tidy. There had been some scribbles about supplies and such on the desk. The captain had stopped that task in mid thought, considering the abrupt end of the tittles. 

The room was sparsely decorated, as were most cabins, but this one had an enormous full-length mirror set off to the side. It was of fine craftsmanship, but looked unfinished. The edges were not smoothed and would easily give splinters. Why in the world did Captain Ken have a mirror such as this? And his assemblage of clothing…it confused me even more. The extra sets of shirts and pants, very few in number - but far more than most pirates own - were all the size of a young boy, not a full grown man. Perhaps he only had his one set and was bringing these to someone else? Who though? A child of his? A relative?

And there was a mysterious drawer full of rags. Curious this was indeed. The lack of belongings scattered on the floor also bewildered me. And individual pieces of jewelry were tacked up on the walls, somehow following a similar trend. Small, purple stones with silver metalwork. But aside from that, the trinkets were obviously pieces of separate collections. Perhaps…well perhaps I just don't understand this captain. 

It makes little sense to me. And it shouldn't bother me, I've kept the mirror, sold off the swag, and handed out the clothing to any of the crew that wanted them. The rags were given to our doctor, and he was glad for the bandages. All of it went to good purposes, and now I find the mirror to be a nice addition. Not that my men should know, but I can see just how intimidating I look with its assistance. 

At least that item is explained. 

Sitting in this tavern, relaxing with the knowledge of my ship being out in the harbor…at once I feel at peace. My life has purpose once more, and I can do as I please. My crew finally is settling down, and I only lost a two or three to other occupations. They weren't true scallywags anyway. Blanched at the sight of blood and didn't want to kill another man. 

Death is a fact of life. Kill or be killed. That is how things are in the world we exist in. Tis harsh, but reality.

The sea, how glad I am that I'll be returning to it tomorrow. My men are picking up the last of the supplies, and then we'll head back out in the morning. Then I can be captain of my new ship once again…

__

Spriggit's Lass. My form of freedom. I was glad to change the name, though all it took was taking her out of familiar waters and calling her by her proper name. No more of this 'Dilettante' business. 

Paying my bill, I headed back to my pride and joy, smiling to myself as it came into view. My mighty schooner, still in good condition, fast and capable of overtaking all but the legendary _Black Pearl_. My smile became a smirk. 

"Perhaps even surpass it." 

I had never seen a ship move so quickly. And be so responsive. This schooner… _Spriggit's Lass_, is definitely the prime example of 'yare'. 

And I fully intend on wrecking havoc on the merchant ships ready for plucking. I've been itching for a plunder here for quite some time. 

Boarding and nodding to my men, I could sense their pride in the ship as well. We had not only gotten the ship with no losses to our crew, but got a majestic ship. 

The hours passed slowly, but then part of my crew returned and had a small lad helping to carry in the supplies. Odd how he was so lanky, yet carried the bags with a confidence I hadn't seen in years. 

The lad had spirit to him. It was self-contained though; it was very possible he was suppressing his emotions. Something about him still set me off, but what it was, I can not tell. 

Dean led that lad over and I examined him at a closer range. His strange aura was gone, and I wondered what had bothered me in the first place. 

"Captain Spriggit, this lad be looking for work. Have we need of a cabin boy?"

A cabin boy? I could use a strong spirited one. The others all scampered off and couldn't stand the month without work. 

"I suppose we could consider another set of hands. Though small as his are."

The lad put on a respectful air, keeping his manners calm. He senses my authority over him. 

An even better trait.

"I won't let ye down, Captain," he nodded.

"Your name, lad?"

"Pierre, Captain."

With a nod, I glanced over my newest cabin boy, Pierre, and left the men to finish gathering the supplies. Another crew member. This day was improving by the moment. By tomorrow my luck would be impeccable. And it is only rightful. I have taken more than my fair amount of suffering. 

Life is finally turning in my favor…that makes me want to celebrate. And celebrate, I will. A smirk graced me and I went to my cabin, glad to be rid of the strange items that had once been spread on these walls. 

Poor fool…Captain Ken. If only he knew what he would receive by coming to Grenada and paying this ship no respect by keeping it so unprotected. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review time! Yippie!

PED-sarah: We'll hear from Sparrow soon…but now we see into Spriggit's mind again. Thanks for the continued support! I hope to get more stuff out more often…

KawaiiRyu: *grins* Malicious is fun! And as said above, we'll hear from Jack soon…

SilverButterfly: Ye'll just have to wait and see like everyone else…but don't worry, Kendra can hold her own. Remember the 'tavern' incident? *grins*

mooranda: *grins* Vengance and maliciousness…I try to keep it up! *grins* Great chapter coming up next time! 

Dark Cobweb: Thanks! Always love new readers! And…*blushes* Thanks for the compliment about Kendra's character…I think she's pretty nifty. *winks*

BeBe: Yeah! Another review! *hugs* I miss you guys…*sniffles* But thanks! Yes…Spriggit's Lass, the name that will haunt Kendra for eternity…*maniacal laughter* I think I take too much subconscious pleasure in giving my character's heck…really, time and time again…

Ursula: Science eh? I have a vague memory of that…*looks around* Yes…that um…did occur. And another chapter is coming. Soon, very soon. 

Olio: *glances down at crumbled writer's block* Weird…*writer's blocks start to reform and her eyes widen* Oh my…*stomps furiously* Um…keep reviewing! And I'm slowly beating it! *grins and flashes a thumbs up*

Buritsutsunei: Aha! Yoshiko-Rae…I knew you seemed familiar…*ponders* Thanks for the kudos! *munches, then realizes they may not be the food form and hesitates* Er…well, yes, as said above…*grins manically* I like maliciousness! So much fun in stories! 

Thanks for all reading!


	18. Thwarted

Disclaimer: *Sparrow stands proudly at his helm, glad to be back on the _Pearl_ and away from a certain author. Little does he know…*

Authors Note: See? I can get out chapters quickly! Just takes a good spirt of free time and lots of creative juices. I've beaten those cursed writer's blocks once again…and intend to keep doing it! If only they'd stay away for good…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 18: Thwarted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Lovely day for a stroll. And buying supplies. A captain's work is never done. Walking along the port was a pleasant reminder of the life I reveled in. Life at sea. Gibbs was mindlessly running over the list of supplies and I nodded my head carelessly, only paying him minimal attention.

What really caught my attention was a certain cabin boy walking around with an unknown group of pirates. Could they be old friends of Pierre's? Watching closer, I doubted it. Pierre seemed a little edgy. Not noticeable up close of course, but from a distance, the way his gaze darted around when the other's backs were turned…either Pierre had be indentured into their service and was looking for an escape, or he was keeping an eye out for someone, or something. 

"Captain Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs finally must have spotted him, "would that not be our lad Pierre?"

"Aye, it would. Let's go check on him, shall we?"

Gibbs nodded and we followed the group Pierre was willingly accompanying. There had been ample opportunities to slink away. Yes, he might have to run around a few corners quickly, but I have full faith in Pierre's ability to do so. 

And this confused me. 

He had no reason to associate with these pirates. Not that I was limiting who he would be allowed to associate with, but as I got closer…

They called him 'cabin boy'. Now, that makes me wonder. I'd not been informed of Pierre leaving my crew, and there was no reason for it, either. 

Listening to the pirate crew talk more, I was sure of it. Pierre had somehow agreed to join their crew. And they were setting out the next day? This is odd behavior… especially for a cabin boy. One of _my_ cabin boys, no less.

"Pierre!" I smiled and slung my arm over his shoulders, pulling him towards me and startling the group.

His surprise was prevalent. "Cap-captain Sparrow…" he muttered.

"Aye, lad, now where would ye be headed with these fine gents?"

The pirates looked amongst each other. 

"I don't know your relation to the lad, Captain Sparrow, but if ye'd kindly release our cabin boy we'd be on our way. We've yet got a lot of work to do."

"Ah," I smiled and kept my grip on Pierre's shoulder tight, something that obviously was unnerving him. "Now herein lies the conflict. Just this morning, I distinctly remember Pierre being _my_ cabin boy…and now he's part of your crew? Care to elaborate, lad?"

He glanced nervously between me and the other pirates. "Well…Cap'n…I…I decided to change crews and was plannin' on finding ye later today and informing ye of the change…"

"But surely ye know it's not wise to be part of two crews at the same time, do ye not?"

He nodded. "Aye sir, and I was plannin' on fixin' it quick like…"

The crew were looking amongst themselves. Obviously this was news to them. 

"This be true then, lad? Captain Spriggit does not take kindly to such amusements." 

"Aye," Pierre looked down and glanced up at me for a moment. No doubt to see if I would turn him over for such a careless lie. 

"No harm done, but I'll be taking me cabin boy back. Good day," I tipped my hat and then turned, keeping Pierre with me. 

He walked with me for a moment, his gaze down at the ground, and his expression unreadable. It was possible that he was realizing just how close he was to getting an entire crew of pirates angry at him for lying, or…something else. Gibbs had stopped a ways back and when I reached him, he continued beside us. After getting out of the alleyway, I let go of Pierre and glanced down at him. 

"Close call there, lad. Not wise to deceive a captain like that. Nor deceive two with the same lie."

He nodded numbly and glanced back, his expression stiffening. He was making his mind up. But what would his decision be? 

Before I could grab his arm, Pierre was sprinting away, heading back towards the other crew of pirates. Gibbs had been trailing behind me and grabbed the boy as he passed him. Pierre was running so fast he nearly knocked the bloke clear off his feet.

"Woah there, lad. No need to be doing anything rash," Gibbs tried to keep his balance and persuade Pierre to turn back around and head with us to the _Pearl_. Surely he'd need some time to calm down and where else was better than my beautiful ship? 

"Calm yerself lad," I grinned at him. 

Pierre flashed me a scowl and then struggled to free his arm. "Let me go Gibbs, I have very important matters to attend to!"

"Sure you do, lad, but first ye'll be coming with us…"

Assured of Pierre's eventual soothing, I turned around and continued on, admiring the sights and trying to ignore the scuffle and angry remarks rising in volume behind me. I glanced back after a particularly agitated yell in French, from Pierre, and found the situation unpleasant. 

Gibbs seemed to be having trouble with the lad, and since the crowd was already starting to notice this little scuffle I decided to lend a hand. No reason to make Gibbs deal with Pierre all by himself. Funny how the scrawny little lads can sometimes be the hardest to keep a hold of.

"Let me go!" Pierre spat, hissing something in French as well, no doubt a nasty insult. 

"Calm yerself, lad, we'll just be going back to the _Pearl_. You don't look well."

His eyes darted over to me, and the expression behind them…was that a murderous rage? 

This caused a momentary hesitation from me. Pierre…what could make him so angry?

As Gibbs was trying to recover his grip, Pierre stepped on his foot heavily. Gibbs pulled it away, cursing colorfully.

Tricky lad, isn't he?

Can't have him get away just yet. Still need him to translate for Janette anyways. 

It wasn't that hard to grab Pierre's arms and hold him back. He really must be drunk or distracted… but can he kick. His boot planted itself hard into my gut and nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"Calm yerself lad," I held tighter to his arms and he thrashed again, reaching for his cutlass. 

Definitely can't have that. So, I jerked him to the side as I let go of his left arm, and swung him over my shoulder in one swift movement. 

"Oof!" Pierre gasped for air.

I continued walking with him, but just as I got a grip on him, he started to thrash again. 

And now that he was on my shoulder…he started trying to punch my head. 

Gibbs by now had recovered and I was glad of it. Never seen a lad so twiggy and yet pack a punch like that…nor that. 

"Gibbs! Tie his hands and feet!"

He nodded and while I attempted to keep the boy restrained, my first mate thankfully tied the lad's hands. Now I only had the two feet and a pair of fists to deal with. As Gibbs came around to tie his feet, the lad let out a string of words that were undoubtedly French, and from the tone, unmistakably agitated. 

Gibbs grabbed one of the lad's swinging legs, and before I could warn him, found the other hitting his chin. The lad packed a lot of power in his small frame. Nothing else could have made a sober Gibbs let go and stagger back, only to trip and lay on the ground prone. 

"All right, lad." I dropped him to the ground, taking his momentary disorientation and grabbing his hands tightly. "I don't know what this business of retaliating against your captain is, but if ye don't calm down soon, I'll be carting ye off to the _Pearl_ like a-"

I dodged and just avoided his tied fists. Obviously reason wasn't going to work with the lad. Something was in his head, and force would be necessary. And the crowd is only growing. 

"That's enough, Pierre," I growled, and jerked him along behind me, keeping a tight grip on the lad's wrists. They were small enough I could put my fingers all the way around the two combined. He stumbled along behind and I nudged Gibbs with my boot.

"Wake up, Gibbs. We've got to keep moving." 

He grumbled and sat up slowly, rubbing his chin and glaring at Pierre, who undoubtedly glared back. And put some French in for good measure. 

"Come along, lad," I tugged on his arms and headed back to the _Pearl_. 

Pierre's English seemed to have disappeared in his rage, as he snapped back with his French again. Shaking my head a bit, I made sure that Gibbs was back on his feet, and kept a tight grip on Pierre. If nothing else, I commended his valiant efforts. How he found the strength to keep fighting…I don't know. And the looks from the crowd were not pleasant. Not that pirates usually warrant smiles from landlubbers such as these.

The bloody thing wouldn't stop kicking! I growled, jerked around to face my agitated little cabin boy and snapped at the lad. "_Confound it_! I've had _enough_ of _mutiny_!"

He sneered at me, but made no reply. I glared back and continued walking. If the brat kicks my shin again…

I tossed Pierre into the longboat and Gibbs pinned him down as I pushed off. Can't have him running off just yet. The lad sure had a fiery temper. And hard boots.

"Now Pierre," I continued to row, the monotony calming my agitation with the lad, "what is yer qualm? Ye can't run off, let alone swim very well with your hands tied like that."

"I could swim well enough," he barked. "And Gibbs heard my argument. I have a necessary task that I must attend to. Is today not my _day off_? Ye can't be shoving me back to the _Pearl_ already! I don't want…you can't force me to tolerate the Fluff's mindless jabber any longer. I've already taken my brunt of the work, why isn't the rest of the crew returning as well?"

"I'm your captain. And I order you to stay on the _Pearl_ and clear your head."

Pierre seemed to be coiling up for an attack, but Gibbs was too strong for Pierre to throw him off. The rest of the trip to the _Pearl_ was silent, but persuading Pierre up the ladder and onto deck was another matter entirely. I seriously began to consider tying a rope to his bound wrists and pulling him up from the deck. It would have gone much faster. 

Cotton nodded at us, and watched Pierre with interest. Not very often that my cabin boys get tied up and forced back to the ship, let alone to be thrown into the crew's cabin and locked in.

"Now stay in there lad, and let your head cool. Cotton will be in later to bring you something to eat."

I received no reply, nor did I expect one. Pity that Pierre is so agitated that I can't get a straight answer out of him. Undoubtedly he'll have calmed down by tomorrow. And then I can find out what possessed the lad to do such a stupid thing. 

My shin twitched and I took a moment to rub it. _Pierre_…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers! I know the rest of you are there…you just better reply to this chapter…*sniffle* Do you still love me?

Lady J. Riddle: Whoopie! You came from my parody/spoof to my pride and joy. *grins* Thanks for all the compliments…*blushes* Just know that it took lots of work and lots and lots of really pathetic attempts to get here…and there are still those that make me feel inadequate. But I'm a mistress too? *grins* Mistress, Captain, Commander… what's next? 

PED-sarah: *grins* I'm an addiction! Well…my work is at least. But thanks for compliments! Kendra's rather proud of the fact too…she'd _kill_ me if I made her anywhere near fluff-like..


	19. Phantasm

Disclaimer: *one particular author peeks out from a treasure chest below deck, grinning to herself and slipping out.*

He'll never see me coming…*evil giggle*

Authors Note: Ye scurvy dogs should be happy! It started out being only two pages and I considered posting just that…but then my muses came back and well…here be yer six pages! *grins* Enjoy! 

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 19: Phantasm

(Something apparently seen but having no physical reality; a phantom or an apparition. An illusory mental image.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

It's true. Luck can steadily disappear, and still has the capability to plummet in one fell swoop. 

Not only did Sparrow ruin my plans for taking my ship back, _oh no_, he also obliterated any chance in the future to do so. Cursed, blasted pirate.

And now I sit in my cot, scowling at the door. Blocking my path. Keeping me from revenge. How I loathe it.

My control over my emotions is steady weakening…

I let out a growl of frustration, collapsing to my knees and breathing deeply. Tears were beginning to surface, but I refuse to let them move any further. 

And my hands are still bound!

I…can't…take...any…more! Clamping my mouth shut I pressed my face to the floor and let out a scream. 

Plink.

Plink, plink.

My breathes had dissipated to stifled gasps and my emotions were on the verge of overtaking me.

Chaos…

Agony…

The _Dilettante…_

Kenneth…

James…

Lawrence…

Plink, plink, plink.

Cursed Sparrow!

Gritting my teeth for a moment I tried to regain control. I have to hold my temper. Nevertheless…

A string of curses came out in full force, ranging from French to English and occasionally a mix of the two. I called on every memory of frustration, anger, rage, disappointment, and every other cause for such replies. My mother, if she were still alive, would likely reprimand me for such words, be she pirate or not.

A stream of light trickled into the room and I sprung to attention, standing and looking defiant. Any sign of weakness is asking to be black spotted.

Cotton stood there with a tray of food, no doubt my promised meal. He looked to me warily, and set the tray down on the table, then nodded his head and started to walk out.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" I asked.

Cotton looked back and shook his head, his expression grim.

"Captain's orders?"

He nodded and then closed the gap to the door, locking it behind him.

Enveloped in the gloomy darkness once more, I narrowed my eyes and breathed deeply and steadily, keeping my tempest-like emotions in check.

Get my hands free. Do that first. My cutlass…

I lowered my gaze to my hip and grinned at one of the weapons Sparrow had neglected to remove from my person.

All the better.

I pulled my cutlass out and crouched down on the floor, holding the handle still with my knees. Keeping my hands as far apart as possible, I cut the rope and freed my anxious hands. Resheathing my cutlass, I headed for the food.

Soup, along with bread, water, and an apple. How quaint.

Gobbling this down, I considered my next course of action. I finished the apple and licked my lips, finding a strangely familiar flavor there.

It reminded me of my time as a cabin lass for some reason…

It wasn't the soup…nor the bread crumbs, not the apple either. Then what is it?

I ran my fingers along my lips and gasped.

Laudanum!

My old crewmates had drugged me as a joke when I was younger…how could I fall for it now?

My eyes stared blankly at the wall before me. Sparrow had…he'd tricked me! How dare he!

I faced the door and prepared myself to ram the door. Perhaps if I act fast enough I can get back to shore and…at least get away from Sparrow.

My legs started to resist, but I forced them to race towards my exit. Crossing my arms before my face I collided with the door and felt it shudder. But not give.

My eyelids were drooping and I knew I'd have to hurry. I jerked out my pistol and shot the door's handle, glad to see the door swing loose. I put my pistol away and raced out.

I can see it…the shore…

Focus…focus…come on Captain Ken, you can do this!

Someone's arm blocked me, but I struggled anyway.

"Calm yerself lad!"

"Let…me…go…"

My strength was slipping, and my breathing deepening. Everything's becoming fuzzy…no…I…can't give in…

I mustn't give up…can't…

Fog.

What? Where did all this fog come from?

It's everywhere…

Looking in every direction, that is all there is to be seen. Seemingly rock solid at a distance, but always just out of reach. Confusing, and not quite tangible.

Almost like something else. A thing that I can't quite comprehend. It's as if…am I even conscious? Really, it is all quite strange.

If only…if only I could figure out just what is going on, _then_ perhaps I could make some sense of all this gloomy confusion.

Wait, something is coming into focus.

What is it? 

I hesitantly stepped closer, then regained my nerve and strode confidently towards it. 

Strong arms…

Pure blue eyes. Looking to me…

Kenneth.

Kenneth?

What is he doing here? Is he not dead? Looking around, I reminded myself that I more than likely was in a dream state and well, hopefully I can not be hurt here.

The fog cleared suddenly and I gasped. 

Wood, beautiful wood surrounded me.

The ocean waves providing a gentle lullaby

The sun caressing my bruises and aches…

Gulls' cries welcoming me back.

I am on the _Dilettante_ again. My home…my love. I may as well enjoy the bit of time I have with her. 

Nothing can bother me now…no meager cut nor bruise. I am free once more.

Odd that no one has spoken to me yet…oh well.

Walking from aft to fore, port to starboard…I even climbed the rigging and took in the view from there. 

How I have missed this… Oh so dearly…

Tears threatened to show themselves again, but I forced them back.

When had I become such a weakling? Really…how many times have I cried in the last few weeks? More times than I have in most of my life. Besides my young childhood, when I was broken of the habit.

Broken of the habit?

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head. 

Nay, not broken of it…persuaded to be stronger than such a weakness.

Aye, my piratical pseudo-parents had made me stronger, and I was thankful for it. Without their guidance…I could be some wench serving ale to drunken sailors. Not that many would grab at me like the other girls…but still. Perhaps I would be pressed into child labor, despite my real age. It would be hard to distinguish me from many children without careful inspection. Sparrow could not comprehend me, and he'd been around me for several weeks…has it been a month? If not that long, perhaps longer. 

I've lost track of time…now the world truly has turned tipsy-turvy. 

A particularly large gust of wind blew me back, and I reveled in it. 

This is the life…a pirate's life. 

How I love it!

Grinning from ear to ear - something I hadn't done since before the _Dilettante_ was taken from me - I swung down again and mingled with my crew, surprised to see that no one acknowledged me. Surely someone would have at least smiled at me. If not tell me of a new joke they had made…or…what is going on?

The crew will not mutiny again, will they?

I doubt it…as they have not noticed me yet. Maybe they just need to be reminded of my presence…

Setting a hand on Lawrence's shoulder, I gasped as I felt nothing. My hand went too far and disappeared…

Am I…

Have _I_ been the one to die? Am I a ghost? Destined to haunt my ship for the rest of my days? Doomed to be so close to my joy…and yet unable to do more than stand at the gateway?

No one could wish this on a pirate…especially a pirate captain. And one who has suffered as I have…?

Never.

It is a dream…this is all a dream. I must remember this.

Summoning my composure once more, I walked about my ship and surveyed my domain. 

A new voice pierced my soul.

"Ye scurvy dogs! How goes the swabbin'?"

It was my own.

Whirling around, I saw myself standing at the helm. How had I missed her? I'm not _that _small am I?

The crew yelled their replies, and smiled up at their captain. Their small in stature, but powerful captain. She listed off commands and the men scurried off to do as she bade. How I miss this…the power, the pride, the freedom…

"Who are you?" 

I tensed and looked up at my mirror image.

"Me?" I asked.

She nodded and glared down at me. "Ye're not part of my crew. Are ye a stowaway? I don't take kindly to stowaways…"

"No, I…I'm you."

"What? Are ye da…" a look of confusion came onto her face and she gave the helm to Kenneth, coming down the stairs and eventually stopping before me.

Our eyes met and were locked in a duel…of what sort, I could not tell.

"Ye're not me. I'm not so weak and cowardly. _I_ would never lose my ship to a band of half-witted pirates."

"They outnumbered us. I was taken by surprise. And I am in no ways weak or cowardly! Sparrow is bigger and stronger than I…to wait for the opportune moment is not a cowardly act. Do not accuse me in what you do not understand."

My twin scoffed and broke the gaze for a moment, closing her eyes and putting on a cocky stance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Prove it, wench."

"Have it your way…" I growled, drawing my cutlass. "We will see who is the better."

"Aye, that we will…"

And so it began.

A nearly endless battle in which I had never seen its equal. My arms began to ache and my head throb, but I could not give up. Not yet…besides, my opponent was looking to be in the same shape. Perhaps in a worse one.

"I will not lose to you!" she growled, parrying my thrust and moving to the side.

Dodging her swing, I nicked her arm and grinned. "Keep talking, lass. Won't be long till I'm victor."

"So you think!" she snarled, and retaliated viciously.

It took all of my effort to simply hold her back. 

Fighting one's self is difficult. Both opponents can read each other readily, as they _are_ the other. And no victory can be had. Temporary advances are possible, but true victory? Never. 

An impasse is the only possible answer.

That is, unless one of the two has made some kind of development, be it for the better or the worse.

By this point in time, we both wore several more scratches and bruises. And neither was close to giving in. We both ached and would have quit a spar when in such a condition…but never in a deadlocked duel such as this. 

Victory must be had, yet is impossible. 

What am I to do?

Yells from the crew made us both pause and look to the helm. Kenneth was screaming about something…odd in itself. Kenneth never screamed.

"Quit your battle, Kendra! We're about to be overtaken by another ship!"

She scowled at me and I at her.

"An impasse," I muttered.

"Aye, an impasse."

With that, we both stepped back and sheathed our cutlasses, she hurrying up to the helm and I catching my breath. 

I could have lost that battle with ease…my body already being battered as it was. Those blasted pirates had left their mark…as had Sparrow when he had dragged me back to the _Pearl_. 

How I loathe him…

Before I could realize what was going on, fog surrounded me once more, and then slowly dissipated, leaving me in the midst of a bloody battle. My crew lay in shambles… most of them dead or dying. And there were some men I did not recognize…Wait!

One of the men's faces…I had seen him earlier today…but where?

Concentrating harder, I shuddered at the realization.

This was Spriggit's crew.

I drew my cutlass and prepared myself for revenge. It was almost too late…or was it? Spriggit and my other self were locked in battle and then…no!

She had been knocked down and then disarmed and restrained by one of his men. Spriggit ran his hands along the helm, only for the ship he had been occupying to disappear. 

Is this strange dream following a sequence of events that is a twisted version of the truth? Perhaps I can change the future for my good…

Breathing deeply, I rushed up the stairs and charged at Spriggit. He barely noticed me in time, and was only able to block my thrust, no more. I attacked anxiously. 

I need this man dead…immediately! 

He had been the one to take everything away from me…the _Dilettante_…my dignity…my crew…Kenneth…dear, dear Kenneth…

I screamed in my fury, and drove my cutlass into his heart, surprised that I had succeeded.

Staring in my shock, I did not see the cutlass coming in my direction. 

Spriggit still had the strength to retaliate…and put his own cutlass into my throat.

How it burned…

Releasing my cutlass I stumbled back, stared down at the handle below my chin and felt everything go dark…

So very dark…

Is this like dying?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SilverButterfly: Yes, Jack was being a meanie…but he had good reasons behind it. Thought his precious little enigma/translator/cabin boy was going mad or something…

PED-sarah: Thanks for the review! *grins* Yes, it definitely was a fun chapter… glad you enjoyed it so much. I know _I_ did! And the issue will be resolved…just you wait.

rhythmteck: Ah, the joys of Winn and Kendra…too stubborn for their own good. I was pondering leaving the 'bean spilling' for much later…but tweaking is going on…it should be out sooner than planned. Though that may not be soon enough for most of your likings…*cringes* No hurt? Pwease?

FFE Rocks My Socks: *blinks* Crudeness? Where? *looks around, then scratches her chin* You mean Kendra cursing? I thought I was staying as clean as possible by keeping it French and assumed to be cursing…pirates curse, it's a pretty clear fact. And well…Kendra is a pirate, and well…very peeved to say the least. 

KawaiiRyu: Well, we got our fill of Jack in 18, and back to Kendra in 19...eh? Wow…almost up to the 20's…never was sure how far this story would go. Apparently will be quite long. Definitely in the 100's by now…*shakes head* Crazy…

Olio: *grins* Yes, Kendra likes to beat people up…I aim to please! Sorry the chapter was so short…be glad this one is nice and long. 6 pages for your perusal. 

Enjoy all, and keep the reviews coming! You know I love ya!


	20. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Sparrow: *stand proudly at the _Pearl's_ helm, not noticing the small form sneaking up behind him* …and really bad eggs… *jumps as something jumps him* What in the- *finds his mouth covered by a strangely familiar hand*

Gotcha! *grins and clings tighter* You couldn't get far from me, Jack Sparrow!

Sparrow: *sighs heavily and looks desperately annoyed*

Authors Note: Alternate title for this chapter: "Confusion takes a dive off the deep end and sinks to the bottom." A bit long, huh? I thought so…but describes it well. Sorry it took so long…hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I certainly enjoyed the real home cooked food…*grins* And I love turkey! *starts imitating a turkey's gobble*

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 20: Repercussions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

This has been quite a trying day. Pierre was a poor, battered wreck this morning, and I guess he was being quite nice taking me back to my floating prison the way he did. He had been all smiles, and for but a moment, that felt wrong. 

Pierre had seemed to be generally a happy boy, but…perhaps he had been in desperate need of time alone. 

But that was the least of it. 

I examined my cabin and was glad for the security of it. For the first time, actually. The boy had lost it…surely he had. I had been pleased to hear the men on board mentioning something about 'captain' and 'Pierre'. I had assumed I could talk to the boy again. It really is troublesome to be all alone and have no one to talk to. 

That look in his eye…I shuddered. Pierre had definitely not been himself when he was hauled most unkindly back onto the ship. His hands were tied and it took two full grown men to move him most anywhere. The words that came out of his mouth too…I do not believe I have ever heard such filthy words. Let alone such frustration and…rage. He had almost emanated the emotions… 

I would not have been surprised to see Pierre break free and turn into some sort of monster. Truly, I had never before witnessed such a thing. 

Seeing the boy as he was, I had little reason to go near him. He was locked in the crew's cabin, and as I walked by I could still hear his screams. 

I'm quite sure he's gone mad.

Something is the matter with him, that much I know. From the loud cursing I could make out a little bit of his madness. Something had been taken from him…he was infinitely frustrated. And…oh my. Captain Sparrow's mother was getting quite a repertoire. Some man had taken something of Pierre's…a Captain Spriggit I believe. 

Who is he? I'd never heard his name before. I suppose he's not being given the kindly introduction that people deserve…but Pierre hardly seems to be in the right state of mind to talk of anyone kindly. 

This kind of talk went on for some time. Really, how many insults can the boy think up?

Quite a few since I do not believe I've heard many of them repeated yet… What would Mother say to this? I do not believe she would approve of me listening to the angry words of a pirate. Nor would she approve of my association with such a boy at all. 

Pierre still had time to reform. He was young, and could move to a new area. There was still hope for him. I doubt irritating Captain Sparrow could do such a thing. The way he spoke of himself…you'd think he was a wanted criminal. And being a pirate captain as he is…that is very likely. 

Pierre was silent for a time, and then…a short time after one of the pirates had brought him something to eat, there was a loud collision of some sort. Something had rammed into the door. Surely Pierre hadn't started throwing himself at it, had he?

I withheld a scream, but still jumped as I recognized the sound of gunfire. And then Pierre was running like a madman - just as I had expected - towards the port. 

What in the world is going on?

Pierre's legs started to give out, and he was restrained, but did he ever struggle…finally he went limp and the pirates who had restrained him took him back to the cabin, managing to find a way to lock the door again. 

Looking around hesitantly, I decided it best to go back to my cabin and stay quiet. Pierre's condition was unexplainable, and I really didn't want to suffer the same fate. Perhaps if I stay out of sight and out of mind… withholding a shudder I did as planned and laid down quietly on my bed. 

Hopefully Sparrow and his vindictive crew don't think of me as their next victim… or… oh, what _is_ going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

What had come over the lad, I still don't know. Something about that crew…no doubt joining them held something of indefinite value to him. Perhaps they had information about the pirates who had taken his previous captain's ship. Or…he heard they were chasing a particularly hefty treasure. But if such a treasure were in existence…I would know and be after it myself.

"Captain Sparrow, the lad's conscious. Shall I bring him in?"

I considered Anamaria's words for a moment. "Will he need to be restrained again?"

"I don't believe so. I think the laundanum you gave you him was especially potent. Boy's still quite passive."

"Ah," was all I said, nodding to signal my consent.

With that, she left and I was allowed to reflect on the events two days past. Still can't understand the lad…he truly is an enigma.

It wasn't too much longer before Anamaria returned with a lad who looked quite changed since I'd last seen him. Shuffling feet, head lowered, Pierre seemed weary and almost…defeated. The intensity of his rage was now matched by the melancholy of his silence.

I had him sit across the table from me and once Anamaria left the quiet disturbed me.

"Sleep well, Pierre?"

He lifted his head only to show me a glimpse of his vacant eyes. "My dreams were unpleasant."

He had unpleasant dreams…so? All right, I'll have to probe a bit more.

"Hungry, lad?" I gestured to a plate of still steaming food.

For a moment he let his attention settle on it, but then his unreadable eyes drifted back to me. "I thank you for the offer, but I do believe I will pass."

Sharp memory…and still wary of me. Smart lad. We stat in silence and he did not even wince as his stomach let out an unmistakable grumble. Strong will to him. He's definitely hungry, and seeing how he ate previously…it's a wonder he can resist. Still would make a good set of ears amongst the crew. Just have to regain his trust…

"Why the sad face, lad? Ye should be proud to part of my crew, aboard the legendary _Black Pearl_! Numberless boys would be itching to take yer place!

Pierre did not seem very impressed. His languid expression did not change and he let out a breath, glancing around the room before settling his eyes on me once more. "Is that all Cap'n? I have duties to tend to."

All right Pierre, you want to skip past my occasional charming formalities, so be it. We'll get right to the brunt of it then.

"Why did you join that crew?"

Not a flinch, he didn't even blink.

"It was advantageous of me to do so. I take what opportunities that are given to me."

Cryptic reply. I had chosen well.

"What does that crew provide that I do not? Do they give cabin boys better wages? Fewer chores?"

Normally, I would have expected a smile, or at least a scoff from the lad. But still he showed no emotion. And this worried me. In the short time I had become familiar with Pierre, he always had some variety of witty retort. Even when irritated. Well, he was especially sharp when agitated. But being unresponsive…so passive… I was starting to wonder if drugging the boy had been a wise choice…

If his performance was permanently affected, the action was most foolish…but if he was only out of commission for a few more hours, perhaps it had been wise. Time will only tell. 

Janette had made herself scarce, and was nearly forgotten. Luckily one of my crew or myself remembered around mealtimes to give her something.

"It is simply advantageous to myself and my situation, Cap'n."

His soft reply snapped me out of the stupor I had begun to drift into. He'd been so quiet I'd forgotten that he was there. His small size and plain appearance had assisted him in blending into the background of my cabin, but this was not a becoming occurrence. 

Pierre, whether he had training or not, was a little too skilled at blending in and staying unnoticed for my liking. And his eyes had lost the distant blurred quality. This was replaced by sharp, attentive, bronze orbs. Then it suddenly faded to a more natural level of attentiveness. But for that moment…

The languidness had either been an effective act, or the symptoms had faded without my notice.

Pierre knew how to fool many a man. And not just simple men…even myself.

How had I been so blind as not to see his subtle words and glances? He was either a natural, or had been taught from a young age to use his unassuming looks to his advantage.

The young, innocent cabin boy is never suspected…

"Something on your mind, Cap'n? I have little else to do but listen…unless you'd rather I tend to my duties."

He must be dealt with…but not yet. I'll need more time to understand this lad. 

"Nay lad, you're free to leave. No hard feelings about the laundanum and force?"

His smile was back to normal…should this alarm me?

"'Course not Cap'n. Perhaps I didn' 'ppreciate bein' slung o'er yer shoulder, but I…I was in a sore foul mood. No hard feelings 'bout me bein' a pain in yer neck?"

"'Course not, Pierre. Now off with ye! I've already belayed ye enough."

"Aye, Cap'n."

I could've sworn his gaze momentarily flashed to it's heightened alertness…but my eyes could have been deceived.

Watching the lad leave, I narrowed my eyes in contemplation. The mystery deepens, my little enigma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love my reviewers! Little candy turkeys to you all! (Though they're a bit late… whoopsie.)

KawaiiRyu: More Jack, comin' right up! And sorry for leavin' you hanging like that…I got more stuff ready from here on. Well…up to a point. *grins maniacally*

Olio: *grins* It will come, do not fear…Perhaps even in rythmteck's story…*muses to herself about the possibilities* And yes, longer chapters better…but sometimes very difficult to produce.

PED-sarah: Yes. It was a drugged induced dream state. Kendra even mentions it part way through…the fog part lose you? I'd hope that would make it more clear…*scratches her head* Get it now?

SilverButterfly: *grins* Ever heard of Passive-Aggressive…ah, the joys of drug affected ticked off Kendra's…*smug smirk*

Buritsutsunei: Revenge or Truth? Hmm…perhaps a bit of both? Or perhaps…just more confusion for poor Jack…

Fatfatfeet: *blinks and scratches her head* Why couldn't little cabin boys want to be pirates? In the navy you get lashes for dumb things and they ration your rum…*shrug* Pirates will take on who they please. Sorry…but I don't see your rationale behind it being confusing…


	21. Vexation

Disclaimer: Sparrow: *pulls out his cutlass and points it at her nose*

Hey now…that's not very nice. *looks warily at the blade* Pointing cutlasses at people is generally considered a threat, or just plain rude. 

Sparrow: *grins* Aye, but jumpin' on me back is generally considered rude too.

*blinks* Well…I suppose you have a point…

Authors Note: Wow! Two chapters in two days! Well…don't expect too much of this. I just finally am getting to the bulk of my already written scenes. But editing has to take place and well…the plot has to be refigured on occasion, but be glad I'm getting so proficient! After this I get to…*sighs* read more schoolwork. Yippie… But on the bright side, these are two of the scenes I was really anxious to get out. The first was tweaked quite a bit, but it _was_ a bit er…Mary-Sue like…or was tending towards it. At least now it still fits Kendra…and the other one. *grins* Ah, the mental pictures and the laughter…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 21: Vexation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…) 

Untangling the rigging was a job for only the most patient sailor, if to be done proficiently. It took a keen eye and focus to ensure that the knots were not doubled or tripled by your efforts - it was easy to get distracted and only make them worse. And it's not as if I don't already have enough on my mind…

So, my question is this.

Why am _I_ the one untangling the rigging?

I'd had it with Sparrow and Fluff. Meddling, mangy, cursed Sparrow most of all. Especially when it continually took me away from more important duties so I could translate their 'conversations'. More like flirting, I'd say. 

And petty flirting at that.

And why did _I _have to translate for them? Really…does the dolt not realize that he's done much more harm than help to me? Can he not comprehend that he deserves to be severally punished for ripping away any chance I had at regaining the _Dilettante_? Well… I can still get her back, it's just going to take a lot more work to do so.

Why did Sparrow have to say so many compliments to her?

It made me want to be her-

Wait just a moment.

Where did _that_ come from? Is that drug still in my system? Really…it's been there long enough. I don't need to be having voices in my head as well as a wobbly gait and strange dreams.

Why would I _ever_ want to be like that dull bit of fluff?

Doe she even _have_ any endearing traits? 

Well…she looks the part of a woman. Acts like a spoiled brat, but what can you expect from French upper-class? Has much more hope of gaining a man's eye than I ever will. Not that I need to worry about such a thing. Fate had dealt me this hand… curse it for throwing my lot in with Sparrow, but I can't turn back time. 

And she's caught Cap'n Sparrow's eye.

So? 

I don't care for that mangy cur. He's only an irritant and a man who gets in the way of my progress. 

Why should I care if they were flirting or even lovers or…

They could be madly in love and I wouldn't care! I'm not interested in him, and don't care the least bit!

But…

What was that?

My chest pains me.

Why is my heart clenching up…it couldn't be over that situation, could it?

__

Oh no. I will have none of this. There is no way I've gotten this far in life as I have and _now_ I'll start simpering after a man…a daft, strange, agitating man at that. 

Squiffy. That's what Sparrow is…just a squiffy.

Growling to myself under my breath, I continued to berate the fool in mostly French, sometimes English, releasing more of the pent up frustration that came without end. If only food was like that…

Sighing, I ignored my stomach and looked anxiously towards the galley. If I could but watch him prepare the food…perchance I would have the nerve to eat it. Maybe I'll just eat bits of Janette's food. Sparrow wouldn't be drugging her. That might be safe. 

Still, ignoring the pain of my stomach, something else pained me…a longing of sorts. It was entirely ignorable, but if it stayed this persistent…the threat of me slipping and having it show was very possible. 

Then…

Am I…?

Is this…?

Was I jealous of a possible relationship between Sparrow and Fluff?

Please not him…of all the mangy pirates in the Spanish Main to ever catch my eye…please not that irritating cur…

I felt my answer…

And regretted asking.

My knees weakened and my longing increased. My emotions began to grow out of control and my eyes were showing the telltale warning signs of tears. 

Oh how this hurts…I need to regain control or else…very bad things will happen.

No…

I can't be…

Oh no…

I _am_ jealous. And that means…

Sparrow's caught _my_ eye.

Resolving myself to a sigh, and slowly regaining my composure, I tried to think clearly again. At least the emotions were reined in enough that such a thing was possible.

My days are bound to be even more miserable now. Sparrow and Ms. Fluff have yet to have their _necessary_ daily conversation. This would of course require me, and I would have to listen to Sparrow say kind words to a woman…and I would have to repeat them to…to _her_.

I long for those words…I realize that now.

They have to pass _through_ me no less.

Why? Is this my own personal curse?

To have what I desire - though this realization will still _never_ become public if I can help it - be within my reach, but constantly slipping right through my fingers? And to top it off, it is a _daily_ session of such agony.

Not that I normally am such a sap…it's just…something is missing. Can't place what, but…

Nevertheless, I can never admit this to Sparrow. He wouldn't know what to make of it. I'm still Pierre, a mere cabin boy to him. I know he finds me amusing, but nothing more. Let alone that I still need to get back at him for ruining my plans for revenge. He didn't know what he was doing…but to be dragged screaming and yelling - slung over his shoulder with my hands bound no less - was still an insult I should never have had to face. The degradation of it all.

And it's all for the best that I stay this way, small, confusing, and insignificant. The instant he knows… I fear all of my controls will be gone.

Besides, Sparrow couldn't have the slightest bit of interest in me. I am nothing more than a scrawny lad, and so help me, I will stay that way in his eyes.

And to top things off…I have to have my emotions go out of shape and start _pining_ for the scallywag!

'Tis better to have love untold than known and become unrequited love, right?

And if this is no more than a petty phase…then no embarrassment will be had from it.

My next course of action? 

Ignore and stifle this curse of incomprehensible emotion and keep all vestiges of my weaknesses safely concealed. Simply put on a smile, bear my burdens, and plan for my revenge and re-attainment of my ship, the _Dilettante_. Not to mention causing Sparrow to suffer as I have. Well, hopefully much more if I can help it.

The _Dilettante_…

There is the missing piece of my soul…

An aching even deeper than the one that Sparrow's careless touches filled - curse the bilge rat for making me covet them - went through my chest. Oh, how I miss it all…

This is my true pain, my true longing…

How long has it been?

Far, far too long. Her sails and particular groans are growing dim to my memory.

No! I will concentrate all the harder on her memory. If I am truly Captain Ken, then I will only be complete when at the helm of the _Dilettante_, my crew working about me.

And what of this silly fluttering and clenching of my befuddled heart? I have been without the _Dilettante._

More than likely this frame of mind - or disease, I'm beginning to believe - is all the result of my need to be close to _something_, be it the _Dilettante_, or…a bleedin' pirate captain. 

Not that being a pirate, nor a captain, is an insult, nay, nothing near it. 

Considering especially, that _I_ happen to be a pirate as well. Captain, too.

Sparrow, I guess, just happened to be a bit dashing, and was in accessible view. Not to mention resentful, irritating, and quite…well…a messdeck lawyer. 

What a relief.

Now I suppose my heart can be at ease. I haven't fallen ill to some strange lovesick disease - a shudder wished to show itself, but I put a stop to that - I've simply become lonely, that's all. No need to fear me gaining another weakness, and a particularly foolish one at that.

A small chuckle escaped me. "And I was actually worried," I mumbled. "What a relief."

"What's that?" a voice which shook me to the core asked.

"Nothin', Cap'n." I returned my concentration to the awful tangle of knots before me.

He came closer - tough to do as he was practically upon me already…oh _no_, I will _not _get all warm and fuzzy at that thought! - and nearly breathed his reply in my ear. "Distracted, are ye lad?" His hand went past me and he lightly fingered the rigging. It had worsened under my eye…

"I guess," I lowered my face. "Been thinking of the _Dilettante_ and the crew…"

He set his hands on my shoulders and I had to hold in a gulp. "Tis all right, Pierre. The pain will pass in time. Now, you just keep at your work and try to think of the future, savvy?"

"Savvy," I whispered.

He must have been grinning from his tone. "Didn't hear ye, lad."

So I drew in a deep breath and made my voice confident. "Savvy, Cap'n Sparrow."

"Good lad," he squeezed my shoulders and then let go, my will almost breaking as he walked away. 

How I still wanted to follow him…and his warm hands.

Despite all my big words.

Clenching my fists, I made my resolution again.

I _will_ beat this weakness. I am not a victim to a foolish whim. Besides, Sparrow wouldn't be loyal. He's a pirate captain notorious for his womanizing. I do not intend to throw my delicate - and quite demented I'm starting to think - emotions to his mercy. 

At least I'm not gaining a fondness for Fluff…thank all that is good in this world for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

It must have been a very cold day for those condemned souls…I had no one to speak to but the infuriating boy Pierre. A common and really quite boring name if you ask me. But…I had come to the decision that if I was to speak to anyone, it must be him. I had hopes in him learning propriety, but now…he's a lost cause. At least he's regained his sanity. Hasn't he?

Pierre was certainly acting like his regular self. And I was glad for that… otherwise I would not have been able to communicate with any of the crew, and eating the same thing for all three meals gets quite tiring. If not for him translating for me, I would have not been able to request a variety in my meals. But then again, him being here made it impossible for me to have an excuse not to talk to Sparrow daily. Oh, how I loathed the time I was forced to spend talking to the pirate.

He was currently employed in a very fitting job, considering how dull his name was. Scrubbing the floor of the boat of my captors. He must have noticed me, but was no doubt following that silly practice of his, trying to ignore a beautiful young woman such as myself. I twirled in my skirts for a moment, and his expression darkened, as he doubled his concentration on his task. 

Impudent little boy…

I would have tapped him on the shoulder, but who knows if the boy would draw a knife on me…or that nasty looking blade he wore on his belt. Not to mention his pistol. There were times I swore I still felt that awful thing pressed to my back. I had no doubts in his ability to do awful things with those weapons. Plus, I would have gone against my standards and actually _touched_ the filthy thing. Well…I _had_ let him escort me away from those awful pirates…but that wasn't skin to clothing contact. I had merely slipped my arm inside of the loop he had made with his own, and allowed my clothing to touch his. And the other times, well, it was my only way safely out of the situation. There was nothing more to it.

It was true that even _I_ was less than presentable, at least I was doing my best to be groomed. They seemed to be not even putting forth the least bit of effort. 

So, with my loneliness building, and luckily no one else paying attention, I did a very unladylike thing. 

I cleared my throat, in the most tasteful manner I might add.

He still refused to look at me.

So I buckled down and did it, _again_. 

This time the boy merited me an agitated glance, but no more.

I waited a moment, and then did the awful thing a third time.

Nothing once again…

How rude! Was I not _worthy_ of his complete and total attention?

But before I could work up my nerve to clear my throat - awful thing that it was - a fourth time, he practically spat out his reply.

"If you keep doing that I might break loose of my controls and turn violent. I do not recommend doing it again."

So, I put on a pout, an expression that had sent many-a-men to their knees begging for my forgiveness, and did my utmost to be noble to the undeserving pond scum.

"Rude words are _surely_ not meant for a kind soul such as I."

A soft chuckle came from his throat.

"_Whatever_ do you find amusing?" I countered.

This time, he paused and looked up at me. But his gaze…it seemed…almost devilish. Was he going to go mad again? Hopefully not… And his voice's amusement did little to soothe my shaking nerves.

"Your _kind soul_? You've done nothing but be ungrateful and can't even take an honest bit of fun at your expense. You may not use so many words of insult, but your very mannerisms insult us deeply. We may not be the most clean or 'civilized', we may even be what you would consider 'uncultured'. But that still does not give you the right to-"

I had taken quite enough of his crude words and his lies.

"How dare you!" My outburst surprised even me. I had not planned to be quite so loud…but showing my shock would only make me vulnerable. He stayed quiet for a moment, blinking and watching me closely, his soft brown eyes making me get more jumpy. "I have _every_ right to look down on you filthy pirates! You have looted the vessel I was traveling on and have _kidnapped_ me! Not to mention _threaten_ me, toy with my _already_ fragile nerves, and _now, _you _dare_ to believe that you are in the right? Your kind is _despicable_."

"Aye," his pupils seemed to darken in some inside joke. "You can call us all sorts of nasty names, but do not forget your enormous amounts of liberties. We feed you well, you have a bed to sleep in…you even have the opportunities to wander the deck and be sure that you will not be molested. Would you rather be locked in the brig, fed one meal a day, or even be the thing which our women-deprived men receive pleasure from? Many other pirates could _easily_ not be so generous, and not a one would feel a bit of guilt or shame. _Despicable_ or not, we be stickin' to every code that pirates live by. Besides, don't noble French women have codes of their own to stick to? What about _propriety_?" 

He rose to his full height, which was far below mine, and crossed his arms, still holding the mop, unaware of how ridiculous he appeared with it. But then again…that posture…the toned muscle in his arms…the strength in his voice, and that look in his eye? It reminded me of the way he had looked at the pirates back at that port… Who would dare to doubt his sincerity? 

"What say ye to that?" He asked, looking smug and yet daring me to retaliate again.

The captain appeared out of nowhere, awful man, and he said a few stern sounding words to the boy. Pierre reluctantly turned his gaze to him, replying in a soft spoken voice.

I'd never heard the boy sound so nice…except for the day of my kidnapping, and when he had rescued me from those awful aforementioned pirates. He probably was just trying to keep me soft to him. How cruel of him…

The captain looked to me for a moment, then nodded to the boy, and bowed to me, tipping his hideous hat, wobbling off again. The lad gave me one more malicious smirk, and then returned to his mopping. 

What in the world had gone on between them?

"Pierre?" I asked sweetly, hoping desperately that he hadn't been given permission to harm me.

"I don't be allowed to argue with ye anymore, Miss Graton. So please, do not pester me any longer. Good day, Mademoiselle." He nodded his head and turned his back to me.

Not allowed to argue with me anymore? Then…who will I speak to? No one else speaks any French! Well…I heard a few of the pirates try to utter a few words of my beautiful language, but it was all garbled and horribly mispronounced. So I dismissed all their pitiful efforts. 

Really, you either speak the language or you don't!

But…how could my captor, captain of this cursed boat, deny me the one conversation I _could_ have. Not that it would be more than an argument…but still! This entire world was so _very_ unfair!

Cursed Captain Sparrow. 

With a 'hmph', I turned in a flurry of wilting skirts and went back to my assigned quarters. They were even smaller than those aboard my previous vessel…but at least I had gotten over my sea-sickness from being out to sea so long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer Section: Hope you enjoyed the continually miffed Kendra and Pierre with the mop! *grins* Just can't get over that visual…*ponders* If anyone's an artist… I'd love to have that in a picture form. And seeing as though my e-mail is up on my bio…*whistles*

PED-sarah: Glad the confusion is gone. Jack is suspecting…but he can't quite figure out what his little enigma is up to. But time does have a way of revealing secrets…

AAR Rocks My Socks: *blinks and looks around* Hook up? Man…he'd have quite a bit of height on her…_at least_ a foot and three inches…if not more. But Kendra and Sparrow having their own fleet…that would be a very scary thing to face. *shrugs* I'll take suggestions, just can't guarantee that they'll be used or not. I read yer story, and left a nice, long review. Hope you enjoy/ed it. *grins* How's this for a fast update?

KawaiiRyu: Glad you could finally get to my new chapter. And Kendra? Oh, she's got a few more tricks up her sleeve…*grins* Pay attention to the flashing eyes…they tell all. Or maybe not…*maniacal laughter*

Kittykat: *slightly befuddled* Well…you reviewed chapter sixteen so you may not read this one yet…but I'm updating again. And uh…hope your mom and sister don't give you too many strange looks. And well…you're not alone in laughing out at random times…*points to self* Guilty as charged. Really freak my roomie out sometimes… headphones on, reading a fic…and the strange laughter comes forth. Unexpected, as usual. *shrugs* Tis life.

SilverButterfly: Maybe a little loco…maybe a little acting…*shrugs* Maybe a mix of the two. Never can tell with them slippery little cabin boys…


	22. Squall

Disclaimer: *whimpers as she is bodily taken under the deck and thrown in the brig, tugging at her tied hands* Man…that's no way to treat a lady…*sees a pair of eyes across the cell and tenses* Who…who are you?

*another authoress peeks out of the shadows and smiles weakly* Someone like you…been down here a week.

*gasps* A whole week? Oh gah…we're gonna definitely have to team up and… *pauses, grinning to herself* Together we can escape…*her eyes flash mischievously*

*a similar glow comes to the other authoresses' eyes* Aye, that we can…

Authors Note: Normally I don't do the same character two pov's in a row…but I found it rather necessary thing this time around…*grins* No hurt me? I _am_ putting these out pretty fast…so I sure hope I don't get any complaints. Well…not for _that_ reason at least… Chapter 22! Amazing…I'm surprised Kendra and Co. have kept me going this long…wowzers…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 22: Squall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Something about those clouds is not right…and the wind is getting much harsher than I like it. Then again, anything more than a gentle breeze to cool you is a bit more than I prefer. 

The crew was starting to look a bit more anxious, as was the captain and Pierre. What do they know that I do not? 

Surely something is the matter…everyone is moving around in such haste. As if…some disaster is impending. Well, the water is getting more choppy…and the wind is still picking up. Pondering this for a moment, a worrisome thought crossed my mind.

Is this the beginning of a storm?

Oh dear…it would make sense. 

I've heard a bit of these ocean storms…and I really don't think I want to be here anymore. Not that I can simply disappear and be at home or on dry land. Oh, how I wish that were the case…I really do miss the land. We had visited that port only a week prior, and I was longing for steady ground once more. 

I definitely did not miss the other piratical company though. I'd never seen so many prostitutes or drunken men in my entire life… and the thought of seeing it again made my stomach turn. Really, alcohol is truly a vile drink. And to think I had actually touched it…

Suddenly a hand clamped onto my arm and started to pull me along. Looking over quickly, I tensed as it was one of the crew - and not Pierre - who was doing so. He didn't bother to look at me, merely led me to my cabin and pushed me inside, closing the door behind me. 

What is all this about? Really…this isn't a precaution for the storm…is it?

I did not have to wait too much longer before Pierre knocked and then entered, seeming slightly disgruntled. He's not going to turn mad again…is he?

"Get comfortable, Mademoiselle, we're going to have a long wait here."

"Long wait for what, Pierre?" I asked softly, hoping to keep his ire with me down. Though I really hadn't bothered him since the mop incident…and that was two days ago.

Pierre plopped most ungracefully onto the chair by my small table, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He continued to look irritated. "For the storm. Didn't you see it coming?"

"Well…" I tried to smile, but was not too successful, "I had assumed that those were symptoms of an upcoming storm, but I have not lived on the ocean for much longer than I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance."

"Ah," Pierre nodded slightly, his agitation lessening. "It'll be a long wait, Janette. So get cozy. You might even want to sleep. Could be a rough ride."

"Rough ride?" This does not sound pleasant at all…

He dipped his head again. "Aye. The _Pearl_ be a big ship…but she's still susceptible to quite a bit of tossing from a storm. Think about it and ye'll get the picture."

I did. I just was not too fond of the idea, that's all. 

Oh…Father, why? Why could we not just stay in France…

Perhaps I could come to understand Pierre now. But…why would I want to? Glancing over at him, he looked unassuming again. Small, young, and…troubled. His shirt had always been in sad shape, but it was becoming more raggedy by the hour, or so it seemed. The stitching on the upper part was quite good, but…why had it been necessary to stitch it up? 

"Why are you here Pierre? To keep an eye on me?"

He nodded again. "Aye, and none too pleased. I told Cap'n that simply blocking your door with a board would be enough to ensure that you didn't run outside and hurt yerself…but he'd have none of it. Demanded that I keep ye company." He scoffed to himself and pulled his hat over his face. 

At least the captain was looking out for my welfare…I think.

I waited in silence, but as the ship rocked more violently, I found my heart racing and it was difficult to stay calm. This room…it's not safe. Not that I believe any of the ship would be any more safe…but I certainly do not like being here. 

Definitely not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Curse that woman…I'd been stuck watching her. _Again_. Here we are in a storm…where I could be most helpful, and I'm making sure Fluff doesn't go running amok or go get herself hurt. 

Not that I'd mind her getting a bruise or scratch or two. 

Of course, this is forgetting that I'd have to be there the entire time as she moaned about how it hurt. I resisted rolling my eyes at the thought of having to translate. I can just see it now…

'I'm in pain, Captain Sparrow…I don't know if I can hold on without you near me…' 

A shudder ran down my spine as I could only anticipate Sparrow doing as she asked.

Petty, frivolous woman.

Not even a woman, really.

Scanning her over as she stared at the floor and shivered in fear, I remembered that she was only sixteen. 

Sixteen.

Life was much different for me at that age.

No doubt as she was refusing marriage proposals not rich enough for her taste and having men flock to her; I was scouting the Caribbean for ships to pillage and sharpening my skills with a cutlass.

It was only…seven years ago.

Breathing deeply, I smiled a bit at working my way up the ranks on my previous captain's ship. Surrounded by my friends and pseudo-family. They were as much of a family as I'd ever had…or will ever have at this rate.

"What are you thinking?" the sickeningly sweet voice asked.

I lifted my eyes to hers, and she looked away as she saw my scowl. My stewardship would _not_ pick up on me daydreaming. But…I had been careless and allowed her to notice it. And she wasn't being accusatory. Merely curious if I judged her tone correctly.

"Just memories of the past," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes for a moment, crossing my arms over my chest and propping one foot up on the other knee. 

She leaned forward a bit on the bed, I could tell that much by the soft creaking of the wood in the bed frame. "Would it be all right for me to know what the memories were? They just made you look so happy…and I haven't seen you happy for some time now. I truly don't wish to impose on you."

Warily I opened my eyes and examined her sincerity. Either this girl could scheme better than I believed, or she'd somehow been calmed by the constant fear of the storm or something…and actually _cared_ enough to be nice. To me of all people. 

I know for a fact that I haven't been nice to her.

And it had been intentional spiting half of the time. 

"Just thinking about my old friends, that's all."

"Really?" she propped her chin up on her elbows and leaned on her knees, now her intent obvious. Looking closer at her eyes, I was surprised I hadn't seen the building fear she was trying to hide. She was trying to distract herself from the pitch and chaos of the storm outside. Did she want to become my friend? So help me, that will never happen. "What were your friends like? Where are they now?"

"I don't always twist words, Fluff," I closed my eyes. "Good pirates. A few of them are dead, the rest are separated from me."

My words had silenced her. Good. Didn't really feel like discussing the details of their…_estrangement_. 

"Dead?" she whispered. "Can I know how they died?"

I breathed deeply. The less details known, the less gasps from her and unpleasant nightmares to recur for me. When did she gain a stomach for such morbid subjects anyway? Wasn't she the one who always talked about birds, flowers and propriety? Really… I'd translated enough of her conversations to know the basics of her usual subject matter.

"Cap'n Sparrow took me on only a short time before you. My previous ship was ambushed and not everyone was aboard. Those aboard were killed, and the rest were without a ship and we separated. Have to make a living."

"Oh." 

I started to get restless. She was bringing back memories I'd rather not think about…and then was actually sounding sympathetic towards me. Hopefully she doesn't try to become empathetic or play my mother figure. A few scratches from my dagger, to keep her back only, wouldn't need to be explained to Sparrow. We can always say she lost her footing during the storm. 

The last thing I need is someone trying to mother me.

"Have you ever cried about it, Pierre?"

What in the…?

__

That was sympathy! I could tell from the very tone of her voice. A solemn sort of sympathy - if there was another kind, I didn't know - but it was totally uncalled for. I was tempted to act violently, but barely resisted. It would give away the truth of that statement. But…how her words stung me…

My eyes eased open and I kept my gaze languid. "Mademoiselle Graton, I am a pirate. You are aboard a pirate vessel. I just told you my most recent misfortune, and you ask if I _cried_? Really, what do you take me for?" So I settled against the wall again and closed my eyes, keeping an air of nonchalance about me. Can't let her know that she's gotten to me.

"So, you did cry…"

Now, _that _was overstepping her bounds. 

This time, I couldn't stop my eyes from snapping open and my face showing all the discontent I was currently feeling for her. 

"What…Pierre? What has unsettled you so?" 

Her sudden timidity really didn't impress me all that much…it's like repeatedly poking a venomous snake with a stick and then being surprised when the venom starts to flow through your body.

"My past is my business, and _do not_ automatically assume that just because my crew and life was taken for me that I cried. What do you take me for?"

I must admit my voice was a bit harsh…okay, I was snapping at her. I had sat up and was nearly on my feet, my hand subconsciously clenching my cutlass handle. I had taken off my belt, hoping that I could go out into the storm and prove myself…there would be no need to lose my cutlass if I took a spill on the deck. 

Besides, we would be salvaging, not destroying out there.

And why am I _still_ in here and not assisting the crew?

Oh yes, the simpering bit of fluff before me. She needs a caretaker…and that role has fallen to me. 

Like it always does.

"W-well, Pierre…" her voice was breaking. Amazing, I'd truly startled her. But then again, her eyes were glued to my hand, the one that was holding my cutlass tightly. "I…I only assumed you were a young boy. And…even if a boy is a pirate or not, grief can overcome even the people with the toughest shells."

"Tough shells?" My eyes flashed dangerously and I stood, still holding onto my cutlass, my mind not fully registering that I was holding it. "Do you think that I am no more than a tough shell with a soft interior? Some kind of weakness?"

"I…I-I only…Pierre, please…I am sorry. I…assumed wrong. I'll be quiet now, I am sorry." 

She lowered her head and true to her word, she bit her lip and made not a sound. After a few minutes I calmed a bit and sat down, releasing my cutlass and again assuming my snoozing position. This time I tipped the hat I'd found a bit, keeping the pathetic girl across from me out of my view.

If she was truly perceptive, she would have known that she spoke not to a 'boy', but a woman her superior in age, and hopefully other aspects as well. Though…I doubt the thought of hiding one's sex would ever occur to Janette. It was not that she was entirely simple minded…more… now that I think of it, naïve. And I suppose I'm not much of a woman, not that I usually thought of myself as one anyway. I'm certainly not what Janette considers to be a woman. 

A woman to her would be part of proper society, serving tea and crumpets…well, no, she'd serve a French dish I suppose. Crumpets was an English custom… 

Great, now I'm confusing the two country's foods. 

And to think, all of this agitation over one mere French girl…a bit of nonsensical fluff, more concerned with the condition of her dress than being careful around the pirates of the ship she was aboard. Yes, we had given our word, but the men could still disobey. 

"Pierre?"

And there I was beginning to believe that she was actually going to keep her word and keep her trap shut.

"What is it now?" I muttered

"I know that I may have been unkind prying at your past, but I can't stand this silence. Would you let me tell you my past?"

She wants to get cozy with me again…why?

I resisted changing my blank expression. At least the part of my face that she could see, which would consist of everything below my nose. 

"As long as I don't have anything else required of me but having to suffer through such frippery."

She was silent for a moment. Then…was she sniffling?

I tipped my hat up a bit and saw that the girl was dissolving into tears. Great…I don't like crying myself, nor do I have the desire to deal with a crying bit of French fluff. 

"Janette, really," I forced the words, "I'm just feeling anxious to help outside. I'm under utilized-"

"Then by all means," tears began to slide down her cheeks, "go outside and help. I'm not keeping you here."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I would, but Cap'n Sparrow thinks it necessary for me to stay here with you during the storm. I tried to reason with him…but he insisted. I'm…you are not the intended recipient of my frustration."

"Then do not bring it on me!" she quipped, her spine and tone hardening. "Go against Captain Sparrow's orders, see what I care!"

"But, Janette, if none of the men follow-"

"I don't care!" she sobbed, and got up in a flurry of skirts, hurrying out the door. The very door I was supposed to keep her from exiting.

Oh no.

There goes my head. And all freedoms I could possibly have hoped for. Here come the chores, and the chase.

After the shock passed, which took no more than a few seconds, I hurried after her, calling out her name. But the howling wind could be heard from even this far inside the cabin, and Janette was nowhere to be found. 

Great…

So I began my frantic search for the whirl of skirts and the sobbing girl. 

My first greeting from the storm was an earsplitting crash of thunder and flashes of lighting. 

Always did have a way of unsettling me…but I can't focus on that. I have to find Janette before she gets herself hurt…or even killed. 

Sparrow would never forgive me for that. 

But no Janette would mean no competition, wouldn't it?

What? Not this again, I don't have time for nonsense!

But somehow…even the thought of being rid of Janette - which should have pleased me beyond the fact that Sparrow's tortuous translations would end - only worried me more. 

She was not someone I desired the company of, but I did not want her death on my head…

I had nearly gotten all the way around the chaotic ship before I spotted her. She was clutching the railing, and the sailors in the nearest vicinity were too busy dealing with the rigging and keeping the ship in one piece.

I hadn't realized how bad this storm was…not until I was in the middle of it. My frame was strong, but a small person such as myself, especially being as light as I am… does not make for a good situation on a rocking, pitching ship with waves crashing on it and lots of wind and lightning and thunder about. I struggled to keep my footing, but made my way to her. She looked to me, and was frightened, obviously, but her fear had doubled when she saw me.

"I won't hurt you!" I yelled, hoping to be heard over the noise all around us. "Please, let me help you!"

She saw my worry and tentatively put out a hand. I took it and leaned forward, keeping myself out of the ripping wind as much as I could. Glancing back at her once more, I nodded and she released the railing, the two of us hurrying back towards the hopeful safety of the cabin. 

We were halfway there, and suddenly she must have slipped, and started to slide away. I held tighter to her hand and strained against the elements. My senses began to swim a bit and I took a deeper breath. This is _not_ the time for that blasted drug Sparrow slipped me to resurge again. I could've sworn I got it out of my system by now…

So help me, I would not lose to this storm. Janette and myself would get to safety. I owed that loyalty to Sparrow. And to my honor. I had said she would be safe, and I intended to do just that. 

I ended up dragging her the rest of the way, but she didn't complain, at least not that I could hear. 

My clothing was sopping wet already, and clinging desperately to me. Which did not help my temperature. No reason to give up yet though, I'd been through worse. What was a bit of cold clothing? Everyone else was soaked too.

The doorway was in reach; I picked up my pace and flashed a smile to Janette. She did not look very relieved, but some of the stress on her face lightened. Trudging onward, and sometimes being forced to sidestep because of the movement of the ship, we continued onward. 

Janette really does start to get heavy after a bit…

My vision began to darken…

But that's all the more reason to pull harder. 

I breathed deeply, ignoring that half of my intake was rain and my vision was becoming worse by the moment. I gripped her wrist - it had become necessary after the dragging began - and soon reached the cabins. I hung to the railing there and stabilized myself, pulling her to me, helping her to stand and then pushing her ahead of me. 

She looked to me. The thought crossed me that somehow she reminded me of a soggy, frightened puppy. One very far from her element… Then her eyes widened more, this time in terror. Not for herself…but for me. 

I felt it coming just before it hit, and barely managed to slam the door shut, keeping Janette safe, just as the enormous wall of water collided with me. 

It hurt slamming into the wall opposite me, but then I stumbled back a step when it temporarily released me…and heard the ocean roar in some unknown rage…

My feet were no longer on the deck, I don't know how it happened, and then I was dragged back with the wave…towards the stormy sea. 

The railing, I have to grab the railing! 

My mind reeled, but just as I was to act, I saw Sparrow up at the helm…and our eyes met for a split second. 

How powerful he looks up there…stoic and mysterious, holding the helm and keeping us all alive…

The blissful peace of unconsciousness began to surround me…

And then I felt the cold tendrils of the water pull me in…and all I could perceive was the immensity and cold of the ocean…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer Time! Yeah!

PED-sarah: Don't expect these fast updates for too much longer…got a bit more written in advance, but after that…well…got to write it. Otherwise, it's all up here. *taps her noggin* 

AAR Rocks My Socks: Janette is still going strong…well…simpering and all, but that's her essence, is it not? *blushes* Thanks for thinking that I keep my characters consistent…I am trying to develop them a bit more, but they won't lose their more… endearing traits so easily. I expect this to be the last really speedy update for a bit.

Kittykatt: I think I misspelled your name last time…sorry! Well…to be honest, I speak no French, and my attempts are cringed at. A friend is retranslating, so it will make more sense if you read it and actually look at the French…but yeah, I've heard that cussing in French is fun. And well…Kendra is a bit too passive aggressive right now to suddenly tell Jack: "Hey pal, I'm Captain Ken of the Dilettante, and those jerks were the guys who stole my ship and killed part of my crew. I want to get them back now! Oh, and by the way, I'm a girl who's been hiding as your cabin boy for all this time. *grins* Aren't I malicious and devious?" That's just…not Kendra. Sorry.

Novembergrl: *blushes* Thanks for the compliments…gosh… When will he figure out Kendra's true gender? *glances above* Hmm…seems that my crystal ball o' wonders hints at it being _very_ soon. Getting back the Dilettante? More than likely… otherwise I think Kendra would have my head… And Fluff? Well…she's a bit jumpy right now…understandably. Keep reading and reviewing! 

*grins* I love you all! Thanks for the continued support! 


	23. Under Wraps

Disclaimer: *grins* Mission 'smackdown' about to commence…

*other authoress ponders* So, what are we going to do once we escape?

*shrugs* Besides take over the world? Well, I was thinking something along the lines of pillage, sack, and destroy the homes of all Mary-Sues. Sound good?

*blinks* Really? Wow…I was thinking of a second breakfast, but that sounds jolly good!

Authors Note: *grins* I love this chapter title…hope it doesn't spoil the more serious mood of the chapter…*shrugs* And um…sorry for taking so long with getting it out. Don't mean to leave you guys out on a limb. I just have finals on the 15th…and tons of homework to make up, etc…couldn't get the proper mindset for Janette in this scene, all that stuff. Enjoy!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 23: Under Wraps

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

What is with this storm? It's got to be one of the worst I've seen in quite some time. And I'm beginning to believe my crew is out of practice. 

Just the combination I need.

Not to mention having to force Pierre to keep Janette safe and inside. He was a good pirate in the making. His hands and efficient knots would be very helpful. The looks he gave me though…you'd think the lad would mutiny. Not to mention his strange actions before. Somehow, the lad must think I've done him a great injustice…

Not a good thought, Jack, keep concentrating on the storm. 

Luckily the storm did not worsen much more, and stayed at a level of high annoyance. Not enough to kill a man, but if not given enough heed it could be the death of a ship and crew. 

The practice began to get boring, but then I saw something most unpleasant. Janette had run out of the cabins, which I distinctly remember telling, nay, _ordering_, Pierre to keep her safely inside. 

I let out a string of curses, then found my attention brought back to keeping the _Pearl_ all together. This storm must have some hidden agenda. Really…how much longer must it go on? 

Sparing a few more glances to the deck, I saw Pierre frantically searching for her. At least the lad was correcting his problem. All should be fine then. Breathing deeply, I let the security of Pierre's abilities replace the slight tinge of anxiety over Janette being on deck during this storm. 

The waves and rain kept pounding and beating on us, but Captain Jack Sparrow does not give in easily. 

Never.

My eyes began to wander again, and this time I spotted Pierre dragging Janette along the deck…by her wrist. What in the…well, Pierre doesn't look angry, he's doing his best to get her to safety. I wasn't able to spare much more of my attention, that is, until a huge wave hit the starboard side…where Pierre and Janette had been slowly working their way back to the cabins. I held tightly to the helm, and won, but I saw something… entirely…frustrating.

Pierre had been caught in the wave…he looked stunned still, and I stared in surprise. He started to put his hand out for the railing - good lad - but then our eyes met…and he froze, getting that far-off gaze of his. 

And he didn't grab the railing.

So…I have a man, lad more like, overboard. Splendid, an indispensable one too. And I still haven't figured this little enigma out. 

Gibbs pounded up the stairs, "Captain! Pierre's been washed overboard!"

"I know," I growled, "Take the helm."

He nodded and did as I said. Can't trust anyone else to it…no doubt the boy won't be able to grab a rope that's thrown to him. You couldn't see it out there in that water anyway. I quickly took off my effects and dropped them next to Gibbs. 

"Do not lose these!" I yelled over the screeching wind.

He nodded and I hurried down to the deck. Mr. Cotton nodded to me and pulled on a rope he had already secured, handing it to me. With a curt nod, I tied the rope to my waist and jumped in. 

The ocean hadn't been this cold in quite some time…or I had simply forgotten the cold sting. It started to make me tingle all over, and increased the desire to go back to the _Pearl_ without my annoying enigma.

Really, Pierre, you better survive this and serve me _extremely_ well, or else you will be one of the few to make Captain Jack Sparrow regret an action. 

It didn't take too long to find him, but he was sinking quickly. I struggled my way over to him and snatched him up. He really was light…

Swimming up to the surface was another shock. I had almost run out of air, and the storm made it hard to not inhale seawater with every passing wave. I pulled on the rope and was glad when a strong, continuous tug was my response.

With not much left for me to do but wait to get pulled back I had a chance to see Pierre close up and soaking wet. Seeing him as such, the thought of how much he ate despite his size came to me. Odd little contradiction that he is… His shirt was falling to shreds and I could see his wrap again. His wrap…I suppose now will be as good a time as any to finally solve this mystery. 

Finally I was pulled back aboard and was glad to see the storm was calming. Now I can solve this mystery once and for all. With a nod at Gibbs, he tossed my effects to Anamaria, and I carried the…was he clinging to me? 

Yes, that was definitely clinging. Pierre was shivering violently, and didn't seem entirely conscious…nor unconscious. He jerked himself right up next to me, curling his head under my chin, his teeth chattering. No doubt he was doing his utmost to get all the warmth he could. The scrawny lad…or lass, was freezing. Unconsciously I ran my hand along his back, hoping to restore as much warmth to him as possible. As least he still had the strength to cling. And the more strength Pierre has, the better.

Now, to get those wet clothes off him. Or her. 

Anamaria followed me to my cabin, where Janette was shivering and cowering in the corner, setting my effects on my desk. Don't have time to deal with her, Pierre needs immediate attention. As does the nagging question that's been plaguing me ever since I took on the little enigma.

"Thank you, Anamaria, I'll handle this now."

"But Captain, you may need help with Pierre."

Well…I guess she's the best crewmember to help with this. Gibbs on the other hand…it's best that he's not here. 

"All right," my bed was the best place to put the lad. He'd need to get out of his wet clothes and into something dry and warm soon. 

I set Pierre down on my bed and I vaguely heard Anamaria getting something out of the cabinets, towels or dry clothes no doubt. Pierre's shirt was only worsening by the moment and it didn't take much effort to rip it open. The wrap was still there, just like it had been before. 

Janette made a small gasp - almost forgotten that she was there - but I paid her no heed. Pierre had to be dealt with _now_. The enigma had deceived me for far too long. 

Anamaria started to walk over, and I grabbed a knife that was sitting on my nightstand, carefully slicing open the wrap. I gently lifted Pierre up and pulled off the remnants of his shirt, then began taking off the wrap. It was as if he were dead the way he hung limply…eyes closed, arms dangling to the sides…his face too pale. All traits I certainly did not want in Pierre, irritating or not.

Janette let out another gasp, and Anamaria said nothing.

She set down a towel and a long shirt of mine that would no doubt serve as a nightgown for Pierre.

My work with the wrap was quick and I paused after the last strand was gone. 

Here, limply in my arms, is indeed a young lass…with a small scar between her breasts.

Pierre…you sham. Yet you didn't even lie to me about the scar…

"We shouldn't let Pierre get any colder, Captain," Anamaria held out a towel, and I nodded, setting the little imposter down and set about drying her. 

Janette must have seen all this and not taken to the discovery well, as I heard her back into the wall and slide down it, her breathing nothing more than shallow gasps. 

I paused in my drying and looked to Anamaria, who nodded and went over to Janette.

Returning my gaze to Pierre's face, it's hard to believe I had ever thought this little lass to be…a boy. Squinting for a moment, I guess I can remember it. I can't say that I've ever seen Pierre this calm. This…disturbingly peaceful. Even when she'd been knocked unconscious or was sleeping, the lass consistently had a smile, or a frown. It was as if she were constantly concentrating on something. 

Now I can only assume that she was doing her best to keep up the Pierre façade. 

At least that part of the enigma is exposed. But…_why_ did my little enigma do so? That will be left to speculation and Pierre's own words, I suppose.

Still…how…why? 

A scowl came onto my face. 

This little lass had duped me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Breathe…just breathe…

Concentrate on that, and I'll be all right. 

Glancing around the confines of the room I'd hid in, I found tears coming to my eyes. Why must I suffer this? Stuck on an awful pirate ship with only a cold-hearted boy to talk to…and…oh I miss home. And Mother and Father. I just want to go home and forget that any of this happened. 

I am so tired, and cold, and sick of this place. These…circumstances. Pierre had been so rude to me. He called my words 'frippery'. How could he be so…so…uncaring? Black-hearted? 

He's a pirate.

Biting my lip, I hoped to hold back the tears. 

I keep forgetting that…this does not feel real. It's an awful nightmare to me… one that I just wish to wake from. But it never works. I go to sleep, and wake up in the same place. In that tiny cabin with so many terrible pirates lurking about outside. Thank goodness none have come in. Well…besides Pierre. At least he knocked.

Pierre…where is he? Has he not come in yet? Wait…

Holding my head, and calming my anxiety for but a moment, the chaotic events came back to my mind unbidden. Water…we'd been out in the storm. He had chased me out with his cruel words, and then helped me back. I'd disgracefully lost my footing and actually let him drag me on the floor…but…the boy was much smaller than I. It was so cold and wet there…

I'm still cold and wet.

Shivering again, I huddled up tighter and refocused my mind on the memories that I had seemingly blocked out. Those of just before I had found myself in this room, nearly hysterical.

Pierre had helped me to my feet. He was a bit rough with me…but it was so frightening out there. I could not do more than try to keep from crying and screaming in fear. And…he pushed me back towards the cabins…then…

Water. An enormous, never-ending wall of water.

I had seen it and frozen. Pierre noticed and slammed the door shut. Then…a thunderous crash. 

Too petrified to do anything more, I had stood there and watched the door open again…but there was no Pierre. He…he had saved me. And for it, he'd been swept away. 

Perhaps…just perhaps he was still on the 'deck' -- Pierre had insisted on trying to make me learn the proper ship terminology -- and working with the other pirates. Or… no… come, Janette, try not to think about Pierre.

This time, I could not stop the tears from falling as reality returned to me. As did the hysterics.

Pierre could be dead.

And _I _could have been the cause. By running out on deck when I should have known it would be dangerous, I had risked both our lives, and…he had spared me, and sacrificed himself. How can I…

What have I done?

Sobs wracked me for a time, and then a loud banging regained my attention. I looked up and saw Captain Sparrow, the woman crewmember, and…a very small and wet Pierre in the captain's arms.

He's…he's still alive?

The captain seemed to only spare me a glance before continuing his conversation with the woman lying the poor boy on the bed. Was this the captain's quarters? Well…it was the largest room…but…

I blinked my eyes and saw the captain…taking off Pierre's clothing? Why? Was he… Pierre is shivering. The captain is only trying to get some dry, warmer clothing on him. What a relief…I suppose I should do the same once Pierre is tended to. I just…have to see that Pierre is all right.

Since I was the one to threaten his life…

My breathing was slowly coming under control…wait. What is the captain getting a knife out for. What is he doing? 

Taking a step to the side, I saw that the captain had cut a few strands of a thin bandage-like cloth that was wound around Pierre's upper chest. Was Pierre hiding an old wound? I'd never seen that before…

And…the…no…

My eyes locked onto Pierre's limp body. Is he…this can't be. 

Is Pierre a…a…oh my.

My knees went weak. That is no boy's chest…that is a…the chest of a small girl.

All this time…

I was now sliding down the wall, hyperventilating again…and…

Pierre…a girl? How can this be? No girl could possibly…

Someone was touching me, acting soothing in a way. Looking up, I saw the woman pirate, a darker woman, smiling softly at me and speaking in what I took to be an attempt at a comforting tone. She put a blanket around me, and rubbed my back, still mumbling something. 

Pierre…what a funny name for a girl. Unless, well…that is probably a name she chose for her disguise. But why…why would a girl need to hide herself as a cabin boy on a pirate ship? Surely not all of the children on these islands are hiding from dark pasts, right? And…

My vision was giving in to black spots, but I rested my face in my hands, finding the woman to be gone now. Regaining a bit of sense, I looked to the bed and saw myself alone, except for Pierre's petite body dwarfed by the large bed she inhabited. I looked to her chest and was relieved to see it slowly rising and falling. 

Pierre would survive. I had not killed him…I mean…her. Resting my head in my hands once more, I rubbed my temples and continued to keep myself calm. 

I am aboard a pirate ship. They have been considerably nice to me - or so Pierre says - and there has still been no word from father. No doubt Mother would have only recently heard about my kidnapping and…

Why does this not terrify me? Should I not be doing all within my power to free myself of these brigands? But…Pierre. Poor little Pierre.

A small girl, for reasons unknown posing as a cabin boy aboard this ship. A pirate ship. How…how does this all work? I…

I'm so very tired…so tired.

I don't think that…I had been doing much more than running and shivering for the past while. What is to become of me?

A sob caught in my throat, and I huddled up more, laying down on the floor in the corner and pulling the heavy blanket tightly around me. I…I should just sleep. I cannot think clearly, I am so dreadfully cold, and…Pierre lies on that bed, deathly pale. 

Please Pierre…survive. I…I know you don't like me, but…I could not live to see your life end because of me. Whimpering again, I pulled the blanket tighter and felt my exhaustion deepen.

It's quite calming to let sleep take you…very nice, in fact…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now…for all my (off-and-on) faithful reviewers! Whoop. 126 pages! Go me!

AAR Rocks My Socks: Yep, yep, Pierre is saved. *nods* Though…I'd been waiting to do that cliff hanger for a bit. It was far too tempting to pass up…hope it didn't kill any of you guys.

KawaiiRyu: Yep, Pierre went over the side. But! Sparrow went in and got her. That was a very happy streak of updating indeed…I just…can't keep it up all the time. Got finals coming up and all…*shudders*

PED-sarah: Um…sorry? I really hate cliffy's myself…but…as said above, it just…worked too well. The chapter would have been too long and…I…sorry?

Layla Sparrow: It seems that you have some great ideas, and I hope it is really original. Hope you enjoyed chapter 23. 

goran: Here ya go! And thanks for being a new reviewer! Yippie!

Elsinore: Don't know when you'll get to this…but…I fixed the stuff you suggested, asked for your advice on how to fix that um…*coughs* Situation with Janette and such…and well…hope all is still up to your approval. But I really do think I'll come running for help for the later fighting scenes. 


	24. Awakening

Disclaimer: *mired in deep bouts of brainstorming*

Okay, so if we conjure up like…a lock pick, we could use that then sneak back on deck!

*other authoress looks bored* We've been over this…neither one of us knows how to pick locks!

*bites lip and ponders* Well…if we're in the act of conjuring up stuff… then… *slaps forehead* We could write our way out! We're authoresses are we not?

*blinks* You're right! *whips out her laptop and a second breakfast appears* Yippie!

*grabs an apple but waggles a finger* Come now, we need to focus!

Authors Note: Whew…sorry that took me so long. I was um…collaborating on another story…*blushes* And it's really awesome! Kendra's in it and it's set after FSE…like, three to four years after or so. Caught by the Past by the awesome authoress rythmteck. You all should look into it…unless you don't want to spoil little bits of mine yet…*sigh* Too late for that now I suppose… but I'm trying hard not to give the funnest bits away. So look into it! I look for it online whenever I can! *mumbles to self* She really needs to update…man… But go! Read mine! Review! Then go read her's! Er…well…other than the fact that it's a sequel…and…you get the point.

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 24: Awakening

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Cold…it's so cold. And dark. Not just the uncomfortable kind of dark…the terrifying dark that chills you to the bone. It's pressing against me, pulling me under. I can't breathe. Can't…breathe…my lungs are bursting…. 

Air! Sweet air! 

And warmth…the warmth is surrounding me. It feels like…home. Home? Zach!

There he was, my favorite pirate on the _Goshawk_. He's being handled roughly… but why? Zach was always laughing and playing with me…he was always so nice. I'd ride on his shoulders and he'd taught me how to sail…

What right do the men dressed in the gaudy red jackets have to do that? What did Zach do to them? He's much too kind to do anything mean, so surely they are in the wrong. 

Now…there's a rope around his neck…and he's standing before an enormous crowd of landlubbers. The crew…where's the crew? Scattered amongst the crowd, disguised. And they're…what are those redcoats doing?

No! He's…someone's got to stop this! Will no one help him? 

I started to run towards him, but Jim…Jim's stopping me. He picking me up and turning me away. Saying words to try and comfort me. 

"Sh, lil' Ken, we told ye not to come 'ere." 

"What are they doin' to Zach? We've got to stop 'em!"

"No, lass, sh." He patted my back and started out of the crowd. "The Captain won't be happy with you for disobeyin' orders. Ye were supposed to stay on the _Goshawk_."

"But they'd taken 'im! They'd taken Zach! We…we've got to do somethin'…" 

I scrambled up a bit farther in his arms and saw my friend hanging there limply…and his eyes…they were…glazed over. He's…looking without seeing. 

"Jim…why won't he move? What's wrong with Zach, Jim? Is he…did they…"

He pressed my face onto his shoulder and my senses began to swim again… 

A blunt blow to the head. Pain…lots of it. All around the base of my skull. Feet running around on the deck, but…somehow they're not feet that I recognize. Harsh laughter of a man…but who?

Spriggit.

No! I can't…this can't be happening…he…I won't lose to him! 

Struggling did no good, trying to scream did no good…I could do nothing else but barely stay conscious. 

My first mate Kenneth…will he…I can't hear this again…never again…

I put forth all of my effort to speak and succeeded in mumbling one word. "Kenneth…" 

I listened to his decapitated body hit the deck and more of the men laugh. I felt my body grow weaker and my consciousness slipped again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

I was right.

All along, my suspicions had been correct. 

I had been deceived by a lass. The lass that was sound asleep right across from me.

My expression soured.

I had been made a fool of.

There had been lots of opportunities previous to this where I could have found out the truth. But no, I had to keep waiting and waiting…hoping that "Pierre" would give himself - or herself - away.

I had fallen for her trap. How? How could this have happened? Why could I possibly believe such a pathetic façade for so long?

Well, whoever this lass is, she fooled myself and my crew this entire time. Even with my suspicions, she had kept me believing in her male…'self'. 

The humiliation of it all…

Pierre, I guess you weren't so complicated after all. 

You're just difficult. 

Stubborn. 

Deceptive.

Conniving.

Pausing for a moment I realized that Pierre had been everything a wise pirate is.

How did that little lass figure out how to be so tricky? If nothing else, I would have her reveal her secrets. By force if necessary. I was her captain, and I would know what secrets my crew was keeping from me. Especially when it involved deceiving me.

Of her sex no less…and her name.

Still don't know her name.

Unless she really is the illusive Captain Ken. Could be short for something…

Wait? 

I'm actually thinking enigma Pierre could be Captain Ken? 

What am I thinking? Pierre couldn't be old enough to be captain…could she? Squinting for a moment, I shook my head to myself. 

Very unlikely. 

Now…the name…

After thinking for a moment, no names came to mind. Well, I'll just have to wait for the irritating little wench to wake up…then I'll know all I demand. This lass won't hide anything else from me.

Just then, the aforementioned lass began to twitch and moan a little. But nothing else. Might just be a nightmare. I suppose I should keep a sharp eye to see if she'll give anything away in her sleep.

And…so things continued for at least an hour. I sat there and listened to my _Pearl_ creak and groan as she traveled along the waves. Sounds like Pierre's mumbling…but not in any language I know. 

"Kenneth…"

Well, that's one word. Babbling someone's name. I'm not foolish enough to make any assumptions about her anymore. Have to ask her when she wakes up about dear ol' Kenneth. 

Still nothing important out of her. 

It was tempting to leave and get some fresh air, but Janette had just gone to sleep a few hours ago, and she'd kept watch over our little French impersonator all of the previous day. I had been cooped up for so long the day before that, and had entirely forgotten about Pierre and left Janette to the duty. Pierre's condition had been improving very quickly, but her mumbles now were the most movement we'd observed. She was definitely having nightmares, or some kind of unpleasant thoughts. Pierre persisted in her sleep-filled mumbles and almost cried on one occasion. But she refused to come back to full consciousness.

I could do little more than let both women sleep.

Leaning back in my chair, reflection seemed a good thing to occupy my mind, seeing as though listening to Pierre babble was not all that exhilarating anymore. 

Thinking about it, this was an interesting situation. Here I was, keeping an eye on a scrawny little wench…she'd been impersonating a cabin boy and fooled me. And now I actually don't mind watching over her? Her face was so tense…filled with fear and pain.

She wasn't sick was she? I'd been assured that she was only exhausted. And nightmares were generally common with fevers…not exhaustion. Her condition isn't worsening, is it? 

Was I going soft?

That brought about a shudder.

This brings about a new line of thought…how else has she been fooling me?

Finding her on the beach? Well…she'd never said that she was a boy…that had been my assumption.

Crying that first night? Hadn't said her sex then either…

And when I fed her the first meal? Well…she _did_ have a deep scar running between her breasts…perhaps she hadn't been lying to me when she was drunk. But could she have been drunk? Or just playing the drunkard well enough for me to fall for it…?

All of Pierre's tense interactions with Janette…was it jealousy towards her? Now that I know Pierre is not just a wiry cabin boy…that does have more implications. Women seem to have tiffs easier than men.

And all of those mixed signals…the sudden words and actions that confused me. Were they all little slip-ups of Pierre's? 

Could I have neglected to notice other little hints of Pierre's?

Or was I so busy trying to analyze her that I fell for her front?

Well, I _had _fallen for every other act she put up. 

And that fact did little to improve my mood.

How much longer could the girl sleep? Really, isn't three days long enough? Sure, my men had fallen ill for longer time periods…but they were full grown men, not twiggy young girls who like to be difficult and hide the truth.

I still don't even know how old she is.

Pierre was likely between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, anything older was very improbable. Not impossible, but just improbable. 

Three days…and at this rate, she would wake up soon. Unless something was terribly wrong with her. Well…she _was_ having the nightmares.

I don't know how much longer I can sit idly by and have my questions still unanswered. 

Ten more minutes of silent torment passed and I seriously began to consider having Anamaria take my place. At least for an hour, maybe two or three.

Putting my hat down over my eyes I decided to take a quick nap. What really was demanding my attention?

A soft rustling caught my attention, and I tipped my hat back up. The irritating patient had moved, and her eyes were slightly open. She had just woken up. But she may not be strong enough to stay conscious for long by the weary look on her face.

I'll take it easy on her until she looked a little better.

Wouldn't do much for my reputation to pick on recovering cabin lasses.

Her gaze drifted to me and a flash of surprise went across her heavy-lidded eyes.

It wouldn't have taken her that long to register my presence, would it? What else would startle her?

"How do you feel?" I asked. 

No need to forget the niceties of conversation. For a short time at least.

"Tired," she mumbled, starting to attempt to sit up.

"Don't move too much," I warned, "Don't want to wear yourself out."

"Wear myself out?" she whispered, her voice getting energized - with anger no doubt - and the brown in her eyes was quickly becoming livid.

"Aye. You've been dead to the world for three days and need to rest a bit more before you can-"

She cut me off, "All the more reason to move!"

"You will follow my orders, Pierre," a small scowl came onto my face without command. "I'll not have you hurting yourself anymore."

"I never meant to hurt myself!" She bared her teeth for a moment, and a growl was all that was needed to give her a more complete feral look. "It was Janette that's the-"

"Enough," I snapped. 

She started and glared at me. 

"You are a member of my crew and will obey the orders of your captain."

"I refuse."

"You can't."

"I just did, _Cap'n_," a nasty little sneer graced her face.

I walked over to the side of the bed and crossed my arms, assuming my most intimidating pose. "I am your captain and you will stay in that bed, whether I have to hold you down or not."

A scoff came out of her snippy mouth and she twisted in the bed, her feet about to touch the ground.

I reacted instantly, and scooped up her legs, throwing off her balance and while she was still off guard I spun her around and effectively put her back into her previous laying position. The shock wore off too soon for my liking, and I jerked up, dodging her dangerously close kicking feet. 

"Let me go!" she screamed, only to cut herself off and breathe heavily as she glared at me.

Wore herself out. I'd warned her.

I took her pause and pinned down her ankles with one hand, the other pointing at her angry face.

"Now there are two options here. You can stay laying down and go back to sleep like a good girl and I'll leave ye alone, or you can keep fighting against me and you will continue to be graced with my presence."

The sneer returned. "I refuse both. Now let me go or you'll sorely regret it." She clenched a fist and pulled back her arm a bit.

First of all, she had no leverage.

Second of all, she had no strength.

Third, she hadn't eaten for three days.

And fourth…she must have lousy aim when she's very tired.

Her punch started towards me, but stopped short, the fist going sideways and even wobbling a bit; her entire body was exhausted and unbalanced. She looked very embarrassed and perhaps even flustered. 

That was a new expression…Pierre had seemed to reach the point where her own stubborn notions of ignoring my orders had been proven wrong and her body had betrayed her…too exhausted to do more than sleep or perhaps eat. 

"If you lay down and go to sleep I'll give you a chance later on to try again, and I won't even dodge, as long as you don't hit my face or my goods."

Her expression turned sour. An irked Pierre was oh-so-much fun…

"I don't want your pity."

"It wasn't pity, love. I was just giving you the only chance you'll ever have of hitting me."

"Impudent man," she muttered. 

A small smirk slid onto my face. "Aye?"

"Release me at once."

I loosened my grip on her ankles a bit. "And what do I get in return?"

"A grateful crewmember."

I put my free hand to my chin and played with my braids a bit. "Nah," the thoughtful expression gave way to a smirk and I tightened my grip. "Not enough in my interest."

Her eyes flashed angrily and she balled up her fists again. At least she had learned her lesson and did little else. "Where's Janette?"

"Sleeping." Satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere very soon, I let go and walked back towards my chair. "She's been getting so little sleep lately and I can't stand to see an exhausted woman on my deck-"

"But in your bedroom it's all right?"

I paused in my short stroll and glanced back. "What is it to you, _Pierre_?"

Her eyes darkened. "You put me in your cabin. Why?"

"The best place to keep an eye on an afflicted soul such as yourself. Besides, you should enjoy the luxury while you still can. As soon as you're up and about I am fully looking forward to my bed again."

"Why is Janette allowed the luxury of freedom aboard the _Pearl_ while I am confined to this bed? _Your _bed I might add."

"Because I'm captain and you'll follow my orders."

She didn't reply for a moment and then got riled up…it was a pleasure to watch it build up. Her eyes narrowed and the fluid bronzes inside the interesting orbs promised an awful wrath. I could easily imagine flames flickering with her pupils, witnesses to the fiery temper emerging. Her jaw clenched for a moment, and her neck stiffened. Her arms showed the well-defined muscles lying beneath the tanned skin, no doubt results from living aboard a pirate ship most of her life. 

"Really Cap'n, I need to get her back!" she snarled, her volume rising. She sat up and I clomped back over. 

I set my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Ye're not well, now stay put. Janette is fine, and doesn't need a scolding from you-"

"You saw what she made me do! She needs to learn that her actions have consequences!" she snapped.

My eyes darkened and as she struggled to get up again I finally got sick of the battling and grabbed her wrists - they were tiny… - and pushed even harder, effectively keeping the lass pinned down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Now how had this happened? One minute I'm struggling to breathe in the raging sea, the next I'm fighting for my sanity and practically hallucinating, and now…

I'm uselessly resisting Sparrow's commands - vocal _and_ physical - to stay put. I know I need to stay in bed, but if I'm confined to the bed then Sparrow can come and pester me as he pleases. As can Janette…

__

Great…

"Don't be so hasty," Sparrow began, his eyes boring into mine again. 

How I loathe and yet crave this…

"The lady has been looking quite sorry for her actions. Been watching over you whenever I can't."

How much had he been watching me? _Why_ was he? Doesn't he have a ship to run?

"Why did you neglect your beloved _Pearl_? Let alone for a raggedy cabin boy like me?"

A throaty chuckle came out of Sparrow and it was hard not to grin at the sound.

And the sight.

Wait…

Was he leaning closer?

Sparrow was already disturbingly close. Though my body refused to agree. 

No, no, I get the edgy-exhilarated-heart-racing type of feeling. Just what I need… 

"Cabin boy, hm?"

I gulped unconsciously.

His smirk was impossible to ignore.

Why was I staring at his lips again?

Oh yes, he's smirking. Must pay attention to that. If I stare at his eyes I'll lose track of where I am and what's going on.

He has to know my secret…the lack of wrap, different outfit, calling me 'love', and the knowing tone in his last comment…he must know. Plus he'd said 'be a good girl'…he obviously doesn't realize my age. If nothing else, I'll keep that fact secret. 

"Why do you find my mouth so much more interesting than my eyes?" Sparrow's mesmerizing lips said.

Mesmerizing? 

Oh dear…

"Did you want a kiss, love?"

At this, I subconsciously sucked in a breath.

Was _that_ what I wanted? It couldn't possibly be…right? I'm only desperately missing the _Dilettante_. I can't have fallen for this pirate. But I _had_ been staring at them…

It was only to keep my gaze off his eyes…right?

He laughed softly again. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, love, go ahead if you want. I'll not refuse a kiss."

My eyes darted up to his and I saw that he wasn't kidding.

Oh no…

This could not lead to good things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer time! Yeah!

PED-sarah: And…here's another cliffy for you! *grins* But she's awake now!

Dark Cobweb: Really…where is this bit about her fallin' in love with Sparrow? *sighs* She's just _physically_ attracted to him! Come now! She's only missin' the _Dilettante_! *grumbles about slander*

KawaiiRyu: Of course Fluff has some humanity to her! You just had to dig a bit to get past all the petticoats and such. But yeah…the interrogation is on!

kittykatt: You're welcome and keep reviewin'!

HealerAriel: *blinks* A Janette/Kendra thing? *shudders* Where are all these blasted rumors comin' from?!

TheSiriusSparrow: Yep…the secret's out. *grins* And Jack is none too pleased with his new cabin lass. *enjoys the cookie*

novembergrl: We'll just have to see how things develop, won't we? *evil grin* But don't none of ye be thinking' there's some hidden romance scheme goin' on! Really…rumors galore here…

Cat Eyes1: Yeah! New reviewer! Glad ye like it…and I'm glad the length makes you happy. I didn't expect it to go so far…but I'm still cruisin' along…or puttin' on occasions…but yeah…

AAR Rocks My Socks: Another update for ye! Sorry it took me so long…but ye'll just have to wait and see like everyone else…but I can guarantee it'll be interesting. 

Buritsutsunei: Kendra sure isn't happy…just like you guessed. And things just keep goin' and goin' on…it's a surprise Kendra isn't going crazy yet…

AtLus: Sorry friend, review spot 121...but thanks a ton for reviewing! Wow…you think I'm really that good? *blushes* Oh gosh…well…here's the update, so uh…*puts out hands expectantly* Onegai?

Clover the Sea-Beast: *peers around a corner* Well um…here's the update and more should come soon…so um…no blackspot please…Wouldn't want to displease ye fellow buccaneers…*offers her finest seaweed in a peace offering* But many, many thanks for coming and reading my dabblings…I'm impressed that you like mine…compared to rythmteck's and all…*looks down at feet*

Keep those reviews comin' me hearties, yo ho!


	25. Humanity

Disclaimer: *other authoress ponders* Well…if we were to conjure up a key… then maybe we could get some weapons or something and take over the ship…

*rolls her eyes* We don't need to take over the ship, just capture Jack and subdue him! Once we have _Captain Jack Sparrow_ as our hostage, who can stop us? Well, on the _Pearl_ at least…

*claps* Brilliant!

*looks to the laptop*

*notices this* It's a Dell! Isn't it so awesome? *beams*

*sighs and pulls out her own laptop, mumbling to herself* The people I deal with…have to do everything myself.

Authors Note: Sorry to worry so many of you with the last chapter…I really didn't mean to make Jack look like that. Though I'm surprised so many of you told Kendra to go for it…when that would mean 30ish Jack would be kissing 13-15 year old "Pierre"… *cringes* Slightly strange that Kendra didn't think of it like that. Anyways…hope you enjoy!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 25: Humanity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

This was too much fun.

Well, more fun than I should be having at the girl's expense. But really, this little enigma is quite entertaining. 

Am I being too rough on her?

She _has_ been unconscious for three days.

Wait a moment…

I _am _going soft!

Must remedy that…

Immediately.

Poking fun at a young girl is perfectly acceptable, especially when she's been driving me up the wall. And lying to one's captain is certainly _not_ an admirable trait.

She deserves to be punished. Is that so wrong?

No matter the answer, the way she was staring at my mouth made me want to do something…anything with this situation.

Pierre was unnerving me.

And Captain Jack Sparrow should not be unnerved.

I need to regain Pierre's attention.

So I asked in a seductive tone: "Why do you find my mouth so much more interesting than my eyes?"

Her eyes widened and her tension became more prevalent. But she didn't do anything more. Perhaps a bit more prodding is necessary to get her to break the growing tension.

"Did you want a kiss, love?"

She opened her mouth a bit and gasped for air. She was losing her nerve…the anxiety was quickly becoming palpable. 

Finally…my charms were back in action.

Not that they weren't working before, just that to receive the desired effect another method had to be employed.

I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

And I still have my touch.

I allowed a light chuckle to show itself, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, love, go ahead if you want. I'll not refuse a kiss."

Magic words…

Pierre's gaze shot up to mine and once again I was able to explore the fluid bronze and copper expanse within her eyes. Of course my expression fit the mood and I was proud to see a realization of my convincing gaze and sincere tone. Once more, I am the victor.

Nervously, Pierre licked her lips and my eyes darted down to follow the movement. 

Really…what kind of a name is 'Pierre'?

I paused and listened to her rasping breath. I could feel the tautness in her restrained wrists and her general anxiety.

She's so tense she might actually answer a question truthfully. 

"What's your real name, love?"

A shudder of…something…went through her body and a wave of horror flashed across her eyes. What could be so harmful in her name?

I made my smile as comforting as possible. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want, love. But you can at least tell the man that you're going to kiss your real name, can't you? I am your captain after all."

She swallowed hard and I could tell she was thinking this through. She opened her mouth again, but my door swung open and a gasp was heard.

Someone had opened my door and invaded…just at the wrong moment.

"Um…Cap'n Sparrow?"

It was a cabin boy, I think Wesley was his name. 

Seeing as this situation couldn't appear any worse - I _was_ the one leaning over my cabin _boy_ and almost lip to lip with him - I let go of Pierre and stood, turning to face the intruder.

"Aye, Wesley?"

My assumption was correct. They always are.

Except when confirming Pierre's sex…

And when Pierre was lying to me….

"Well…the French woman keeps sayin' yer name and won't let anyone else come near 'er withou' makin' a fuss."

I nodded. "All right. I'll be out soon. Thank you, Wesley."

"Aye Cap'n," he took one more glance at Pierre and then at me, before stepping back and closing the door softly behind him.

This would definitely take some explaining. 

"How much longer will I have to stay here, Cap'n?" she asked in a whisper.

"A day or so. Until I'm sure you're able to hold your legs. I'll send in some food." With a nod, I kept my back to Pierre and left the room, closing the door and breathing deeply. 

From one woman to the next.

Perhaps this is why Gibbs always says that women onboard a ship are bad luck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Cursed Sparrow…he's…he's toying with me! Offering to let me kiss him? Why would he even _begin _to think that I would want to do something that…that…

Desirable?

Here we go again…

My resolve melted and I was glad to be alone in the cursed man's cabin. Yes, I was in his bed, and had apparently been there for three days…but still! 

Life is entirely unfair to me. 

So, I was a bit rude to Janette…but she was testing me! I _did_ go out on deck and fix the problem. I saved her neck…and in return I got tossed out to sea and my secret revealed. 

How is that fair?

Or was justice simply having my ill will towards others - that appeared whenever appropriate, I assure you - return the favor now?

Either way…I can't wait until that food comes. I'm hungry.

Starving.

Ravenous.

Famished.

Feeling quite emaciated…

Any way you put it, I am quite ready to consume that food as soon as possible. And the sooner that I eat, the sooner I will be free of this wooden prison. 

To think…a captain's cabin a prison for me…I always thought of a cabin as a place of refuge. Especially my own. But I suppose that Sparrow's cabin…that was a prison. 

And what am I _wearing_? Sitting up and examining my attire, I frowned. Looks like one of Sparrow's shirts. 

Cringing, I slid off the bed and hoped he hadn't been wearing this recently. I shivered a bit and was glad of my small size. The garment hung past my knees and the sleeves, well…they were very long. 

After searching his cabin a bit I found my clothing - it appeared to be freshly laundered - and stumbled through changing. There was no need to go walking around lookin' like a sickly child. 

He had asked me to _kiss_ him…but why? He knows I'm a lass now…but surely he doesn't find me attractive. I'm constantly mistaken for a lad, and gossip and experiences with Janette would tell me that Sparrow was most definitely attracted to women, not lil' lads. And that's besides the fact that he would have just taken the kiss. A blush began to creep up my cheeks. 

"My first kiss…" I mumbled.

Adjusting my belt I shuddered. There's no way I'm giving anything to Sparrow, let alone my first kiss. That's usually reserved for someone special…not that I happen to _have_ anyone special…

Nor is it likely I will in the future. 

Ever.

Closing my eyes momentarily, I let out a deep sigh and recomposed myself. I'd soon be showing myself to the crew after three days of being unconscious in Sparrow's cabin. Need to look as healthy as possible. 

I may be a mere cabin lad, or lass if Sparrow told them, but I intend to keep up the proper image in the least. 

There was a knock in the door and I stood tall. "Ye can enter."

I didn't so much watch the pirate that brought the tray of food in, as much as the tray of food itself. Wonderful, warm…food. Whoever the crew member was, he set the tray on Sparrow's table and left. I waited until the door closed and then rushed over to it, pulling off the lid and almost going to tears. 

"Food…" the word rolled of my tongue without my command and then I ate to my heart's content. 

After finishing that task I examined Sparrow's cabin one last time, then breathed deeply and started for the door. If Sparrow's so intent on having his cabin back…I'm not one to argue with him. I'd much rather get back to keeping up the scraps of my façade, not be locked in this room like some invalid. I'll have to take things easy for a bit, but I can't stay in here a moment longer. 

Taking another breath I eased open the door and scanned my surroundings, blinking at the bright afternoon sunlight. Being in bed for three days really isn't beneficial to my health…

I took a few wary steps out on deck, and was glad to be out of that blasted cabin. It was really quite pleasant to just stand here and take in my surroundings. Even if it took far too much concentration to not have my knees buckle or wobble. I can't look weak…

"Pierre!"

I let out a moan. I'd almost forgotten Janette's grating squeal. And here she is to pester me again. Turning slowly towards her voice, I kept my face expressionless and she hurried down from the helm, stopping before me. Since meeting - and getting rid of Beatrice - I didn't think so many disturbingly gleeful people could exist. But apparently I was proven wrong again.

"What is it, lass?" I was reminded of how nice it was to know at least all conversations with Janette would be secret. 

Unless someone else had kept their ability to speak French concealed all this time. If that's taken from me…I don't know what security I'll have left.

Strange how Janette was previously a curse…and now I somehow am glad for this drudgery? I must still be exhausted, or out of my mind…that must be it. I really must be tired…takes much more effort than it should to keep up looking attentive.

"How are you feeling?" she played with her hands.

That's a new habit she's picked up. Can't remember her being so fidgety before.

I shrugged. "Feelin' better I suppose. What have I missed?"

Strangely enough, no matter how I had cursed her previously, talking to her about nothing at all…was oddly…calming. Or maybe my animosity towards her took too much energy. 

That could be it too.

Blinking slowly, I realized that Janette had been talking all this time. Not a good thing. Not at all.

"…it was simply awful! I thought you were dead, or…worst of all, that _I_ had been the cause of your death. I couldn't live with that…" Janette forced a smile.

That action in itself was unnatural. She was supposed to cry, be contrary, or be chipper. _Not_ be anything like this. She's petty, she's…_Fluff_.

"What's gone on in the last few days, Fluff? Are you actually feeling regret?"

Her cheeks turned rosy pink and her fidgeting substantially increased. "I…what are you talking about, Pierre?"

I flashed a grin. "Just commenting on your humanity, that's all."

"Humanity?" she blinked.

Still the same old Janette. I shook my head and laughed again. "Don't worry about it. Aren't you eager to tell me about the last three days?"

"But Pierre…I already did. Weren't you listening?"

"Ah," I nodded and started strolling down the deck. "Guess I stopped listening, Fluff."

She hurried to my side and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen loose, looking over me like I was…her child or something. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Are you sure you're all right, Pierre…you just…you were so tired before. Is it a good idea to be walking around in your condition?"

Janette started to move her hands towards my hair again and I caught her wrist, holding it still. 

"Calm yerself, lass. I'm fine. Now stop tryin' to mother me. Ye understand?"

She nodded, looking to my hand nervously. "Of course, Pierre…or," she lifted her gaze to mine, "miss Pierre."

So Janette knows too…wonder who else Sparrow's told. But…he couldn't tell Janette, could he? She more than likely noticed it when she watched over me. Great…and she likely mothered me when she was keepin' an eye on me. At least I was asleep during the entire ordeal. 

"Kept ye all fooled for quite some time, didn't I?" a grim smile was all I could muster.

I really am going soft…or something. The sooner the ransom note for Janette is made, or the price for her pretty little head is high enough, the better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer Section! Yeah! 10 this time around! Go me! I couldn't do it without you guys! You rock my socks, my shoes, all that stuff! (Full page of review replies…wow.)

PED-sarah: Yes, another cliffy…but this one isn't so bad, right? Or is it even a cliffy? *ponders* Oh well, hope you enjoyed installment number 25! But yeah…Kendra is mighty tempted to smack him, but she's a bit tired…she'll just get him back later.

KawaiiRyu: Sorry about that…no kisses this chapter, or likely for the next few…*weak smile* Hope I didn't make you wait for too long! 

novembergrl: That's awesome! But be sure to read the first story first, it's called…"Inconvenient" then there's the story I'm co-writing, "Caught by the Past"…so yeah. And about the double reviews…I really don't know. It is quite strange…*shrugs* But yeah…the head butting will continue. *grins* And we will enjoy. 

Buritsutsunei: Glad to contribute to your Christmas! And yeah…Jack will definitely have some suffering due him. Kendra will ensure that. 

TheSiriusSparrow: Breathe in…breathe out. Please do that? I don't want to be the cause of your death or anything…*looks worried* But…here's the next chapter. Just keep breathing…and reading and reviewing.

rythmteck: Is Winn feeling not so jealous anymore? I really didn't mean to cause any…*glances between the two pirate women* animosity or anything…and Kendra would be quite willing to let Winn have Jack. He's a bit too…Sparrow-ish for her liking. *grins* Plus she has issues with going for guys who can't recognize her as her proper gender…*snicker* By the way…will Kendra be appearing any time soon in CBTP…?

AAR Rocks My Socks: Um…it's actually not my direct sequel, though in a way it is. Rythmteck is the main author. It's her sequel, and Kendra just happens to be involved. Cause…*deep breath* FSE would be _chronologically_ the first, then rythmteck's "Inconvenient", then "Caught by the Past". The latter being the one that Kendra is in as well. But the other questions will be answered soon. I hope…*grins*

elven wood: Hey! New reviewer…or at least I'm pretty sure you are. Thanks for the support! *looks a little cocky* I'd sure like to think it's pretty good. Maybe even pretty nifty…awesome…

HealerAriel: Well…Kendra's got issues throwing kisses around. Especially to Jack…Can't give him an inch, that Kendra. *shrugs* But she wouldn't have it any other way…And yeah, Janette's point of view will likely be in the next chapter, so you'll see what's up with her. 

Clover the Sea-Beast: *cringes* Um…if you would have just waited a bit longer…er…Jack wouldn't normally. Plus he only…well…*points to Jack's pov above* Yeah…er…*cringes at the thought of Sparrow and fangirl carnage* Youch…

Keep 'em up me 'earties! Ye do yer part, I'll do mine! Ye know I love ye! *two thumbs up*


	26. Observations

Disclaimer: *finishes typing rapidly on her laptop and pulls a key out of her pocket* Finally! *puts her laptop away and maneuvers her arm through the bars, putting the key in and grinning as it unlocks the door* Home free…

*other authoress makes a silent cheer of encouragement* Yeah!

*the two sneak up to deck…*

Authors Note: Sorry, not too much action…but I hope you like! And…I know you guys like the idea of a Sparrow/Kendra couple…but I would like to note that my "genre" thingy is Action/Adventure/Humor…no romance involved there. Not that romantic elements aren't there…they just aren't the focus. As time goes on…I see this as…a time of growth for everybody. Janette especially. *smirks* Oh!!! Before I forget…my yahoo group is in desperate need of a good Jack. If…any of you know a good rpg Jack (who won't go OOC or fall for some random girl…plus be willing for some slight changes to his situation, like he has a half sister, but nothing really drastic…etc.) For more info, e-mail me. Or…put it in your review. *grins* Reviews are always good… But on with the story!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 26: Observations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

Life outside of France is strange. I don't know if I will ever be comfortable here. The weather is atrocious, my current accommodations are unbelievably filthy, and the company is…quite unruly.

A loud belch rang through the still night air, followed with raucous laughter from the galley. I let out a sigh, "Pirates…"

Being on deck without all of the crew swarming it felt…somehow soothing. 

Pierre had spoken of the sea being her refuge. Perhaps _this_ is what she had meant. The air is so clear here, enough so that I can finally think. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Pierre asked from behind me.

Where did she come from? And how did she learn to walk so quietly?

"You startled me," I tensed and turned to face the small pirate. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You got tired very quickly this afternoon, you should be resting. Your strength-"

"Will come back with time and hot food. I've had more than my share of sleep. What are you up to, Fluff? Taken to staring out to sea?"

Fluff…what a strange nickname to have given me. It must be her way of being affectionate, yet she maintained her usual level of condescension. Strange how it doesn't bother me… And I'm sure my lifestyle was considerably more gentle than Pierre's as a child. That could be the rationale behind the name.

"Pierre," I hesitated, she had not been very open with me before the incident, but seemed far more talkative earlier today.

She looked to me expectantly. "Aye? Spit it out, Janette."

I looked to the never-ending ocean and regained my nerve. "If it is not too bold of me, may I inquire as to the conditions of your rearing? I…I cannot help but be curious how a young girl was raised to survive, and apparently thrive, in such an environment."

She came up beside me and leaned on the railing. "Raised on a pirate ship."

I nodded slowly. I suppose that makes sense. Pierre is much calmer aboard the ship than at the one port I had been at during my captivity. I can see the masculine influence in her, perhaps an overabundance of it, but…the feminine seemed to be lacking. Quite severally.

"So, your mother was a pirate then?"

Pierre looked over with a bored expression. "Never met her. Or my father for that matter."

She's _never_ met her parents? How…intolerably inconceivable. How very _cruel_. Pierre is an orphan, raised on a pirate ship. How could she live without any knowledge of where she came from? And likely never have any interaction with a woman as a child. "But," I took a breath, "do you ever wonder about what happened to your parents? What they were like? How they met?"

Her expression stayed level. "No, actually I haven't. Now I know this little delve into my past is to your fancy, but it really doesn't interest me."

"Oh, well…" she was staying nice still. Normally she would have snapped or scowled, or…done something irritated. Amazing…especially after I had brought up such a personal subject. 

"It's late enough for little French lasses to be out of their quarters. Ye'll want to be safely locked in soon. The part of the crew that gets, as you would probably put it, _disreputable_ when drunk will be coming above deck soon. The Captain picked his crew well, but a little too much rum in any woman-starved pirate can have negative results. Now get, before my attempt to warn you becomes a wasted effort."

Pierre was looking out for me again. I suppose that she always has been. Whether she was assigned to do so by Captain Sparrow or not. She's defended me on several occasions, boarded me, even taken care of my every whim, or at least the ones she found reasonable enough. "What about you? Aren't you just as much of a target for them?"

She sneered and gently took my arm, forcing me towards my assigned quarters. "They won't see me as anything but what everyone sees in me."

"But, Pierre…" I began to protest.

"Quiet, Janette. I can fend for myself. I don't like to repeat myself. And I'm in no mood to go fightin' off drunken pirates."

I did not bother to speak up again as she led me into my room and then released my arm, nodding and murmuring a 'good night' before closing the door behind her. Pierre's words rang through my mind. _"They won't see me as anything but what everyone sees in me."_ She had been so adamant in keeping her true sex hidden, but why? Was it because she does not look so feminine? Or… does she lack the grace to appear as a woman? She still has time to fill out a bit more, she could easily grow into a beautiful woman. Her eyes were certainly interesting enough. I'd never seen eyes so expressive and…so full of life. But still…the reason for her secret puzzled me. 

Wait…women aboard pirate ships are vulnerable. Pierre had practically spelled that out when she had warned me of the impending entrance of more of the crew. And if Pierre shows herself to be a young girl…then she makes herself vulnerable. She may be able to defend herself, but she can still be outnumbered. But that other woman pirate… Anamaria, she mingled with the crew without fear. 

And had likely fought off her share of drunken or lustful men to gain that privilege. Sad that such a thing could be considered a _privilege_ and not an innate right.

Sighing again, I prepared myself for bed and let my mind wander. I wonder what Mother is doing. Likely preparing to leave France. The one place I long to be…how I miss Father and Mother.

Pierre has never known her parents. And she had stated it so…nonchalantly. How could a person do that? Either she is so numb as not to care, or she kept herself disconnected from her emotions. She keeps up such a strong front. So confident, almost… aloof on occasions. Yet she still has her mischievous streak. That first session of talking with Captain Sparrow… Pierre had made a game out of it. And to think I had been so afraid of the man because of that. I suppose Pierre has gotten good at deception. She lives a lie every day. Pretending to be a boy, while she is a girl. Was she taught to live in such a way? To hide the very basic essence her identity?

I doubt she's ever worn a dress. And if I had not seen her…half-naked - there comes a blush - I doubt I would have believed it even if there had been several witnesses to confirm the tale. 

What would it be like to live and look like Pierre does? Let alone have a name like that… she could at least have a name that could belong to a girl or boy. Or perhaps… she does have a feminine name and simply chooses to go by the name 'Pierre'. It does help the front she puts up. I'll have to inquire further about that. 

Sitting on my bed, I sighed again and felt the longing for some of the more worldly, or as Pierre would likely put it, petty comforts. A brush…a mirror to look in and brush my hair in front of. To rinse off the grime of the day and have a soft towel to dry off with. 

Hot, fresh cuisine…

My stomach growled and I bit my lip lightly, hoping I would be able to go to sleep and worry about eating in the morning. If I gave in…Pierre would be infuriated with me for ignoring her warnings and putting myself in danger. 

But I'm _so_ hungry…Perhaps if I'm quick, I could slip into the galley and grab an apple or something. Just a little something to tide me over until tomorrow. 

Gently easing open the door I poked my head out and spotted Pierre talking to one of the cabin boys. It seemed like they were having a pleasant conversation; Pierre was to make a reply to a comment made by the cabin boy only to pause as she noticed me and raise an eyebrow in my direction.

"What is it, mademoiselle? I already told ye it ain't safe out here right now. Close that door and don't open it until after the sun's been up for at least an hour."

"But Pierre…I'm starving."

She sighed and scowled. "And I don't feel like getting you anything, now do as I told you. Or would you rather I _direct_ the drunkards in your direction?"

Pierre wouldn't…would she? Looking to her dark expression, I felt it wise not to test her. So I nodded, said a quick "good night" and closed the door, blockading it as best I could. At least the crew was still talking to her, or part of it was. Perhaps she could find solace in their company, since I seemed unable to provide her with any. 

And I had been trying so hard to make up for my awful mistake…biting my lip, I curled up in my bed and fought off tears as I drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

She inquired about my parents. I never thought that subject would come up, but apparently I was proven wrong again. 

Leave it to a French woman to bring up the oddest things. 

And her reaction…why should I care which wench had been with which pirate to produce me? I probably wasn't even a desired child. 

But then again…the crew had always told me that a beautiful woman dressed in middle-class clothing had been found half-submerged, half-floating on a piece of driftwood, her last dying effort obviously keeping my infantile self alive and above water. So, perhaps I had been loved.

And that made me more curious. Curse Fluff for making me even think of it. 

I gritted my teeth, only to hear someone walking up to me. The steps were steady, and relatively light. Likely a cabin boy. But which one? Adam and Bartholomew were both sixteen by now, and much taller than I. But Wesley…he was near my size. About a half-head taller and a little thicker set, but still could easily fill out to become a handsome man. 

At least someone would look their part.

"Pierre? Are ye all right?" Wesley asked once he reached my side, keeping his voice low enough so that no one else would hear him but I.

I shrugged, leaning against some particularly tall boxes, staring at Janette's door aimlessly. "Well enough considering the circumstances."

Wesley nodded and leaned against the box beside me. 

Silence loomed over us, and I was not desirous enough of a conversation to break it.

Finally Wesley glanced over. "The crew knows."

A sigh came of its own free will and I returned the glance. "Aye, as I knew it would in time. And the consensus?"

"Ye'll be allowed to keep your duties, and…Anamaria actually warned some of the crew to leave ye alone. Seems ye have allies in high places."

I allowed a small smile. "She always was a good sparring partner. What be yer thoughts on the shocking news?"

He leaned his head back and rested it on the wood. "Well, I knew it would come eventually too."

__

What? I slowly turned my head to him. "What are ye talking about?"

His eyes were closed and he kept his expression unreadable. "Exactly what I said."

So…I had been found out for much longer than even I had known. Good news for Wesley that he didn't tell anyone…or else I might have made the boy suffer.

I narrowed my eyes, "How long have ye known?"

"A few weeks after you got on. Small things made me wonder, and well…it didn't help that I kept finding meself near blushing whene'er ye complimented me."

__

Wesley? Wesley, of all people, has an inkling of feelings for me? That was… completely unexpected. But…he kept my secret. And, likely is hoping to perhaps find himself some companionship in the little cabin lass who's secret he's been keeping. At least he had no way to blackmail me with his observations. No need to lead the boy on though. Funny…first boy to like me. At least that I know of. And it's one of Sparrow's cabin boys. Never would have suspected.

"I'm not yer type, Wesley." I kept my gaze to the deck below me. "Best not to waste idle words on me."

"Who says they would be idle words?" he shifted and faced me, his lips curved up into a confident smile, now leaning his shoulder on the ever-present box. Likely trying to make himself look more attractive somehow. Poor lad.

My lips hesitated, and I was glad there was a slight creak. I looked over and raised an eyebrow as I saw Janette poking her head out of her door. I'm sure I told her to stay in there…

"What is it, mademoiselle? I already told ye it ain't safe out here right now. Close that door and don't open it until after the sun's been up for at least an hour."

Janette started to pout. "But Pierre…I'm starving."

The woman won't give up…and won't stop finding things to complain about, really. The excuse of getting her something to eat would get me away from Wesley temporarily, but then I'd have the issue looming over me and he could always follow me and try to…'woo' me further. 

So, I sighed and scowled. "And I don't feel like getting you anything, now do as I told you. Or would you rather I _direct_ the drunkards in your direction?"

That ought to shut her up for the night. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. 

There was a momentary hesitation, but Janette nodded, "Good night, Pierre," and closed the door, with the accompanying scraping of chair legs as she pulled them in front of the door.

Good girl. She does learn.

"What was that about?" Wesley asked.

"Oh," I shrugged, "she was just hungry but I told her to just wait until morning. I'd already warned her to get to her room. I don't want to have to keep the crew off her any more than I have to, especially while drunk.

This earned another smile from the lad. "And about my proposal?"

"Well," I need to think of something quick. Definitely don't want to lead the boy on, but don't want to crush a potential friendship either. "I'll have to consider it. Not in the mood for a man just yet, but me mind may change."

He stood up straight, took a step back and gave me a wiry grin, bowing with a flourish. "As you wish, m'lady."

Wesley was just much too cute for his own good. Charming almost. I'm sure the girls at the ports think him a charmer, if they don't soon. Though…I'm sure he had hoped I'd take it a little differently.

I bowed in return. "See you in the morning, daring suitor," I flashed him a grin.

With that, I headed to the crew's quarters and found my cot unoccupied, pulling off my boots and climbing in. As I curled up with the blanket, I found the desire to hide my head under it overpowering.

Somehow…with having the _entire_ crew knowing my secret - part of it at least - I felt strangely vulnerable. Cursed storm.

Cursed Fluff.

Cursed Sparrow.

Sighing, I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to go to sleep. 

Another day lays ahead…and I can only imagine just how much more trying this one will be than most any other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Wheee! 

TheSiriusSparrow: Here be your update! Hope you enjoy! And don't wear out your dancing shoes too fast. I hear those things are expensive…

rythmteck: *grins* Here's more Wesley for you! Though…I spelled it wrong for the "exact" Princess Bride spelling…it's like "Westley" I think… And good luck on your next chapter for CbtP! Kendra and I are rootin' for ya!

Thing that goes bump: Hey, no prob! But, if you keep up the reviewing…well…I might like that better. *grins* You love my dialogue? Wow…I thought it was…cool, but…wow. Er…I can't really give too many tips unless I have a better idea of specific examples, but I'll see what I can do in a few sentences. Well…what I usually do is reread my stuff ten billion times. And…sometimes…*glances around for a moment* I read it out loud to make sure it'll flow better. Well…I do it all the time actually. I get funny looks occasionally, but if you do it quiet enough, or people know just what you're up to…then it isn't so strange for other people. But…*scratches head* I could give you more tips if I saw your stuff, but you don't have any up. And…I've also been goofing around for a long time. My earlier stuff is awful…*blanches* But…just keep at it. 1. Get the idea 2. write 3. reread 4. revise, and 5. follow step 2-4 as much as needed. *grins* Good luck!

KawaiiRyu: Well…not much action here either. But I do have quite a bit of fun stuff planned to come up. And…it shouldn't take too long to get to it. But, I make no promises about kisses…or at least, plural kisses, or…well…*throws up hands* you get the point!

AAR Rocks My Socks: Sorry to peeve you…but I can't tell you anything more specific than well…before the very end. Come now, if I don't tell you and if you don't expect it, then it will be a much better surprise when it _does_ happen. Undoubtedly, logic would tell you that Jack finds out, but…okay, I'll stop playing with your head. Sorry…I just start to have fun doing that…

PED-sarah: And here's another author alert for you! Well…update actually, but since I assume you pay that five bucks monthly you'll get the alert because I updated… I didn't consider the last one a cliffy really…and I don't think this one is too bad. But don't worry…plenty more of those to come. *evil grin*

HealerAriel: *blinks at the making out* Okay…well, anyways…um… *sighs with a twinge of jealousy* I was hoping you'd feel some pity for Janette, and well…that hope for pity continues in this chapter too, I suppose. Kendra eventually comes to understand the Fluff a bit…and maybe you readers will too. 

Buritsutsunei: Kendra does act mature on occasion…but generally not. Except when she's wearing her captain persona…*sigh* I swear all my main characters have some kind of issue…*shakes head* Anyways…But who says that Kendra won't win her respect back? She can hold her own…and if they'd take her word…well…*grin* She'll show them.


	27. Confidence

Disclaimer: *the two slink around on deck and start setting their plan…*

P.S. No own PotC! Just…you know, in case anyone forgot.

Authors Note: Oooo…double meaning for the chapter title. *grins* Ten points if you figure out both of them! *smirks* And…still looking for that rpg Sparrow…if anyone knows anyone or would like to help out…*sigh* (Role-Playing Game=rpg, if anyone was wondering.) But…look forward to a pretty cool chapter I whipped out in most of one sitting. Just little snippets from converted scenes. *grins* All today! Wow… now…homework…*whimper*

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 27: Confidence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

It's past dusk already.

And…

I have to deal with _all _of my troubles, along with having to finish my bleedin' chores. Clenching my jaw, I did my best to look complacent, if not cheery. Sparrow would suspect something if I show my weakness or irritation at such chores. A captain, as I rightfully am, can only tolerate this kind of degradation for so long…a cabin lass is used to this lot in life. She doesn't expect any better. It is a _privilege_ to be taught and given board upon a ship, any ship. Letting out a sigh, I doubted the truth behind that statement. At least when stuck in this particular standpoint.

So there goes any hope of complaining about the chores with the hope that they would be lessened. Besides the fact that this is the regular amount of chores…

I'm just not up to my usual strength. I'm still feeling the effects of that awful incident. I get winded far more easily than I should…and…my muscles ache. I'm a hardened pirate captain…I should not get sore over a few chores. 

But then again…I still had bruises from the waves of that storm, I suppose. 

That's it. The only reason for this bit of unnecessary suffering.

Despite my hopeful thoughts, my spirits refused to be lifted. My mind drifted, my body ached, my whole…_being_ longed…

The situation had just been going downhill, and all my troubles seemed to be catching up with me. 

How I miss the _Dilettante_…my crew…being captain…just the simple joy of holding the helm and knowing that all was in order. Oh, how I desired that more than anything… 

With not having to swab the deck coming close in second. In fact, it almost tied with first…

If there's nothing else to be positive about - doubtful with circumstances being as they are - I have not been confined to the land. I suppose having the familiar rocking of the waves and the soothing smells, sights, and sounds has kept me sane, and calm and cheery in my outward appearance. 

But how I miss the _Dilettante…_

"Pierre?" Wesley was now beside me, no doubt trying to woo me.

Perfect.

And I didn't hear him come up. I'm losing my touch!

"Aye?" I looked up and continued to pause in my swabbing.

"Do ye need a hand? I finished me chores already, and-" he smiled softly, being careful not to raise my ire.

Unfortunately, my nerves were already shot.

I did not reply for a moment, then gripped the mop tighter. "I'm fine. Just was taking a short break. I'll be done soon enough."

Wesley nodded. "If yer sure, Pierre…"

"I'm sure," I muttered, swabbing quickly. If I ever have to do this after I get back the _Dilettante_…I swear I'll kill someone or something. Or worse.

Wesley continued to stay within earshot, though he pretended to busy himself with idle tasks. Whittling away at something, whistling an irritating tune…plenty of things I wish I had the spare time to waste on. 

Either the other cabin boys were busy, or Wesley was enamored. How much I wish for the first…

"I'm not yer type," I kept my eyes on my task.

Wesley paused in his whittling, and looked over in surprise. "What? What'd ye say, Pierre?"

"I told ye to stop tryin' to pursue me, Wesley. I'm not yer type."

He raised an eyebrow to this. "Not me type? And ye're a judge of good relationships? Who says I'm not up to any more than a bit o' skirt chasin'?"

"I ain't wearin' a skirt. Makes that a bit difficult."

This resulted in a hearty chuckle from the growing irritant. Luckily, I'd finished my swabbing, so my chores were done for the day. And now I'm left with Wesley's company…perhaps I'll go bother Janette for the rest of the evening. At least she can be cowed…

"Let me get that for ye," Wesley gently took the mop from my unresisting hands and picked up the bucket, smiling at me. "I'm assuming ye ain't sittin' next to anyone in particular at dinner, are ye?"

Sitting next to him at dinner? _That's_ supposed to make my heart flutter? You've _got_ to be kidding me…

"Well, Janette's been gettin' rather edgy. I think I'm supposed to eat with her tonight."

"As you wish," he repeated his mock-bow. "But what about after that?" his grin was turning lecherous.

"I'm beat Wesley, probably gonna turn in for the night."

He kept his smug grin. "Well then, would ye let me tuck ye in?"

Definitely just interested now that I'm a girl. The things I tolerate… I almost forced a small laugh, but then heard a rather loud thud. 

From the direction of _Janette's_ cabin.

I turned abruptly and waited only a moment to hurry over. Besides, it got me out of the uncomfortable reply to Wesley.

The closer I got the more worried I became. Janette should have screamed by now…or else I'll feel quite foolish about running off like that.

"Pierre! Wait up! What is it?"

I ignored him and continued, picking up my pace. Despite what I do or think, Janette is my responsibility…and I can't watch the poor girl get raped. Which is likely the purpose of that thud.

And if she simply tripped…I will be furious.

Janette _is_ prone to occasional bouts of clumsiness.

Fighting back a pant - I really am hurting from that incident still - I rounded a turn and found one of the crew, likely drunk, pinning Janette to a wall. He had his hand over her mouth, which would explain the lack of screaming.

"Sh, easy now, lass," the man's words were remarkably clear. Perhaps he wasn't drunk…just barmy. Sparrow had made it clear that she was to be untouched. "Just a little fun, lass, I don't mean you no harm," he grinned at her.

Janette was terrified, her eyes wider than I'd ever seen them, her heart likely racing from the speed her chest rose and fell. And she was growing paler by the second. 

"Unhand her," I growled, preparing myself for a fight. 

Wesley stumbled behind me and gasped at the sight before him. He must have thought I was just fleeing from him. 

Slowly the offending crewmember turned to look at me.

"Scamper off, this be none of your business." 

Wesley took a hesitant step backwards. _Coward_. 

"Come on, Pierre. Let's get out of here." He put a hand on my shoulder.

Shrugging it off, I took a step forward and drew my cutlass. 

The pirate, one of the lower ranking ones I remember, sneered at me. "Don't push your luck, lass. I can do the same to you if you don't leave now."

"I am her charge, Captain Sparrow himself gave me that duty. And I do believe you're violating one of the Captain's rules by touching her. Now unhand her or I'll remove them myself."

Wesley, still standing behind me, was trying to make a noise, obviously not sure what to make of my swift change of demeanor. And what he likely took for a very daft cabin lass. "J- Jake, ye should do as Pierre says. The Cap'n ordered the French woman untouched."

That's right…Jake is his name. And he was now ignoring me and putting his attention on Wesley.

"Was I talking to you?" Jake snapped, pressing harder on Janette.

Janette was looking to me, and whimpered. Glancing at her captor, I whispered in French. 

"Don't worry. Just don't move. Whatever happens. Wink if you understand."

Janette winked and I nodded my head, holding my cutlass tighter. 

"Come on Pierre, we really should just go…" Wesley was reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder but I shoved his hand to the side, focused entirely on Jake. 

"Unhand her now," I took a few more steps closer, "or taste my blade."

He laughed.

At my threat no less. He's asking for it.

"All right, _Pierre_. I'll let her go," he pushed open her door and shoved her inside, slamming the door closed. His grin broadened. "And now I'll have my fun with you."

This man is drunk…or definitely not right in the head.

Wesley was cowering behind me, and throwing off part of my concentration. And my arms, still sore from swabbing. 

This is not good, but I have no choice. At least Janette isn't shoved against the wall any longer. 

"Lock the door, Janette!" I yelled, holding my cutlass steady and my other hand gripping a knife hidden at my waist.

Jake continued to advance, pulling out his own cutlass. One in very sorry shape. Several small chips in the blade. If I hit it just right…

I blocked a blow and pulled the knife out, keeping it ready. I could not throw as well with my left, but I could in the least jab it into his gut or neck if the need arose. 

Jake smirked at me and I heard Wesley scamper off. 

"Ye'll be sorry for getting involved, lass. I won't be gentle with you."

The nerve…to think he'll be the one winning and assaulting me. His own fault for underestimating me.

Pulling back quickly, I began to dart back and forth, issuing out sporadic attacks on Jake. He continued to mock me, but I concentrated only on his hands and especially his cutlass. 

__

There!

I swung hard and was glad to feel the resistance as my cutlass hit where the largest chip was. And with so much power behind it…my cutlass was now imbedded in his, by a good few centimeters. 

Jake looked on in shock. "What…what did you…" he stuttered.

"Caught you of guard, that's all." I grinned and pulled back hard. His grip on his cutlass was weak and I put the knife back, grabbing the handle of his blade and pulling it loose of mine. 

One in each hand, I stood before my opponent and let my smug expression broaden. "If you just would have let Janette go, none of this would have happened."

Jake pulled a knife out and I prepared myself to try and block it. This would be difficult if he was fast. Blocking knives was nowhere near my specialty.

"That's enough!" Sparrow's voice broke through the tense air and Jake looked to him. I kept my eyes on his knife. He could still throw it in carelessness. Or in a rage.

"What's going on?" our _brave_ captain snapped, stomping over and looking between Jake and I with a look of pure…enragement.

Wesley hurried behind him. "I told ye Cap'n. Pierre found Jake holdin' the French woman against the wall, and he…he threatened us."

"And you scuttled off to go tell the captain, I see." I dared a glance over in his direction and he tensed. "That's real gentlemen like."

Sparrow grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. "You've interrupted my dinner, now tell me what happened, Pierre."

I held out Jake's worthless cutlass to Sparrow, which he took, and then released my arm. I sheathed my cutlass after assuring I had gained no chips. "I heard a scuffle and came to see what was the matter. Janette was about to be assaulted and I told Jake to unhand her. He didn't comply and threatened us." I finally looked to Sparrow. "I put him in his place. Kept my charge safe, what else is there to say?"

For a moment, Sparrow looked over to Jake - now holding back his tongue and trying to look indifferent - and then met my gaze. After assuring my sincerity, I suppose, he spoke again. This time, to Jake. "I will have a word with you later, sailor." 

Jake nodded and slunk off, shooting me a glare that Sparrow no doubt also saw. Sparrow opened his mouth to speak, then saw Wesley standing a step behind him and shooed him off. He was reluctant, but did as he was told.

Now it was just me and Sparrow. And Janette no doubt cowering in her room. I glanced over at her door. 

"Can I tell Janette not to fret any longer? It'll only take a moment."

"Of course," Sparrow nodded and examined Jake's cutlass.

I knocked on her door. "Janette? It's Pierre. Nothing to fret about anymore, I'll see you once the captain's had his few words with me. Don't go anywhere, all right?"

"A-all right," a timid Janette replied. 

I furrowed my brow for a moment. She's never been that timid…the squiffy must have really upset her. But…must deal with Sparrow first. Turning back to him, I saw the focus of his attention. The much enlarged crack in Jake's cutlass…which I so skillfully caused. 

"How did you do this?" Sparrow gestured to the blade.

"Do what, Cap'n?" Best to play stupid.

He didn't appreciate it, just what I expected of him. "The crack. How did you do it?"

"A crack?" I cocked my head and looked to the cutlass he held. "Oh…_that_ crack. Well…I don't rightly know. I defended myself and…somehow mine got stuck in that crack. Didn't mean to do it."

Lying through my teeth, ah the joys. If Sparrow suspects…I may yet be in trouble.

His eyes were wary, and then there was a crash in Janette's room. I jerked my head over and Sparrow sighed. 

"Go ahead," he muttered, "I'll have a word with you later."

Nodding "Thank ye, Cap'n," I knocked on her door again. "Janette? Are you all right?"

"P-Pierre, is that you?" a tear-filled voice asked.

"Aye, tis me. Is the door unlocked?"

"The chair fell over…so yes."

Rolling my eyes, I eased open the door and slipped in. Janette was a sobbing mess curled up on her bed, shaking and overall looking…quite pathetic. I sighed and set the fallen chair upright. One of the legs was loose, no wonder it fell over. I securely closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed, crouching down. 

"What's the matter, Janette? Not still worked up over that git, are you?"

Her lip trembled. "He…he…just came out of nowhere and grabbed me…then his hand was over my mouth and I…I couldn't get away…I was so…so…"

"Sh, lass," I didn't want her any more worked up and took her hand in mine. "I'm here. Captain Sparrow saw the end result, and he will likely punish him. And even if he didn't, I'd keep you safe. You know that, don't you?"

Janette managed a small nod. "I just…it was…s-so awful…much worse than those other three pirates back at the p-port…and…I didn't know if anyone would help me and…"

I forced a smile. "Don't worry yourself, Janette. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I'm doing my best to keep you safe." 

Her eyes were filled with such fear…such…trust. And I almost wanted to pull away and desert her. What am I _saying_? Practically pledging myself to be her guardian… she's already my charge. There's no need to do more.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "How are you…so confident?"

I stared for a moment. So confident? What does she mean…or… Could it be that despite how good my façade is, the fact that I am a captain and know that I have proven my worth makes me…seem cocky for a cabin lass? Janette wouldn't know what to expect of a cabin lass…but…

She would know what to expect of a young girl.

Especially after my true sex has been shown. She knows of a few of the threats to my safety…and doesn't know that I could do much more damage than she realizes. 

Might as well dance around the subject. 

"Well, Janette…I'm confident in my ability to defend myself. I've lived the entirety of my life aboard pirate ships. I know how to live, how to fight, how to keep lustful men off me." A small laugh escaped. "Not that I've ever dealt with that situation… except with drunkards. I suppose I'm not attractive enough for the men to get worked up. You on the other hand…" She looked so pathetic, her eyes puffy from crying, her lips trembling. Indeed, she portrayed a simpering maid. "You, Janette, are something these men greatly enjoy having to look at. Even if they can't touch you…wherein lies the problem." I stood and sat on the bed, my hand still clutched tightly in hers. 

She was so brittle…so soft and…naïve. 

"I am a temptation to them?" she whispered.

"Aye," I nodded and felt my tongue gradually loosening as the tension disappated. "A sore temptation. To no fault of your own really…though if my crew dared to even think of trying such a thing, I'd have quite a few stern words, let alone fists."

"Your crew?" she asked, the confusion obvious in her inflection. "But…if you had a crew then…" Her eyes widened and she looked up at me warily.

How had I slipped up like that? Really…I've never done that before…curse this woman for breaking down my wall too well! 

Once again, thank goodness Janette only speaks French.

"Well…you're probably correct in your thoughts, lass. I'm not at all what I appear to be. Boyish features would indicate that I was of the male inclination but nay, I'm indeed female. And my face, plenty young. My figure would indeed lead people to believe me no older than fourteen. But again, they're wrong." Taking a breath, I smiled. "I am nearly twenty-three, and captain of the _Dilettante_."

Janette did not move, she even seemed to stop breathing.

"Don't stop breathing on my account, Janette. Looking as I do, I've been playing these games for years. Ever since it was obvious I was not going to look my part. So I worked with what I had. I swindle, lie, cheat, and survive." I squeezed her hand. "But I've got a soft spot for you, or so it seems." I'm starting to babble…need to end this soon.

She nodded slowly. "So…you're my senior, but look to be like a younger sister."

"Aye."

"Is…is your real name Pierre?"

"Well…I'll tell you my real name, but only under the condition that you never say it to me in Sparrow's presence."

She nodded. "You have my word."

I swallowed. "It's Kendra."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Yeah! Did that baby all in one day…whew…a few hours of just sitting and writing. *grins* Hope you liked it…and get the double meaning of the chapter title. 11 reviews! Whew!

TheSiriusSparrow: *examines the rum* Good bait for a certain Sparrow…thanks! *grins* But yes…the Kendra/Wesley thing is amusing…to us. Kendra just um…gets irritated at me for it.

PED-sarah: How?! You don't have to pay…? *looks confuzzled* But…yeah, Wesley's motives are a bit more pronounced now…but…*shrugs* He was a late addition. Kinda fun to write him.

AAR Rocks My Socks: Well…hope this helps you survive another week. Or two…*cringes* I have the rest of the plot figured out, I just have homework and stuff piling up…so that makes actually writing it far more difficult… But yeah, Janette is human, and I am proving this. *nods and grins* And now one of the people on board knows her real identity…but unfortunately…she can't really tell anyone, can she? *grins*

KawaiiRyu: And here ye go! Yep…good ol' Fluff got the news before Jack! Think about how that would tick him off…hehe. Well…yeah, Wesley's not meant entirely to be a Princess Bride rip-off…but he's turning out that way. *shrug*

HealerAriel: *takes Jack back* Thanks! *grins at Jack…then decides to finish her reply* Yeah. I truly feel pity for Janette. She is definitely naïve, and that's what the world wanted her to be. But, gradually she's breaking out of that shell. Hard road though.

Buritsutsunei: Yes…creepy, creepy Wesley. *grins* But Kendra could take him. Any day, any time, any place. 

Dark Cobweb: An rpg Jack, if you didn't see above, is a Role Playing Game Jack. I'm in a yahoo group…and we basically write a story by e-mail and this website. It's my first one, but very fun. Besides some sort-of annoying people…but that's another subject for another day. But…pinning down Jack's character? Tis hard indeed…I read over your story and…*cringes* don't take any offense please… I've read a lot of different takes on Jack, and yours is pretty good compared to a lot of other authors. *coughs* But…I don't think Jack is quite so obsessed with rum… He was thinking he'd die on that island, so why not take part of the best thing available? *shrugs* I'm not the best person to say…I'm always asking if I have him right or not. Did that help or hurt? It was supposed to help…

novembergrl: I'm a tryin'! Yep…poor developing Janette coming out of her bubble. Tough stuff…but she's coming along. And Kendra…she's learning to deal with stuff too. So, it really is a big growing experience. Me included.

MiseryLovesCompany: Wowzers! New reviewer! Thanks! *blushes* And I'm glad my movie has new fans. (PotC is now dubbed to the people back home as "Amy's movie"…all due to my get-up for Halloween that's posted on the fridge I suppose.) 

Anaknusan: *holds out an ice-pack* Watch out for the walls…deadly stuff. But…thanks for being a new reviewer! Yeah! My following grows! *evil grin* You asked about Kendra being associated with Buffy the Vampire Slayer? *blink* I didn't even know there was someone with that name in there… I actually have a cousin named Kendra, but…my real inspiration for her name was…*deep breath* I had planned her character differently originally. "Kendra" the name has something to do with the ocean, and I wanted her past to fit that. It does…she was found at sea. *shrug* Go figure. Plus…I wanted a semi-feminine name that could easily be male. And have a male counterpart. So…thus Kenneth and Kendra. Though…Kendra would be the type to go slay vampires if the need arose…*shrugs*

Thing that goes bump: Thanks! I hope those tips work out for you…about all I can do until I see your actual work. And I'm glad my stuff makes sense. *grins* Don't want to lose you guys on the way of spinnin' this tale. And wow…a fan of the "non-action" chapters…cool deal! Here's…kind a mix of the two. But, you asked about me reading a fic? Sure! Just post it, and tell me you've got it up…or I might chance upon it when I get bored and peruse your guy's profiles. *shrugs* I've read a few of my reviewer's works, but…I don't have tons of spare time. But I'd love to read it. Just let me know when you get it up. 

Thanks for all the support guys! You rock! And…just to give you the heads up…we're starting towards the beginning…*dramatic music* The beginning of the end! *screams of horror* But! Never fear…Kendra's story line will continue…*grins* But it'll be coauthored…so…more info next time. *grins* Now go click that little button and review, savvy?


	28. Karma

Disclaimer: *the plan continues to be set up because the authoress is out of ideas to write here…*

P.S. No own PotC! *sobs*

Authors Note: Well, I saw lots of good attempts, and you guys pointed out some stuff I didn't think of. I think. *scratches head* I really should've written down what I meant by the double-meaning… But, what I think it is currently was that Confidence was for: 1. The "secret" or "confidence" Kendra had with Janette. Her name and real identity, namely. 2. Kendra's confidence…overall. She comments on how Janette might have noticed that it doesn't fit with a girl the age she's supposed to be…or it could be applied to her sword fighting, her ability to sail, defend herself…any of that. Sorry this is short, but…I just needed the transition. *grins* You'll all love the next chapter…trust me.

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 28: Karma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV…)

The sea is my home, is has been for almost as long as I can remember. My refuge, my solace at times. 

Through times of pain, grief, even times of celebration, it has always been there. 

It feels as though something is missing. What it is, I can not tell. But even staring at this newly gained bit o' shine does nothing for me. 

Sighing, I pocketed the jewel and looked over my crew. Sorting through the swag, looking as happy as I've ever seen them. Odd…this booty brings them happiness, but gives nothing to me. 

Shaking my head, I smiled. We had just overtaken a British merchant vessel. It was easy prey, and loaded to the brim with jewels and luxuries. It would be more difficult to sell some of these off, but it could be done. Noblemen and their desire to bring their furniture with them… 

There had been quite a few upholstered pieces of furniture: chairs, foot rests, even a few couches. I had claimed a particularly comfortable seat and found it much to my liking. It was almost worthy of being a captain's chair. And just for good measure, I claimed a few more; it would make meetings with my first mate more comfortable. 

No reason to pass by such an opportunity.

I stood at the helm, taking in the elements, enjoying my reign over the sea, my crew, and this ship. 

Something about this ship…the identity of its previous captain, continues to plague my mind. Now that I think of it more, the rumors of a small woman and a man fitting the description that we killed both being captain is…quite odd. The man seemed sane enough, if not a little too daring for his own good. Had he simply backed down, he could have lived. I would have even been generous enough to drop him off at that detestable port, Grenada. And that lad who came running up the stairs…he keeps coming back to my mind. 

He was about the same size as the one who tried to hire himself out to me. 

Wait…their attire was very similar too. Practically…identical. 

I tried to bring back the memories of each lad…they could be the same one. Tis doubtful, but possible. 

The strange confidence behind that lad… He'd called himself Pierre. Could there be a connection between the two? Pierre had been able to maneuver the stairs, while heavily loaded down with goods, without a problem. Either the lad was very sure footed or…he could have been very used to those stairs. Which could mean that he-

"Captain Spriggit?"

"Aye?" I turned and broke out of my thoughts. Dean had been the one to bring Pierre onboard, and here he stands again.

"What shall we do about all this fog, Captain? Some of the men are calling it unnatural. There _was_ a priest aboard that ship we raided. You don't suppose-"

"Nonsense," I snapped. Really, these men of mine. You'd think that superstition wouldn't be this prevalent amongst them… "It's merely fog. Not some punishment from an immortal being who's done nothing as far as I can see."

"Aye, Captain." Dean nodded and headed back down to the men. 

Superstitions…of being punished for stealing from a priest. Honestly. The day _that_ happens is the day I admit defeat. 

The crew finally calmed and the loot was taken below deck, to be more properly divvied up at a later time. Currently, it would be wise to put more distance between ourselves and our former prey. 

What had I been thinking of when Dean bothered me? Oh yes, that lad Pierre. A very curious thought. If the boy's unnatural confidence was in some way explainable…

His eyes. 

Something about how he had met my gaze…it was not confidence it was…

Hatred.

What would cause a lad of his age to loathe me so? Had I offended him in the past somehow? Of all the men I'd killed in raids, none of their children had been on board. At least that I know of. And how would any of the misfortunate wives known which pirate vessel had done the deed? 

His confidence on the stairs, the hatred in his eyes…

Unconsciously, I sucked in a breath. If the lad was not a lad but…

The rumors.

What if…what if the rumors were correct? And the captain was indeed two people… the accounts of the male captain were all at ports. And the woman captain pertained to the sea. If, perhaps, the woman was the small lad…her first mate could have been the man and…

There is no way. No woman captain would ever do that, nor would one look like that. There aren't that many female captains anyway, and they never amount to much. Though…I did take over the ship quite easily…

Yells from my crew tore me from my thoughts once again.

"Captain!"

"It's the Brits!"

"They've come to haunt us!"

My eyes were quickly drawn to the enormous warship rapidly catching up to us. The colors were obviously that of the British, and without a miracle I would not be able to outrun them. The fog had allowed them to sneak up behind our ship. Perhaps I should be superstitious.

"Men!" I yelled, "Prepare for battle!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Women are driving me mad. Both Pierre _and _Janette. Pierre continues to elude me, and Janette…is becoming a problem. I'm losing command of my crew. Definitely not a good thing. The sooner I can find the opportunity to get a ransom for her…the better. 

There was a knock at the door. "Tis Jake, Captain Sparrow. I brought him to you as you ordered."

Good ol' Gibbs. 

"Bring him in," I called out, not bothering to rise from my seat. 

My first mate did as told and Jake, the man who dared to defy my orders, stood across from me. His pathetic attempt to mask agitation wouldn't have even fooled the greenest redcoat. 

"Have a seat," I gestured to the chair across from me.

"I'd prefer to stand," he muttered.

Ah, irritable in appearance_ and_ words.

"Very well," I propped my feet up on my table and began to the questioning. 

Throughout its entirety the man seemed to only get more agitated and I suppose it was understandable. He had been caught in disobeying his captain, been reprimanded by a small cabin lass, and even had his cutlass chipped. His story behind that…matched Pierre's. And this worried me. 

Pierre had lied to me in the past, there was no way she couldn't have, and if Jake's story was coinciding…

"Can I go now, Captain?"

I looked up from my thoughts and nodded. "Aye, and make sure you leave the French woman alone."

He nodded. "Aye, Captain. She's too much trouble, that scrawny lass."

Alone again, I began to ponder what would be the best course of action with Pierre. The lass still hadn't told me her name…and likely would continue to tell me as many lies as she could. I could start the interrogation with that, I suppose.

"Cap'n Sparrow?"

Speak of the devil.

"Come in, lass," I called, and grinned at the miniscule enigma as she walked in. 

"You wanted to see me, Cap'n Sparrow?"

"Aye, lass, take a seat." I waved my hand at the chair and she took it. She's much more at ease than the previous visitor…perhaps lying is her daily bread. 

She made herself comfortable and tapped her fingers along the arms. "I assume you want to know what happened with that blighter Jake?"

"In a moment. First I'd like to ask you a few other questions."

Pierre nodded. "Ask away, Cap'n. I got nothin' to hide from you."

Sure you don't lass…

"Your real name, lass. What is it?"

She blinked at me. "Me real name? But Cap'n….you already know it. It's Pierre."

"I doubt that, lass. Raised on a pirate ship or not, no one would name a girl-child 'Pierre'."

"And what if I chose my name?" she narrowed her eyes.

Seems I've hit a soft spot.

"All right then. What about all these lies you've been telling me? I'm not so daft as to forget that you told me you were lad, while you are in fact, a lass."

Pierre sighed and slumped in the chair that was much too large for her. "I ne'er said I was a lad, Cap'n. I merely told you my name, and you took it to mean I was a lad. I 'aven't lied to you. Perhaps I've allowed you to believe wrongs assumptions…but if you think about it, I 'aven't lied to you."

This bit made me pause for a moment. Was she right? I couldn't remember her ever saying that she was a lad, nor anything else that I'd been wrong about…

"What happened with Jake? What provoked you?"

Sighing, she looked to the ceiling. "He was picking on Janette. Or rather, about to start forcin' her. I heard a scuffle and ran to see what was goin' on. I found her pinned against the wall and Jake trying to keep her quiet. So, I told him to let her go. He refused, told me mind me own business, but I stood me ground. Janette doesn't deserve to get anything like that, nor would you have liked to hear about this ordeal afterwards. So…I pulled out my cutlass and reiterated my threat. He mocked me and threw her into her room, then started trying to attack me. I defended meself. And ended up chipping his cutlass." She lowered her eyes and shrugged. "Funny how things works out, isn't it."

"Aye," I slowly nodded and watched her carefully. She had been honest as far as I could tell…but if she'd been lying her entire life…

Who am I kidding? This lass is just….a lass. She puts on a façade, more than likely just to make herself look more intimidating than she actually is. And she has fortunate luck. Am I becoming so suspicious of her that I imagine little smirks and twinkles in her eyes? 

"Cap'n?" Pierre asked, now sitting up and looking alert.

I focused my eyes on her. "Aye, lass?"

"Can I go? I still haven't eaten, and I'm gettin' pretty hungry."

Almost forgotten about that. And with an appetite like hers…

I waved my hand, "Go ahead. You have my thanks for defending Janette."

"Me pleasure, Cap'n." She stood and bowed a bit. "I'm not the type to watch one of me fellow sex get assaulted and not do a thing 'bout it. G'night, Cap'n."

I watched her leave and drifted back to my thoughts. All of this effort, and I _still _don't understand the lass….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer time! Yeah! Though…I'm sure you'd much rather read more Jack…but…the inspiration left me for a bit. So you'll have to suffice with what I have up there. 16 reviewers! Yeah! And _four_ new ones! Amazing! If my numbers keep growing…*grins*

KawaiiRyu: Yep…good ol' agitated Sparrow…*grins* Kendra sure enjoys doing it. And uh…yeah…watch where you say the "d-o-l-l" comment…Kendra might um…really not appreciate that…*glances around nervously* I keep forgetting she can read and write, and thus spell… Keep up the reviews! I'll keep up the writin'!

novembergrl: No prob about reading the other stuff later. Will actually make the sequel (where Kendra's involved) make more sense…but anyways… Looking forward to reading your update…up today, huh? Crazy…

dagzer: Yeah! New guy! Or girl…*slaps self* Sorry, but anyways… I'm glad you like my style and different POV's and stuff. And well…you're not the only one who checks for updates daily…*blush* Guilty as charged… but, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll be doin' me best to keep churning them out! But…don't expect them more than weekly…unless I have sudden huge amounts of spare time and inspiration…

olio: Thanks for the hugs! And here's your next chapter…hope you liked. *waves back*

PED-sarah: *narrows eyes* I still want to figure out to not pay for author alerts…but that can wait I suppose. But, sorry about the lack of Jack. Please do realize this is a fanfic. This tale all happens because of Spriggit, and things would be much different without Janette, and well…Kendra is the one going through a lot of ordeals. She is…well…my main character…so…she gets a lot of the spotlight. Sorry. 

Dark Cobweb: Thanks! And you're welcome for the tips! I'm glad I didn't come off harsh…I always worry about that…*shrug* But, keep trying…Sparrow is a tricky guy to understand…I guess.

Merrie: Welcome new reviewer! And I'm glad to hear that people enjoy reading Janette. *grins* Haven't heard that so often. But…I will try to write more Jack. He is at times harder to write than my other three characters…though Spriggit I think takes the spot as "hardest to write"…my own character…and I still don't have a feel for him! And the story's winding down no less…*sigh* Maybe I'll just have to write about his past…

Anaknusan: Congrats! I think you got what I meant…it's been a hectic week. *shrug* And thanks for the rpg tip…I'll try to do that in my um… "spare time"…which…seems to have disappeared. *sobs*

Cat Eyes1: Yep…had to put in the movie line. Almost forgot it. *grins* But glad to have you back! Glad you liked…been wondering where some of my reviewers disappear to temporarily… Maybe I should invest on tracking devices…hmm…

HealerAriel: *hands tissue to Janette, who mutters something in French* Um…I think she said "Thank you"….but…I might have to ask Kendra. Either way…thanks for the review! But…good luck on the disguise. And aye…there are times I look in the mirror and wonder "Could I pull of 'cabin boy' look?" Hmm…

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: *blink* Wow…you have determination…or I can hook someone rather well. But welcome to my reviewer board! Or…whatever this is. Glad to have you! But…hope you enjoyed this! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

fatfatfeet: Thanks! I'll try to stay worthy of everyone's praise. *grins*

TheSiriusSparrow: Ah, the infamous question I knew was going to come eventually…as stated above, Kendra is 4'10". Originally she was 4'7"…but a friend pointed out that…she'd be a midget and majorly deformed….so…yeah. *hugs the rum* I updated…so I can keep it?

MiseryLovesCompany: Um…I think Janette is more towards the "naïve" end, as compared to "dumb"…but that's just me. *shrugs* And…don't forget that Kendra's a girl…though most people have to stare and squint to see it. 

Phedre no Delauney de Montreve: Yeah! New reviewer! Though…I don't think anyone has had such a hard name to write….gah. Had to check the spelling like five times… Is it French? Makes me think of that…. But don't die! Here's an update…hope you enjoyed it. Don't die, all right? I wouldn't want to be the cause of death…*winces*

AAR Rocks My Socks: Yeah! Glad to be of service. *bows* And worthy of being published? Wow…*blushes* I'm not so sure of this one…but thanks!


	29. Scheming and Deceiving

Disclaimer: *Sparrow and his crew nonchalantly go about their business, having no knowledge of the great danger that lies in wait for them…from the two non-owning-PotC authoresses lurking aboard the _Pearl_…*

Authors Note: Well…down to half my numbers…but I'm sure if I let this sit here and didn't update I'd probably get more…but I can't wait to see your reactions. Been holding onto this scene for some time…*grins deviously* It's too fun! Though Kendra would have my head…I'm sure you'll all love it! On with the tortu- er…I mean… chapter!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 29: Scheming and Deceiving 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

__

That woman…she mumbles under her breath for hours on end of how she really wishes she could truly see me as what I am…and then after I get tired of listening to her mutter to herself and ask her to speak clearly of what's bothering her…she does _this_.

Of all the requests to make. Of all the ways to do it…

But at least I'll be over and done with this whole situation.

Though if perhaps I had tried just a bit harder I wouldn't be in this at all…

Sighing, I resolved myself to my fate. My choices had already been made - or forced upon me by lack of suitable results to a varying choice - and there's not much I can do to change it now. At least I can be glad there was no corset involved.

Janette had fussed over me for near an hour - much too long to think about if you ask me - and I could take it no longer. 

"Enough, Fluff, stop." I muttered. 

She most likely was grinning from ear to ear and continued to do…_something_ with my hair. I don't think I really like this turn of events. 

"Honestly," I moaned. "I don't think I can stand any more of this. Haven't you primped me enough?"

"I'm almost done," Janette seemed to beam with pride. "Oh, I can't wait for you to see the finished product."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the wall I'd been staring at for far too long. "I can't wait to get out of this blasted…dress."

"But it looks lovely on you, Pierre. Really, I'm sure you'll like how you look."

Letting out a small scoff, I crossed my arms over my chest and longed for my usual clothing. This dress had been one of Janette's older ones, and I had at least assured that I would not be wearing pink. So we'd settled on a dark blue dress. Unfortunately, this still had quite a bit of ribbon and lace on it. But that was a minimum compared to her dresses. Janette had quickly converted it to my size, it was amazing what she could do with a needle and thread. 

You'd think the girl was mothering me…and there is no way I'm going to be her little dress up model after this incident. She'll finish, I'll look in the mirror, she will try to primp me more, I'll do my stupid twirl for her, and then the business will be done and I will be free to leave, dressed in my proper attire. 

How I long for just breeches…if nothing else, _breeches_.

Janette finished whatever it was she was doing, and took a step back. "All right, I think you're ready. Go take a look in the mirror."

Sighing, I got to my feet and was glad to still be barefoot. If forced to wear some of those shoes Janette had on…I doubt I could keep my balance. I walked hesitantly over to the mirror, and stepped into it's view, staring. 

I'd never…_ever_…looked like this. Glancing over my shoulder, I was assured that no one was casting the image that faintly resembled me. I even reached out and touched the mirror, to make sure someone wasn't standing behind it. Nay…that's me. Looking closer, I could see how it was still me. First time in a dress and I wasn't being suffocated yet. Perhaps this wouldn't be the death of me.

The dark blue dress flowed out and made a pool of material about me, even with Janette's hemming. There was matching trim running behind the neck, and going down in the front in two parallel lines, outlining the upper bodice and continuing downward. A bit of white lace bordered the back of the neck and the sleeves. Itchy, irritating stuff, really. And the bodice….strips of the same lace made rows of alternating white and blue. Too intricate for my taste. And this pathetic ribbon she tied around my neck…it's almost cutting off my air supply. A bow? How…not me. 

A quick glance in Janette's direction confirmed that she was busy picking up the scraps that had been cut off the dress to make it fit me. I suppose I can risk a quick one, despite how odd the dress is…

So taking a breath, I spun. And reveled as the skirts twisted and flowed around me. My hair, half of it up in a small bun, and the rest flowing loose, swirled about my face and gave a very…feminine - almost alluring - look to me. Strange… almost… disturbing.

I stopped and grinned at the mirror. I may look like a buffoon…but at least now I've fulfilled that pathetic desire to spin in a full skirt. I looked and saw Janette smiling at me. 

Great. She saw me. _Perfect_.

I gained a more dignified stance. "Had to test out my movement limitations."

"I'm sure you did," her eyes made me edgy. Something about them had a very disturbing _knowing_ quality to it. 

At least she can't talk to any of the crew…looking back to the mirror, I was very glad Janette spoke French and _only_ French. A sigh escaped and the door creaked open. 

I have never known such tension. Not even when Sparrow and myself had a staring contest upon me waking up after me going overboard. I fled behind the mirror, peering out hesitantly. I could've sworn I locked that door…

And in waltzed the one person I really didn't wish to see. Especially in this situation.

Sparrow.

In all his glory. He scanned the room and let his eyes rest on me. 

"What's the matter Pierre? I thought you the type to charge the door or give a death threat by now, not cower behind a mirror. And…what did you do to your hair?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. Sparrow doesn't realize just how thin the ice he treads is. "My hair is my business alone. Leave and I'll come find you in a bit. Just… leave. The door was locked for a very good reason."

Janette obviously didn't realize what my hiding meant…and she hurried to my side, grabbing my arm. And tried to pull me into sight.

Of Sparrow.

Oh no…

I resisted. "Knock it off, Janette. I don't want Sparrow to see me like this! Come on, let go!"

"But Pierre…you look beautiful. Surely your captain should see you."

"Not like this!" I stammered, and gasped in horror as Sparrow was standing beside Janette and looking me over.

Oh…

__

No…

A squeak escaped…and I don't know how I made such a sound…

Scrambling back, I ran into a wall and looked to Sparrow with an expression I'm sure was a mix of horror, embarrassment and…well, _lovely_ blushing cheeks.

"Well now. A lady. What shall we call you? Pirouette?"

I couldn't take it. My decency was small, but it demanded retribution. 

So I did the one thing I could think of. 

Charged him. 

Sparrow didn't see it coming, until I had landed firmly on his stomach and was about to pummel him. But he reacted too quickly and grabbed my wrists, keeping me from doing much more as I pinned him to the floor.

"Calm yourself, Pirouette, wouldn't want to muss up your pretty gown there."

"You mangy cur! Don't you mock me! I only dressed up like this because it would stop Janette from looking at me all the time and continually wondering if I really was female!"

"You could have just taken off your shirt, you know."

A growl rose from my throat and I doubled my efforts to throttle him. "You'll pay for that comment Sparrow!"

His grin grew. "Of course, love." 

Much to my dismay - which was overflowing at the moment - Sparrow started to sit up, and despite my efforts to pin him down, he got up and kept a hold of my wrists. My feet dangled as he held me up, finally setting my feet on the ground again after I'd started to kick effectively. Of course I thrashed, cursed, and made lots of threats, but Sparrow only smiled and continued along.

He tipped his hat to Janette, who looked quite disturbed, and then started to head for the door.

I let out a little gasp, doing my best to use my weight to keep me from going out… _there_…

No…not the crew. Sparrow was bad enough…but the _entire crew_? Unfortunately, Sparrow was bigger and heavier than I, and no matter how strong I was, those two factors condemned me. 

"No Cap'n…please…no…have you no mercy?"

He paused for a moment, his gold teeth sparkling in the nearing sunlight. "No, that would be a feminine trait. Your kind's specialty."

I squirmed, I dug my heels into the deck, I flailed, practically tripped over the long skirt…all to no avail. And found myself blinking at the bright sun.

In plain sight. Of the _entire_ crew. 

I want to curl into a ball…and hide in a corner. 

Sparrow continued on, nodding to the crew and pretending not to notice the stares I was receiving. He was heading for the helm…oh please no. 

He stopped once we reached it, and squeezed me to his side. "Gentlemen, we have a new passenger on board!"

I felt myself grow pale…and my mental list for things to get back at Sparrow for just got longer…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

It's surprising what one can find behind locked doors. I never would have expected to see Pierre actually wearing her sex's clothing. Surprising…I hadn't been able to imagine Pierre in a dress until I actually saw it. She really was scrawny. But…put in the right clothing she almost looked like a girl her age should. 

And seeing her like that gave me an idea. 

Janette was past her welcome - no fault of her own really, the whimsical pleasantries of her company were long gone now - and getting some kind of reward out of her return would be another bonus.

And Pierre in that dress…

I chuckled again and was glad to have the lass tied up and sitting in a chair opposite me. The plan forming in my head was quickly solidifying into something quite amusing. 

"What is so funny, Cap'n? Let me guess," her gaze darkened, despite how grim her expression already was, "it's how I look, isn't it?"

I examined an apple I'd picked up from the basket of them on my table. "Actually, your attire inspired it, but I'm not laughing at that." Slowly I met her anxious gaze. "I have a proposal for you, lass."

She stiffened. "What is it?"

I found that sitting was becoming dull, so I stood and paced the room, feeling the little pirate lass's gaze on me the entire time. "I've been thinking that something has to be done about Janette."

Pierre spoke up before I could continue. 

"She's not bad enough to kill, Cap'n. Just dump her off at the next port. And… what does this have to do with me bein' stuck in this dress?"

Did she actually _care_ about the French woman's welfare now? That's a funny twist of fate…

"I haven't hurt Janette, and I don't intend to." I paused in my pacing, "Though retrieving some ransom money would always be nice. But as you know, pirates are known for some less than scrupulous acts…" I let the implications be told by the grin slowly growing on my face.

Pierre's eyes narrowed. "And ye want me to be a lil' simpering maid to show that Janette was untouched, eh?" She scoffed. "Forget it! I'll not be wearin' these rags any longer."

I raised my eyebrows. "You'd rather go naked?"

She blinked, looked to the table and was lost for words. "Well, no, but… Cap'n… I…"

"You will stay with Janette and play the part I tell you to, you will dress the part, and you will assist me in retrieving the ransom money. If you comply," I strode over and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to mine, "you might be in line for a promotion. I know you've been itching to stop being a cabin lass. And you have potential, Pierre. I could help you become a great pirate."

For a moment she gave no response, then a soft smile. "All right, Cap'n. Which port are you headin' to?"

"Port Royal, as it's closest and I'm sure the Crown's navy is eager to assist in retrieving poor lost lasses such as Janette, French or not." 

She nodded. "How many days until we will reach it?"

"Two at the most," I scanned over the dress and wondered where it had been found. Janette's likely wouldn't fit the scrawny lass, and I was sure my other loot didn't contain this particular gown. "By the way, where did you find it?" I waved my hands to the dress. 

"It was one of Janette's," Pierre glanced down and smiled grimly. "She sized it down considerably. She said it had been a bit small on her, and was glad to make it fit me. I'm not so sure I like having something this feminine fit me though. Even if I certainly don't fill i-" she stopped herself mid-word, a pinkish hint to her cheeks. "Anyways, can I go back to my regular attire now? I'll let Janette dress me up again, I swear, I just…can't stand wearin' this when I don't have to."

Tormenting Pierre with the command to wear the gown…or letting her off. Which one is best? I wanted to have her cooperation, and likely would if I did not push her too far. But was this too far? Two days of wear would make the dress more believable to the navy. But Pierre would not be able to contribute to her chores in such an outfit. Perhaps a compromise was in order…

"Hows about an accord? You get the dress to lookin' proper for the part, but other than that…it's your choice what you wear."

"And what do I get?"

"A possible promotion."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's rather risky for me, Captain Sparrow. I want a guarantee. And I want a day off after we've dropped off Janette to the redcoats."

She's pushing her luck. A day off for the whole crew, not a problem. But _just_ Pierre?

"Now lass, I'm not the kind of captain to hand out special favors-" I started to say.

"Take it or leave it, Cap'n." Pierre's eyes narrowed sharply. 

I grinned slowly. "You're not really in the position to be arguing so-"

"I'm the only pirate here that the King's navy would listen to. And you know it."

Her lips curled up mischievously and the idea that she was a sea demon in disguise seemed plausible…even for that split second. A miniature, conniving sea demon in a dress. 

"What's wrong, Cap'n?" her tone was smug. She had me cornered, and she knew it. No one else in the crew would be capable of acting as Janette's maid. The confidence she exuded…made me start to wonder about her age again. Either way, she's a hard bargainer. There will be no way to get out of giving the lass a promotion. I watched her face for a moment. She wasn't going to budge. 

"All right, we have an accord." I was about to put out my hand, but remembered that she was still tied up and instead untied her, then offered my hand.

She took it and shook hard. "Aye, an accord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer time! Yeah! I'm sure those of you who didn't review would have if I had waited a bit longer….but I can't! *beams* And aren't you glad? I keep wondering if I should've had that wait…but the plot is really moving, and…*deep breath* We're reaching the crest of the hill…you know on the roller coasters were it goes up forever and then it's just about to go straight down? Well….just imagine that this point in the story is where you're just about to reach that crest…

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: Thanks! I'm glad you like the different pov's, they make it tougher at times, but definitely worth it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…cause I know I did! 

MiseryLovesCompany: Thanks! The Spriggit bit was really quite fun…hard at first, but once I stared it wasn't too bad. And yep…had to add a bit about superstitions and all that jazz. Always have thought fog was creepy stuff, now I just have laudanum induced dreams and British ships about to attack to add to the creepy factor…

PED-sarah: Um…first off, Spriggit is a hard to pin down. Still figuring him out (yes, awful thing this late in the game) but, I didn't really see him as "greedy" in the chapter… he seemed more…'unfulfilled' than anything. Was there any line in particular that made it seem he was out for greed and nothing else? (Though I am glad you pointed this out…you guys seem to notice stuff I overlook, and once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!)

TheSiriusSparrow: Oooo, I can have _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow? Yeah! *celebrates and hugs her Sparrow* Wait…this was fast enough right? *pauses, then grins* And wow…I'm only a half inch taller than you. Or…that's what I assume my height is…

AAR Rocks My Socks: Hope your homework went well…thanks for the compliments! I sure liked that scene…poor Sparrow. Kendra's good at twisting people without their knowledge…innocent one minute, manipulative the next…all those "young" looks for you…

dagzer: Sorry about the gender confusion…that was…a typo…*sweat drop* But…don't die! *shakes* Wake up! Pwease don't die! I hurried!

KawaiiRyu: Hope you liked it! And well…about that "filler"…*evil grin* Things often look deceptive…and may fill more of a role than you'd think…

Anaknusan: Don Juan DeMarco hm? I'll try to remember that…Oh! And I just bought a "Jack Sparrow" poster at my college's poster sale…*drools* So…happy…

HealerAriel: Well, Spriggit doesn't have Kendra using ever bit of her power to twist his perception…poor Jack does. And uh, I have news for you. *stands up tall* You may have eight inches on Kendra…but I've only got _five_. So don't be feelin' so short, lass… cause ye ain't. (Plus, TheSiriusSparrow is a half-inch shorter than _me_…)

And to the rest of you out there…push the little blue button. Pwease? I know you more than likely still love me, and hopefully more-so after this chapter. But yeah… thanks for all the support! Getting reviews really brightens my day!


	30. Enter Claudine

Disclaimer: *the two non-owning-potc-authoresses sneak into Sparrow's cabin and raid his rum supply, hiding it under the floorboards…giggling under their breath all the while…*

Authors Note: Here goes, the ridge is under us…the ride is about to get quick and kinda scary, surprising, whatever you'd like to call it. Yep…here go guys, the beginning of the end…or…*blinks* Were we already to that point? Either way, if you guys want to check out Kendra's future adventures I advise reading "Caught by the Past" by rythmteck, but…that's a sequel, so you'd have to read her story "Inconvenient" before it. *sighs* Would be a shame to be introduced to such a wonderful fic…tsk, tsk. But yeah, half of the time I'm writing Kendra's bit in CbtP…which me and rythmteck (Sarah) are co-writing. You should check it out. Way different format…but definitely awesome stuff. Just incase you had an urge to read another one…or two, or three…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 30: Enter Claudine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV…)

"Wake up Janette, time to get started."

What's going on? Blinking slowly, I sat up and saw Pierre…no…Kendra standing in the doorway. 

"Time to start what?" I asked drowsily.

Kendra sighed and closed the door behind her. "Time to get me dressed."

I looked at her in confusion. She was already dressed. In men's apparel…but she was by no means naked. And she had been hard pressed to put on a dress previously. "Dressed? But you are already dressed."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess I have to tell you the plan or else you'll never understand it." Walking over to the bed and sitting beside me, she looked to the ceiling. "You remember that merchant we overtook a few days past?"

"Yes. It was awful."

It had been. So much clamor and those two poor men the pirates took as prisoners…

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Well, we told them to sail to Port Royal, after taking two of the crew hostage. And we're quite sure they followed our orders. It's the closest port and will likely give them aid. But Sparrow sent off a message for the commodore with them. To seek your ransom. Sparrow seems certain that the commodore will comply."

Ransom? But that would mean…

"But Father isn't heading to Port Royal…I…if I am to be released, I wish to be released to Father."

The pirate captain in disguise sighed and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. "You're getting off the ship. That should make you happy enough. But here comes the part I'm not particularly fond of. I'm to go with you. And pretend to be your simperin' lil' maid."

"But…I haven't had a maid since I was ten-"

Kendra cut me off, growling. "Aye, but the Brits don't know that. And Sparrow's determined to have his plan work. If you were to be dropped off alone, things would be assumed that are…incorrect."

"What things?" What is she talking about? What difference does it make if I had a maid or not?

Opening her eyes, Kendra watched me for a moment, then returned her gaze to the ceiling. "You really are naïve, Fluff. Sparrow assumes he won't get half as much ransom if you're…per say…_tampered_ with."

Tampered with? But…that would mean that… My cheeks flushed and I put a hand to my mouth. "Oh my…"

"Aye. But if you've got me as your maid, the Brits will probably think you're still a virgin and all. Which you are…right, Fluff?"

I nodded. This is all so unreal…I can go back to civilized society today? And… Kendra will be going with me?

"Are…are you going to stay with me?"

Kendra smirked and stood. "For a bit. I'll help you get settled in and probably slip away in the night. Sparrow thinks I'll be coming back to his ship, but I'm planning to head to Tortuga to find my crew. I'll do what it takes to get my ship back. And Sparrow has…lost his usefulness."

"You've been using Captain Sparrow all this time?"

Such a twist of fate would have been humorous had the situation not been so strange.

She shrugged and helped me to my feet. "In a way. Though this whole business has turned to be out to be more trouble than it's worth. And since I'll be slipping away, I put my things in with yours."

I nodded again and numbly helped her change into the dress, putting her hair up again. This time she protested far less, and did her best to help me with it. After finishing that, there was a knock on the door and Kendra answered it. A crew member and she exchanged a few words, then she closed the door again. Stuffing her clothes into the one trunk in my room and hiding her weaponry under the pile, she picked it up.

"Time to go, Janette. You ready?"

"I suppose." 

Following Kendra out onto deck felt unreal. This whole situation still felt like a dream. Having been on the _Black Pearl_ for so long, I'd grown accustomed to it. The sounds, smells - though I wouldn't mind getting away from _some _of the odors - and sights. The crew seemed hard at work, and Sparrow and a few of the other pirates stood by one of the railings. And…we were still in the middle of the ocean. What is all this about? They wouldn't be dropping us into the ocean, would they?

Kendra hustled me over, then stopped beside the railing. Taking one more step forward, I spotted the small longboat and tensed. We would be going out in _that_? I couldn't possibly row that…and…was this my death?

Captain Sparrow grinned at me and gestured to the boat. I stepped back and shook my head. He then looked to Kendra and they spoke for a moment. Kendra smiled and took my hand.

"Come on, Mademoiselle Graton. Nothing to worry about. The Brits will be here to pick us up soon. And if nothing else, I can row us to whatever spit of land is closest."

Nodding slowly, I allowed her to lead me into the small boat. I noticed a trunk of mine, besides the one that Kendra had added her belongings to. Two trunks in total. 

The longboat was uncomfortable and creaky, but having Kendra there kept my nerves soothed. To a point.

The _Black Pearl_ disappeared into the distance and my tension increased tenfold. I may not have enjoyed the pirates' company but at least there was food, shelter and all of the other basic necessities of life.

"Calm yourself, Janette. It'll be a wait."

I looked over at her and almost laughed. She was in a most unladylike position, leaning against the boat's wall, her legs stretched out on the bench, and her arms crossed over her chest. The poor girl…woman…really did look awkward in the dress. It's no wonder that she used the façade that she did. 

Time slowly dragged on and the silence bore down on me. An eerie fog settled over us and the situation only became more uncomfortable and unnerving.

"Stay calm, I can't judge when we'll be picked up."

My hands were shaking by now and I crossed my arms, for a lack of anything else to do with them. "The British…will they…what will they do to us?"

Kendra shrugged. "Likely take us on and treats us like helpless damsels. You can play up the part as best you wish, but I'm going to go for…" she paused and thought for a moment. "I suppose as your maid it would be reasonable that I only spoke French as well." She looked over and smiled, no doubt in an effort to keep me calm. "How about we make our plan of attack? If nothing else, it'll keep your mind off things."

We would have to fight? I'm feeling more and more unsure of this plan by the moment. "I…I guess that would be all right. Though I do not wish to fight, nor do I think I would be of much assistance in such an instance."

"A manner of speech, lass." Kendra swung her feet around and rested her elbows on her knees, propping up her chin and smiling. "All right, so the British come. It'll no doubt be unnerving with the large ship they'll use. They'll call down to us, somehow get us onboard, and try to find out what they can. Likely, only a few will speak French. The higher ranking officers and such." Her grin had transformed into a smirk, and there was a mischievous air about her. 

"So what do we do after that?"

"Well, it will depend largely on the Brits. Before I go any further, we'll have to decide on a name for me. Kendra is practically impossible to say in French…"

I could give Kendra a name? How wonderful!

"Oh! There are so many possibilities! Antoinette, Gabrielle, Geneviève, Josette, Isabelle-"

Kendra snapped. "No!"

"But…why not? They are such pretty names."

"Aye, it may be pretty for you, but I'll never be caught dead responding to 'Geneviève'."

I frowned. "You are no fun…"

She sighed. "It'll be Claudine."

"If you insist," I whispered. She is so strange…not taking such beautiful names. 

Kendra's ploy to calm me was working a little, but I was still quite uneasy. 

With a nod she continued, "All right, so I'm the maid Claudine…I guess I could've been found at sea before you. By the pirates. Lost my memory and such. And they stuck us together, seeing as how we're both women. I took to being your maid, and that's that." Biting her lip, she examined our surroundings. "You'd think the Brits would be here soon. If nothing else, they'd like the chance to attack an unaware Sparrow."

Attack? They could… "W-would they attack us?"

"Nay," Kendra laughed. "We're two defenseless lasses, right? The Brits will be courteous to the end. If it's skirts."

"Skirts?" What is she talking about? Was that a reference to the female sex?

"Oh, sorry," Kendra almost ran a hand through her hair, then stopped herself. "A term for women. Too used to people knowing what I'm talking about. If you want, you could take a nap. I'd keep an eye out and tell you if something happens."

A nap? But…could I really sleep in such a situation?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Finally she nodded off. Sighing and stretching out on the bench, I kept my eyes open for anything even remotely boat-like. This fog was not the least bit pleasant and it was doing little to improve my mood. Wearing this dress was not overly uncomfortable, just…strange. I'm sure I look odd in it, as I did before. If the Brits don't come soon, I'll start rowing in the direction that Sparrow pointed out. So what if Sparrow doesn't get his ransom money? He does still have the two prisoners from the merchant ship. His way of ensuring that the Brits pay the ransom. If nothing else, he can find a way to ransom them off. Besides, I want to be on something more stable than this longboat. 

Slowly, as my eyes went out of focus from staring too long, a large shape began to drift towards us. I perked up and lightly shook Janette.

"Wake up, this could be the Brits."

"Really?" Janette sat up and rubbed her eyes softly. No doubt trying to wake herself. 

"Aye, Mademoiselle. Took them long enough."

Janette dusted off her dress and went through the usual practices of feminine primping. Not like I was going to bother with it. 

"Ahoy there!" a call went out. In English. Best not to respond…at least in English. Not if I was going to play this particular part. 

Smirking, I gave a loud reply. "L'anglais!" If anyone on the ship spoke French… they're bound to respond.

Janette went wide eyed. "So, they are the English?"

I nodded and waited for someone on the ship to respond. Please…come on now… I know at least _one_ of you would have understood that…

The ship only got closer and closer, and once it was nearly clear I spotted a wigged officer standing at the railing. 

Now _he_ spoke French. And I'm glad to hear it. Translating for Janette constantly tends to get annoying.

"Are you all right?"

I nudged Janette and grumbled at her. "Go ahead. You're the spokesman now."

Fumbling for a moment, Janette straightened herself and finally replied. "Now that you are here, yes."

The man nodded and set out orders for a rope ladder to brought down. Soon enough we were aboard the British vessel, the _Dauntless_, and the commodore - the supposed officer who had spoken to us first - had escorted us to his office. Janette was quite bewildered by all this, but knowing exactly what the sailors and the commodore were saying to each other truly helped to keep me informed. Am I glad to be bilingual. Our two trunks were also hauled up and the ransom money left in the longboat for Sparrow to collect it. 

After being fully settled in for our ride back to Port Royal, the interrogation began.

"I am Commodore Norrington. I apologize for you having to endure such an awful ordeal."

"Your apologies are gratefully accepted," Janette smiled demurely.

Here, the girl is in her element. I'm glad at least one of us is. 

She continued. "I am Janette Graton, and this is Geneviève." I tensed. 

She did _not _just call me…oh no…she _did_. And now I have to follow that name or falsify our story. _Great_. 

"I'm ever so grateful to see that you are both in good health. Geneviève, how did you come to be on the _Black Pearl_?"

I looked up at the man, and thankfully my surprise was mistaken as fear of some sort, no doubt memories I had supposedly experienced while aboard the _Pearl_. 

Janette set her hand on mine. "A few days before I was captured, the poor girl was found floating on some wreckage. She's lost her memory. But I took her under my care and have called her Geneviève ever since."

Norrington nodded. "My apologies to you, Mademoiselle Geneviève."

I nodded. "Thank you, Commodore."

If nothing else…she will get a _very_ stern lecture about breaking plans made previously…

Of all the names to pick…it had to be _Geneviève_. 

The conversation continued onto less amusing paths, and just before I could no longer sit there demurely we had reached Port Royal. Thank all that is good for that.

And there, sitting by the docks was something I had so desperately missed.

The _Dilettante_.

I stared blatantly, and Norrington commented on how the pirate ship had been captured by his troops…and the pirates were in the prison, to be hung after their trials. 

Spriggit…is caught…and I…can simply sail to Tortuga and pick up my crew… and…

My luck is finally turning around.

Being so preoccupied with my plans and having never ridden in a carriage before, I found myself at Janette's mercy. I can only hope she's kind…

Janette smiled as I looked quite uncomfortable sitting next to her and across from a man who I had realized was one of my many mortal enemies. A pirate hunter. His opinion of piracy and all that went with it was enough to confirm that. Especially since he was a British soldier, Commodore or not. And the _Dilettante_ is sitting there…just out of my reach. 

And now I have to watch what I say to Janette, because the good commodore happens to speak French. If I do slip up, I can either blame my memory loss or flee for dear life. Though…I'd have to sneak back to Janette to retrieve my cutlass, pistol and clothing. This could be bad…

The commodore had us brought to his home, a fashionable two story dwelling built within the last twenty years or so. It seemed in good condition, and was glad to see that a fall from the second story would more than likely not kill me. I just can hope I won't _have _to test out that theory…

I just want to get to the _Dilettante_…It would be wiser to wait till nightfall, but it's been so long…

As we sat in his common room, living room, or whatever you'd call it, silence had settled over us and as I began to slip back into my planning and scheming, an unbidden sound came forth.

The grumbling of my stomach. I instinctively put a hand to it and smiled weakly. Have to remember to speak only French…only French…

"It seems my hunger has caught up with me."

Janette nodded. "It would seem so."

Commodore Norrington only smiled and stood. "I believe dinner is in order. If you would follow me…"

So once again, I followed Janette who walked along merrily behind Norrington. I can't wait until this ordeal is over…Just until tonight…by tonight I can have things back as they should be. The _Dilettante…_my crew…

We were seated in the dining room and a few servants brought out steaming dishes…that smelled…simply delectable. 

I was about to dig into my food, but Janette set her hand on mine. 

"Now remember, Geneviève, you need to eat with grace if you are to become a graceful lady."

I could have killed her, then and there. No questions asked.

But knowing that such an act would not go over well with the commodore, I merely smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mademoiselle Graton."

"You are truly welcome," she smiled and took her hand off mine. 

And so dinner went. Me, focusing on not looking like a buffoon in front of the two far more _dignified_ members of society, Janette, chatting leisurely with the commodore, and Commodore Norrington? He returned the conversation and did his best to include me. 

I think I used every technique I knew of to stop conversation or to divert the subject. Unfortunately, he seemed far more skilled in the art of conversation. 

"…I am pleased that you were not harmed by Mr. Sparrow's crew."

I nodded, really wishing to disappear into the shadows. "I was in no danger actually, it was Janette who needed to be worried about."

Oh no….did I…oh no… Curse my wandering mind.

To my slip of the tongue Norrington seemed intrigued. Or at least caught off guard. 

Janette looked to me, forcing a bit of a smile. "Come now, Geneviève, what are you talking about?"

"Well," I looked to my plate, finding it far too easy to put on a passive expression, "I am surely no uncommon beauty. The pirates were not interested in…" I forced a blush, "_certain_ things from me."

Thankfully Norrington left me alone after that, though he seemed suspicious. All the better that I leave tonight. I don't need to have the commodore keeping a close eye on me. This is all besides the fact that my ship is waiting out there for me… Finally dinner ended - I did enjoy the food, despite the conversation being, to put it lightly, unpleasant - and Janette and I were led to a bedroom on the second floor. 

Great…I'd have to scale a wall. Not too bad though. I've done it before, I can do it again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Wow…just…wow. 18 reviewers…though some are people catching up, but hey, the more the merrier! You guys all rock! And…this is like 1 and ½ pages of review replies….even wierder…

dagzer: Well, here's your answer to the ransom bit. Poor Norrington, paying for two ransoms, even though he's really only getting one…though those poor merchants too. Hmm….

Phedre: Whew…much easier. Thanks for your review, and don't worry about not doing every single one. Whenever you can in awesome. But here's your new chappie!

novembergrl: Hope your computer gets better soon…and just review whenever you can. But yep, glad you liked the tension. I was sorta aiming for that…

Dark Cobweb: *accepts the rum and adds to her pile* Mission accepted. Here's your new chapter! And yep…Jack just takes what he can. (Give nothin' back!) Sorry… couldn't resist. *sniggers* Two in a row! Anyhoo…thanks for the continued support! And her name will come in time…

PED-sarah: Well, I think Kendra's wanted her ship the whole time…but yes, poor Kendra. She'll get him back though, don't you worry. *malicious grin*

MiseryLovesCompany: Yep, Kendra sure does enjoy the montage: "you get one advantage, and I get two, so ha!" If that made sense…good. But yeah…dresses are… er… interesting. When not forced, I will not wear dresses. Pants…I like pants…

Anaknusan: Here you go! And I'm glad to hear that people like Spriggit. He's an interesting guy, that's for sure. And well…I guess Norrington won't really get to see Jack… but he sure will feel his influence.

Cat Eyes1: Don't count on Will and Elizabeth. This stop will likely prove to be… quite short. And I get help with keeping Jack right. He is a tough guy to pin down sometimes. And I'm glad you liked the humor. One day Kendra in a dress pops into my head…and viola! Scene…*snigger* 

Elsinore: You're not here yet…but…Thanks for all the compliments! *blushes* And I'm glad you think Spriggit is human. He seemed hollow to me at first, but after thinking about it, I think I have a feel for him. If only a slight one… And Kendra, eloquent? She'd be proud. *grins and cheers because of receiving the Elsinore seal of approval on fighting accuracy* Glad you so highly approve of the chapter you helped me with. Pink elephants, eh?

TheSiriusSparrow: My clone! I am…_so_ looking forward to him. *grins* And yeah, Jack will find out in time…just you wait and see. *winks* Thanks for stickin' with me!

HealerAriel: Well, Kendra wasn't sure what to make of the ice cream, but after tasting it…*sniffle* she wouldn't share. But she accepts your apology, has forgotten it ever happened even. Yeah, but fickle Jack…

Curiosity Inc: Heya! Glad to have another follower! I mean…reviewer! But no problem, I don't mind over-used synonyms. Really boost my ego, they do. *grins* Glad to have ye aboard!

rythmteck: Yep…mean ol' Jack…can't blame him all the time though. She has been a thorn in his side…not to say that it doesn't go both ways…

sapphireskies: Second new reviewer! That must've been some caffeine…I mean, me? Deity? Now _that's_ a new one…though…*grins* I don't think that's too bad of an idea… Thanks for reviewing!

Kristin: Heya Kristin! Wow…I'm glad you're enjoying my lil' dabblings! And you found it from my Xanga site, right? That's nutso…didn't even think anybody but Marian read it…Hmm…either way, keep it up! You read and review, I'll write 'em! Oh, and thanks for reading my self-insertion too.

BlueTrinity: Ahoy there! You're from rythmteck's list of reviewers, ain't ye? *squints, then grins* Yep! Wow…glad you came and read me lil' dabblings. Though…you should sleep, and…go to class. I don't want to be the cause of failing grades…so…I'm glad you're caught up and won't have to do that again… 

Clover the Sea-Beast: You're under 5'3" as well? Weird! Cause _I'm_ 5'3"… though yes…I don't think Jack has been crueler…and I'll get back to him about that sea-beast/sea-demon business…thanks for the review! Love the support!

black rose in winter: Hey! My fourth new reviewer…wow…if I keep this up… *starts to go into a daze then snaps out of it* You like my self-insertion? Wow…*blush* But, I can say that I certainly don't know what it's like to be doing French homework and reading about who I _assume_ to be Captain Jack Sparrow…because well…my language of study is actually…Japanese. Go figure, huh? I um…slaughter whatever French I try to pronounce. I have an _awesome_ friend, Ursula, who tolerates my endless demands and helps me with my French. (Or the lack thereof.) 

RadioActiveSocks: You've got the best timing I've seen…I was just about to post, and viola! A new review. (Though ff.net chose not to put it up….so I have to post it _again_.) Hey! _And_ a new reader. Plus, you came over cause rythmteck advised. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…*blinks* Or that could be the cyber cookie I microwaved to bring out all the gooey goodness…*shrugs* Either way, great stuff! Man…I sure seem to have the ability to make my stories hard to put down… And I was glad to read your story. It's interesting to see what reviewers write themselves. Kendra's glad to have another admirer…though she's not particularly fond of being "adored"…she'd prefer…revered, feared, that and much more. Man…this is a long response, but I like doing it, so there. But I'm glad you caught onto the lie thing…I always like having little idiosyncrasies like that. She doesn't _really_ lie, she just bends the truth is all. But…thanks for the cookie, keep reading, and here's your next chapter, enjoy!

By now you scallywags all know the drill. *grins* Just one little click and a few finger wiggles on the keys…all resulting in a much happier authoress…


	31. Jigsaw

Disclaimer: *Amy notes the notice of the delivery of her Jack clone, thinks for a moment, then pulls out her laptop and teleports back home…to go play with her new Jackie! Of course…leaving a note for the other non-PotC-owning-authoress*

Authors Note: Whew people…22 reviews. *stares in disbelief* Insanity…I tell you. But I like it! Keep up the great work! Just…takes me a bit longer to reply. Just need to be patient I suppose. Doesn't help that I should in bed by now… Anyhoo…thought I should post this before I take my little road trip to California. (From the icy state of Utah). Disney Land and all! Don't worry guys…I _will_ ride Pirates and think of you all…and how Kendra and Co. would fit in too of course… But, leaving Wednesday afternoon, getting back Monday. But, I'm taking motion-sickness pills and planning on bringing my pad of paper and handy pen for the nice 10 hour drive. But Cali…how I miss you… Been ages since I've been there. And…I've been getting a few questions about the length of FSE. Well…the way I have it figured, 35-37 chapters…depending how I break them up. It probably would've been 35 if I had written Spriggit in her too. Just…wanted to get it up too bad. And I couldn't get the mindset for Spriggit. *sigh* Hope you enjoy…don't think I left anything off…and you guys rock! Truly, madly deeply! *sniggers* Savage Garden… hehe…

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 31: Jigsaw

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Blasted lass.

I can't trust her. No matter how much she reassures me. Something about her…

But what is it that sets me off? She surely couldn't do very well in a fight.

Except that time where she chipped Jake's cutlass…but both said it was pure chance.

And how she did so well on our raids. She was not outstanding by any means, but didn't seemed to need - nor want - any assistance.

All right, so maybe she _could_ handle herself in a fight. And that doesn't make much sense. Unless she was a natural with a blade. And…had this proven to her. More so than her show of skillsmanship was her confidence. Not a trace of fear of doubt. Not a moment of hesitation.

And I begin to doubt again. Pierre…what are you hiding? 

Logical. I'll be logical and this will all make sense. Taking a deep breath and thinking back on the first days of making Pierre's acquaintance, small actions by the lass began to finally piece together. 

I found her on the beach, and saw her wrap. Of course, she was hiding her sex.

Breakfast the next day…she got drunk and explained the wrap. A scar. Which _did_ exist…but it was fully healed. Pierre was not daft enough to keep the wrap just because her captain had suggested it. It was a story that I believed. And Pierre had expected that. Planned on keeping me one step behind. 

If nothing else, the lass was crafty. And knew how to cover her tracks. 

Janette. That whole ordeal is finally over. Thank whatever heavenly beings exist for _that_. 

But Pierre is still there in Port Royal with her. This could be bad. Very bad.

Pierre had always seemed to detest the girl…but then again, she used whatever necessary to gain the advantage. And slipping away under the guise of doing me a favor…

She _wouldn't_. Besides, she only had that dress. If I could gauge anything from her reaction to being caught in it, she would not wear the dress any longer than was necessary. 

I let out a breath. Good. Pierre would come back, if not only for her breeches. She had seen set on wearing those. I suppose being raised in breeches would persuade her to only feel most comfortable in them. 

Now if only she'd hurry up and get back to the _Pearl_…Surely she could filch a simple longboat. Though her dress would make her slipping out in a boat more suspicious. 

She's a talented pirate. She wouldn't have any problems. 

Perhaps too talented…

But Norrington.

Pausing for a moment, a worry began to came to me. Commodore Norrington is no fool, despite what people think. I don't entirely understand the man, but if Pierre is not careful…Norrington could discover her. 

And…Pierre is passed off as a lad without a thought. She doesn't know _how_ to act like a lass…

Oh no. 

No, I have to trust in her. She's not a fool either. She can handle it. If nothing else, Pierre could slip away and hide until she's free to steal that longboat.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my temple. This lass sure causes me a headache. 

She attracts the most irritating little lasses - though now I can understand why she was most disappointed about having the lass, Beatrice I believe her name was, pursuing her. I chuckled a moment. Reflecting back on past situations, a lot of her strange reactions are understandable. The large amount of disgust towards Janette. Her enjoyment of frightening Janette. All of those strange smirks. Comments that didn't quite fit. 

At least the lass knew how to disguise herself for a time. Though she'd have to improve if she intended to stay on a ship for more than a few months and not have anyone catch her in the act. Let alone that whole issue of a woman's 'time of the month'…

Perhaps she was too young for that, yet. But…she was far too intelligent for a lass no older than thirteen. Perhaps she was just slow at developing?

Sighing, I gave up on that particular train of thought. The lass was not like any I'd known, and I didn't intend to meet any more like her. If anyone else could truly imitate her. 

Why had she tried to sign on with that other ship? Had she thought that her time was over on the _Pearl_? She'd agreed to work under my command, and I would ensure that she did so. 

Though…if she's going to continue to be this troublesome I'll have to find some way to discipline her. Or give up entirely.

The memory of the drastically changed Pierre came back to my memory.

That is odd in itself. It was possibly a side affect of the laudanum, but doubtful. A soporific drug would not change her entire temperament. There was something else about her…that sudden glint in her eye. 

She'd been broken. But not given up whatever cause she was trying to fight for. What it was, I haven't the faintest.

Never have been able to figure her out.

And that bit about her never lying…no simple lass could do that. Either the poppet was conniving from birth - the thought of her truly being a heinous creature of some sort was a possibility - or she was still hiding things about herself. It is possible for children to be taught such skills…but how would she be good with the blade, manipulation of words, and still be able to hide her identity? From _me_! Captain Jack Sparrow! 

"Captain Sparrow?" Anamaria asked from behind.

"Aye?" I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her expression. "What is it?"

"She's not coming back."

"What?" She couldn't possibly…no. Pierre wouldn't have anywhere to go. She's far too much of a pirate to hide there for long. 

Anamaria nodded. "Her things are gone. I assume she slipped them in with Janette's. Sly girl, that one."

Looking ahead again I fought back the irritation, frustration, and possible breakout of suppressed emotions. The little…

"Sea demon," I hissed under my breath. 

Anamaria must have heard me, because she smirked. "She beat you, Captain."

"Obviously," I grumbled. "If I see that lass again, I'll get some kind of revenge. Be it a thorough lashing of words or a duel."

"I doubt that will take too long."

"Why's that?" 

She nodded her head towards Port Royal. "There's a pirate ship in the harbor. If I'm not mistaken, it's the _Dilettante_."

__

What is going on? I clenched a fist. That lass…she had me at every turn. Twisting my view and keeping me a step behind. No matter what I did…she beat me.

The thought of Pierre smirking and laughing at me was all too prevalent. No doubt she was doing that. And…if the _Dilettante_ was there, she was not going to return, she was constantly underestimated to an extreme - even by me, and I am a good judge of character in every other case - and…that knowing look in her eye. 

Was she…

Is she…

__

No.

Impossible.

Could I have…no. 

Resting my head in my hands, the truth was impossible to ignore.

"I had Captain Ken of the _Dilettante_ on board the entire time…"

Anamaria nodded. "Aye, Captain Sparrow. But she has to come out past us, so you could always call on a visit to her. And I doubt she can sail it out of the harbor by herself." She looked to the harbor. "I only wonder what Ken is short for."

Laughing softly, despite the enormous amount of agitation threatening to burst, I nodded. "Aye, I wonder about that too…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Whoop! You guys rock totally! Thanks for the support. Makes me feel all…warm and fuzzy inside! Oh my….22!!!! A new record! *cheers*

dagzer: I'm not done with Sparrow yet! Just look above! Tsk…this _four_ points of view…not just Kendra. Though…sometimes it starts to feel that way…*shrug*

Curiosity Inc.: Thank you! *smiles* I tried to get him in. Though…I'm not sure I did a great job of him. And wow…you analyze my story better than _I _do. But yep… Kendra is none too pleased to be on the dependent end. Well, your first question is answered above, and Spriggit? We'll see about him soon… And keep the awesome reviews coming! They really get me thinking.

BeBe: Of course I used your title! Come now, you're a very good authoress too! And my bud! Spriggit will come in next time. Wanted to get this up tonight…and just couldn't do him. Yep, the _Dilettante_, then Suzaku…though that'll be a bit… But thanks for the finger wiggles! Much appreciated! *winks*

Siremaik: Are ye new? If so…welcome! Glad to have ye! I'm glad ye like me work! Keep reading and I'll writing! Well…and reviews are nice too. 

AtLus: Thanks! *grins* And glad to hear from ye again! But yes…Spriggit was in the background. His part is big…but doesn't require his presence for long. And the reason for not going into detail? Well…my fight scenes with ships aren't so great…so I avoided it. *blush* Forgive me? Well…the name choices were largely _my_ choice…but yeah. Janette likes being girly. Wants to give Kendra a girly name. But…got lots more reviews to go! Thanks again!

TheSiriusSparrow: *giggles with delight at her Jack clone* Thank you, thank you, thank you…*continues for a _very_ long time* He's so awesome! *glomps her Jackie, who smiles. Jackie: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy! Authoress: So…happy!

BlueTrinity: A make-up artist? Cool! I er…don't have skills in that area…but thanks for the review! Yep. Kendra is peeved, Janette is pushing her luck…and there sits the _Dilettante_. What is Kendra to do? Well…you'll see soon!

Anaknusan: Yep. I tired of hearing that Janette was nothing but fluff and skirts. She isn't; Kendra's element is the sea, and Janette's is society and such. She knows how to function there. (Though I have limited skills…) But yep…Keep the reviews comin', and I'll keep writing! Until…well…the story ends. *sniffle*

Kristin: Yeah…Kendra isn't real er…happy to have to reply to it. And yes, your comments rang a bit true. *sigh* I don't have a feel for Norrington, and that was his only appearance. There wasn't really much _for _him to do. Thanks though! I was rather proud of my bits in CbtP…they were sooo much fun to do. Indeed…I started to ignore this lovely story…but rythmteck kept pestering me to work on mine. *sigh* Just gotta hold out. But! You'll see how her plans go soon…

sapphireskies: Here's Jack, Kendra hopes things will go well, and yes…Janette is glad to be back in her sort of…"water"…environment…thing. *weak smile*

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: I'm thinking…35-37 chapters…depending how the POV's end up. But that's what I got figured so far. Thanks for the reviews!

rythmteck: Aye…the dreaded name Geneviève…how Kendra will fight to keep that secret. And Janette's glad to prove her worth. She was hard to handle at first…giving her some substance, what with "fluff" as a nickname, but she's filled out nicely. And you'll see your details soon…or…I might break down and chat over aim and tell you, or do it over e-mail. I never now…

Aerialea: *squints* Are ye new? I think ye are…if I'm wrong, I'm terribly sorry, if so…welcome! Sorry about the cliffie…things will move quickly if my writing during the road trip goes well…thank the heavens for motion-sickness pills…

MoonlitEclipse: Well…we'll just have to see about that, won't we used-to-be-Phedre. *grins* Thanks for letting me know. Lots of people to keep track of. But you'll have to wait like everyone. Sorry. 

KawaiiRyu: Oh, Kendra's been at it for years…but this girl bit? It's a challenge… but she's up to it. The reward for succeeding is too great to risk failure…

MiseryLovesCompany: Yep. Sorta like "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours"…except you switch 'scratch' for something more like 'watch'. Which spelling wise, really isn't that different. And aye…get back to work on your story. Tis a bad thing to leave people hanging for too long. *glances at her two unfinished stories and cringes*

HealerAriel: It's all right. I got a coupon for a free cone from a friend. I'll survive. *scowls at Kendra* But yeah…Janette. More to her than people would expect…just give her that pompous atmosphere…

black rose in winter: Sorry again…no Will and Liz. But! If you want to see her interact with them…read rythmteck's Caught by the Past. But…you should read the story before that one too…and…*blinks* How many times have I said this? *shakes it off* You fence?! That's so cool! My friend keeps offering to teach me…I really need to make the time to go ask…

RadioActiveSocks: You have a kitty? *eyes widen* I sure miss mine…tis the fate of going to college out of state…oh well. Road trip, right? To continue on…glad you liked that "dressed" line. Janette is one of a kind. Then again…so is Kendra. But! Kendra's quite glad to hear she can be feared and revered. Though…she's being generous and you don't have to do it _all_ the time. Really…that pirate…

MoonbeamDomination: Wow! Thanks for joining us! Better late than never, eh? And golly…thanks for the review! Like I've said before…really brightens me day. And I'm working on it…through car rides and college…

AAR Rocks My Socks: About Will and Liz…sorry. Here's my attempt at a pronto update. Just…got caught up on my co-authoring and…got too busy. And don't worry about the comp problems. Sounds stinky…but glad to hear that it's working now. And here's Jack…and he'll be around a bit longer, don't worry.

Clover the Sea-Beast: Whew…last review…I can make it…can make it…*perks up* Yep, poor Norri. Er..Norrington. Sometimes I like to shorten names…thus Kendra I guess. *shrugs* And yes, Kendra with her ten billion names. Don't worry…story by story, she only gains more…


	32. Exit Geneviève

Disclaimer: *Amy continues to enjoy the company of her Jack clone and…worries about how pathetic her disclaimers about not owning PotC are getting…but not too much.*

Authors Note: Here you go guys! It's a long one! Hope you enjoy! I've loved being here in Cali…though I'm still sore from riding horses. Well…a particularly jerkish horse named CJ, but that's besides the point. *grumbles about how twenty buck horse rides are _so _not worth it* Anyhoo…got about….four or five chapters to go. They'll go faster and may be shorter…but then again I may just combine more of them. At least give me a week to get the next one out. I've had this little bit (or most of it) done for…three months? I don't even know any more…but a long time. It's great stuff! I've babbled enough…so for my finishing thoughts: read, review, and look into rythmteck's stuff! (More Kendra guys, if you don't go for anything else)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 32: Exit Geneviève

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Janette was glad to retire to the room Norrington offered us; I was nearly ecstatic. Once assured of my opportunity to escape, I would. Janette prepared herself for bed, and I sorted out my things from hers. Cutlass, boots, pistol, belts, breeches - thank the heavens for those - shirt, wrap, hat, extra shots, and my other knives. Think that's all. If not, I'll have to replace them. But at least I've got all my necessities. 

Taking a quick glance at Janette, who was still doing _something_ with her hair, I slipped into my regular attire and was glad to have the dress in hand and not on me. Arranging my knives and weaponry, I checked myself over, then walked over to Janette, holding out the dress.

I'll certainly have no need of it.

"Janette?" I asked when she still had not noticed me.

She turned abruptly, then smiled at me. "Yes, little captain?"

I narrowed my eyes. Fluff seems to be gaining a wit. Not one that I appreciate. "I think I even prefer Geneviève over that." I held out the dress again. "Here, you'll need this far more than me."

A smile played on her face. One that made me uncomfortable at the possible implications. "No, no," her smile only broadened, "it will not fit me any longer. It is a gift. You can keep it."

"But, Janette, I-"

She cut me off, pressing the dress towards me. "Pirate or not, even you know it is rude to refuse a gift."

"But…" this girl…blast.

Scowling, I folded my arms, ignoring the fact that the dress was slung over one of them. "Only if you insist. Though I still say it'll be a waste of material."

Janette set a hand on my shoulder. "And it is my choice to waste it. But, if the occasion ever arises…it will most definitely come in handy."

Snorting, I turned away. "Take my word for it, Fluff. When the day comes that I need this dress I'll have given up rum for a month." Like that will ever happen.

Her hand squeezed harder. "K-Kendra?" she stumbled through my name.

"Aye," I turned back to her. She looks…strangely anxious. "What's wrong?"

"Did I get it right?" she asked.

Get what right? Fluff has actually confused me. Amazing.

She understood my confused expression and reiterated herself. "Did I say your name right?"

Is that all? How…quaint. Nodding, I allowed a smile. "Aye. Just don't stumble over the first bit." With a curt nod, I went over to her trunks and fished out the bag I had also snuck out. Stuffing the dress in there, I pulled the cord tight and slung it over my shoulder. "Well, Fluff," I smiled at her. "I guess I'm off. Sleep well, Mademoiselle Janette Graton."

"Kendra…are…you sure you must go?" She hurried to my side, clasping her hands together. And if I'm not mistaken, she'll soon start shifting her weight from foot to foot. Not a good trait for the high society type. 

"Janette," I sighed, "I'm a pirate captain. My ship is waiting at the dock. This is your…part of society. I'll never fit in here." I took a breath. Maybe if she understands my position she'll let me be. It almost pains me to see her so worried.

"Your ship? The _Dilettante_ is at the dock?"

Nodding, I looked to the window. "Aye. The reason for most of my distraction. Let alone why I stared at that so-called 'pirate schooner' that Norrington explained to me." Glancing back at her, I was irritated to see that she was only more nervous. "Janette, really. This is how things should end. You go back to your life and I'll go back to mine."

"But…but what about Captain Sparrow?"

She's looking to distract me…possibly all night. Unless she was waiting for an ambush to be set up…

__

No. I've been with her all night. I was not so distracted as to miss that. Let alone how she's… Is she nervous because she'll be all alone with the English? Has she grown so dependent on me? I surely hope not…I'm not sticking around. I have a life to get to. And I surely intend to do so.

"He'll be fine. With one less cabin lad, or lass, but I'm sure he'll survive. He really was more of an irritant than anything else to me, Janette. Truly…this is the best ending. You and your father will be reunited, Sparrow will be rid of me and have his ransom, I'll be back to the _Dilettante_. I see nothing wrong with any of this."

"But…" her mind was racing with something. No doubt ways to delay me. "What about the man who stole your ship? Did Commodore Norrington not say that he was due to be…hung?"

Never considered him…I'd been so set on getting my life back that…no. He's not my concern. His fate is sad, but it was choice to steal my ship. Let alone get it caught by the Brits…

I shook my head. "None of our concern, Fluff. I've got to go." Not knowing what else to do, I offered my hand to her.

She looked off edge still, but took a few steps forward and embraced me. I tensed. Only my men and I had ever hugged…but…I suppose I can indulge her this last time.

Working my arms out from between us, I returned the embrace. She stayed there for a moment longer than I preferred, and I gently pushed her back. She was smiling weakly and nearly crying. Poor Fluff. 

She just looks…so defenseless. She'd never make it as a pirate. Well…not with her upbringing. Sighing, I decided to do something about it. Besides, she'd given me a gift, why not return the favor? Well…it was a dress, but the best she can offer at the moment. Slipping the knife out of my boot I held it out to her. The handle was soft and supple. Unlikely to hurt her delicate hands. And it would be an appropriate way for her to remember me. 

"Take it," I flipped it around and offered the handle to her. 

She looked to me with wide eyes. "But…why would I need this knife?"

"'Tis a gift, Mademoiselle. The usual custom that occurs between friends or acquaintances. Take it. The dress will help me remember you, and the knife will do the same for me. Funny…both represents us rather well I suppose."

Hesitantly she took it, examining at her leisure. 

"It's sharp, so be careful." Smirking. "But it'll fend off plenty of lewd suitors. If we had time I'd give you a proper lesson. With the time we've got, I'll give you the shortened version." Walking up to her side and pointed to the tip of the blade. "This end goes into the other man." She looked to me with wide eyes. And I only grinned broader. "And keep a firm grip of the handle. Wouldn't want to have your own weapon used against you."

She softly laughed. At least she still can tell when I'm trying to make a joke.

I lightly patted her shoulder. "Well, Janette, I'm off."

"Good luck to you, Kendra. May you stay away from the noose."

"Aye, and may you snag a rich one, mademoiselle." 

Janette laughed and I flashed one last smile before starting for the window. It was easy enough to open, and there was even vines for me to climb. Very fortunate.

As I slowly made my way down the vines she leaned out the window and watched me with wide eyes. I flashed a grin and forgot - very stupidly - to watch where I set my foot. 

And…I fell. 

I barely withheld a scream, and thank goodness Janette did the same. Cobblestone streets had never been so uncomfortable, but I got back to my feet. Think I was about three quarters of the way down. Not so far of a drop, I suppose. Grabbing my bag I waved and then hurried away from the commodore's dwelling. Not even a limp. Great!

The streets were empty, dirty, and somehow…welcoming. But before I check on the _Dilettante_, I think I need a drink.

Aye, just a little bit will do it.

So I entered the most suitable tavern and walked slowly towards the counter.

A single word broke through the mumbles and laughter filling the room, surprise and hope emulated within it. "Capitaine?"

I froze and scanned the room, until my own eyes were met with by a dozen or so sets of eyes.

Eyes that looked quite familiar…

Jonathon…Fredrick, Henry, Ernest, Whitney, Sam, Dalton, Eli, Peter, Eric, Gordy…and…Finnan. 

"H-how…?" I gasped, staring in shock.

It _couldn't_ be. My crew wouldn't be here in Port Royal. There's…there's no way my fortunes could flip so quickly.

Or drastically.

My plan was unraveling faster by the moment. I had found the _Dilettante_ largely unguarded, been separated from Sparrow, had a few possible disguises with which I could elude my former 'captain' if necessary…and…now my crew is here? Well…a portion of my crew, but enough so that we could sail out tonight. 

Tonight…my world could come back to its proper order this very night.

A smile formed and the shock faded into unimaginable joy.

"Me 'earties!" I cheered and hurried over.

Finnan and the portion of my crew present stood to meet me, and when I reached them I dropped my bag and latched onto my wonderful, loyal second mate. Finnan laughed a bit, but obliged me and returned the embrace.

Oh how I've missed this…allies, comrades, my crew…strong dependable men to whom I can truly be honest around. I don't have to hide anything, don't have to watch my words or deeds. Hope has returned.

"Are ye all right, Cap'n Ken?" Jonathon asked, setting a hand on my shoulder.

Pulling away from Finnan's comfort, I beamed at my men. ""Aye, Jon. Just…I've just missed ye all. Been far too long since I seen a familiar face."

"Captain," Finnan looked to me with concern, "you're…crying. You sure you're all right?"

Crying? I'm turning soft if that's the case…

When I hesitated to reply, Finnan gently ran his thumbs along my cheeks, no doubt wiping away the tears. "Probably just a bit of shock, aye, Captain?"

"Aye," I laughed, "Come of their own premonition they did."

Our reunion swiftly changed to plans for retrieval of the _Dilettante_ and after paying for the rum we headed out. I was glad to be here, simply because my ship was so near and…so was my crew. 

Seeing Finnan and part of the crew heartened me more than I could have imagined. And now, this very night, we would take back the _Dilettante_. All would be right in the world…life could return to normal. 

There she is…I peered around the corner at my _Dilettante_. And the contingent of soldiers guarding it. Only three, but still, three soldiers to deal with. Finnan stood close behind me. 

"Is it clear?"

"All 'cept for three," I muttered and looked back. My crew stood in the shadows, awaiting orders.

"Finnan and I'll go and deal with this. Keep a sharp eye though, as soon as we signal ye'll be expected to get onboard."

They nodded.

"Aye Cap'n,"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Aye, aye."

Finnan smiled down at me. "What ploy this time, Ken?"

I shrugged and slunk around the corner of the building, staying in the shadows. "Whate'er fate hands to us, I suppose."

He nodded and followed suit. Somehow…this felt so right. And at the same time… slightly unnerving. 

It must just be that I'm having to steal back my own ship. And from the Brit's no less. 

Finnan and I reached the edge of the building and I scanned the road running alongside the port. Clear. We would stand out a little, but could handle three redcoats. Easily. Finnan himself could do it blindfolded. Well…maybe not _blindfolded_, but all the same…

"Swift and silent? Or will it be some kind of act to get close?"

I narrowed my eyes and watched the three men milling around the dock. "Swift until we have to employ the act."

"Aye, Captain."

We watched the soldiers closely and then hurried to the next bit of shadows, concealing ourselves behind whatever we could find. Finnan used a box, I a post. It was so dark that nearly anything could provide a shadow big enough for cover. Slowly we proceeded, always keeping an eye on the redcoats, moving when their backs were turned to us. Which was disturbingly often.

Is this all that the great Commodore has to offer? At least he knows how to feed guests…

I set a hand to my stomach. The memory of that food will stick with me for some time. Not the best I've had, but better than anything I've had for some time. 

Their backs were turned again and we were nearly to the dock. Nodding slightly, Finnan and I stood from our hiding places and rushed up, drawing our cutlasses.

Unfortunately, boots make noise when thudding across wooden planks. And the redcoats turned to see us rushing them.

Two froze, and the third prepared his rifle. 

"Halt now or we will fire!"

So, we halted. For a moment at least. Finnan smirked, and started to walk forward again. 

"Now, gentlemen, can't we simply work out some kind of agreement here?"

The soldier aimed at Finnan and I slowly switched my cutlass to my left hand. Finnan continued to advance, as did I, and just as the soldier began to lose his nerve I drew out a knife, all ready for throwing. At this distance I doubt I could kill him, but at least stun him or throw off his shot. 

"Don't come no further!" a second yelled, aiming his rifle at me. 

Isn't that great? If nothing else, we can let them take us prisoner, then have the crew ambush them. What a fix…unless…

"Alright," I stopped, sheathed my cutlass, and put my hands down, subtly pulling out another knife. The two redcoats were close enough that I could possibly hit both at the same time. Or at least throw them off. Though I don't want to have to replace my knives…

"Keep yours hands up, pirate!"

"Pirate?" I put up a hand, keeping my fingers folded over the knife's handle and pointed at my chest with my other. "Ye think I'm a pirate? Now what gave ye that impression?"

"Your sword," the first soldier snapped. "Let alone your attire, scamp."

"Scamp?" I put on an astonished expression. "Well 'ear this," I looked up at Finnan and continued the façade. "These 'ere gentl'men think I be a scamp. Isn't that funny?"

"Aye, that does seem a bit odd," Finnan grinned, noting my knives.

As the soldiers watched us in confusion, we took this opportunity to keep moving closer to the _Dilettante_. 

"If you're not a 'scamp', lad, then what are you?" one of the soldiers growled. "You're certainly not a nobleman's heir."

How I love green redcoats…they make my work so much easier.

"That be true," I nodded and prepped one of my knives for throwing. "But I ne'er said I was a lad."

All three soldiers stared in shock. I flung my first knife hard and fast, hitting the second soldier in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards and lost his grip on his rifle. 

My aim isn't too bad. Especially since I've been lacking practice.

A shot rang out and I was glad the man was no marksman. I darted to the side and threw the other knife. I hit the soldier who had fired the shot in the arm, effectively disabling him.

Finnan had now reached the soldier trying to remove my knife from his shoulder and promptly gave him a punch to the jaw. The third soldier, who had been apparently too terrified to do much else but stare, now saw how imminent the threat was to him and fumbled with his rifle. 

I was about to draw my cutlass, but the second soldier had taken initiative and was nearly upon me. I jerked up my arms and gritted my teeth as his rifle collided with my arms. I stumbled backwards, darting back and forth as he jabbed at me with his bayonet. 

And he was doing this so often that I didn't have time to draw my cutlass, curse him…

He swung his rifle wide, and I saw my opening. Charging, I knocked him onto his back and began to pummel him. And, since I was sitting on his arms, he was unable to do much in return. 

Finnan gave a yell and tried to dodge the remaining two soldiers, the first looking quite battered. 

Need to finish off this bloke quickly. He continued to struggle, despite his soon-to-be black eyes, bleeding lip, and bruising cheeks.

"G'night, porker," I grabbed his head and then slammed it hard onto the planks. He gave a groan and then closed his eyes. Finally unconscious…

__

Finnan.

I hurried off the Brit and growled as I saw that Finnan had been cut by a bayonet, and was now being cornered. Fluidly, I drew my cutlass and ran towards the more confident of the two soldiers. Best to eliminate him first. 

He never saw me coming.

And gave a gasp of surprise as my cutlass protruded from his gut. I glared at his back and twisted it to the side, receiving a gargled sound. I pulled my cutlass out and looked to the remaining redcoat. He stared in horror. 

I held my blade steady and narrowed my eyes at him. "Choose your end."

"I…I…"

Seeing a post behind him, I advanced. He stepped back. When he backed into the post, he gasped and began to stutter again. "P-please, just…just spare me."

"Spare you, hm?" I took two steps closer and was no less than a foot from him. "How'll this do?" I handed my cutlass to Finnan, who stood behind me, and grabbed his rifle. I pulled it onto its side, then slammed the butt of it into his neck.

The poor fool gasped and…didn't pass out yet. Unfortunately, his neck was a bit tougher than most. He blinked rapidly and coughed, trying to regain his senses. He still held onto the rifle though. I jerked the gun hard into his neck again, but he persisted. 

"Pass out," I growled, and jammed the rifle butt against his throat harder, holding it tight. 

Seeing that this wasn't working, and finally noting that the angle was all wrong, I loosened the rifle's bite against his throat, and punched him hard in the gut. He doubled over. I waited a moment longer for his head to come into easy reach and I jerked the rifle out of his hands, giving the back of his head a nasty bruise.

Looking down at the slumped form at my feet I had to give the recruit some recognition. He had subdued me for a time, and even taken quite a few jabs to the throat. 

"Ready to go, Captain?"

"Aye," I murmured, "I've been waiting for this for too long." I let the rifle fall from my hands and retrieved my knives, wiping them on the soldier's uniforms before restoring them to the usual locations. My crew had been watching and now hurried over.

I looked to Finnan and he handed over my cutlass. Covered in gore. Sighing, I crouched next the final soldier. "Poor porker," I breathed, wiping my blade on his jacket, glad when the blade looked reasonable. I'd have to clean it, but that could wait. 

"Let's return to the _Dilettante_, men."

My men boarded quickly, and set to work. I stood by Finnan for a moment and smiled. "Will you be all right?"

"Now that we have the _Dilettante_ back, aye," he set a hand on my shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Captain."

"As it is to see you," I put my hand on his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…" I squeezed his hand, "believing in me all this time. Without you and the crew here, I don't know if I could have the _Dilettante_ back already. I…I owe you all so much."

He laughed. "Come on, we have a ship to clean up. And that wound of mine to tend."

"Aye," I nodded and we boarded the ship. 

I assured that the men were checking the _Dilettante's_ condition, and bandaged Finnan's arm, leaving a few men to keep watch while the rest worked at ridding my ship of the damage Spriggit had done.

Thank goodness my _Dilettante_ was still in one piece. In the hands of such a hapless captain for so long…she really was something to be in such good shape still. Finnan at my side, I ran my hands along the helm, then slipped below deck to check on things there. It had never been so rank…

Cringing, I walked along the hold walls and ran my hand along it. Just witnessing such a degradation made me want to pummel the man even more. My crew was hard at work, haphazardly filling holes, looking irritated and disgusted alongside me.

Spriggit had stolen my joy…my life. Killed part of my crew…all because he had been so foolish as to lose his own. Surely not all of the world believes in returning the hurts that are brought to yourself to others. 

At least his foolishness had stuck and he'd lost the _Dilettante_ to Commodore Norrington. I'm not sure if I should thank the man, or yell at him for damaging my ship. 

In the least, I can do no harm to the navy in this port. And I see no reason to. My crew is here, the rest is in Tortuga, and we'll be on our way in less than an hour.

I can just hope that the shot from before is not given much thought.

Watching my men haul load after load of rank and rotting supplies, along with other filth, I did my best to keep my stomach settled. Though, it was relieving to see more of Spriggit's traces leave my ship. 

If he cannot care for a ship properly…he does not deserve to be a captain at all. Captain…I'm finally Captain Ken once again.

The possibility of having my old life back…

Amazing…it had been so very long since such hope had been there…

"Captain Ken?" Finnan put a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked over. "Aye?"

"We're ready to set sail."

"Good," I smiled. "Let's get out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Yippie! 17 reviewers! I love you guys!

dagzer: Well…here's your answer! Hope you enjoyed!

TheSiriusSparrow: Ding, ding! You were correct! And my clone…ah…he's so… perfect! *hugs her Jackie clone* Thank you a million times and a million times over!

MoonlitEclipse: Here you go! And there's more coming! But yep, Jack finally proved himself again…poor guy.

Curiousity Inc.: Hey, hey, there's still a handful to come. I was sorry it was so short too, but just really wanted to get something up for you guys. You are so patient.. And there will (hopefully) be closure to all four of them. Don't you worry. Er…and the Anamaria bit… well...she's a woman. And er…well. Yeah. She also didn't have lil' Pierre throwing her off at every turn. Kendra didn't worry about if Anamaria was watching closely. I'll er…get to that. Thanks for telling me. One of those things I overlooked, unfortunately.

Dark Cobweb: Hey, even repeating yourself over and over again is just fine by me. Hey, I keep doing some of the same phrases. I'm not a walking dictionary. Though… I am a walking authoress, but I guess there lots of them. Nevermind, don't know where that was going. And Sabre fencing? I'll look into it! And Spriggit will come…maybe two chapters? One if I can find the right words for him.

Anaknusan: Wool would be correct. Hope you're still enjoying NY…I've never been there. Just Florida, states around Arizona, Cali, and…Washington (my home state!) and currently residing in Utah…so I'll be returning to snow. *sigh* I tried to get some rays, but mostly got tired muscles from stubborn horses and tired from not being used to so much heat.

BeBe: Sorry…I er…had a bad experience that balanced it somewhat. And…I got in free. Gomen. But yeah! Definitely! I soooo want to do a roadtrip! And…sorry about complaining. I guess I get too used to having a whole ton of praise. Gettin' greedy, I am. Can't wait to see you, da na! Ja!

HealerAriel: Don't worry…he knows what to do. *grins* Just gotta get to it. Waitin' for the opportune moment. And it _will _come.

MsBrooklyn: Heya there! Are you new? Or is my memory terrible? And I'm glad to hear my recommendations are heeded! It's great to hear you enjoyed it. Hey, there's more to come, don't you worry.

KawaiiRyu: Poor Jack…just remember that he had Pierre messin' with him the whole time. Glad to have your support!

Cat Eyes1: Yep, sorry it was so short…and you won't have to wait too long to find out. (Though I do have to write it still…nerg.)

sapphireskies: Yep! Went on it twice, though getting there second time was an ordeal…but that's besides the point. No prob! You guys read and review, I can at least try to update! Poor, off-kilter Jack. Got a load on his mind, he does.

garnetfirefly: I know you! Thanks for joinin' me reviewers! In word and on internet! Oh don't worry, I did! Oh, you'll see…don't think it'll take more than a few weeks if I can keep a good pace. 

Siremaik: Sweetness! No worries, mate! School's important, it is. Review as you can. Sorry friend…it won't happen. Just like Will and Liz won't show up…but she doesn't run into them later. Think I'll have to have her duel Will…yep, tis inevitable.

AAR Rocks My Socks: Glad for the continued support! 

MiseryLovesCompany: Oh yeah, you bet'cha she did! Sweet! I'm looking forward to your update! And here's mine!

olio: Heya friend! I'm glad to give you a peak into ol' Jack's head. I _do_ have a clone after all…plus I've been attempting it for quite a time now. Aww…thanks for the hugs! Much appreciated! 


	33. Gulls

Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own it...and only two more chapters to go! *sobs*

Authors Note: Okay…here goes. Third to last chapter. I know I said there would be more, but things are being condensed and such. I hope it's up to standards! But! Kendra will live on, trust me. She's already in Caught by the Past, which I co-authored (the last bit) with rythmteck. And that's a sequel, (as I've said before) to Inconvenient. But, we will have _more_ to read…don't worry. Think it'll be out about…March 1st or so. Or that's my aim. Which means this baby is coming to an end fast…*sigh* Plus…I'm re-uploading all the chapters, so hopefully all the little errors and typos are fixed. I'm doing my best, guys! (And thanks to Sarah/rythmteck for the name of Spriggit's ship, plus everything else…couldn't have done it without you!)

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 33: Gulls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV…)

I hate cells. They're not only confining, but represent a power I resent. The Crown. His influence shouldn't be all the way out here, in the Caribbean, but yet it still stands. The redcoats capture my new ship, kill a few of my crew in their efforts, and then imprison us. To be hung in the morn…

Only one more night. Strange to think that I have no scheme to escape. No way to get out and away. And I'm not even allowed the company of my crew. 

How I miss the ocean…it's not even been that long. A week tomorrow. I can't feel a breeze in here. The prison is rank and sour. The hay below me is fresh enough, but nothing can overtake the overall odor of misery. 

A drunkard may have spent the night here…and never thought that a man condemned to death would sit where he had laid. Nor did I ever think this would be my fate…not after I regained a ship. 

How I miss my ship… _Spriggit's Lass_ suited me for a time, but I truly wish for something bigger, more powerful and…ultimately identical to the ship that was taken from me. By that blasted storm. 

We'd been celebrating the night before, and we were all too drunk to be quick enough on our feet to save her…_The Drunken Wave_. Ironic, isn't it? I should have known better than to give it such a name. But…it fit too well. 

Letting out a soft laugh, I stopped it short. The musty air was startled by the sound. It had been so silent…nothing more than a faint whisper of the waves. And a gull's cry every so often. 

Could they be old shipmates? Many of the superstitious sort claimed that when pirates die they simply become a new gull. 

Which explains why there are so many.

And why pirates avoid killing them. At all costs.

I can only wonder. Will I become a gull as well? Free to roam the sea once more? But cursed to eat nothing but fish and sea creatures. Another possible explanation for why gulls will flock to any dropped food of a man. Said to be a craving from days long past. 

And what is to be the fate of that little captain I took the ship from? The lass will surely be stranded there…and much like myself. Makes perfect sense why she tried to get in my crew. Strange how I did not realize the connection until now. I can only wonder why she was with the _Pearl_. Perhaps to gain the necessary mobility…

She is not my concern. I need to keep my sanity. If I continue to fade like this…

No. I will think clearly. Is there a way out of this cell? Doubtful. But I can not give up hope. There was that loose brick. There is perhaps a chance if I worked on it a bit more.

Giving up hope so quickly is a fool's errand. I need to stand my ground. Be it aboard my vessel or in this cell. If the redcoats plan to take me to the gallows, they will have me struggle every bit of the way. Mind _and_ body. I will _not_ be defeated so easily. Never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

I still can't believe it…I had her on my ship the entire time. Everything makes so much more sense… She wasn't just irritable, in her mind she no doubt felt degraded. Likely was doing the best she could with the situation…but…hated it nonetheless. I can understand one's ship being taken…but she didn't have to endure it for ten years.

And so I stood at the helm, Anamaria standing at my side. We watched the harbor, waiting and waiting. She had to come out soon. If not at dawn, I'll go send some men to retrieve her. She'll not get off so easily. 

In the distance I could almost make out a gunshot. I perked up. Where there's a shot, Captain Ken will likely be. Hopefully didn't get herself killed. 

Before too long the ship I assumed was the _Dilettante_ began to slowly ease out of the harbor. Perfect…she's drifting right into my hands. The Crown's navy wouldn't have left any ammunition on board, so she likely can't attack. Not that her ship would be any match for my _Pearl_. 

We followed the _Dilettante_ for a time, making sure Norrington wouldn't have a chance to interfere. When we did begin to board, there was no resistance, and Ken was looking quite the captain. Must have been having her ship back and her men about her. Not too many of them…likely not her whole crew.

"Greetings, Sparrow. Welcome to my ship, the _Dilettante. _Likely, you know who I really am by now."

The smirk on her face was one I wanted to never see again. 

"Aye, I know who you are, Captain Ken. And I'd like to have a few words with you."

She cocked back on one foot, looking smugly at her men. "What be your opinion? Should I let the _kind_ Captain Sparrow have the pleasure of my company?"

Clearing my throat, I took a few steps closer. The brat needs to learn to respect me… especially if being my cabin lad hadn't done it already.

"It's not a request, it's an order."

Ken then threw back her head and chuckled. For the first time…she seemed quite amused. Not mischievous, not malicious, but…amused. I wasn't so sure what to make of this. 

"All right, Sparrow. I'll give you this last request. I suppose you deserve a few answers. 'Specially 'cause you couldn't figure it out on your own." She nudged one of her men and he smiled at her, but I didn't bother to watch her more. 

"Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain?"

"Keep an eye on them. I expect to see nothing amiss when I'm finished with my little chat."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Nothings to happen with me in charge."

Nodding, I followed the little captain to what I assumed was her cabin. She held the door open for a moment, and I was surprised to see the bland state of it. There was large bed in the corner, a few maps spread here and there, but nothing else. She was a woman…wouldn't she decorate a bit more?

Ken had seated herself at the table and kicked one of the chairs out for me, filling a pair of glasses with rum. She pushed one to my end of the table and I sat, propping my feet up. 

"So, what be your questions, Sparrow? I don't have all night, you know. Got supplies and the rest of my crew to pick up."

Might as well start at the beginning…

"What were you doing in Grenada? Why did you introduce yourself as Pierre?"

Ken sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I thought that would be obvious. I'm seen as a lad at first glance, why not play the part? At first, I tried to play the woman bit. I got a bit sick of having to convince everyone of what I really was, so I just took on that role on land. Captain at sea, cabin lad Pierre on land. Kenneth…" she paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "He played the captain bit when Spriggit took my ship…and was killed. I was washed ashore, and you already knew me as Pierre. It felt a bit daft to try to tell you the truth. Besides, you were a very mobile source of possible revenge." Her eyes narrowed at me. "And that was exactly what I was trying to do when you hauled me o'er your shoulder." 

"So that other crew was the one that had taken your ship?"

She nodded. "Aye, one in the same. I recognized one of the crew and followed him. Easy enough to lend myself out as a handy cabin lad."

Strange…it all seemed so obvious now. Why hadn't I put the pieces together earlier?

Ken laughed for a moment. "I might as well tell you my full name. It's Kendra."

"Captain Kendra of the _Dilettante_? No last name?"

"Nay, like I said earlier. An orphan found floating in the ocean, raised by a crew of pirates. I didn't tell you any lies." She paused. "Well, maybe one. But mostly let you fool yourself."

I was about to take a sip of the rum, but paused when I noticed hers was untouched. Was she trying to poison me? It could be her way of getting revenge…

She noticed my gaze and cocked her head. "What?" Kendra took a gulp of her rum. "It's not the best, but I figured I should try to be even the least bit hospitable."

All right…I guess I'm just superstitious around her. Can't seem to trust her at all. We had a few moments of silence, simply enjoying the rum. Thinking back on when I had first discovered she was a girl…a grin formed at a thought that came to me.

"You owe me a debt, Kendra."

She raised an eyebrow. "A debt? What debt is this?"

"You owe me a kiss."

Her cheeks flushed. "Wh-what? Why in the blazes…" her eyes widened. "No! It was an offer of yours, not a debt!"

"Aye, but you know it's rude to refuse a gift."

"Bloody pirate…" she growled under her breath. "I refuse. I've never cared if I was rude or not. Now get your questions over with. I'm gettin' tired of your face."

I let out a chuckle. "All right. How old are you?"

"Almost twenty-three. The day that I've adapted as my birthday is the new year."

Looking at her for a moment, I suppose it works. She's just been using her youthful appearance to her advantage. Can't really blame her for it. It's not like she can do much else with her looks. "How did you manage to get out of Port Royal? With your ship intact and with a portion of your crew?"

To this, she grinned. "I slipped out of Norrington's house and stopped at a tavern. Just happens my crew was there. They'd been following the _Dilettante. _Were hoping to at least retrieve that, so we could meet up sooner." Her grin broadened. "When I was playing drunk, I bumped into my second mate, Finnan, and slipped him a note I'd written while you were so distracted with your thoughts."

What? She'd been playing a drunk, and even written a note that she later _slipped_ to her second mate? And I hadn't noticed _any _of this? This girl is good… I need to get my mind off that. 

"And how did you get out of Port Royal? I'm sure the commodore had your ship guarded."

"By three greens. It wasn't too difficult to take them out. Only one shot, and a small wound to Finnan. A bit of effort, but not too much. We made some quick repairs, and then slipped out. Here we are, Sparrow. About done with your interrogation?"

"I still think you owe me for getting you here and putting up with you for so long."

She scoffed. "I acted as your cabin lad. I _earned_ my way. But, I suppose…if it'll shut you up."

"And how will you pay this debt?" I could only grin. "Perhaps I should demand this debt later…"

"Nay, if you don't let me pay it now, I'll have to kill you." She smirked and I allowed a laugh. Sadistic humor…interesting. Kendra stood and put her hands on her hips. "Hurry up and get up, Sparrow. I don't want this to take til' dawn."

I obliged her, taking another swig of the rum. It's so good…and keeps improving in flavor with every drop. Interesting. But I have to focus on the little pirate standing just a handful of steps in front of me.

"Lean down, Sparrow."

She wants me to…aha! Perhaps I'll get a kiss anyway… So, I grinned and leaned down.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward. Obviously…she'd never done this before. Or never had any proper instruction. She squeezed her eyes shut and then gave me a quick peck. Nothing more. Jerking back, she opened her eyes and seemed to be fighting a hopeless battle to keep her cheeks anything other than bright red.

"Is that all?"

Kendra visibly tensed. "W-wha…Sparrow! That was my bleedin' first kiss!"

So it _was_ her first. Quite obvious. Standing straight, I could only stroke my beard and put on a smug expression. "Many women have given their first kiss to me."

She was about to speak, but lowered her face and seemed to lose all of her tension. Kendra rubbed her elbow mindlessly. "Well…was…was I that bad?"

"Well, you could definitely use some work." Was hardly a kiss at all…

"I…would you…I mean…"

"You want instruction, lass?" My classic grin returned. Nothing better. Sure, she was a bit young, but just having this bit of leverage on her would be quite helpful in the future. Wouldn't mean anything more than a bit of instruction anyway.

Kendra gave the slightest nod and kept her face down. So, I leaned down again. 

"Well, first lass, you'll need to-"

In the blink of an eye she'd become her usual sea demon self. Shouldn't have expected less…but ouch! She had a hold of the bone in my hair and was twisting it hard to the side. I attempted to move my head out of her reach, but she pulled down even harder.

"Now, Sparrow," her tone was dangerously low, "are you going to speak of this to anyone, at anytime?"

"Well, I-"

Another hard twist. "Sparrow?"

"No, lass, of course not."

"Good. If you dare to break your word," she stuck out a hand, "I'll wring your neck, you know that right?"

"Aye, lass, I know." She grabbed my hand when I didn't offer it, squeezing tight and shaking.

"An accord," Kendra released the bone and crossed her arms. "Now, would you like some more rum, Sparrow?"

Standing up straight made me a bit dizzy…don't know why. Her kiss surely wouldn't have had that effect…but…

Squinting at the grinning Kendra made me wonder. Was she up to something? Surely…she can't be trusted. 

"Have a seat, Sparrow." She persuaded me back into my chair. "Take another drink. A nice and deep one."

Wait…a drink….did she…I hadn't been watching her prior to pouring the rum. Could she have…

Kendra sat across from me and raised her glass. "Cheers, Sparrow. To a fair turnabout of the laudanum."

She…did…

Bloody pirate…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer time! Yeah! 15 this time! Great job guys! Though it's sad that I've got it condensed to like…two more chapters after this…(but that isn't permanent till I write it)

dagzer: Thanks! How do you always manage to get like first review…it's nuts. But hey, I like it!

MoonlitEclipse: How's this for fast? I did my best…thanks for the support!

Curiosity Inc.: Er…sorry about that. I didn't mean to spotlight Kendra so much. But…you'll get Janette's spin on lots of things next time. I just would much rather get that huge chunk all done at once. But Kendra will only have one more pov, and it won't be that large. I don't think… 

Anaknusan: Here's your explanation about how the crew got there. Thanks for letting me know I forgot to put it in…I could've sworn I did. But I guess not. And yep, I've been to Florida. (Did I forget to say that?) Warm rain…the most bizarre thing I've seen yet. (I think…)

KawaiiRyu: Yep! Cheers back to you! (or so says Kendra)

HealerAriel: Yep…I sure thought that Janette/Kendra scene was cute…and that was all mostly on the spot. Hm, but about lending out part of her crew…I'm not sure about it. Give me some recommendations about why I should lend him out…(whoever he turns out to be) and I'll consider it. *grins* 

sapphireskies: Yep, Kendra and Janette, quirky but cute. I guess they came to an "understanding" or sorts. *shrugs* Or Kendra just knew she wouldn't have to see Janette again…so felt like being nice. I'm not sure…

AAR Rocks My Socks: Um…California. Of the USA. On a side note, er…they'd loot each other sooner than they'd work together. Or kill each other for not giving "fair shares" out…*sigh* That Kendra… But hey! I can walk normally now! Yeah! Like... almost no pain! I took lessons back in 6-7th grade…but that's uh…been a while. 

TheSiriusSparrow: Good job! You guessed correctly! I'm glad it came out in implications…but now it's blatant. Hey, as long as everyone is informed, right? And poor Jack… finding out the world doesn't revolve around him. But my Jackie clone is doing great! Even…well…his relationship is…er…all right with Kendra. She tolerates him and he doesn't know quite why she doesn't smile at him so much. Oh well…I give him lots of snuggling time! *grins* But hey! I probably drove by you! Or…sat in the car and looked at the strip. Man…did you hear about Treasure Island? It's gonna go adult and crud! *grumbles at not being able to see it when it was _normal_*

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: No worries friend, but yep, Kendra's back in action and loving it!

Clover the Sea-Beast: Jack's scene was really fun to write. Glad you enjoyed it! And we'll see Janette in the next chapter. She's developed a bit…picked up some traits from Kendra I assume…poor suitor…*sigh* Er…whoops...I er…didn't say _anything!_

black rose in winter: Here's part of Spriggit's pov…but er…*blink blink* Kendra? You in there? *squints*

PED-sarah: I know…I hate to see it come to an end. But I'm also looking forward to a very completed good story. It'll be my first. Amazing but true… Got so much unfinished stuff. I'm a'working to finish stuff off. Let me know if there are any loose ends…I'll be doing my best!

olio: Hope the drawings went well…I wish I could do that. *sigh* Just paint with words I do… But yep, I was aiming for cuteness between them. Funny how hate turns to toleration, to perhaps even respect and friendship…seems to be a trend with Kendra and lots of my characters. But I hurried! 

SuzzieQue: Hey! More than glad to have you! Thanks! *blushes* All this flattery is so going to stain my cheeks red…


	34. Sunrise & Sunset

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. If only…if only…

Authors Note: Heya guys! Only one more after this! Wow…to think it's all going to end soon. *sniffle* I'm gonna miss it! But…on to newer and bigger things, huh? Make sure to read Rythmteck's Inconvenient, Caught by the Past and our current project Twisting Fate. It's gonna be a blast! Thanks for the support, the laughs, all that and more. Really makes my day…and even if you read this after it's done, I'll still love ya forever for reviewing! Thanks guys! *waves and gets all teary eyed*

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 34: Sunrise & Sunset

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Janette's POV) 

How long can a day drag on? Truly. Even aboard the pirate ship the days were exciting if they lasted near this long. But here, in my new home with my parents and suitors arriving almost daily? They dragged on inevitably. 

After letting out a quiet sigh, I instantly straightened my posture and smiled brightly. Mother was watching me. I mustn't disappoint her. The man - far older than I wanted to consider even letting him dance with me - continued to go on and on about something. Politics? War? Military? Romance? If it was the last, then he surely wasn't any romantic _I_ wanted to associate with.

"…the reign of such scoundrels will end soon, let me assure you. No doubt you were terrified by the experience Mademoiselle Graton?"

Oh! He had asked me a question. "It did indeed have its scary moments."

"I am grateful to see that you were not detrimentally harmed by such vermin of the sea. What saved you from all of the evils? Fate? Your faith and diligence? Divine intervention?"

"Contrary to belief," I began without thinking, "the majority of the pirates were very kind. Most ignored me, but Pierre kept a close eye out for me. Even defended my virtue on one occasion."

This brought about a gasp from all three. 

"My daughter! Why did you never tell us of this?"

I lowered my head, feeling a blush coming on. I had slipped up…"Well Father, you had directly told me to not speak a word of my experience. I simply complied with your request."

"Janette…" my mother sighed, "you should have told us this previously. It is our duty to give these ruffians the proper retribution."

They would never understand. I suppose no one but those who experience such kindness could ever do so. I put on my passive stance and submitted myself to the rest of the conversation. 

I suppose Kendra would see this as a complex dance…or fencing routine. Every movement and word must be watched. Slight inflections and physical signals can even make or break a person's respectability. And with her earlier experience in proper society I doubt she would have enjoyed it much. Though, she had been distracted. The _Dilettante_, her ship, was in the harbor. No doubt it was difficult to take her attention away from it. 

Finally the suitor of the day left and I politely excused myself to my room. If my mind is going to wander, it would be best to not have it do so while in the company of others. 

Kendra…what was she to me even? At first I took her as my enemy. She _had_ been the one to trick me out of my cabin and force me onto the pirate ship. Her first impressions were so terrifying and crafty. But after knowing her for a time she became more caring and thoughtful. When she discovered I detested a certain dish, she would find me something else to eat. And I…hardly ever thanked you. How very ungrateful of me. 

I suppose I was very selfish then. And more than likely still am. My room is the best of everything, plush and comfortable. Living aboard the ship had been tortuous to me at first. And Kendra had always seemed so calm and casual. At times even playful. 

What kind of childhood could she have had? Learning to survive aboard the sea. Schooled in sailing, fighting and navigating. No doubt there was not much time for play. What had that crew done when they were to raid a ship? Lock her up in a cabin? Surely they could not have kept her away for long. Kendra is very resourceful, though not all of her ploys work. At times I believe she is smarter than me. Though my life has not challenged me quite so much as hers has, I doubt I would have done so well under such circumstances. 

No matter the ease, I am prone to complaining. And Kendra, a pirate captain herself, submitted herself to take up the role of a lowly cabin boy. Did the filthiest jobs, worked the longest, tolerated insults and jest alike. How did she stand it? 

Was it her ability to act? Her patience and faith that this would lead her back to her ship? 

At least she did get it back. I laughed softly. Commodore Norrington had been quite surprised to find that the pirate ship he had captured was gone. As was little 'Geneviève'. For once in a long time, I lied. Claimed that she and I had both gone to sleep and the next day she was gone. I feigned the worried woman, all for Kendra's sake. 

But when Father and Mother had come, my wall that had slowly grown under Kendra's care temporarily crumbled. It had been so long since I had seen them. 

Father.

Mother.

Would they ever understand me? Perhaps Mother had understood the person I was before having the run-in with the pirates, but now? She was appalled at my manners at meals, some of the bluntness of my speech, and even that I would sometimes not bother to style my hair in the morning. I did tie it back, but have by now grown tired of the meticulous task. 

I sat at my vanity and sighed. I would never have thought that I would tire of this life. Every girl dreams of this. Well, perhaps not Kendra, but the majority of women would love to be pampered and cared for. 

I, for one, want to become something more. Not simply a wife. A possession. If, perhaps, my husband were to be a friend and confidant, I could be satisfied with that possibility. But if I am to become only a man's possession, and symbol of his status, I would rather have stayed on the ship. Even though my virtue and safety was threatened at least I had a friend. Little Captain Kendra. 

How I will miss her… 

Staring down at the knife - more like a dagger I think - she had given me brought me to smile again. She did care about me. If not like a younger sister, then at least as someone who she could smile and laugh with. 

I found myself dozing - having had little else to do that day other than tolerate drawn out, boring speeches - and was jerked back to life as something hit my window. I grabbed the dagger instantly, going over to the window and peeking out of it, imitating some of Kendra's movements in the slightest. 

Another tap. Rocks. Someone was throwing rocks at my window. Irritated, I pulled open the window and set my hands on the sill, looking down to see who was pestering me.

"Mademoiselle!" an almost recognizable voice called. "I have come for you! Quickly, we can run away together!"

"Who are you?" I called down. Surely this amusing person deserved to have a name. Take me away? Run away together? And out of a window no less?

"I am a man of mystery! Come, come, the night is waxing on!"

Squinting, I could tell he was mounted on a darker colored steed and wore a long black cloak. His face was partially hidden by a gaudy hat, complete with feathers. 

What to do? Go to uncertainty with this mysterious man? Or stay here where I am sure to be wed to some boring magistrate and live out my days bearing his children and holding parties. Most of which don't even deserve the title. 

His voice only got more anxious. "Mademoiselle, you must hurry! I am in haste!"

It's only the first story window. Why not?

My smile broadened as I shouted down for him to wait a moment longer, grabbing my winter cloak and putting it on hurriedly. 

Mother and Father can track me down again. Besides, I'll have the dagger with me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spriggit's POV)

Death. Is it an end? Or merely another beginning? 

I suppose I will find out one way or another soon. 

Nooses have never been comfortable. And neither have bullets either, but they never have been before.

Will this be the last thing I feel? Will it be the last time I feel the coarse rope around my neck?

The guards come in and I struggle. Horribly outnumbered, I continue to struggle. I won't make it easy for them if I can help it. 

Walking to the gallows I found the warmth of the sun rather ironic. Usually such a sensation warmed me and brought hope to my soul. But that was not so on this occasion. 

Looking about me as I entered the courtyard my heart sank. A few of my crew had already been hung. Four loyal souls…dead because of my foolishness. 

If I had but been more attentive…

No. I can not change the past, but I can make vows for the future. If I am to survive this ordeal. 

The fight with the Brits is still a blur to me. Several men had fallen, and there was no way I could have kept track of them all. If one had perhaps slipped out…there could be a chance. Commodore Norrington had assured all of us searched thoroughly. Not a dagger left on any of us. A pity. I could use even that right about now. 

Most pirates would rather die in battle than be hung. I happen to be one of them.

I do my best to delay the inevitable, leaning back and digging my heels into the dirt. All with little success. 

More curses and rough shoves from the redcoats. At least I can make this job unbearable for them. 

The wood beneath my feet should comfort me, but it does not. It isn't even the same tone as my ship…either ship I have captained. 

The rope is put over my neck and tightened. Nice and snug. Though perhaps both words are not the best description for such an object.

A noose.

Not the first I've been in. But will it be my last?

The executioner rambles on, the people look anxious for another hanging, and I look farther into the crowd for something familiar. Something to cheer my spirits. 

It is all sneers and jests that reach my eyes though. If only just one face looked kind…

All at once I recognize the face of my smirking boatswain. The executioner gives the final words, and I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewer section! Only one more chapter…wow. I should have it done by the time the second chapter of Twisting Fate is ready. *sigh* I so thought FSE would be done by tomorrow…oh well. It's close, right guys? I love you all!

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: Yeah…that's what I heard about Treasure Island. And they're gonna call it TI. Ooo. Nice and imposing, hm? Oh well…I can't change their minds… I'm glad you got to have fun at it though! Treasure those memories for me! And all those unable to see it! Though…I _am_ eighteen…in reality I could go see it. *shudders* Ewww.

MoonlitEclipse: Sorry…she'll be next chapter. But have no doubt…trouble isn't done yet. *grins* Kendra's always got something up her sleeve…

Curiosity Inc: Tis okay. Overanalyzing makes me see the mistakes I miss. Well… Kendra may want to be rid of the man, but she just _has_ to get him back for drugging her. Not a very nice thing…plus she wants to leave with the upper hand. And she doesn't have to re-recruit…just has to go pick up her men in Tortuga and anywhere else they could be. And she can get her repairs done once they get there to pick up the rest of her crew. She always has time for one last trick on Sparrow. 

TheSiriusSparrow: I read it! Great stuff. Raging fangirls…wow. I think Jack would take passive me over them anyday. At least Jack's girls weren't quite so savage as Will's…*whistles* Anyhoo… Tsk, gambling at your age. *shakes her head* Here's the next chapter. All for you guys of course! Well…_I_ like doing them too…but yeah.

dagzer: Well…we'll see what happens with our favorite two pirates next time. And final time. *sniffle*

PED-sarah: Yep. Poor Sparrow. Said it himself: "She can't be trusted"…but yet he trusts. This'll be a first. Only one more chapter…*gasp*

MiseryLovesCompany: I _did_ find that line quite amusing. Felt really witty. I did come up with gull bit myself…could'a sworn I'd heard it somewhere else though. Can't remember where though. So it was semi-inspired, even if my head make it up. And she only drugged him to get him back.

Clover the Sea-Beast: You people! Honestly! *meanwhile, Kendra blanches* She'd never do that…well. I know she's _kicked_ there, but I don't know about grabbing… I changed it to make it more obvious. So it'll be updated and "corrected" per say. 

black rose in winter: Umm…Kendra gain? How did you get out? And since when did you start calling yourself "dread"?

Kendra: *strolls in* Get out of what? Dread? What about it?

*glances between review and Kendra* I'm so confuzzled…

HealerAriel: Er…Kendra says "no" to the 'real kiss' bit and your pirate's still in the picking process. Have to consult the captain about who can be given up. She's rather… possessive at this point in time. Understandable though. 

sapphireskies: Kendra says: "Thank ye! Glad to hear it…that is…wasn't 'cool' a complient?" And…yeah. Writing Jack was a blast. Especially when he realizes he's been tricked. 

AAR Rocks My Socks: Philosophical? Me? Wow…and humorous. *grins* Glad to hear it! Well…Kendra's not planning anything that most of you "romance-interested" reviewers would think…she's just in the revenge business currently. 

Dark Cobweb: Oh yeah. Thanks. *struts* And Kendra thoroughly enjoyed her revenge. But is that all of it? I wonder…

Anaknusan: No prob! Anytime I don't explain…please ask me to explain. Either I will want it to be a mystery (as with this chapter) or have not realized I left it so confusing. And I hope you enjoy Inconvenient! You should…and then Caught by the Past. And then you'll be caught up to Twisting Fate. *grins* 

Dawnie-7: Yeah! Thanks for taking the time to read about Kendra's past! Hey, no prob about taking so long. I'm just glad to have the support. You guys _all_ rock! And golly…*blush* All the compliments…I…well. I think I could always do my emotions better, but it's awesome to know that they're enjoyed and such. At this rate I can only hope to be published…*blissful sigh* Thanks for joining us!

Kristin: Thanks! Well…you'll just have to decide for yourself why Spriggit smiled. *evil grin* And Kendra's really proud of her accomplishment. Revenge does make her day. 


	35. Reflections

Disclaimer: For the last time…I don't own it! Man…think they'd know the drill by now…

Authors Note: Last one guys. It's been an awesome ride! *winks* And I couldn't have done half so well without all you guys! If you really have big questions or whatnot, then I suggest e-mailing me directly (though a review would be a nice, too) or putting it in the review that you want me to respond (which would require your e-mail address if you're not signed in). But don't worry! I'm already working on chapter 2 of "Twisting Fate", which is on my account. But…I strongly advise you read rythmteck's "Inconvenient", then her/our "Caught by the Past" before you try to read TF. It'd be…rather confusing otherwise. Plus you'd miss out on all of that fun stuff! *winks* And you wouldn't want to be doing that, mates. And sorry it took so long to get this one out. For now…enjoy the chapter! I love you guys!

****

Four-Sided Eyes

(a.k.a. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the fangirl)

Chapter 35: Reflections

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jack's POV…)

Sitting in my cabin, I found my fist clenching at the thought of the miniature pirate captain. It'd been an entire month and still - her cocky grin plagued me. Perhaps because she had beaten me, tricked me at my own game. And done it well.

I'd never have guessed that she would have drugged me. This being besides the fact that I never expected to take her first kiss either.

Not much of a kiss, though. 

And the look on her face. 

I laughed. Despite the unbearable headache the next day, the humiliation for being beaten, and even the comments from the crew; I laughed. 

This had been interesting, that was for sure. The little pirate captain wasn't always the most _charming_ person to be around, but things were never dull. I can only wonder what her crew is like. Every action of theirs set them off as sentinels, almost guardians to her. Strange, that a captain would not be the protector, but the protected. 

Though I have no doubt in her ability to defend herself. I just suppose it's their way of being affectionate. It's hard not to be protective of such a small, defenseless-looking woman. 

Not that _I _was the least bit interested. She was more of an amusement than anything else. A small and irritating one.

Perhaps…well, I suppose it's quite likely that she was the "small lad" who took on five pirates and came out rather well. No doubt those who witnessed the fight were too drunk to remember clearly or too afraid of pointing her out. 

Can't say I blame them if the story was valid. And again, Kendra hadn't lied. She _did_ know the 'lad' who did it. 

Funny how she was able to twist her words so well. She's had years to practice. And it would be necessary to do when pulling off a new disguise each day. 

Enough reminiscing, I have work to do. Surprising how being short one cabin boy has made the necessary chores take so much longer. 

Heading out on deck and looking around at my crew, I smiled. At least _they_ won't spite me and hide their identities. Sighing to myself, I muttered. "Again, she enters my thoughts…" 

Gibbs was at the helm and handed it over without a thought. "Where to next, Captain?"

I thought for a moment. It had been some time since we'd seen Antigua…

"Antigua, Mr. Gibbs. Or at least that general direction."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

He went about figuring coordinates and a familiar tune came to mind. Odd how it reminded me of that whole mess with Will Turner and Elizabeth. 

Either way, there was no reason not to mumble along with the tune. "And really bad eggs…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kendra's POV…)

Freedom is a wonderful thing. Then again, so is being a captain. 

Sitting on the prow, it made all of the agitation that was still hidden away dissipate. Slowly, but surely. All was well. We'd picked up the rest of the crew - aside from a few lousy deserters - bought some supplies, and gotten back to piracy. This being besides the fact that some of the supplies had to be stolen. Wasn't as if I had a large amount of loot lying around to pay for it all. And I had slept on the _Dilettante_, allowing me to have enough to pay for a new bed - a very necessary purchase. Let alone that it was an unbelievable feeling to have my ship back. Never been so happy to see a ship. Couldn't just go to Tortuga and leave me precious _Dilettante_ all by her lonesome. 

And about that bed…it wasn't even much to look at. Nor was it very comfortable. I just needed to buy _something_ else to replace what that pirate Spriggit had slept in. No telling what happened and I'm not about to care naught about it. 

This being besides the fact that most inns' rooms are not likely to be as clean either…

But at least they change the sheets, right? 

On to a new subject…

Smiling, I let out a laugh as my familiar friend sent up a spray of salty water. Nearly drenched me, but it felt great. Refreshing even. The bit of my crew nearby laughed alongside me. 

Another ship began to flag us down. I believe it's a smuggling ship I'd made a few exchanges with. Well, they paid me not to attack. I, of course, complied. 

Yelling back and forth between our two ships, the captain informed me that there was a message for me. I allowed him to send over a man to deliver it. Along with his fee for the year. Really didn't mind that bit. 

Giving my thanks, and he his, we parted ways and I headed to my cabin. Can't have a letter - rare gifts, on land _or_ the seas - getting soaked before I can read it.

Lighting a candle and settling down at my table, I opened the letter in confusion. The seal was strangely familiar, but my mind refused to tell me the origin itself. Only that I'd seen it before. A strange flower in full bloom. Not quite a poppy. I'll know soon enough, I suppose.

And at the handwriting, I laughed. 

It's Jacques Badeau! How could I ever forget _him_? Such ostentatious Frenchies are never far from amusing. 

Snickering to myself, I set in to read the post. 

__

Mademoiselle Kendra,

How is your health? Is your newly recovered ship in good condition? I hear that you are faring well after a horrific ordeal. 

Sighing, I shook my head. He _would_ be the one to put it in such terms. 

__

And I also heard of this beautiful French maid that you escorted safely to Port Royal. 

Oh no…he better not… Then again, this is Jacques. Little else can be expected.

__

I took it upon myself to rescue her from the evil clutches of her overbearing parents. She was most pleased to join me, even climbing out of her window. Though I do believe I've seen the knife she's carrying on previous occasions. I can only presume she received it from your wonderful self. 

It has been a glorious time getting to know dear Janette, and dare say, conversation turned to courting, and then suddenly I found myself proposing. She momentarily refused, but changed her mind the next day. We are to wed in the next week, though I doubt you'll get this letter in time to make it to the wedding.

Glancing at the date I nodded. It'd been two weeks since their wedding. To think…little Janette…married to Jacques. It's…all too predictable.

He babbled on about her beauty, how she spoke highly of me, and that he had already made plans to settle on one of the islands near San Salvador, along with lots of other mindless jabber. He would send another letter to give me the exact address. He was confident that I would want to visit him, if not Janette. 

And…he was right. 

I smiled at the thought. Janette…married to a former pirate. Of the dashing, French variety. And Jacques, becoming a conman for her sake. 

It was pointless to hold back the small chuckle and so I only kept it quiet. 

Oh, the future she has. I only hope she can tolerate his sly comments. Then again… I suppose he's more her type than any of her suitors ever were. 

Folding up the post, I laid down on my bed and let my mind wander. The fresh scent of the sea clung to me and I was glad of it. This room had been too bare without it. Let alone that I was slowly building up the decorations again. Spriggit had no taste, I tell you.

Then again, he didn't even know how to elude the Brit's. Sure he was caught in the fog…

Sparrow. I wonder how furious he was to wake up and remember that I'd drugged him. All in good revenge. I snickered to myself. The daft man. Don't even know how he manages to bumble through life. Lucky, he is.

What will be my future? Looking up at my ceiling I could only wonder. I've had so many twists and turns as is, how much more complex could life become? Then again, no one ever said Fate doesn't enjoy tinkering with us. 

Fickle and mischievous, that one. 

Smirking, I got up and headed back onto deck, enjoying the sun warming my skin, the gulls calling me, and the luxurious wind whipping about me.

"Good to be back, Captain?" Henry asked, his dark face smirking at me.

I could only grin and nod in reply. To think, my crew is so loyal. I suppose it's all part of a circle of repayment. I'd bought him and promised him freedom for a year of work. Of course, he'd been here ever since. And there was everyone else, the pirates by blood, the street waifs, the Hungarian, the Spaniard, the orphans, redcoats turned pirate, and even Eric from Iceland. In a way, I suppose they are a family of sorts. We watch each other's backs, and do our best to keep everyone alive and healthy. Perhaps even prospering. 

"Let's see which ship to pluck next, eh men?"

A cheer rang out.

I'm home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers! Glad to have you. 24 of you guys reviewed this time, if I can count properly! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! And sorry I don't have pretty words to give out compliments or whatnot… And right off the bat, I apologize for not ending this entirely on a happy note (the review section, that is). I… simply felt the need to defend myself. 

Anaknusan: Why, it was Jacques of course! Jacques! Yep…just thought of that and grinned. Great stuff. Thanks for sticking with me!

HealerAriel: I guess Kendra's happy enough with circumstances like they are to get _too_ mad at you. And here's your crewmember! He's Peter! Or Pete, if you please. A native Caribbean lad, raised from childhood to become a pirate. About 5'11", lean build, mid-twenties, tan from being outside so much, green eyes, dark brown, nearly black, constantly ruffled hair, and a killer grin. He's fond of getting women to swoon, and has been rather successful as of yet. Let alone how he plays a mean violin. Plus he's handy with a sword and pistol, can rig up a ship and even take orders from lil' Kendra. She has only one request… she gets him back for the stories and such. Otherwise, it's up to you. *narrows eyes* Within reason, a' course. 

TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl: And here's the last one. *sniffle* Sad for us all, huh? And like I said above, it was Jacques! Kendra's ol' pal! *grins* Thought none of you guys would figure it out. Hehe…

Dawnie-7: Well, Jacques has been revealed, and Janette has grown. It's bound to happen with all those pirates around and Kendra constantly telling her to knock it off. Development is fun stuff, ne? And some time is better than none! Love you guys!

RoxyBarbieH8er: Welcome. Thanks for the compliments, but…I must digress. Please don't take this the wrong way. I disagree with your statement about FSE being a MS story. I'm biased, sure, but your review prompted me to go look up MS info one more time. And my findings, in my mind, agree with my statement. Please, _please_, look at the links after this bit and tell me what you think afterwards. I want to make sure you're informed before you start throwing out comments like that. It really can get on some writer's nerves. (Then again, most of them are defensive because they deep down know it's a MS and don't want to admit it. Yeesh, aren't I sounding like a hypocrite?) While taking the quiz I even added points where I thought they weren't truly deserved. But Kendra and FSE had a few - _very_ few - MS traits. Then again, I don't think any story can get away without even a few points. Here are a few examples: Her being my same gender, having more than one name, (I didn't think too many of these are all very good reasons for accusing her of MSness…but I can see their value.) raised by someone other than her parents, the story being her POV (which is whole point of it all), starting with her, etc. I still think the "saving people" one being worth three points is cheap, but so be it. Kendra and FSE still passed. With flying colors. Anyhoo… hope you take this kindly, don't think I'm hatin' on you and such. I just…had to stand my ground. I would refuse to put so much work into a Mary Sue. And you were the first to say that you thought it was. 

Curiosity Inc: Yep. Don't guess too much with me, I'm a Gemini. You think you got me figured, and I'll pop out with something unexpected. *grins* Spontaneity, gotta love it. We'll just have to see about other appearances, they're always possible, but never guaranteed. *smirk* And I'm glad you liked Janette's last bit. I was hoping to make her likable and developed and all that. Just happy I pulled it off. And as for Spriggit… er… he's the bit I would fix if I redid this. (Which in all actuality, I might, but not right now.) He… wasn't a major character and I slacked with him. Got so caught up with stuff and didn't get a feel for him till near the very end. And didn't have much to do with him. 'Tis a pity. Just thought it best to leave his end open-ended. So you guys could decide for yourselves. And…here was my shot at the best. Can't guarantee it…but here's what I got. And don't worry about "Twisting Fate"…it's gonna be awesome. *devious smirk* On a side note, I'm glad to beta for you! Read chapter 2 a bit ago, but want to think about it some more and re-read. You should expect an e-mail soon. Thanks for the support and again, for the thought-provoking reviews! Oh, and since you asked in the TF review about Kendra leaving the sails on Hal's ship? (Sorry I didn't answer that…) It's mostly to increase the humiliation. She didn't really want to _kill_ Hal, just force him to go to town, admit he was taken over and plundered mercilessly by pirates…but…usually the stories about the captain are all fearsome and such. Kendra, well…it's hard to get stories which instill fear in people. "You got knocked off by a pint-sized lil' scamp that is a woman that looks like a lad?" Yeah…that kind of stuff. She'd just like to see him whimper off to His Majesty and tell _him_ the tale…would do _great_ stuff for his reputation in court.

AAR Rocks My Socks: Revenge is great! And I'd like to ask…was there ever "romance" in the genre? Anyways… I suppose I should be cynical too, having not had the best romantic experiences lately, but oh well. Not something I should dwell on. And man, am I glad to hear positive responses to Janette and Spriggit's last bits. I was afraid I'd get ranted at for not having true "closure". And about the Avi book…my bud Elsinore suggested it too. I'll really have to look into that. And…here's a tissue. Hope this one doesn't make you cry too. Don't think it will though…*hands out a tissue box*

TheSiriusSparrow: And here's the last chapter! Hope you liked it! And it's a true pleasure to read and review my reviewer's stuff! Gives me more insight into who's reading and enjoying my stuff. And I likes. *smirk* Toodles! Hope to see you reading "Twisting Fate"! *waves*

sapphireskies: Hey, I solved the cliffie! And again, Jacques! Cryptic, huh? *grins* I love cryptic! Though…not when it applies to the instructions on my homework… Anyhoo, thanks for sticking with me! 

FlyingHampsterOfDoom: First I must say, your name is quite original. I likes! And thanks for joining the ranks! But…all right, look closely at a particular line. I will repeat it for you too. Perhaps even verbatim: "Cheers, Sparrow. To a fair turnabout of the laudanum." Thus…she wanted to get him back. He drugged her, she drugs him. Only fair in her mind. But we'll just have to see about any more secrets…in "Twisting Fate". Yeah!

MiseryLovesCompany: Don't worry, Janette's in good hands. Kendra would get after Jacques if she wasn't. And I hope this last bit was interesting. Glad to see you guys still all hanging around. It's been a pleasure, a real pleasure.

KawaiiRyu: I dunno…I refuse to give any answers about what happened to Spriggit. Well, for the moment at least. One day I may make up my mind…*sigh* Glad you liked Janette's transformation. I'm sure everybody but her parents and her suitors are glad of it too.

dagzer: Here it is! Hope it was great and more! And golly…*blushes* You guys are great too! Love ya!

Kristin: *smirk* That's up for you to decide. Did he die? Or did he escape? Hm, I wonder. Here's your ending, hope it was as awesome for you, as it was for me! And mid/late April, baby! I'll be back in Washington! *cheers*

aLNiCa: And I'm glad to have you! Only too bad I didn't get to respond to you more…though there's always e-mail. And "Twisting Fate". *smirk* Sorry about the dial-up, that's what I've got at home. And will have to suffer through this summer… man… Home cooking…but no fast internet! Wah! *composes herself* Glad to have ye aboard, matey!

olio: Thanks! Glad to have all your guys' support! *waves* It was an awesome ride!

elrohir lover: Uh…thanks. Glad you like it! Just…sorta wish I could say more. *grins* Better late than never, huh?

MoonlitEclipse: Jack? *sighs* No, no, Jack doesn't speak French, remember? It's Jacques! Not Jack! *blinks* Wow…their names look & sound really similar…weird… I believe they're the same. (Besides one being the French version, and the other the English.) And here's your last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

CyberKath: Wow, you happened to find it at the just the right time! Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to reply to you. And it would have been a pity. Glad to have you! And to answer your question…the five pirates she fought were drunk, she had motivation to retaliate, didn't mind getting extra violent and…well, she had her cutlass. With Jack? It's all physical force involved. And he's got the upper hand there. Plus it's not a life or death situation. Though her heart/soul may disagree… She really did miss her _Dilettante_. 

RadioActiveSocks: It has been a while, and do you have good timing… Glad to have you back though! Sorry, this is the end, and…I hope you don't want to kill me or whatnot anymore. Thanks! I sure liked the laudanum bit too. *grins* But here you go, thanks for sticking with me for so long! I'm sorry it has to end to…but onto other things, right?

black rose in winter: *pales* Um…like I said in previous reviews, Spriggit's fate is…undecided as of yet. Trying stepping into his boots and seeing his motivations… perhaps even put Kendra into his position. She and Jack would've done the same thing… But either way, his ending was my cop-out ending….*looks around nervously* So if you think he hung, then you're entitled to think it. _I_ for one, am making no official statements as of yet. But um…if he _did_ happen to escape…could you uh…hold off on the throat slitting? It'd be really quite difficult to write and er…function at all really…if I uh… *pales* But uh…on a happier note, I'm glad you liked Sparrow wobbling around in confusion, per say. Kendra rather enjoyed it…on that thought…*calls out* Kendra! Hey! How much did you say you charged for your protection again? *wanders off* Always best to be prepared, I says…

Chris: Welcome! I know you reviewed Chapter 5...but hopefully by following the rest of the story you'll get a better feel for Janette and Spriggit. Especially by this point in time…

novembergrl: It was Jacques. *evil grin* You'll have to wait and see about Janette. *waves back* I'm gonna miss it too! But all good things must end sometime, ne?

jess1586: *blushes* Thanks for joining us! Welcome! And golly, a perfect story? My muses and common sense tell me to resolutely refuse this…but…*shrugs* No need to get nitpicky now. That's what revisions are for, right? And thanks! I rather like Kendra too…though she seems to be following the trend a lot of my female characters are…short, underestimated, tough…hmm…

Last bit now: Okay, I'm really not trying to be fussy. But one review in particular struck me hard. And it wasn't in a positive way. Yes, admitting that the comment that FSE is, let me quote, "though, really, technically it's a Mary Sue". Everyone's entitled to their opinion, but I would just like to argue my case. (Please don't think I'm trying to rub it in or be rude RoxyBarbieH8er!) And as I sat and pondered it a bit, I got irked not so much because of the idea that Kendra really _could_ be a MS, but more that…I've been doing my best to keep her non-MS. And as far as I'm concerned, and my test score on the Mary Sue Litmus Test by Melissa "Merlin Missy" Wilson on the second link below, Kendra is most definitely _not_ a Mary Sue. Nor is this story. Perhaps it's a bit centered on Kendra…my fault. But not so much that it's an MS. *deep breath* Well…I should leave you to the links and review as you please.

Mary Sue Info Links: (Since ff.net won't let you put up straight links, erase the spaces when you copy paste them or whatnot.

An essay or whatnot with Mary Sue Info. 

http: // enterprise.mathematik.uni-essen.de/~bastian/Ranma/MarySue .html

The Mary Sue Litmus Test (though it applies largely to Gargoyles, still works. And I got a 12! Well…Kendra did. I'm not so sure how Janette would score…but yeah.)

http: // missy.reimer.com /library/marysue .html

And from there, tons of other links exist. Some of which are quite amusing. Just thought I'd share. And please, don't hate me! Just a bit protective is all. (Or so I hope) If nothing else, you guys can all be well-informed about Mary Sues…how to spot them, avoid them, etc. Or even how to write them on purpose, if that's your thing. 


End file.
